Dauntless Daughter
by ccouurtneey
Summary: Life in Dauntless without the war. The romances have grown, and friendships have bonded. When Max dies, who will take over the title of Dauntless Leader? And how will Dauntless change with her in charge? Most importantly, who the hell is the Dauntless Leader?
1. Chapter 1

All rights of Divergent and All characters belong to Veronica Roth. I only own D

D's POV

I wake up to the sound of his breaths. My head is on his chest and I can feel it moving up and down. I look up and his eyes are still closed. One arm is around me and the other is to his side. I like Zeke like this; calm and relaxed. Normally he only lets people see the really fun side or the really serious side. I personally like this part of him. My lips move up to his and as I attempt to release, his hand moves around my neck. He is now kissing me back and I actually prefer him like this above all. We release our lips and I just smile at him.

Zeke says "Good morning love…"

"Hell of a way to wake up…"

"do you know what today is?"

"Of Course I do… it's the day we get to scare the hell out of some initiates."

"we have to get ready now… its 7:30."

"We have time. Besides they don't need all the dauntless leaders there do they?"

"Babe… you are the new dauntless leaders weather you like it or not and we get to be instructors this year!"

"You know you are making less and less time for us to have 'fun' before we have to get back to the real world."

"Oh and what 'fun' do you plan on having in 13 minutes?"

"I can think of some things."

Zeke ends his sentence when he kissed me. Harder and harder with each breath, he is now on top of me, which I have absolutely no problem with. Then of course, the moment is ruined when all of our friends have the bright idea of coming over to our apartment because it is the biggest. Four, Zeke's best friend and his girlfriend Tris barge into our bedroom while we were so close to being indisposed. I realized that I am no longer wearing a shirt and just wearing a bra and very short shorts. I've always liked four because he was a balance for Zeke, he knew how to hold his liquor and was always a really good friend to Zeke. I am actually really good friends with Tris now, I didn't like her at first because she was a stiff but now I can see that she is dauntless through and through.

Four says "Damn… you two are still in bed! You two better get dressed before Uri-"

Uriah enters and quickly averts his eyes, "God damnit you two! It's bad enough you are doing my best friend but now I have to witness it!"

I've known Zeke and Uriah practically my entire life. They are dauntless born just like me. Our fathers were both dauntless leaders. Theirs died, but my dad Max is still alive. He is the main leader, that's why I have such a big apartment. Not to brag but out of all my brothers and sister, I'm my dad's favorite. My brother Mark and my sister Chelsea were always kissing up to him because ever since I could remember, they have wanted to become dauntless leaders, while I was always just drawn to my father. At first, he wasn't really happy with my relationship with Zeke, but that's when I played the "Daddy's little princess" card. Worked like a charm. But Uri never really came to that content ship. He got over it, but is still kinda awkward about it.

I picked up my shirt and dragged Tris into the bathroom with me. I love my bathroom, it was so pretty and lead into my closet. Tris picked me out something to wear as I brushed my teeth and washed my face and did my make up. She ended up picking out leather pants and a black low cut tank top. I put it on then when I came out, all the guys were just hanging out in the kitchen. The guys included Zeke, Four, Uriah, and Will. While Christina and Marlene were just searching through my vast collection of movies. I looked at the clock and it said 8:00 AM. Which meant we were just on time.

I said, "Everyone Out! Time to catch the train."

We all run towards the doors and we pass by my dad, we all stop and push me forward.

Zeke said nervously, "Hi Max."

"Hello everyone, seems as if I just left on time. My daughter would never be late."

"Of course not daddy. Well gotta run. Where's Lucas?"

"He left for school this morning."

"Okay, you can send him over to our place once he's done with school. Well now we really have to run."

The meeting was at the Erudite compound so we had to take the train. We all run to catch it, we've all been doing this for a while, so we had no problem. For some strange reason, we were all in pairs. It was Uriah and Marlene, Christina and Will, Tris and Four and Zeke and I. We all got the great honor to train the initiates this year. I'm really excited. I haven't done this since Tris was an initiate, which was three years ago.

Uriah starts the conversation, "So after the scaring of the initiates, what are we doing?"

Christina, "We can play Candor or Dauntless."

Marlene "I'm in for that."

Christina, "D its your turn to host."

I say "why do you insist on calling me D?"

Will, "Because your dauntless daughter!?"

Zeke, "It does make sense."

Uriah, "Alright… D"

"Alright our apartment."

I change the subject, "So to make it clear, its Me, Zeke, Four and Tris with Transfers. Then its Uri, Marlene, Christina and Will for Dauntless born."

"Yup."

"We're here!"

We all jump off and then it is just me and Zeke left. We kiss then jump. We land and begin to run after the rest of them. We catch up and just in time, Jeanine Matthews is just about to start the meeting. We found seats and we watched as the sixteen year olds chose a faction. Every time someone chose dauntless, we would all scream and yell and act like dauntless normally do. It turns out only two dauntless switched out, but we got like twelve transfers. It's a big number, but we'll see who can actually pass the first test of dauntless.

We all run and scream as we come out of the compound. We run through the streets as usual. We run to the trains, the transfer instructors get on first and see what the transfer initiates are really made of. One of them didn't make it, an Amity girl, now she is factionless. Once we reach the dauntless compound, we all jump off. Another girl didn't make it, it was an Erudite boy. They all gathered around, the dauntless leaders join in a line before the seven story drop into the net. Zeke and I join them. It was my year to address the initiates and tell them to jump.

I yell "Listen up! I am D, a leader of the faction you Just chose. Several stories below us is the members entrance into the compound. If you cant jump off here, I don't even know why you even bothered to chose this faction. Initiates have the privilege of jumping first."

An Erudite boys says, "You want us to jump? That's crazy!"

I say calmly, "Yes to both statements."

It is quiet for a while, but then an Abnegation girl steps forward and I move out of the way. She stands on the ledge for a minute or so, but then she finally jumps. She wasn't screaming on the way down, so I admire her courage. But a stiff? I wonder how long she will last.

The rest of the initiates jump and then the leaders. Until it was just my father and I left on the roof. She turn to me and says, "Your mother would have been so proud. That was her favorite part of initiation."

"I can see why."

"I want you to know how proud I am of you, I saw a piece of your mother today."

"Dad, please don't say it…"

"I want you to be a dauntless leader."

"I cant…"

"A dauntless Ambassador is not the life I had planned for you."

"Dad, I am already a leader, Allegiant is my faction. I protect the divergent. I know that you wish I could be both, but I need to do this. Maybe soon I will consider it, but for now the answer is no."

"Just like your mother, turning me down gracefully."

"Well, I have to get down. I am an initiate trainer and its not good to be late."

I jump off and hit the net, Zeke is waiting for me and all of the initiate instructors are waiting for the crowd to calm down. I step forward and say, "If you have short term memory, i will reintroduce myself. I am D. these are your instructors. For Dauntless born, you have Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene. For transfers, you have Four, Six, Zeke and Myself. Dauntless born, you will follow your instructors, I assume you do not need a tour of the place."

I step back and wait until the group can no longer be seen. Then I step forward again and say, "Normally, I am a dauntless ambassador, but for the next few weeks we will be your instructors. We're about to go to the pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-."

A candor girl snickers and says, "The pit? What kind of a name is that?"

I walk up to her, my face very close to hers with a stern look on my face, "What's your name?"

"Hannah…"

"Well if I wanted to deal with Candor smart asses, I would've joined your faction."

Tris continues, "The first lesson you will learn here is to keep your mouths shut."

Tris leads the tour and the three of us just watch her strike fear into the hears of all of the newbie's. Zeke turned to Four and say, "Isn't what you said to Christina?"

"Almost word for word…"

"I knew that there was bound to be one smart ass that tried to make fun of the names so Tris and I planned it."

"Oh you girls make us so proud."

Zeke's hand tries to grab my but, but I push it away and whispered in his ear "Later."

We finally reach the pit and no initiates sit with us thank God. We sit with out normal group, but this time it includes Lynn, Shauna and Tori. We all eat hamburgers and fries. I write on a piece of paper that says

Allegiant meeting at 12. Usual place.

All of us are apart of the group Allegiant, started by me. I started it when I was sixteen when I found out I was Divergent. Then somehow, I just found more and more. The people that know my secret, I find out that we are the same. For example Uriah and Tris are divergent. We devoted the group to protecting the divergent. They have been dropping like flies. Not just here, but in all the factions except Abnegation of course. When everyone has read the note, they passed it back to me. Just in time too, Eric was coming toward us. It gave me just enough time because I stuffed the note into my pocket. He sat right next to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey D!"

"Hey Eric…"

"So… do you mind if I take the transfers and give them my little scare."

"Um..."

Zeke interrupts, "No."

Eric snaps back, "Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you."

I say, "Eric, maybe next time, Tris needs practice to do this, and I think I overheard my dad say that they were going to invite you to do something."

"Oh really, well I didn't want to do it anyway. Talk to you later." He kisses me on the cheek.

Zeke stands up but I pull his lips to mine to stop him from standing up. He finally kisses me back but then he breaks the kiss.

"I really hate that guy. Why do you let him do that?"

"He just wants to kiss my ass because he knows my dad listens to my input."

Tris asks, "Do I really have to do Eric's lecture."

"No, I'll tell him he can do it."

Eric comes back and says, "They said it wasn't important."

"Zeke had a change of heart. You can do your speech to the initiates."

"thanks D. You're the best."

He gets up and smiles. He puts his hand on Zeke's shoulder and jogs off. He runs to the initiates and takes them to the dormitories. Then I check my watch and it is already four 'o' clock. Lucas is already out of school. Lucas never really knew my mom and my dad decided that it would be best if he thought I was his mom. So he thinks Zeke is his dad. He just lives with my dad who he thinks is his grandpa.

"Zeke, it's four."

Four responds, "Yes."

Zeke says, "Not you! You idiot, its four 'o' clock."

Uriah, "So are we still meeting at your place for the party?"

I say, "Yea… come by at like eight?"

Christina, "We'll be there."

When we got up, Lucas was already walking in with his little black pants and his little back pack. He had just started first grade. He ran into Zeke's arms and he picked him up and swung him around. I really love both my men. I light up whenever I see him. Zeke put him down and he gave me a hug. He walked around saying hi to all his aunts and Uncles. We all walk out of the pit and back home.

I got changed for the party and when I come out of the bedroom, I see Zeke helping Lucas with his homework, and know I really love this man. I walk over to them and touch Zeke's shoulder.

"You know, once he gets to high school, you wont be able to do this…"

"I know, then you can help him with his homework."

"um…no. Well my love, it is time for bed."

"Okay mommy."

Lucas says goodbye to Zeke and he goes to the bedroom to get ready for the party. We walk eight doors down and reach my fathers apartment. We open the door and there he is with Eric talking about something. They both stand up looking surprised.

"What's going on here?"

Eric replies, "Dauntless Duties."

I look at the suspiciously and I say to Lucas, "Go to your room and get ready for bed, I'll be in soon."

Lucas replies, "Okay mommy."

Once Lucas goes to his room, I say "Okay, what's really going on here?"

Max, "Sweetie, it's nothing."

"Please don't lie to me. I'm raising your son, I deserve the truth."

Eric says, "D…"

Max, "It's a mission that you shouldn't worry about."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Go ahead and take care of Lucas."

"Okay… well I'm having dinner with Zeke. I'll just put Lucas to bed."

I leave the room and put Lucas to bed and kiss him goodnight. I close his door and leave with the only the light of the moon on. I walk out and Eric and my father are still talking about the mission. I go back to my apartment and all of our friends are already started the game.

Zeke POV

Everyone knows about the situation. I was with D since I was fifteen. We had only been dating for six months when her mom died. Her siblings never helped with Lucas so it was all on her or her dad. Since Max was never happy after her mom died. He certainly didn't want Lucas. So D assumed the role as a parent. Sure there was always nanny's but she was his mom. I love her. With or without Lucas, I like our little family. Now, we found a happy medium between parents to Lucas and being our own age. Right now, we are being out own age. We are playing a game of Candor or Dauntless. We started the game without D, and when she walks in, she is ready to play. She automatically sits on my lap. Since she walked in, it is her turn.

Christina, "Okay D, Candor or-"

"Dauntless."

"You have to find Eric and kiss him."

She looks at me and I nod. For some strange reason, I'm not worried one bit about whatever kiss they share because I know she cant stand him. But instead she takes off her tank top and she was wearing a very lacey bra. I just got so turned on.

She said "Zeke. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Do you really think of yourself as a father to Lucas?"

Without even hesitating I say, "Yes and really I already think of you as my wife."

"what?"

I give Four a nod and he gives me the box. I get down on one knee and I say, "I love you so much. Sometime I think of you as my wife and I already feel like we have a child. I have known you almost all my life. I have fallen in love with you with every passing day. Will you marry me?"

She's silent for a while and she says, "Are you sure? I mean, you know how I am. I am a control freak, I drool when I have deep dreams, I cant dance for crap, I am a mother for God sake. That is a lot to take on, even at our age."

I looked shocked, that someone who is this perfect can be so self-conscious. I simply say with a smile, "You are perfect in every way. With the risk of getting said no to a second time. Courtney Martinez…Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears come to her eyes as she says "Yes. I want to so much…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Initiate training

My eyes opened and immediately found its way to the clock. It was 6:30 AM. Zeke doesn't wake up till late, but I have to get up early and get Lucas ready for school. I get up from bed, move Zeke's arm off of me and head towards the bathroom.

"hey, come back to bed…"

"I cant, I have to help Lucas get ready for school."

"Okay, I'll help."

"You don't have too…" I say as I try to get him back to bed, pushing my hand on his chest. He gets off balance and sits back down on the bed. He puts his arms around me and says, "Oh I do. You see, sometime soon we will be married and I will help you do this every morning. Not because I have too, but because I want to."

"But you don't want to now…"

"That may be true but I want to be with you and our son."

"Okay… but we need to hurry. Lucas loves this god awful hour."

"Okay."

We both go to the bathroom and get ready. We both move around the bathroom and then the idea hits me that we will be doing this for the rest of our lives. I look in my closet and I finally decide to wear black skinny jeans and a low cut tank top. It shows off my tattoo of the dauntless symbol on my raven. We are finally done, then we head over to dad's. I check the clock and it says 7:01. We open the door and head over to Lucas' bedroom. Zeke and I both creep up on him and yell "WAKE UP!"

Lucas gets so scared at first and then notices it is just us.

"Mom. Dad. That's not cool…"

I reply, "Well you know what else isn't cool? Being late for school mister. Hurry up and get ready so we can go to the pit for breakfast."

"okay mom…"

He gets out of bed and Zeke and I go to the living room. It is a complete mess, so I decide to tidy up the place. Zeke just goes to the kitchen and sees what he can manage to get in five minutes.

"Babe, can you believe this? My dad is such a slob."

"Hun, that's how all men are until they meet the right woman."

"Well apparently, my dad and Eric have a super top secret mission planned sometime soon."

"Really?"

"yup… I'm guessing that's the explanation for all the mess."

I fiddle through papers and set them up in different stacks. Then dad comes out of his room and sees me cleaning and Zeke eating.

He says, "Sweetie, you don't have to do that…"

"Oh yes I do, how do you even live in this mess?"

"Simple, just ignore it…"

He goes to the kitchen and high five's Zeke. I loved how they are that comfortable around each other now. I just don't understand why he cant be that forgiving to Lucas. I get pulled out of my mind when he starts a conversation about the mission.

"So Eric is getting really suspicious about the new 'mysterious' faction called Allegiant."

"what did you tell him?" 

"That they were dangerous. That I would look into it personally."

"And?"

"and I will mislead him to think that it is a factionless group and we will take it from there."

Zeke interrupts, "You know its really cool that you are related to the leader of Allegiant."

Max, "Well, what can I do? Jeanine Matthews is trying to make everyone believe that the divergent are dangerous and that we should get rid of them."

"Allegiant is trying to figure out a way to keep them covered up permanently. But its just hard and complicated. We are having a meeting tonight to make a solution."

I was going to continue my sentence but then Zeke made the announcement that Lucas was coming out of his room. He was so adorable with his backpack and little shoes. Once I see him, he runs up to me and takes my hand and pulls me to the door.

"Come on mommy, I'm gonna be late for the train. Daddy are you coming?"

Zeke responds, "Of course."

When we walk out of the door, I don't even see the look of sadness when Lucas calls Zeke dad. He has no expression. Does he really have no emotion at all for Lucas? We walk to the pit. We grab muffins and then hand Lucas off to Anova. She was the one who took Lucas to school and brings him back and looks after him when we cant. She helps him jump on and off the train and walks him to class. She's only fourteen, so she can help him. We give him hugs and they pass through the doors.

We walk over to the table where out friends are and sit down. All the instructors are there and all talk about the new initiates. I look over my shoulder and they are all there eating. Tris and Four woke them up for us. They all look so tired, or maybe their eyes were that puffy because they had been crying all night.

Tris asks, "So D… who did you notice was checking out Zeke?"

"A lot of girls, why are they always so desperate?"

Four interrupts, "Um, we are not the only ones with initiates chasing us… Did you not notice that Daniel guy staring at Tris and that Jet guy staring at you?"

Zeke adds, "Are you kidding, those aren't the only guys."

I say, "Well, it doesn't matter, because you put a ring on it…"

Four, "what about you Tris?"

Tris, "I have absolutely no reason to stray… have you seen your abs?"

I get up and so does everyone else. I walk straight for the transfers. I sand before their table. I am silent for a few seconds then I say, "Follow me…" I lead them to the training room and open the doors. Most of them are in awe. All the trainers are letting them stand in amazement and then Zeke steps up.

"If you all remember from Eric's talk, there are three stages of initiation and only ten all together. There are 21 initiates this year. There are twelve dauntless born and only nine of you. Today, we will teach you the basics of shooting a gun. Today you will practice and tomorrow you will be scored for the ranks. Grab a gun."

Damn, I love when he gets all serious. I don't get to see this side often because he is normally goofing off. This is no usual from the four that I see. Tris and I stand against the wall and watch our men work. I look at Zeke. His back is towards me. God I loved his back. He had a tattoo of the dauntless symbol in the middle of his back. He has another tattoo by his heart of my actual name Courtney. Tris was staring at four, she was pretty scrawny compared to me, but I watched her kick this girl Molly's ass during training, so I knew she had some bad ass in her. Then before I knew it, Zeke and Four were coming toward us to let the initiates try. We all stared at them then I away from the wall because if I didn't I would've kissed him. I walk past the initiates. I don't know most of their names, just the one from yesterday, Hannah. I walk up to her first and watch her shoot. She jumps back from the kick back of the gun. I put my hand out so she doesn't bump into me. She turned around and she looks scared as hell. I give her some direction, watch her again and it hits the target. Not a bulls eye, but close enough. She said thanks and resumed shooting. All the instructors got off the wall and followed my lead. I looked at my watch and it said 3:10. Lucas will be here in about 20 minutes. I tap my watch and Zeke looks at me.

Four says, "Alright… Time for lunch."

They all leave and then its just us instructors. We all meet in the center and talk about the initiates.

Tris says, "So I think I have all of their names down. The girls are Hannah, Lane, Rory and Veronica. The guys are Daniel, Jet, Penn, George and Cole."

Four, "Of course you remember Daniel."

Tris, "Well, I also noticed Hannah checking you out."

I say, "And I noticed Rory checking you out Zeke."

Zeke, "We all need to calm down and forget them… I noticed Jet checking you out."

I say, "Can we talk about this with some food in me? I'm starving!"

We all walk out and decide to have a little race. A piggy back ride race. First one to the pit wins. Of course Zeke and I lose because we are slower than four. They kiss and the initiates that like them are giving them the death stare. They both jump up and down and call us losers. While were at the point of claiming what is ours, I look to Zeke and say, "it's okay, we'll get 'em next time." We kiss and then we get the death stare. Then when we are almost past their table, there is Lucas running toward us. Yet again, he jumps into Zeke's arms yelling "DADDY! MAMA!" Then we stop getting the death stare and they just stare. I hug Lucas and he grabs both of our hands and walk toward us.

One initiate is staring a little too hard and I say, "Problem initiate?"

She responds, "Is he yours?"

"Yes… what about it? What's your name again?" But I knew exactly who she was, she was the one checking out Zeke…

"Rory, I transferred from Erudite."

"Well that explains it…"

"excuse me?"

"be careful rookie."

She looks at me and I stare her down. Lucas is pulling me but then Zeke tells him to stop. Lucas pulls away from Zeke's grip and walks toward Rory. He puts out his hand and says, "Hi, I'm Lucas."

She looks down at him and says, "What an ugly kid. What? Get her knocked up and get stuck with her?"

Those words just made something snap in me. I pushed Lucas toward Zeke and that was it. I was fighting her. Commenting on my kid and then saying my fiancé is only with me because of him. She didn't even know the whole story. But it didn't even matter. I punched her in the jaw, and then when she was off balance, I punched her in the stomach. When she was on her way to falling down, I grabbed her neck and pulled my knee up and made her face run into it. She was on the ground and I was kicking her. Before I knew it, Zeke was pulling me away whispering in my ear "Calm down. She's nothing."

I stared at her, watching her bleed and then I said, "I'm alright." I break my eye contact and notice he wasn't holding Lucas. Four and Tris took him. He was being carried by Four and sat down at the table to eat something.

I was lead out of the room and then it was just me and Zeke in a quiet hallway. We snuggled me against his chest. I haven't had that kind of confrontation in a while. She was being taken to the infirmary when Zeke took me away. He looked at me and said, "It's not right what she said. I'm surprised that you didn't make her hold on for dear life over the chasm."

"the chasm was too far…"

We both laugh and walk back into the Pit. Lunch was ending for the initiates, so I had to take Lucas from the care of our friends. All of them were surrounding him because we were the first of our friends to be parents. Sort of. Tris and Four said they would take care of training for the rest of the day so we could take care of Lucas. We went to the apartment. Lucas automatically went to the TV. Zeke and I sat next to him. I turned it off, we needed to talk.

"Mama… not cool."

"oh my dear, we need to talk."

"Daddy says that those are the four words every man dreads to hear."

"oh really?"

I look at Zeke and he just avoids eye contact. I look back at Lucas and say, "What that girl said today wasn't nice. I'm sorry that you saw me get rough."

"Uncle Uri said that you did that all the time."

"Oh well I will have words with Uncle Uri. But Lucas, I want you to know that you are dauntless and sometimes when you are threatened or the people you love are threatened, you fight back."

"Okay mama. Can we turn the TV back on? I want to watch the rest of the movie."

"okay."

I turn the TV back on and we watch the rest of Lucas' movie. We help him with his homework. I decide to make dinner in the kitchen rather than going to the pit. We tuck him in, and we fall asleep hopeful for a next day. 

Zeke was already asleep, so I thought about how I will torture the initiates that like us. I thought of lots of creative ideas before I doze off to sleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Reminder: I do not own any characters but I do own D.

Chapter 3:

The net day I woke up in my bed with Zeke's arms around me. I don't remember how I got like this; wearing Zeke's shirt with no bra, just underwear. I got up and went to the bathroom. I still had the make up from yesterday on, but only it was ugly and smeared. I took it off and washed my face. I left the bathroom to go to the kitchen. I slowly walked toward the door, being very careful not to make any noise. I close the door, and from the corner of my eye, I see that the door to one of the spare bedrooms was slightly open. I open the door and I see Lucas sleeping safely under the blanket. He had his pajamas that he leaves here on and there was hair in the middle of his face. I smile and move the strand of brown hair. I walked out of the room, and to the kitchen to make coffee.

I hear a knock at the door. I run to it, hopeful that my efforts to stay quiet are not blown by the hooligans that knock at someone's door at six in the morning. I look through the peep hole and see it is just My dad and Zeke. I unlock the door and they don't look worried, but then again this is dauntless and not candor so looks can be deceiving.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Max "Sorry to wake you, but we need to talk to you and Zeke."

"About what?"

"Please. It's important." Eric pleads.

This is very suspicious to me because I Eric never says please. Not even to me. I move out of the way to let them in. I watch them sit on the couch. They still don't look worried, but I have a feeling that my face does not say the same thing.

"Hold on, I'll wake up Zeke. But, be careful not to wake up Lucas. He's sleeping just in that room."

They nod and I go to my room. He was still sleeping, and I decide to wake him up like I normally do, with a small but gentle kiss on the lips. I kneel down beside him and kiss him. He wakes up and smiles between the kiss. I pull away, but not before he gets the opportunity to pull me on top of him. I pull back and I smile.

"My father and Eric are here, they want to talk to us."

He looks at the clock and says, "It's 6:05 in the morning…"

"I know… and Eric said please."

"That's weird."

"Come on, get dressed. Coffee is brewing and I love you."

"I love you too."

I give him another kiss and walk out the door. I pour some coffee and offer some to the guests, but they were quick to deny my offer. Zeke comes out of the room with a shirt on and boxers. My father's face is very stunned, and Eric just looks at him with disgust. I look up at him and ask him if he wants coffee. He nods and sits on the couch on the opposite side of the one My father and Eric are sitting on. They are in the formal living room, so there is no T.V but a stereo system. I give Zeke the coffee just the way he likes it, three teaspoons of sugar, and sit down next to him.

Max begins, "So you are probably wondering why I came here this early…"

I respond, "Yea daddy, what's wrong?"

Max, "Well, there are two things. I know that you two are Lucas' parents. I am not his father, nor will I ever be. You probably don't understand my choice, but for me it is easier. I am always being put in danger because I am a leader. I know that you are his mom and Zeke, you are his dad. I don't want him to ever know that I was his father, or your mother was his mom."

Zeke interjects, "Why?"

Max, "I just don't want to. I have made peace with her death, but I will not love the thing that took her away from me."

"No! He will find out one day. Weather you like it or not, you are his father and nothing will change that. Mom would have been so ashamed of you. Abandoning your son."

Max, "Courtney… it will be hard for him. He will begin to believe that his life is not his. It is easier this way. But that isn't the only thing. I don't want to be apart of his life."

"Absolutely not! This is unacceptable. I gave up my fun years to raise him. I was fourteen when you abandoned him. I will not just allow you to walk out of his life."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Lucas is not allowed to live with me anymore. He will move in here or become an orphan. Your choice."

"my choice? It seems as if I am dealing with consequences of your decision."

"I am giving you an option. You can take him or leave him. You can have your fun years."

"That is so unfair. You know that I will never leave my son alone. He will never feel the abandonment that you are inflicting on him. Move his stuff in, then you are done."

"Courtney, this is your decision."

"I will love him more than you ever could. But I'm warning you dad. If you walk out now, don't bother walking into his life again."

"I understand… The other matter we must discuss is…"

I stand up and say, "I cant look at you right now. Tell Zeke and he'll tell me later."

I storm out grabbing my keys and my bag. I start running, I don't know where too, but far away from him.

Zeke POV

After D stands up, I stand up with her. She stormed out of the room, I am tempted to follow her, but I know that she would probably go to Four's place, so I know she's safe. I turn and walk back to the couch. Max and Eric are standing up as well, but we all just sit back down.

"What is the second thing?"

Eric says, "Since you and D are training the transfers this year, we want to know who the divergent are. You know as a dauntless leader that we chose which divergent to kill. We want their files and their fears."

Eric continues on about the procedure for the divergent but my mind goes somewhere else. My thoughts begin with Allegiant. The meeting we didn't attend last night. Then my mind goes off to the legal situation of Lucas. I got snapped back to reality when Max taps me.

Max says, "I know that Courtney is mad right now, but I need you to convince her that this is the right choice. I cant be a father to him. I know that you are. Part of the reason why I didn't protest as much when you began to date my daughter is your ability to know her. When to talk to her and when to be rough with her. Then I saw how you were with Lucas and how you helped her. I want to say thank you. That's most of the reason why I gave you my blessing to marry her."

"I know her because I love her. I have a few questions though."

Eric and Max look at each other and then tell me to go on.

"Well with the divergent, why would you tell D that? She's not a dauntless leader, nor does she want to be."

"I have a feeling that one day she will change her mind. So she wont need the training before she actually becomes one."

"About Lucas, how do we change his birth certificate? When and if he ever digs into his past, I want to make sure that he never finds out."

Max, "So you agree with me about Lucas?"

"Not necessarily… But I am his father, I wan to make sure that he has proof of it."

Eric begins, "Dauntless has access to those files, all we have to do is change the names through the system."

"I can have four do that. But Max, D is serious about the whole 'not coming back into his life' thing. Once you close that door, in a way you will be closing the door on D too."

"How so?"

"All the holidays, we will spend with Lucas. If you really want to be 'out' that is what you are sacrificing."

"There is no other way…"

"There is. You can still be the cool and giving granddad that you are now. Distant but he still knows you."

"Courtney will never agree to it."

"Let me talk to her. Just agree. Right now."

"Very well. I will be his grandfather. Just stress that I will be distant… very distant."

"Noted."

Eric says as he stands at the doorway, "Don't forget about the protocol."

"I wont."

Almost on cue, Lucas walks out and runs to me. I pick him up and swing him around like I always do. He looks at Max and gives him a hug. Max does nothing but pat his head. He smiles at me then leaves the room with Eric. Lucas jumps on the Island chair and waits for me to say something. He looks at me with his brown hair and his deep brown eyes. Kinda like me, but he is much more handsome. He is my son, and I will never leave him like Max did.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Where's mama?"

"Oh, well we have some time." I glance over at the clock and it says 6:30 AM. "We can go find her."

We walk out of the room and walk over to Four and Tris' apartment. Lucas grabs my hand and we walk without a word. I look down at him and he is not even up to my hip, but mid thigh. I cant believe Max is leaving someone so perfect.

Lucas POV

My dad looks weird when we walk. He told me that my mama was at Aunt Tris and Uncle Four's apartment. We get to there and I knock on the door. There's no answer at the door, but then Aunt Tris opens the door, asking us to come in. I don't see my mama. They all talk then my dad has a worried look on his face. The one he normally gets when my mama gets mad at him for eating her cake.

Dad comes down to my level and says, "I'm gonna look for mama and your aunt and uncle are gonna get you ready for school. Okay?"

"Daddy, I know something's wrong. I can go with you. I heard mama yelling at Grandpa when I woke up. I think she's mad at me."

My dad asks, "Why would she be mad at you son?"

I reply, "I heard mama yelling something about me."

He says with a sincere tone, "She's not mad at you. She's just mad at grandpa."

"She's probably at the place with the knives and guns. That's where she took me when she was mad at you for eating her cake."

Uncle four says, "You ate her cake, I'm surprised you're not homeless right now."

My dad punches uncle four and gave me a hug goodbye. Then he left me with my Aunt and Uncle.

D POV

I stopped running and just ended up at the training room. I realized that I was just wearing Zeke's shirt and not even wearing any shorts. I dropped my keys and bag at the chair by the door. I walked in and grabbed some knives and a gun. I loaded it and went to the targets. I started to throw knives. I pictured my dad's face. I still couldn't believe what he said to me about Lucas. How could someone be so kind to me and so mean to Lucas? I picked up the gun and every single bullet went through the bulls eye. I went to the punching bag and started hitting it. I threw punch after punch. Kick after kick so mad that I started to cry.

Someone grabbed my waist and I just stood and cried. Not even knowing who was behind me, hugging me. I looked up and it was no surprise who it was. Zeke. He kissed the top of my head and stood there with me. I looked at the clock and it said 7:20.

"We have to get ready. I cant train initiates with just your t-shirt and panties on."

"You could but then I would have to kick all the guys asses for staring at yours."

I laugh a little and we walk back to our apartment. I go to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I close my eyes and let the hot water run on me. I turn the shower off and wrap myself in a towel. Zeke stands at his sink just looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You are just so damn sexy."

"Well not so bad yourself… Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I look at him and he is shaving. He looks so hot. Him and his rough muscles and hard abs. Normally I'm use to seeing them because I'm in dauntless, but he is just one in a million.

"Well someone keeps wearing my shirts to sleep."

"Well, I don't remember taking off my bra last night, or even putting on your shirt."

"Well, you were tired and I know how annoyed you get when you sleep with it on. So I took the liberty to take it off for you."

"Oh really?" I ask moving closer to him.

"Really." He says moving forward to me.

He is just so dang cute, I couldn't help myself. I kissed him and he kissed back. When we released, I had shaving cream on the side of my cheek and he wiped it off. I walk to the side of the bathroom with the closet. I open the drawer with all of my undergarments and decide to tease him a little. I pulled out a matching set of red underwear and bra and put it on. I walked with just that on for a little while and Zeke looked even hotter. I kissed him when he was done shaving. I looked at the clock and it said 7:40. I knew we had to hurry up. Four and Tris were setting up today, so we could take our time.

Once we are done kissing, I decide to dress comfy- badass. I throw on a tight but stretchy tank top and some black yoga pants. I wear my engagement ring and we walk out the door. On the way to the training room, I realized that Zeke was wearing the comfy-badass attire as well. I was staring at him then he finally looks at me.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"no, my fiancé is just so damn sexy."

"So is mine."

We kiss then walk into the training room. 8:00 on the dot. We walk to the front of the room and we explain what we are doing today. I step up and before I talk, I look over to Rory, the girl I beat up yesterday. She has a black eye and a fractured nose. Damn, I wish I would've broken it.

"Today, we will be learning how to throw knives. Four, Tris. Would you like to demonstrate?"

Tris responds, "Of course."

Tris walks over to the targets and the initiates look scared as hell. Four did this to Tris when she was an initiate, and they have been doing it ever since. I think its romantic, but the rest of the initiates look pale.

Four asks, "You ready Six?"

Tris replies, "Absolutely Four."

Daniel, the initiate who likes Tris says, "Are you insane?"

Zeke steps up, "If you have a problem, enjoy life among the factionless."

I say, "Wait…"

Everyone looks at me. I need a little fun right now. I need to relieve some stress. So I grab Rory and tell her, "Stand in front of the target."

Rory, "What?"

"Just do it or be factionless."

She looks at me and then walks slowly to the target. Then the next thing I know, Tris has Hannah, the one with a crush on Four, Zeke has Jett and Four has Daniel, all standing in front of a target. Four counts down.

"On three…one…two…three."

We all release our knives and none of them hit the initiates, but they come pretty damn close. All of the knives landed by their head. They all run back and away from the targets. We get the knives and put it back on the table.

I say, "With practice you can do that too, or you could kill them. Your choice. Get three knives and start throwing."

They all do as such and we all head towards the wall. Once we get there, we all laugh. Before I know it, it is 3:10. Four makes the announcement that it is lunch time, so they need to be back in an hour. We did the same as yesterday and had a race. Zeke and I were determined to beat them, so we didn't because we love cake too much.

We sit at our normal table and eat. It was taco day. Right when I was about to take a bite of my taco, I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's my dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The table went silent and I barely turned around. Zeke looked at me with his very telling eyes and right now they are telling me to talk to my father. I stand a turn around and I face my father. Then, almost on cue, Lucas runs up to us, yelling things like MAMA! DADDY! GRANDPA!

Almost all of the pit is staring at us, waiting for us to do something. I hug Lucas and Zeke stands next to me. I look at my father's eyes and he has some regret. I look around the pit and notice how silent it is. Considering dauntless, they are waiting for someone to make a scene.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" I yell. They all resume what they were doing and I look back at my father.

"Come on… we all need to have a talk." I say guiding them to the training room. We walk in and we all stand there for a second. I finally break the silence with a conversation with my father. He explains the new agreement. Its not the role I want him to play, but still a role in Lucas' life. I said that I had to speak to Zeke about it, but he said he had already done so. I will not bargain anymore because I had this feeling that this was the final offer he was going to offer me, so I had to accept. We hugged and went back to Zeke and Lucas who was playing a game of some sorts.

"So Lucas, I have some exciting news to share with you…" I say.

"What is it mama?"

"Well, you aren't going to live with grandpa anymore, but you're going to live with us."

"YAY! But granddad, are you okay with this?" He asks with his deep brown eyes.

My father responds with, "Of course, but don't worry, I wont be going anywhere."

"Okay, so what do you say Lucas, do you think you can out shoot us?"

"Absolutely Mama…"

I guide everyone to the guns, and we all pick one up, even Lucas. Something inside tells me that its not safe for a six year old to hold a gun, but the other dauntless part of me says its okay. We all shoot for a while, side by side as a family. We all get a bulls eye, but Lucas has some stragglers. But a bulls eye at six will make me a very proud dauntless mom. By the time we are done with our rounds, some initiates were watching us as well as Four and Tris. But it wasn't time for lunch to end yet, so we moved on to knives. Lucas hasn't dealt with those yet, so Four and Zeke teach him. We all throw knives and after about three tries, Lucas gets a bulls eye. I look at my watch and it says 4:10.

I turn to Lucas and My father and say, "Dad, can you take Lucas back home and ack his things, we'll unpack it later."

My father nods and leads Lucas out of the room. I turn to the initiates and say, "That man was my father Max. You might also know him as Max, the dauntless leader." I point to the knife through the bulls eye that Lucas got, "If my six year old son can do it, you all sure as hell can. Go get knives and start throwing."

I walk to the wall we normally stand at and Zeke comes up from behind me and hugs my waist. We stand there just waiting to go home to our son. Four and Tris said they would clean up, but after we put Arthur to bed, there is a game of Candor or Dauntless at their place. We said we'd make it, and we are not a couple who go back on their word. Finally six 'o' clock comes around and we both rush home. We are greeted by big bear hugs from Lucas.

"MAMA! PAPA! You're back. Uncle Eric is here to see you. Grandpa had to do something with the dauntless leaders, so Uncle Eric helped me unpack some of my boxes."

Zeke says with a surprised tone, "Really?"

Eric comes out of the hallway with a box in his hands, "Don't look so surprised weak link."

"Yea weak link." Lucas adds.

"Hey…I'm not a weak link." Zeke says.

"Eric, thank you." I say.

"It's no problem. Actually, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come with me. Zeke, can you unpack the rest of Lucas' boxes?"

"Sure."

Zeke goes into Lucas' room with the boxes left in the hallway. I go to the kitchen and Eric sits down on the couch. "Tea?" I ask. But then he shakes his head. I sit down across from him and say, "Okay Eric, you're really freaking me out. What's wrong?"

"listen, I know that you and your friends don't like me very much because I am hard core but the truth is, I'm always like that. I was really like that my entire life and I just don't want changing factions to change who I am."

"okay."

"I feel like I can talk to you about this. I know were not friends and all, but sometimes, I think you are. So, I kinda need your help. I don't know what to do…"

"Oh jesus Eric, I swear! If you killed someone, I know exactly how to bury someone where no one will find them."

"What? No. I need your help with a girl…"

"Oh… then that's not that bad. What's her name? What does she do? How do you know her?"

"Well, I don't exactly know her…"

"Oh please don't tell me that you're stalking her. I've dealt with a lot of things with Zeke, eating my cake, dying all my laundry pink. But I never had to deal with him stalking me…" 

"oh never mind. I'll see you later." He says standing up but I pull him arm back down. "listen, just tell me what you mean. Start from the beginning."

"Well, I first saw her when she jumped off of the net. She is a transfer from Erudite."

"A transfer? You like a transfer? Eric, I would have never pegged you for that type."

"I'm normally not. You know me better than anyone here. You know how I from upon things like that. Like Four and Tris, I thought that was repulsive. But I kinda envy them and every other couple in Dauntless. They all have someone and when I saw this girl, something just snapped."

"have you ever talked to her?"

"We ran into each other at the pit but I don't even know her name…"

"well my friend, you have come to the right place. Transfer instructor at your service. So what color is her hair?"

All these thoughts run through my head when he is trying to remember what she looks like. _What if she had brown hair, then it has to be Rory and even Eric deserves better than her. Only girl transfers from Erudite is Rory or Lane. Please say red hair. Please say red hair. Please say red hair. _

"She has red hair and grey eyes. She is really beautiful. Did I just say that?"

"Her name is Lane. She's pretty good. I think she is ranked fourth." I respond. _Thank you Jesus. _

"I know this is weird, but can you introduce us?"

"Sure… and Eric, we are friends."

"Thanks."

Zeke walks into the living room and sits by me and I lean on him. His arm lies around me and we smile.

"is Lucas asleep?"

"Yea, we almost have everything unpacked."

"Good."

"so we have to go to four's soon. For the game of Candor or Dauntless."

"Oh my Gosh! That's perfect."

"What's perfect?" Zeke asks.

"I can introduce you two then…"

"Introduce who to who?"

I look at Eric and raise my eyebrow, wondering if I can tell Zeke and he just nods. "eric likes Lane."

"Really? I didn't really peg you for the type to fall after an initiate."

"Why does everyone say that?" He says with a joking tone.

"So, what do you think?" I ask Eric.

"I don't know, four and I aren't exactly 'Friends'."

"Well if they have a problem, they can take it up with me." I say with a confident tone. "Just wait here, I have to get ready and then go get Lane."

"Eric, better get comfortable, we are going to be here for a while." Zeke says teasing me.

"Be careful Zeke, you might just end up sleeping on the couch you are sitting on."

"Ohh!" Eric says.

I walk to my room and into my closet. I take out my phone and text Tris.

**Hey! Can I bring Eric… I have a plan. **

**Sure? Is this a good or bad plan**

**It depends, good for us, just fifty fifty chance for Eric. **

** Alright. Well no one is here yet so you have time. **

**Can you invite a few initiates. **

** Like who?**

**Lane, Penn, George and Veronica. **

** Alright. **

**See you then**

** Later. **

Lane POV

I was on my bed just thinking about this guy that I ran into yesterday. He was tall, really tall. He looked so strong. Not just Dauntless Strong. I mean strong. He had tattoos and piercing. He was blonde and very distinctive eyes. I didn't know his name, but boy was he the one for me. The next thing I knew instructor Six was standing over me.

"Hello Lane."

"Hello Six. What's wrong?"

"nothing, just wondering if you want to come to a party I'm throwing tonight at my place."

"Yea, but wont that be breaking the rules?"

"It wouldn't be dauntless any other way."

"Okay, invite Veronica, Penn and George for me too. But don't bring anyone else."

"okay, what room?"

"546. Just knock and we'll answer. Dress layers, playing a game."

"Alright. Thanks Six."

She left and I invited everyone else and just went back to my bed and dreampt about my mystery guy.

D POV

I look up from my phone and pick out my outfit. I end up wearing a Black tight tank top and shorts. I put on a cardigan and my brown four inch heels. I go in front of my mirror and touch up my make up. I put on my engagement ring and walk out. I don't see Zeke and Eric in the living room, but I do hear laughing. I walk to the family room and there they are. Playing a really old game in this thing Zeke got. It's an old game thing, an Xbox. They were racing cars when I coughed trying to get their attention. When that didn't work I unplugged the thing. They looked mad, but then they got over it.

"You look great babe."

"Thanks."

"Nice ring." Eric says.

"So we better get going."

"okay. So are you sure four wont kick me out?"

"No, I told Tris, so we're good. We also invited a few other people."

"Great…" Eric says.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine."

"okay…" Eric says nervously.

We go to Lucas' room and kissed him goodnight. I look at the doorway and Eric looks at me, so does Zeke.

"What?" I whisper.

"it's just, how do you do it? You are an ambassador, a trainer and an mother."

"Lots of tea, and it doesn't hurt to have this goof around." I laugh and point to Zeke.

We all laugh and we walk out the door. I knock on my dad's door and tell him what's going on. He says okay and agrees that he will just check up on him every now and then. Then we are off to four's. We knock on the door and it seems that the game has already started. Four answers the door laughing, that is until he sees Eric.

"What are you doing here?" He looks at Eric.

"I invited him Four. I told Tris. Are we going to play or are we going to stand in the doorway?"

He lets us pass and we take off our shoes and join the Circle. I sit by Lane and Zeke and Eric follow. This is the usual group like Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Lynn, Sahuna, Four and Tris.

Marlene, "So D, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless of course."

"You have to kiss Eric every time someone chooses Candor."

"Done. Come an sit next to me so I don't have to move when someone is a pansycake that doesn't choose Dauntless."

Eric sits between Lane and I, and we continue through the game.

"Lane, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um, Candor."

"Pansycake." I kiss Eric on the cheek and say, "So Lane, why did you transfer to Dauntless?"

"I was done trying to be smart, so I choose to be free."

"Alright then…"

Lane continues and says to Eric, "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Eric."

"well Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Kiss me."

Everyone's mouth opens when she asked him that. We were all surprised that she liked him. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. They stood there for like two minutes without even coming up for air.

Four POV

What the Hell?

Tris POV

What the Hell?

Uriah POV

Marlene is so pretty. I wonder what her hair smells like.

Marlene POV

God Damnit, if Uriah doesn't stop looking at me right now I might end up doing him right in front of all of our friends.

Lynn POV

What the Hell? Eric and an initiate? This is very weird.

Sahuna POV

Damnit! Everyone gets their love and I have the unfortunate luck of looking at Zeke with D. I love him.

Zeke POV

Finally took my advice to just kiss her God I love D…

Veronica POV

Wow… I hope someday I find love.

Penn POV

Ew! Why doesn't she kiss me like that?

George POV

This is Awkward

Eric POV

Damn this girl is a good kisser.

Lane POV

Damn he's hot.

D POV

So, once they finally release each other, we all found out each others secrets and pulled pranks on each other and our friends. We all ended up in our underwear and by the time we were done, it was like 1 AM. I took Zeke home and I didn't see Eric or Lane after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Reminder All rights of Divergent go to veronica roth, I just own the plot and D

Chapter 5

Eric POV

Once we were out of the game, I was walking aimlessly through the compound with her. Her name is Lane Bell. After we kissed, I could not keep my eyes off of her.

"So, I have to ask, why did you want me to kiss you?" I ask

"So, this is going to sound really weird… oh never mind."

"Oh come on… just tell me."

"Well, I saw you in the pit, and I just thought you were cute."

"Well, wait till you get to know me, that idea will go away faster than you can say pansycake."

"why would you say that?"

"Lane, you look like a nice girl, but…"

"But you're not interested. I got it…" She begins to walk away from me. I don't know what to do. I chase after her and before she can say anything, I kiss her straight on the mouth. She kisses me back.

"Listen. I've been a really bad person since I came to dauntless. I have seen and done so many things, I don't want you to get hurt indirectly by something I did or will do."

"I didn't come to dauntless just to be scared off that easily Eric. I like you. I want to get to know you."

"Good to know. You want to go back to my place and talk?" She nods while biting her lip. God she looks sexy. Her long red hair flowing off of her shoulder, her beautiful grey eyes. She looks stunning even at 1 AM.

We walk back hand in hand to my apartment. I unlock the door and we walk in. My apartment is a lot like D's and Zeke's only with one less bedroom. Wood floors, big kitchen, two living rooms. The only difference is that theirs looks very homey and mine looks very untouched. She looks around and she finally sits down on the couch. I walk into the kitchen and grab a beer.

"You want one?"

"Sure."

I walk towards the couch and I give her the beer unopened, and she opens it without fail. I remember the first time I opened a beer bottle, it took me about twenty minutes. She has obviously don this before. I take a seat right next to her and we just look at each other for a minute. I don't want his to be about sex. I've never had a real relationship.

"So, tell me about yourself Eric…" She said. Her voice is so beautiful, I could listen to her forever.

"well, not much to tell Lane. I transferred from Erudite about five years ago. I'm 21. dauntless leader and many people think I'm a hard ass."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you care too much about what people think about you."

"What? I do not." _How can she see right through me? _

"I have a feeling you're not telling me the truth. Horrible way to start a new relationship."

"Okay, maybe I do. But, it doesn't keep me up at night. Wondering what people think about me."

"Well, so you want to know what I think about you?"

"Depends. Is it good or bad?" I ask.

She leans in to kiss me and I met her half way. God her lips are soft.

"Well Eric, I think you are cute, but you need to work on your self-esteem. I think you were one of those bad ass Erudite and now you are a bad ass dauntless. Different faction, same Eric."

"How is it that you are seeing right through me?"

"Same girl, different faction. At least that is what my tattoo says."

"Really? Where is it?" I ask.

She lifts up her shirt, just right above her right boob, and there it is. A tattoo of _"Same girl, different faction." _It was beautiful. After that, we talked about all my tattoo's and what they all meant. We talked forever about our old lives and what we want our new lives to be. We talked about what have seemed to be everything. From what our favorite food was to how many kids we want. Soon, we both fell asleep, but we moved to my bed and we lied down. My arms around her, and her holding me arms hoping it would protect her. I just thought to myself… What if I'm in love? Is it suppose to happen this fast. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. I just fall asleep, just falling in love with the moment.

Lane POV

I wake up with his arms around me. Eric. He was absolutely wonderful. He was so strong, yet so vulnerable at the same time. He was smart like the Erudite but then brave like the Dauntless. He is how I want to be. I look at the clock and it says 7:20 AM. I slowly turn to him and he is still sleeping. I don't want to move. The whole night seemed so perfect; I don't want the feeling to fade. I don't want this to be like my other relationship with Caleb. I decided I was going to kiss him to wake him up. So I do and he wakes up kissing me back. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Good morning Lane." He says. His voice is crazy intimate.

"Good Morning Eric." I reply. "it's 7:20. I can't be late for training or Four and Zeke will kick my ass."

"At least it's a very cute ass." He says in a flirty tone. I cant help but smile. I kiss him again.

"I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"of course. You want to have lunch here?"

"Yea." I say as I walk away but then before I knew it, I ran back to bed with him, kissing him harder and harder. He was on top of me, which I had no problem with. We stopped kissing and look into each others eyes.

"I have to ask you to do something. If you don't want to I understand."

"What is it?" He says as he moves the strand of hair away from my face.

"Can we keep us a secret. At least until I'm done with initiation? I don't want anyone to think that I only got a high rank because I'm dating a dauntless leader." I say. I don't want to look at him. I don't know what he's going to say.

"Lane, I understand. You have initiation to worry about right now. I'll keep us a secret, but just a heads up, D and Zeke know."

"Why?"

"because they're the people I asked for advice about you."

"Aww…" I say while my face turns red. I touch his cheek and we kiss again but this time I leave and I cant come back, even though every fiber of my being would rather e by his side. I get to the dorms and everyone is still sleeping. I look at the clock and it says 7:29 AM and I just go to my bunk. Then before I knew it D was waking us up for training. I look back at the clock and it said 7:31 AM. I had just made it.


	6. Chapter 6

D POV

I wake up in Zeke at my side. His arms around me which is nothing out of the ordinary. I turned m head towards the clock which reads 6:04. I slowly move his arm off of me wearing just one of his shirts and some panties. I move towards Lucas' room, and he is still sleeping. His room is a mess. We unpacked most his boxes yesterday, but Eric and Zeke did it. It just doesn't have a mothers touch just yet. He had play bins filled with toys, two doors that lead to the bathroom and then to his closet. He sleeps on a Queen Size bed that hopefully he will grow into. He looks so perfect, with his brown hair and his little boy pajamas. I kiss his forehead to wake him up.

"Mama… what time is it?"

"Early my son. But I was hoping you would help me wake up daddy so we can convince him to make us some pancakes.

"Okay!" He gets out of bed as fast as he could for a person his size. We walk towards our bedroom and we look at Zeke for a second. How peaceful he looks. We step on the bed and start jumping while Lucas yells, "WAKE UP DADDY!" He wakes up with a smile on his face. We stop jumping and he gets up and says, "I'm gonna get you!" Lucas and I run and Zeke chases us throughout the apartment. While Zeke was casing us, I thought _this could be my life forever. _Zeke catches me, pulls me to the couch and starts tickling me. Then Lucas came beside Zeke and said, "Don't tickle my mama!" We all just laughed and when I got another glimpse at the clock it read 6:38.

"Lucas, why don't you go get ready for school and daddy and I will make breakfast?" I ask.

"Okay mama… but daddy?"

"Yes son…"

"I want pancakes."

Zeke winks at Lucas and says, "I'll se what I can do."

He runs to his room and Zeke and I just stay on the couch for a few minutes just kissing and hoping our lives could be like this forever. Then we go to the kitchen and make breakfast. I make the coffee and Zeke makes the pancakes. We all sit down in the formal dining room and eat.

Once Lucas is done, we walk him to the pit to meet Anova. Zeke puts on a shirt and sweats, but I apparently don't have time to actually put more than two articles of clothing on. Once we see Anova, we kiss him goodbye and walk around the pit. The people that were there were checking me out. Then Zeke proceeded to look at them with the death stare. I look at the clock on the wall and it says 7:15. We have to get ready for training. We walk towards the apartment and on the way there, we see Lane leaving Eric's apartment. We both hide behind a wall and we look at here checking to see if anyone was in the hallway. She passed b us, but then I pulled Zeke's face to mine. She didn't notice it was us. Then when she was no longer in sight, we look at each other. We look at each other with two different looks. Mine a look of amazement and his with a look of shock.

"Did you see what I just saw?" He asks

"Of course… Eric has a girlfriend."

"Let's go over. Were friends now so we need to talk about this?"

"No, we have to get ready for training. We'll talk to him during lunch." 

"Okay… who knew the beast had a heart after all?"

I laugh and we walk back home. We go to the bathroom and get ready. Our bathroom had a double sink, a standing shower and a bath. We take quick showers and get changed. We get dressed and we get everything together. He shaves and I put on my make up in just our undergarments. We then proceed to the closet and get dressed. Since we are scoring and teaching them how to fight, I decide to go with a low cut tank top and yoga pants. Zeke wears a tee shirt and sweats. We both have matching shoes, black but with a stripe of blue.

Zeke goes to the kitchen to get some water as I touch up. I put on my engagement ring and we leave the apartment. We lock the door and walk hand and had to the training room.

Four POV

I wake up with Tris in my arms. I look up at the clock which reads 6:59 AM. I know for stage one, we agreed with Zeke and D that we would set up. I don't want to leave though. I look over at Tris, kiss her forehead and go to the bathroom. While I was in the shower, she woke up. She walked into the bathroom. I'm so glad that she got over her seventh fear. Now we do it all the time and she isn't afraid to show herself to me, or even see me indisposed.

"Babe1 Hurry up, I have to take a shower too!"

"Come in with me then." I didn't think she would actually do it, but she did. She stood behind me, hugging my body. I turned around and kissed her. Well, after that, it was escalated.

We got out of the shower and the clock read 7:28. We got ready really fast and we both ran to the training room. We got there around the same time as Zeke and D did. We were a little late so we had D wake up the initiates. I looked over at Tris as she set up the knives. I looked at her face, her ravens and the rest of the tattoos and all I could think to myself was _I have to marry her. _ I turn to Zeke and whisper to him.

"Hey… I need a favor Zeke."

"No I will not kiss Max on the cheek and call him daddy."

"What? No! I need to go ring shopping."

"Dude! Congrats. But really, you don't have to copy everything I do."

"Shut up! After dinner?"

"Alright. Can I tell D?"

"Just make sure she doesn't tell anyone else."

"Alright."

D POV

We have to score the initiates on their knife skills today. First up, there was Jett. The guys were scoring girls while Tris and I grade the guys. Jett gave me a flirty look, but then a jealous Zeke hugged my waist and gave him the death stare. He was pretty good. Two out of the three landed on the bulls' eye. He will make it to the next stage. I tune out for all the girls, except for Lane. I looked at her, she was pretty good. All of her knives landed in the center. I wouldn't be surprised if she was ranked first for stage one. Then again, we haven't seen her fight yet. I'm really excited to see what she will become in dauntless. If she is dating Eric, she will not disappoint. The last person went to get scored and then we still had time before lunch. So we decided to announce the next part of the first stage of initiation. Fighting. Personally, it is my favorite part of initiation because this is when we see the initiates fight or flight. Hopeful, they fight and win. I step up after George finishes throwing his three knives and say,

"Well, congratulations initiates. We are almost finished with the first stage of initiation. Now, the last leg is fighting. Since you joined dauntless, you should not be surprised. All of us will teach you the basics and then before lunch we will demonstrate for you. After lunch, we will be fighting each and every one of you. Let's begin."

Four demonstrates how to kick and punch the appratie way to do so. Zeke shows how to block and recover. They nod to us and we each go with another trainer. First four and Tris fight each other. Anyone who knows them knows that this is nothing out of the ordinary. I watch them move together and watch how they anticipate each others moves. They roll around on the floor together. Tris ends up laughing and four is on top of her.

"Alright! That's enough. Six, good form but just because he is your boyfriend doesn't mean you joke around in the ring…" I say in my instructor D voice. "Alright Zeke, shall we?"

"Oh course."

We got into the ring and start fighting. I throw a few good punches and kicks but then Zeke lifts me up and holds me upside down for a few seconds. He starts to laugh, so do I, so it's okay.

"Alright there D?" He asks while he puts me down. I nod and laugh. "So does this mean I won?"

"Not exactly Zeke." I say as I give a slight grin. Then I kicked his side and then in the ankles. He falls to the floor and then lay on top of him. I kiss him on the cheek and say, "I win."

We get up and I look at my watch which reads 3:10. Zeke then dismisses everyone, I look at them and they look scared. They all walk out and we all meet in the middle.

"I have my rankings here. Who's going to count it?" Four asks.

"Well since your names are numbers, I think you two should do it. Anyways, Zeke and I have a few things to do during lunch. Well be back later."

"You know in stage two, you'll have to do all of this."

"oh and how I'm dreading the day."

Zeke and I leave to go to Eric's. We pass by the pit because that is where we are suppose to meet Lucas. While we are there, we go to the pit and get food. Today is rib day for lunch. When we are there, I feel something very small grab onto my leg. I look down and it is Lucas.

"MAMA! PAPA!"

"Hello my darling."

"Papa, lets go home and play on the Z Box."

"Son, it's an Xbox not a Z box."

"No Lucas, we have to go have lunch at Uncle Eric's today, but when we get home, we can play. Maybe even with Uncle Eric."

"Okay papa."

We all get our lunch and head over to Eric's.

ERIC POV

*knock. Knock. Knock.*

I pause the TV and walk towards the door. I open it and was greeted with a long, wonderful passionate kiss. I open my eyes and no surprise, it was Lane. I signal her to come in and she does. We sit on the couch and eat the ribs and fries she got from the pit. She makes eating meat off of a bone look like the sexiest thing in the world. Something that would look so disgusting look so wonderful.

"So how was training?" I ask.

"It was really good. We were scored on how well we threw the knives. All of mine went through the center."

"That's good. So, I just want to know…"

"Go on…"

"why me? I mean out of all the dauntless guys… why pick me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well to be blunt… you're hot."

"Why thank you. So are you…"

"No I mean, you can have any guy here and you could have someone with a better reputation than me."

"Eric…"

"I mean. I'm Eric the ruthless, and Eric the terrible. You could've had someone like Four or Zeke or that one guy, I don't know his name…"

"Uriah?"

"Yea him…"

"well he is hot." She says in a joking tone.

"Lane, I'm being serious. Why are you joking around…"

"Because Eric. You have to be joking. I said it once and I'll say it again. I like you. Why do you think that I am perfect. You seem to think that I am beauty and you are a beast. You are amazing. Don't act like I don't have a past. Because I do, and a not very good one. I did loads of bad things and the side of you that I saw, is why I came to dauntless. It's someone I want to be."

"Lane. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what Eric?"

"I liked a girl once, but she liked four instead. Even when he told her to get lost, she still fell over him all the time. I wasn't even good enough to be second place."

"what was her name?"

"Lauren. She's still here, but we never talk."

"Well, it's her loss and my gain. You are brave and wonderful not to mention hot as hell."

"Thank you. But to this day, I still think about her. But now they are slowly being pushed out by the thoughts about you."

"You're sweet…"

"Well, what about you? Any ex's almost ex's?"

"Like I said, my past isn't pretty."

"you can tell me, I wont judge you."

"Well, back at Erudite, my mom always had this guy shadow her. His name was Caleb and I thought he was so cute. He was thirteen when he transferred. But last year, I finally got up the courage to kiss him, and things escalated. I thought we were a couple, since we did it regularly. But when my mom found out, she mad him choose between shadowing her or dating me. He chose her."

"He's a dumbass."

"It's not just that, when I confronted him about it, he made me feel like I wasn't even worthy of him. His words broke my heart."

"He's an ass. You deserve better…"

"Now I have better Eric…"

"Lane, I'm not better."

"You need someone to tell you you're worthy. I'll do that because you are. You are worthy of the world Eric."

I cant look at her. I am not worthy. She deserves better me. She gets up and kneels down to the ground before me. She is now looking at me. I look down at the floor but then she pushes my chin up and I let out a tear. She kisses me softly. Then wipes the tear from my face. I smile at her and she smiles back. She sits on my lap and we just talk. We laugh and I feel happy.

*Knock. Knock. Knock*

"Damnit!" she says

"who is it?" I yell.

From behind the door I hear, "It's D and family."

"Hold on for a sec." I say. I whisper to Lane, "Go hide in my room."

She does and I walk to the door. I look through the peep hole and I See Zeke and D. I open the door and say casually, "Hey… what's up guys?"

"um, you need to explain a few thing to us." D says as she passes through me. She brings her family in with her. I see Lucas, whom I didn't see through the peep hole because he is so small.

"Um… what do I need to explain." I say nervously.

"Dude, we already know that you had a little connection at the candor or dauntless thing, but we saw something very strange this morning." Zeke says.

"Um, where?" I ask.

"outside your door." D says. She sits on the couch and sees the to go boxes from the pit and connects the dots herself. "Oh My God."

I look at her with a little grin. Zeke asks, "What?"

"Lucas, I need you to go to the spare bedroom and watch some TV for a few minutes. Bring your food." D says.

"But mama… Uncle Eric doesn't want anyone eating in the bedrooms." He says in his innocent tone.

"It's okay Lucas. Uncle Eric doesn't mind if you do it this once." Zeke says while grinning.

"Okay my wonderful weird parents." He says as he takes the to go box to the spare bedroom. When I revert my eyes back to the couple, they are both smiling at me.

D POV

I look at Zeke and then back at Eric. We are both containing our smiles, but then a huge grin appears on our faces. We both stay in silence for a few moments.

I finally break the silence and say, "Lane. Come out come out wherever you are."

Eric smiles and Lane comes out of his bedroom, still clothed thank God. She gives us a shy smile and walks over to Eric. Before I could say anything she says, "Listen, please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to think that I only got a good ranking because I'm with Eric."

"Wait, you guys are together?" Zeke asks. "Like officially."

Lane smiles and says, "Eric…"

He looks down at her and he responds with a one word answer, "Yes."

"Oh My Gosh. Your story is just like Four and Tris'. They both got together when she was an initiate and then they kept it a secret until she was ranked first in her class."

"That's so adorable. Well, what do you say… can we keep it just between us?"

"Sure… but you hurt Eric and I'll break your nose just like I did Rory."

"Noted."

"Well, its almost time to get back… we have twenty minutes so we could eat for a while." Zeke said.

"Well, I want some ribs… what about you guys?" I say.

"yea. I'm starving." Lane replied

"Okay! Lucas! Come out."

"Okay Mama…"

We all just stayed in Eric's and talked. I watched Eric and Lane, they looked so cute together. I got to know her more and realized that she was a good person. When it was time to go back, we left Lucas with Eric for some male bonding time and when we got back, everyone was in line.

Lane POV

D and Zeke are pretty cool people. We ate, cracked jokes and laughed a hell of a lot. We all came to the conclusion to hide the relationships to avoid the accusation of favoritism. I think I might be falling in love with Eric. I have the idea in my head that I have only known this guy for three days, but I don't know. I just have a feeling. The way he is so vulnerable with me is so beautiful, yet I know that he can and will protect me. I love that he accepts my past and I have a smile on my face when I think about our future together.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got back to the training room, I saw that most of the initiates were already there. I check my watch which says 4:05 PM. Lane runs off to her friends Veronica a, Penn and George. She looks happy, I'm really glad that that she and Eric are together and that he has someone to be in his corner at all times. I walk with D to the wall, and we stand there. I stood behind her hugging her waist, which is something I love doing. I was a full head taller than her, which was good because I loved the way her hair smelled. I look down to her face and she is blankly staring at the floor.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" I ask.

"With all the chaos that has been happening, we haven't had much time to plan our wedding."  
"Well, we can plan it now…"

"But we're working…"

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, I have some exciting news for you…"

"Which is?"

I whisper in her ear, "Four is proposing to six."

"Really! Oh my God!"

"Don't say anything though."

"I promise… but that's so perfect."

Four and Tris walk in and they signal us to help them give instructions to them. We both have huge smiles on our faces, but we know that we cant say anything.

Four POV

Tris and I walk into the training room and notice that all of the initiates are already there. I look at my watch which reads 4:09 PM. I look at the wall and see Zeke whispering something into D's ear. She automatically smiles. I have a feeling that Zeke just told her that I was proposing to Tris.

"Do you think they're talking about something dirty?" Tris asks

I play it cool and say, "It's Zeke and D so of course."

"You know, I think they're so cute together."

"Are you kidding? They have the dream life. Zeke is a dauntless leader and she's an ambassador to the factions. Not to mention their bundle of Joy."

"Have you ever thought about having kids Tobias?" She whispers into my ear.

I smile and say, "With you? I'd have as many kids as you want…"

"Good. Because I want four…"

"Well I want to have them with Six."

"Then we make a pretty good team then…"

"Yes we do." I kiss her on the mouth and look back at my watch. 4:12 PM. We walk hand in hand to the center and Zeke and D join us. Tris steps up to give instructions.

"So, before lunch, you all saw the correct procedures to throw a punch and kick, and hot to defend yourself. Now, you will practice with us. You will pick an instructor to fight and in the meantime, you will practice with the punching bags right behind you." I look at her and she looks absolutely beautiful. The more she talks, the more I feel like I'm making the right decision to marry her. "Lane, you're first. Pick an instructor, the rest of you, goes to a punching bag."

I turn around and walk back to Tobias. I am the love of his life and he is mine. I want to marry him. I will marry him. I want to propose. Lane chooses to fight D, so I pull Zeke to the side so I can talk to him about my idea.

"So, Zeke. I have an idea and I need you to tell me if it is crazy or not…"

"Oh no! You cannot kill someone! I can give you directions to a good hiding spot for a body and how to pour lemon on their grave so the dogs wont smell them, but that is the extent of my advice."

"What? Zeke no. I want to propose to Four."

He looks at me confused. Then responds with a one word answer, "What?"

"Do you think it is a good idea?"

"um… I'm not the best person to talk to about this…"

"You're Four's best friend. You have known him longer than I have. Come on Zeke. Give me your honest opinion."

"Well…um"

Then D comes up from behind him and says, "Hey Six, you aren't trying to steal my fiancé too? I have enough trouble with initiates. Not you too?"

I look at her then Zeke. "so D, maybe you can help me… Zeke here is getting a little nervous."

"Well it is Zeke. You can trust him to eat my cake but then not to answer a question."

"Thanks D." Zeke begins to walk away, but then I pull him back. "Don't tell four."

"Okay." He says as he walks towards the ring. I turn back to D and ask her the same question that I asked Zeke. She looked at me the same way he did. Surprised. It weird how they both reacted the same way. It's almost like they have one brain. I guess how it is when you are together for as long as they are.

"Six… you can't do that."

"Thanks D. I knew it was a bad idea." I back to the ring but I don't stand beside four. Maybe they don't want me to do it because they know something I don't. Maybe he was going to break up with me. Tobias walks beside me and I just ignore his presence. I don't want to break up. I love him. Then I got snapped out of my trance when Jett walked up in front of me and said, "I want to fight you."

Tobias looked at him, fists clenched up and a facial expression that would make a lion run away. He stepped toward him, but I stepped first. He looked at me, but ignoring the stares that were burning at my back, I continue to walk towards the ring.

"You want to fight me Jett?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Let's go then." He blows me a kiss and I can feel Tobias clench up. If he was going to break up with me, I wasn't going to make it easier for him. I knew he couldn't resist me, especially when he saw me fight. He doesn't want to hit me, so I hit him. I smack the side of his face leaving him disoriented, I punch him two times to the body and one uppercut. He's on the ground now. I stood up and smiled at me.

"it's alright Six… I like them feisty."

I walk away but Tobias tackles him back down. He punches him in the face mercilessly. Zeke pushed him off, but Tobias was still mad so I took him out of the room. Before I left I saw D and Zeke help Jett up. In that moment, I forgot everything. I forgot that he was going to break up with me or even my plan to let Jett kiss me. All that mattered is that I make sure that he was okay. I take him to chasm, that place where we first shared our secrets with each other. Even though this place has some pretty terrible memories, it will also cherish the good memories here. Tobias and I sit there in silence just listening to the silence and the water.

"I'm sorry" He says as he breaks the peacefulness.

"Sorry for what?" I play stupid

"For causing a scene. I should keep my cool more in there. I just cant stand him doing that."

I don't want to bring up anything right now, since I'm still processing so I respond with a simple, "Okay."

We sit there until my watch says 6:00 PM. I stand up and walk with Tobias to the pit. We don't hold hands, which seems really weird for me. But, if we are going to break up, I want to be as distant as possible. I want him to break up with me because I just cant.

D POV

After Six lead Four out of the room, Zeke and I help Jett to the infirmary. When we get back to the training room, the rest of the initiates are at their punching bags. Acting like nothing happened. Good for them already catching onto the dauntless tradition to focus on training above all else. Zeke and I spar with the rest of the initiates. Then when I check my watch, I see that it was 5:53 PM. I stop the initiates and make a few announcements.

"Alright people listen up! Tomorrow you will be fighting one of your fellow initiates. This is the last part of stage one so I suggest you do well. You're dismissed for the rest of the day."

They all run off to do whatever the initiates do so we do what members do, eat cake. We clean up the pit and walk to the pit. On the way there, we see Sahuna and we wave. She gives us a smile and waits for us to catch up.

"Hey Sahuna! I haven't seen you since initiation started."

"I know… since all you boys wanted to play with the younger kids, the control room has been hectic."

"Sorry…" Zeke apologizes.

Then we see Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will walk out of the Dauntless born initiation room. We all wave and they wave back. We walk to the line for the food and we sit down at our normal table. Tris and Four decided to join us.

"So Four… Heard you beat the shit out of that initiate."

I kick Uriah under the table and he looks at me. "What?" he asks.

"Thanks D." Tris adds.

"So, I was thinking we could have a girls night tonight. Have a sleepover at my place?" Marlene asks.

"Wait… if you girls are having a sleepover, where am I going to sleep?" Uriah asks.

"Well, we could have a guys night." Zeke says.

"Oh… invite Eric." I add.

"Why?" Four asks.

"Because I said so…" I say in my instructor tone.

"Fine… he's invited." Four says giving up.

"Well, I'm going to get my stuff ready and get Lucas ready for bed. Mar I'll meet you at your place around eight?"

"Sounds perfect."

Everyone leaves and gets ready for the night. Zeke and I walk over to Eric's right before we make it to the apartment. Since he is a dauntless leader, his apartment is only down the hall. We knock on the door and the door doesn't open right away.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey guys… what's up?"

I push past Eric and into his apartment. I look around and there are two beer bottles opened and still not empty. I sit down on the couch and Eric looks worried.

"Eric we already know who else is in the apartment… you don't have to hide her."

"Lane… it's just them."

She comes out of the room wearing an oversized tee shirt. She has wet hair and no make up on.

"So… you two are not going to spend the night here in solitude. You are going on a guys night out and you are coming with me to a girls night." I say to both of them.

"But D…I'm an initiate, they don't want me there." Lane says nervously.

"It doesn't matter. If they have anything to say, they will have to say it to me first." I say in a confident tone.

"D, I appreciate this whole 'trying to get us in the loop' thing, but an entire night?"

"Are you going to try to argue with me or are you just going to say, 'yes D.'?" 

"Yes D."

We leave and she packs her things. It's as if she already lives there. Then we go to our apartment to get my things. I quickly say goodbye to Lucas and head over to Marlene's.


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV

When I went back with Tobias to the apartment, we walked in silence. I prayed that he would say a word. We came to the door and he unlocked it. I just want to pack my things and leave. I went to the closet and packed a bag. I grabbed my pillow, I almost got away. Almost.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing…" I respond.

"Do you honestly think that three years of us being together, I wouldn't know when something is bothering you… What is it?"

"Tobais, I have to go." I say as I grab the doorknob. He pushes himself at the door and he steps in front of me. He touched my cheek and tried to kiss me. I let it happen because honestly I loved his kiss. I loved the way he grabbed some part of my body before our lips actually met. I grabbed his waist and my hands found their way to his lower back. We released and he looked at me.

"Come on Tris, what's up?"

"We can talk about it later." I say. He looks at me and gets out of the way. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and make my way to Marlene's.

D POV

When we arrive at Marlene's place, Lane and I open the unlocked the door.

"anyone home?" I ask as I peep my head through the door.

"D! Finally you're here! Major Fourtris Emergency." Christina says.

"Fourtris?" Lane asks.

"Four and Tris ship name. Wait who are you?"

"This is Lane. I thought it'd be cool if she came. Is that cool?" I say in a calm tone.

"Yeah! The more the merrier." Marlene adds.

Lane and I enter and lay down our blankets and set up our pillows in the living room. We sit down and grab a drink.

"So what's this about a Fourtris emergency?"

"Come on D, you're the one who helped me connect the dots that Four was about to end it?" Tris says.

"What? He broke up with you?" Lane says in a shocked tone.

"No. Not yet at least."

"Tris, he's not going to break up with you." I say

"Then why did you tell me not to propose to him?" She asks almost in tears.

"Wait! You wanted to propose to four?" Marlene interjects.

"Tris, I would say that was a bad idea too. Not to be sexist to women and all but it's the guys job to do that." Christina adds.

"Wait, so you all think it's a bad idea?"

"Yea!" We all said to her, nearly simultaneously.

"Listen Six, if I did what you were thinking about doing to…" Lane starts but I stop her.

"Um… changing subject."

"Wait, Lane. You have a boyfriend?" Marlene asks.

"You just started in dauntless. Is it one of the initiates?" Christina asks.

"No… it has to be a member. She doesn't really associate with the transfer guys." Tris adds.

"Can we change the subject please?" I ask trying to stop Lane from being forced to reveal her secret.

"Why do you care D? I mean if you're a lesbian now, no judgment here." Christina presses me.

"Christina… I have a six year old and I'm engaged. No offense to Lane but I'm not willing to throw all that away for her."

"Then, we can shine the light back on Lane. So who's your boyfriend?" Marlene asks.

"Um… I guess it's okay to tell you guys… I mean, since he is a leader, I didn't want anyone to think that I only did good because of him." Lane says. I realize that if she is going to be their friends, she would have to spill some secrets.

"Well, a dauntless leader. Nice work." Marlene adds.

"Wait! Shut up! The candor or dauntless game!" Tris adds

"What about it?" Christina asks clueless.

"Oh yeah… you were so hammered that night. Well during your black out, Lane dared Eric to kiss her. So he did." Marlene says.

"Oh My GOD!" Christina finally catches up. "So that's why Eric has been in such a good mood lately."

"But please don't tell anyone." Lane pleads.

"No problem, I kept four and I a secret until m initiation was over." Tris adds. "But do you know what kind of a person he was? I mean he has done some pretty bad stuff."

"Haven't we all?" Lane asks.

"Not like Eric. He once tried to kill me and four." Tris explains.

"Are you saying that four doesn't have a past before you?" I intervene

"D… how can you compare that to him trying to kill me?"

"How can I compare it to Zeke and his attempt to kill Uriah after he insulted my life with Lucas?"

"Or about the time Uriah tried to kill my brother because he I told him to get off his ass and help my mom and he cussed me out." Marlene adds

"Or about the time Will tried to kill Eric because he made me hang over the chasm." Christina adds.

"My point is that we all make mistakes. This is dauntless and we try to kill each other all the time. Not only have our boyfriends done some bad things, we have also done bad things. I remember when I punched my brother for yelling at me for not choosing to be a dauntless leader in training."

"Alright, I guess you have a point. But just be careful Lane."

"Sometimes, all men needs is someone to wake them up from the trance of life and find their true path to happiness."

"What the hell? No more of this! This is a girls night and we are doing fun things damnit!" Marlene says. "Alright. First thing planned is to get all fancy."

"I didn't bring anything fancy." Lane says.

"Oh no. Our tradition is for us to put on something of the hosts. If you make it through initiation, you'll be participating in a lot more of these." Christina says. She just smiles. That was all the approval phase done with. We went to the bathroom and started getting ready.

Zeke POV

When Lucas was asleep, that's when the party arrived. Eric was already there and we were playing on the Xbox. That's when four let himself in and found us in the second living room. He looked at me, then Eric and he just sat down on the opposite couch.

"Listen Eric, I'm willing to give you a second chance and forgive you for trying to kill me and Tris. But this is it. After this were done."

"Understood." Eric replies. I just have a triumphant smile on my face. Four looks at me and tells me to shut up. We resumed playing the game when Uriah and Will came in as well as Will.

"Oh Four… we were suppose to go ring shopping." I say

"Oh, I don't know anymore. I mean I love Tris, but I get the feeling that she's gonna end it."

"Dude, you can't be that stupid. Tris is head over heels for you." Uriah adds.

"Yeah. It's sickening." Eric says. Thank God he's not trying too hard to be nice to Four. That would've just been weird.

"Four, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Tris asked me earlier today if she should propose to you."

"What? What did you say?" He asks like he was interrogating me.

"I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. If D hadn't come when she did I would've ratted you out faster than you can say pansycake."

"Thanks. What did D say?"

"I don't know."

"Damn, I thought this was a guy's night not some part in a chick flick." Will says.

"Shut up! Christina has you whipped more than any one of us." Uriah teases.

"Well then you're in second place." Will smacks back.

"So, lets go buy a ring before they close." I say

"Alright…"

We all leave to go to the shops behind the pit. When we get there, all of us guys were just stand there so out of place. Most of the guys there are not even planning on getting married for a while. While me, when I was there I was looking for wedding bands. Four finally picked out a ring with a silver band and a black diamond. Simple and really suits Tris. We walk out and while were exiting, the girls were heading our same way.

Four POV

Holy Shit! Tris saw us leaving the ring shop. She knows. Well she might know already since she was with D for a full three hours. And at a girls night none the less. They were all there, especially Lane.

Tris POV

Why was Tobias coming out of the ring shop? I mean, that doesn't make any sense. Well maybe since he was with Will, he was getting a ring for Christina and he was with Zeke, he wanted to go shopping for wedding bands. Gosh I wish Tobias would propose to me.

Uriah POV

Gosh Marlene looks HOT! I should really think of proposing to her. I mean we have been together as long as Four and Tris, Almost liked her as long as Zeke and D have been going out. God she was pretty in that dress, or any dress.

Marlene POV

Gosh why is Uriah so Hot? Not just that, he's a lot like me. But so different too. I love him. I hope that ring was for me.

Eric POV

Every time I see Lane, the more I'm convinced that she is too good for me. She is always trying to convince me that I'm worthy of the world. I love that she gives me the feeling that she is always going to be there. Visiting day is coming up, so maybe I'll meet her family and thank them for giving me such an amazing person to love. I'm going to tell her that I love her. I don't know if she'll say it back, it's only been like four days. When you know you know. When you love someone you day it loud and you say it proud.

Lane POV

God, Eric looks so amazing. At first, I thought that he wouldn't even look at an initiate, but he was so mysterious. I thought he was just a meat head that was nice to look at but now that i have gotten to know him and how wonderful he is, I know that I love him. I don't want to take away the option for him to say it first. I feel as if he would really be but hurt if he didn't.

D POV

Oh shit! I have to cover this up. I can't let Tris find out that Four is going to propose. We finally meet in the middle. Why is it that whenever we confront each other as a group, we are always aligned as couples? Is it a coincidence or is it just planned?

"Um… hey girls." Four says awkwardly. "We were just…"

"Zeke did you barely just pick up are wedding bands? The store was just about to close! I told you to do that yesterday." I say interrupting four. He looks at me with a smile and Zeke looks like he knows about my cover up story.

"I'm sorry babe. I forgot." Zeke says like it was natural. He was so not cut out for Candor. He lied to easily.

"It's okay. We're going to the bar. It's a girls night so no boys allowed." I say.

"Why can't we just make it a couple thing?" Will says.

"Yeah why not? Then we can all go home where we belong?" Uriah adds.

"I'm down." Tris adds

"Fine. Zeke I'm still mad at you though."

"Alright Love." He says as he comes behind me and hugs my waist and kisses me on the cheek.

"Wait, if this is a couples thing, who is Eric and Lane going to hang with?" Four asks

"With my girlfriend of course." Eric says moving towards Lane. Then BAM! He kisses her in front of all of us. Thank god no one else was around to see that especially initiates.

"What the fuck?" Uriah manages to say while all the other guys have their moths open.

"So you two?" Will asks.

"Yup… I love her." Eric says.

"I love you too." Lane said without a moments delay. They kiss and we all stand there shocked.

"Alright you two… lets go!"

We all go to the bar and spend a few hours there. Then we all go to our apartments and sleep the day off, soon to wake up with matching hangovers.


	9. Chapter 9

Lane POV

_Eric and I walked into the Pit hand in hand. The place is filled with so many different colors. Mostly black though. I was just trying to get food and then I felt a hugging around my waist. Eric was right in front of me so it couldn't be him. I turn around and I see him. Caleb with my mother. I start shaking and then black. _

I wake up with Eric's arms around me. He wakes up saying "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on, I may have my eyes closed but I know you have a worried look on your face."

Damn he knows me too well. "bad dream. It was visiting day and I saw Caleb and my mom and it was just awful."

"It's okay. Nothing bad will happen to you when I'm alive."

"Promise?"

I don't get an answer, but just a simple kiss. I fell back asleep with the warmth of Eric on me. He was so perfect. The thought kept pushing through my brain. _What if my mom does come? Or worse…Caleb. _

Eric POV

Lane had a nightmare last night. I can tell she is pretty shaken up about it still. She's still sleeping in my arms but I know I have to wake her up soon because it's 7:00 right now. I know that she doesn't want the rest of her initiates to know were dating, but our friends know. I kiss her on the neck and she starts to wake up. I get up from the bed and she says one thing. "Tease."

"I am not a tease. Just insanely in love with you."

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Because you and the girls were doing nonstop tequila shots."

"Ow…" She says as she tries to get up. I push her back down and kiss her forehead.

"I'll go get you some medicine. Don't move." She nods her head and smiles at me. I walk to the kitchen and open the cabinet with all the medicine. I took out the aspirin and get some water. When I come back she's staring blankly at the wall.

"What's wrong?" I ask not knowing weather or not I want to know the answer.

"Last night, You said you loved me…"

"Yes."

"You can take it back. I mean I'm just an initiate and I'm complicated and I know I said it back but you can take it back."

"Hey, I'm suppose to be the insecure one here. You are amazing and I said it because I meant it. I love you Lane and I will continue to say it as long as you want to hear it."

"You love me?"

"No, I take it back I meant to say I love unicorns but it came out Lane."

"Shut up…"

"I love you beautiful."

"And I love you."

I kiss her and she kisses back. I look back at the clock which says 7:05 AM. "I think you need to get back before anyone realizes you were gone for the entire night."

"But I don't want to…" She says in a childish tone.

"Okay, then we can stay here all day and do this…" I end my sentence with a simple kiss.

"Okay I have to go."

"I know, before you go take these and drink this." I say giving here the pills and the water. She takes them and before she leaves. I jump in the shower and get ready. I put on black pants and a black shirt. I put on my shoes and go to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I hear knocking on my door and I look through the peep hole, it's Four. I open the door and he enters.

"Hey Four. What's up?"

"Okay Eric, since we're friends now, I need you to do something for me."

"Okay, who do I have to hang over the chasm?"

"Very funny, I need you to hide this here."

"Oh Tris' engagement ring. But why here?"

"She'll never look here. She still can't stand you thanks to the truce but it's one place she will never go."

"Okay, I can hide it here. But what if Lane finds it, can I tell her?"

"Sure, just make sure that she doesn't tell Tris."

"Okay. Are you sure she'll never come here?"

"Dude, she's a chick. One that holds grudges. She hasn't talked to her brother since she was an initiate because he said he didn't want her dating me."

"Wow. Well, since you asked me to do this, can I ask you to do something?"

"Sure."

"Make it hard for Lane."

"Why would I be mean to your girlfriend?"

"Not like Eric level mean, but make sure she knows what she's doing and that she could handle herself. This is dauntless and I just want to make sure she's prepared for member life."

"Alright. Well, Thanks."

"You too."

He leaves and I put the ring on the table. I'm going to hide it in my sock drawer. I went back to the kitchen and looked the fridge. I decided to make some French toast. I get everything and start to make the mix. Then someone was at the door knocking. I was really popular today. I looked through the peep hole and it was Tris.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." I say as I opened the door.

"Hey Eric, can I come in?"

"Sure." I say, but then and there, I remember that the engagement ring was on the kitchen counter. We walk in and she sits down in the living room. I move over to the counter and I get the ring. Before she notices I put the ring in my pocket.

"So, what's up?"

"Eric, cut the shit. What's your endgame?"

"My endgame? I don't know what you mean?"

"Why do you suddenly want to be our friend? After all the bad things you have done? Why now?"

"For Lane."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I just… I want to be better. With her I'm this person. I feel myself changing into someone she can love. Someone worthy of her love. I want to be that person. Not just for me though, for her."

"Eric, I swear, if you're fucking with me I will shoot you in the head without even giving it a second thought."

"Why do I have to have this talk with everyone?"

"Eric, I need you to say that you are finally changing. I need you to give me some insurance that you will not try to kill me again."

"I get it. I was bad. Really bad. I want to change. I'm not messing with you."

"Okay." She says while walking towards the door. She opens it and turns around and says "Lane's a good girl. Mess with her and I'll mess with your face."

"I got it." I say while smiling. She leaves and I finally get to make my French toast. I finish and I go to my office as a dauntless leader. I walk in and I start to clean up. No more dirty food and girly magazines. When I'm done I start to get to work. I was looking through some repots and then my door swings open then there she is Jeanine Matthews. She comes in along with a boy in blue. She looks about nineteen years old, he was tall and had brown hair.

"Hello Eric." She said to me.

"Jeanine. I haven't seen you in…"

"Three years. What happened in the past is in the past. Now I need a favor."

"Continue…"

"I need you to make an transfer initiate factionless."

"Why?"

"I came to you knowing that you wouldn't ask questions. Now, her name is Katheryn Matthews."

"There isn't an initiate by that name."

"How about her middle name. Lane Belle." The man says.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Caleb. Her boyfriend." Caleb says.

"You're Caleb?"

"Yes."

"Get the hell out of my office."

"Excuse me?"

"Do it before I kick your ass out. Literally."

"What did I do?"

"Lane is my girlfriend and she told me exactly what you did. Get out!"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER'S BOYFRIEND. I FORBID IT!" Jeanine yells.

"Well to bad."

"So I take it you will not do it."

"Get out." I say in a smug tone.

She does and once I know for sure that she is no longer in my doorway, I run to the transfer training room. They are in the middle of a fight when I walk through the door. I go up to D and pull her aside. Apparently all the initiate trainers were invited. All the initiates were talking amongst themselves.

"What is it Eric?" Tris asks.

"Jeanine Matthews. She's here." I say

"Why?" Four asks.

"She's visiting her daughter." I say

"Who's her daughter?" Zeke asks.

"Lane."

"Eric, Are you sure?" D asks.

"She told me herself. That's not all. Tris, your brothers here."

"Why?"

"They were together back in Erudite. He took her…"

"Eric, don't do that to yourself. What does she want?"

"She wants me to make her factionless. I wont do it of course, but what do I do? Do I tell her? Do I keep it from her?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"Lane!" I yell. "Come with me."

"She already fought today. Take her."

"Thank you." Lane and I leave the room and the training resumes. I take Lane to my apartment and once I close the door, she kisses me. I kiss back and we just found out way to the bedroom. We pull back breathless. I move away and she just looks confused. I move to the dresser and she stays on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Eric, your scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I was in my office today and I met your mother. Turns out I already knew her."

"What? She's here!" She says in a shaky yell.

"I also met Caleb. Tris' brother."

"What?"

"Yup. Pretty eventful day and it's not even lunch."

"Eric. I am so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"My mom. Caleb. You had to face it all without me. I'm so sorry. But whatever they said to you, I still love you. Nothing that either of them say could effect us."

"So, I think we should talk to them."

"Are you insane? They are crazy. I moved factions just to get away from them. I don't want to hear anything that have to say. I just don't and I have nothing to say to them."

"I think we should go though."

"Fine. But I need you to hold me back if it looks like I am about to punch them."

"Promise. I love you." I say as I move back to the bed. I lie down next to her and she snuggles up next to me.

"Why did you move to the dresser just to ell me that."

"If I didn't we wouldn't be wearing any clothes right now." I say with a smile on my face.

"Who said I wanted to keep my cloths on?" She says.

"Oh really?"

"Really." She says as she straddles me. We sit there kissing. She takes off my shirt as I take off her. I flip her over, so I'm on top. Our kisses are passionate and long. She takes off my pants, I forget that she has done this before. I take off her pants and right before, I look at her face. She nods and smiles at me. Our love was infinite. She was beautiful and our bodies moved in perfect sync. It was tiring, so when we were done, we fell asleep into a nap. My arms wrapped around her and we fell asleep like that.

Lane POV

When I was asleep, I had to relive the terrible memory of my choosing ceremony. I was so unsure about which faction to choose because I'm divergent. For my aptitude test I got Erudite, Candor and Dauntless. When my mom called my name _Katheryn Matthews_ I walked up to the bowls. My blood dripped in the middle and I ended up choosing dauntless. When I saw my moms face, it was a mixture between anger and sadness. I don't understand why she would be sad because she hated me. I woke up from my dream and it seemed as if the world was switched. Life was suppose to be a nightmare and your only safe haven was in dreams. I was having nightmares but my life was a fantasy in Eric's arms.

Eric and I had sex. It was wonderful. People think that there is suppose to be this big charade with candles and flowers, but this was perfect. He could've kept my mom and Caleb a secret, but he chose to tell me the truth and that was the perfect moment. The clock read 3:10 PM, the time we were dismissed for lunch. Eric really wanted to talk to my mom and Caleb for a reason I don't know, but for him I would do anything. I woke him up with a kiss. He was a really light sleeper and he just smiled.

"Hey handsome. It's lunch time. Do you still want to go talk to the wicked witch?"

"You may not know why I want to do this but someday you might thank me."

"Why would I do that?"

"you can salvage your relationship with your mom."

"My mom hates me."

"Then why would she want me to make you factionless so you can go back to Erudite."

"She doesn't want me, she just wants me to make her look like the caring mother she never was."

"Well maybe you can change that."

"I doubt it, but for you I'd do anything."

We get ready and we leave for the pit. There are so many colors. Abnegation Grey, Amity Red, Dauntless black, Candor white and Erudite Blue. Eric and I walk hand in hand through the pit. We get cake and sit down by our friends. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder and behind me was my mother.

"Hello Katheryn, may I have a word?"

Everyone at the table stands up to defend me. They all look at me waiting for me to give the signal to rip out her heart, if she had one, or to just stand down.

"I see you made friends. Not the ones I prefer, but friends none the less."

"Mother, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to my daughter."

"I don't think I'm your daughter. Your always one to tell Caleb _Faction before blood._"

"Katheryn Please." Caleb says

"Shut the fuck up Caleb." Tris says

"Language Beatrice. My this faction has done to people."

Tris, behind me winds up her fist to punch Caleb but Four stops her. _Damn._

"We can talk over here." I say as I grab Eric's hand.

"He doesn't have to come." Caleb adds.

"Yes he does. He will prevent me from knocking you out cold. Trust me, you want him here." I lead them to an empty table and we all sit on separate sides. Eric and I on one, while my mother and Caleb on the other. "What do you want?"

"I want you back at Erudite."

"Why?"

"Because we need you there."

"You dint need me there and I don't want to be there. I belong here."

"I can get you back in Erudite. It will be no trouble at all."

"Mother, you're not listening."

"Katheryn…" Caleb starts

"It's Lane."

"Well Lane, I love you."

"What the fuck?" Eric says

"I made the wrong choice. After the choosing ceremony, I was going to tell you that your mother and I have come to the decision that we can be married. We can have a happy life in Erudite. We can work together, be together. I love you."

"I don't want that Caleb. God you and Mom don't listen to me."

"Katheryn don't be stupid. You don't have to settle for this meathead. He is nothing. We are in love." He grabs my hand and then Eric stands up and punched him in the face.

"Don't touch her."

"Katheryn…" Jeanine pleads. "Do you really want to love that?"

I couldn't hold it in, I punch her in the face. When she is on the floor I punch her again. Over and over again until I see blood coming from her nose and lip. Her eye is swelling.

"Jeanine, I love him. I do not what to see you again. My name is Lane, not Katheryn. The name my father wanted for me before you had him killed. Get out."

Eric and I walk towards the table where our friends are and they start hooting and hollering. Acting Dauntless. It felt good to do it, like she cant control me anymore. I feel free. Eric whisper in my ear, "I love you." We kiss and when we part, from the corner of my eye I see them leave. Eric with a black eye and what seems to be a broken nose. I smile and go back to the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

D POV

After the little spat in the Pit with Lane and her mom, who was surprisingly Jeanine Matthews. And apparently she lost her V-card to Caleb Tris' brother. Can the world get any smaller? I'm just really happy for her to be really included into the group considering that we all stood up for her against her mom. That is what friends do, even Will stood up for her and they only hung out once. She's really awesome and really good for Eric. When we were all done eating, the initiates had the rest of the day off and we all decided to play a game of Candor or Dauntless at our place. We all raced there giving each other piggy back rides. Of course Eric won with his strong muscles and a girlfriend that weighed just about the same as Lucas. We all got to the door and the last couple there was Will and Christina.

"Alright. Coming Through. Girl with key." I say as I maneuver through everyone, but it turns out that Four already unlocked the door. I turn to Zeke and say, "We really need to get new locks." He laughs and we enter. There is Lucas getting greeted by everyone. When he sees Zeke and I he runs to us. I got down to his level so he hugged me first.

"Mama! I missed you!"

"Aww, Lucas well your Auntie's and Uncles have to talk about something privately so you are going to go to grandpa's for the night."

"Okay Mama. Will you come say goodnight to me?"

"Of course and daddy and I will read you a story if you finish your homework."

"YAY! I'll just get my bag then."

"Okay son."

Lucas goes off to his room and everyone just stares at Zeke and I.

"Homework? This is dauntless." Uriah says

"Yes and I wont let him grow up to be an idiot like you." I say in a joking tone, everyone laughs but it takes Uriah to get that I was joking. Air go my point.

"So, how did this happen?" Lane asks.

"I'll explain later. After Lucas Leaves." I reply and Lucas walks out of his room. We drop him off at my dad's and go back to our friends. I walk through our apartment and our friends have found the stereo. They were blasting this one song, Love on top by this one old artist, I forget her name. Everyone is dancing, so we join them. Lane and I cant dance for crap but our guys just know how to steal the show.

"So, who's down for a bit of drinking games?" Christina asks.

"I thought we were playing Candor or Dauntless?"

"We always do that. Why cant we try something different. What did you have in mind Chris?"

"A. I'm going to forget you called me that and B how about this one game called beer pong?"

"Oh, Zeke and I used to play that all the time. So who wants to play?"

"Against you? I don't think my ego can take that." Eric says.

"Very funny, how about couples play against each other?" Marlene asks. "Uriah and I will go first."

They start playing and Zeke, Eric, Lane and I sit on the couch. We each snuggle up to our boyfriends and she asks the same question. "Can you explain now?"

"Okay, so my mom was the love of my dad's life. My dad was a lot like Eric before my mom. She changed him. When my brother and sister were born, it was the best time of my dad's life."

"Wait, are we telling life stories? This is way better than watching Uriah's ass get beat."

Will says They all move on the floor and listen to the story they have heard at least a thousand times.

"Well continuing, My dad doesn't really favor my siblings because they always wanted something from him. It was a dog or a bonus on their allowance or to teach them how to throw knives. He always did it but I'm my dad's favorite because he always did that stuff without me asking for it. I never really wanted anything from my dad but his love. That was enough for him."

"Where are your brother and sister now?"

"Dauntless leaders in training. They all have set positions to take the place of the next leader that dies."

"How does this go back to Lucas?"

"Well, after me, fourteen years later, my mom got pregnant. She was so happy about it and so was my dad. Then my mom went into early labor. She died, Lucas Lived. My dad hated him. He never paid any attention to him, gave him no love. So I took on the role as mom."

"At fourteen?" Lane says in a shocked tone.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Oh no, it's a happy story now."

"Okay. So Zeke, how are you dad?"

"I was with D when she was fourteen."

"How old are you?"

"22."

"Wow, I admire your bravery."

"Well… I did the right thing. If I could do it over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Aw you're such a softy." I kiss him and he smiles.

"How did you too meet?" Tris asks.

"You don't know?"

"No. Dang, this night is all about D and Zeke. We should have one for all of us."

"that's a really good idea."

"Yes, well on with the story…"

"Well, D and I have known each other all our lives." Zeke begins. "Max and my dad were best friends. My dad died, but beside the point. We were at a party and I was drunk."

"When you were fifteen you were rarely ever sober." Uriah adds.

"Same goes for you Uri. Well anyway, we were at a party and D was wearing a small tight black dress and I have liked her for a while so I just kissed her. Everyone was so shocked. She then proceeded to slap me."

"What?" Christina asks.

"I was shocked. Come on, I thought you were messing with me."

"Well, then the next day at school, I went up to her and kissed her again and can you guess what she did?"

"Punched you in the jaw?" Tris guessed.

"Ding Ding Ding! It really hurt. But after that, I asked her what her problem was and she said that…"

"I said that he was crazy and looked hung over."

"Then I said that I wasn't and kissed her again and this time she kissed back and the rest is history."

"I remember that day, you came back with a fractured jaw." Uriah adds. "But then after that, it was like he didn't live in our apartment anymore because he always spent time with D."

"You were always invited Uri!" I say

"To be a third wheel, no thanks. Well I have a question, How did Zeke react when your mom died and you decided to be a mother to Lucas?"

"Oh that day is a roller coaster."

_Begin Flashback. Seven years ago, in the infirmary, D's mom had just died while giving birth to her unnamed child. Max is crying, then he punched a wall. Chelsea, D's sister, is crying in her hands and Mark, D's eldest brother is just staring blankly at the wall. D is crying in a chair when Zeke walks in. He walks towards D and she moves to cry into him. _

"Its okay…I'm here." Zeke says while comforting D.

The doctor comes up to Max and says, "Max, would you like to see your son."

"NO! HE IS NOT MY SON! THAT ABOMINATION TOOK MY WAFE FROM ME AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM!"

"Dad, you don't mean that." D says while standing up.

"Courtney, I do. I don't want him."

"D, leave it alone." Mark says.

"No! He is our brother and we will not abandon him." D replies

"Speak for yourself. He took our mother. How can you defend him?" Chelsea speaks through her tears.

"So that's the end of it then? We will leave and forget them both? His blood runs through our veins as well. You are heartless. All of you."

"Don't you dare call me heartless. Your mother was my heart and that thing took her."

"He is a baby. An innocent baby. Mom dying giving birth to him is not the same thing as taking her life."

"Courtney! Enough." Max yells, something he rarely ever does. But D does not back down.

"She would've left you if you ever acted like this. She would've spat in your face for speaking like this. She would've been ashamed to call you her daughter, her son and she would definitely be ashamed to say she was your wife."

That was it. Max slapped me right across the face. I was on the ground, tears streamed down my face. After he realized what he did he tried apologizing and helping me up, but I refused it. Zeke helped me up and pushed me towards his chest.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zeke yelled at Max. He was caressing my head. We walked towards the Doctor and Zeke spoke for me. "Can you take us to the baby?" The doctor lead the way and there he was. He looked so perfect. How cold they hate something so innocent. I picked him up, a bundle of joy weighing eight pounds nine ounces. He was so perfect. I turned to the doctor and asked a really big question.

"If my dad relinquished his right, can I adopt him?" Zeke just looked at me with huge eyes. He wasn't sure if I was serious or not, but I was. The doctor explained to me that it was a huge responsibility. I already knew it. I sat down holding him and Zeke ran out, That's when my dad came in. He sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." Max said.

"For what? Abandoning your son or for slapping me?"

"Both. I cant love him though. No matter how cute he is or how much he resembles me. I wont love him and I wont apologize for that anymore. We can find him a good home. That's the extent of it."

I stay quiet for awhile and then I finally speak. "Don't look, I can be his mom. You can explain that is why I wore baggy cloths for a while to hide my pregnancy and then mom and her child died in child birth. Put my name on the birth certificate. You will have to take care of him as well. I am not going to sacrifice my entire life for him. I will be allowed three nights a week to act my own age."

"This is not a negotiation."

"Oh but I think it is. You don't want to look bad as a main leader of dauntless by abandoning your son, but with this story, you seem like an understanding father and a morning widow and father."

"Why are you so cunning and manipulative?"

"I'm like mom in that way. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

I leave the infirmary to go find Zeke, I think I freaked him out a little too much. I went to find him to tell him what is happening and to break off the relationship. I don't want him to think that he has to be the father and I don't want the baby to think that either. I Love him and I don't want to do this, but I have to. I knew he would be in the training room. Normally it's locked but we have keys because our parents are very high in dauntless rankings and want us to be prepared as well. I open the door and there he is throwing knives. He sees me and continues to throw knives. He was good, but I was always better. I go next to him and start throwing knives too. All of mine hit dead center, Zeke was two out of three. I walk to the target and Zeke throws a knife at my target.

"What the hell?" I yell

"So what do you want from me? Do you want me to be the father? Do you expect me to be by your side?"

"Zeke…" I say in a comforting tone.

"Damnit D! I love you. You know I love you, but this is too much. I'm fifteen. I don't know anything about raising a baby."

"Zeke…"I say a little louder.

"I mean, we are still in high school. I take my aptitude test next year. What if I didn't want to stay in dauntless? What if I wanted to transfer? I didn't of course but the option was always there."

"Zeke!" I yell now. "You are not going to be the father. I wouldn't put that on you but I am going to be his mom, with your consent or not. I will not let him be alone. I just need you to tell people I cheated on you and got pregnant. That is all you know. As for us, were done."

"What?" He says almost sad.

"Everything you said was true, I don't want to put that pressure on you. You need a life, a better one without the one I am about to jump into. I will raise him like he is my own. Your life doesn't have to change. This is my decision and I don't want you to have to suffer the consequences too."

Zeke is silent for a long time. He just looks at me. I walk towards the door and I want to leave. I wont turn around, I feel like I am walking away from the love of my life. It just so happens that this place only has one exit and he is standing in my way to get to it. As I pass by him, he grabs my arm.

"I'll fight you for it."

"What?"

"if you win, I'll tell your story and I'll walk out of your life for good. If I win then I get to be its father." He looks intently in my eyes.

"Fine. Get ready to lose." He laughs and we go to the mat and start. I throw a punch at his stomach, he blocks it and aims for my shoulder but I block it and move away. He's good. He's been training a year before me and I always try to go to the level above where I'm suppose to be at. He kicks and I grab his foot and knock him to the ground. Try to get low enough for me to punch him, but he ends up pinning me. Damn. He helps me up and we just stand there.

"Why did you do that? You could've had a normal life."

"It wont be normal without you! I love you, when are you going to get that. I don't want out. Wherever you are, that's where I want to be. I will always chose you."

"Zeke. You're fifteen. You shouldn't have to deal with all this shit."

"The thing is, I actually do. You and I are together forever. You cant get rid of me that easily."

"Zeke, you have a way out."

"I don't like that way, I like your way." He grabs my waist and kissed me.

_End flashback. _

"Damn, that must have been a crazy day." Lane says

"Shit, it's been a crazy six years." Uriah adds.

"Well, almost seven." Zeke continues.

"You know what… why don't we get married." I say

"We are, haven't you seen the ring on your finger?" Marlene adds.

"No, I mean tonight. It's only six so it's early enough."

"The place closes at nine. That's only three hours." Christina adds.

"I think of all people, D can pull that off!" Tris adds.

"Alright, lets make a list." In the end, we only need a few things. Zeke takes care of the rings and I invite my family and Zeke's mom. The all looked really excited. Tris and Christina got me a wedding dress, Lucas went with the guys to get a tux and everything was falling into place. It turns out that Tris is my Maid of honor and Four is Zeke's best man. Everyone got ready in our apartment. My makeup was done and all the dresses were on. We made our way to the chapel and we all got the papers signed and boom. We're married. We ended up just getting cake from the pit and that was our reception. It was small, rushed but perfect in every possible way. After that, everyone went home because we all had work the next day. Lucas was tucked in and Zeke and I went to bed. I put on one of his old shirts and he slept in his boxers. We cuddled and before I knew it, things escalated. We fell asleep that night in a perfect way.

I turned to him and said "Goodnight Mr. Pendrad."

"goodnight Mrs. Pendrad." He laughed and we fell asleep. Perfect day and even better night.


	11. Chapter 11

Lane POV

I can't believe D and Zeke got married. I think we could be really good friends, as well as the rest of the girls. I see the future that I could have here if pass the final stages of initiation. I think it's perfect. I could be an ambassador to the factions like D and eat cake with Four, go shopping with Christina and spend time with Lucas and I could end my perfect days be falling asleep right next to Eric. It was a beautiful life. I turn to look at Eric and he is reading something Dauntless.

"What are you doing handsome?" I ask with a smile on my face as I put his arm over me as I sit up on the bed.

"Just some dauntless thing. There is a rebellious group named Allegiant. The thing is, we don't know what they're rebelling against."

"Oh really? That sounds weird."

"Well, I don't want to deal with it anymore, I just want to focus on my beautiful girlfriend." He kisses me and we just stay like that for a while. "Where do your initiates think you are?"

"Partying. Drinking. Sleeping with the first guy I see."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, but they don't know anything. I actually am really good friends with this one girl, Veronica. She's normally really quiet coming from Abnegation and all, but she's really cool."

"That's good. So, how's initiation going?"

"Good. I won all my fights and I'm ranked first right now. But I'm really anxious about stage two. No one can tell me what it is, just that I have to face my fears."

"Well, it's pretty traumatizing, just know that I'm here when it gets hard."

"Thanks babe. Well, I have to get some sleep. Tomorrow we start stage two. I'm kinda scared."

"I'm here so there's nothing to be scared of." He kisses me and we cuddle until I fall asleep. He's so strong, it's really hot.

Eric POV

She's smells really nice. I kiss her head and we fall asleep like that. I love hugging her while she falls asleep. It's like I'm protecting her from the rest of the world. I fall asleep and dream of our lives together if she passes through initiation.

D POV

I wake up with Zeke's arms around me. Stage two starts today. Today I find out who the divergent's are. I look at the Clock which reads 6:25 AM. We have to get up earlier because we have to set up for stage two. Four and Tris did it for stage one. I shake Zeke to get up and he looks sad.

"So, this is the greeting that I get from my wife?"

"I'm terribly sorry." I turn to him and give him a long and passionate kiss. I could do this all day, but we can't. Damn initiates. I forgot we had sex last night and was not wearing any cloths. I grab his shirt from the ground and I walk towards the bathroom. I shower and Zeke shaves. I brush my teeth and do my make up. Zeke and I move to the closet and we wear our athletic clothes. Once we are done, then we go to the kitchen. Like any married couple, we have jobs in the morning. He makes breakfast and I get Lucas ready for school. I go to Lucas room and he is already awake.

"Hey goof, I was suppose to wake you up."

"Mama, you have to get u early. You told me that last night so I set up my alarm for 6:30."

"Oh you're such a good boy." He puts on his shirt and he sits down on the bed and I put on his shoes. We all look so cute in our dauntless attire. We move to the kitchen. We sit down around the island and eat the pancakes Zeke made. It was only seven so we decided that we could take Lucas with us to prepare for stage two.

"Mama, we misses the training room." Lucas says.

"It's okay Lucas, mama and I are doing something different today." Zeke says. He leads him to the observing room and we get him situated. Zeke and I prepare for everything when we hear the door unlocking. We get nervous and tell Lucas to hide. Zeke and I take out our guns and point it at the door. A million thoughts came to my mind, but the one stood out. _If you hurt my family I will kill you. _When the door opened, it was just Tris and Four.

"Oh Jesus." Tris says as she ducks down.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I say as Zeke and I put our weapons back in its holsters. "It's only 7:10."

"we were thinking that you two might wake up a little late considering that you two just got married last night." Four says.

"Oh. Lucas it's safe." Zeke says. Lucas then comes out and hugs Tris and Four.

"Lucas! How's my favorite six year old." Tris says

"Almost seven in three days."

"Really? I don't believe it!" Four says

"No, it's seven I've been waiting a long time for this." Lucas says.

"Alright, so if you two want to continue this we could take Lucas to that one girl."

Tris says

"Really? That would be great." Zeke says

"And after we can wake up the initiates." Four adds.

"This is why their our best friends." I say

"Well, we'll go then." Lucas gives me a kiss on the cheek and gives Zeke a hug then he's gone. We go back to work and set everything up. Before we know it, Tris and Four are back. Also coming with Uriah, Will, Marlene and Christina.

"So, who do we have first." Christina asks.

"Let's go over the rankings." I take out the piece of paper and see all of the names.

"five got kicked out."

Lane

Colby (Dauntless born)

Marty (Dauntless Born)

Marcella (DB)

George

Penn

Veronica

Archie (DB)

Seth (DB)

Eli (DB)

Arabella (DB)

Hannah

Jett

Cole

Anna(DB)

Cole

"Well I think we should do this by ranking. So Lane goes first."

"What if they're Divergent?" Uriah asks.

"Leave them to me. Tomorrow were going to have a meeting. Usual place. No one bails."

"Alright. Someone call her in."

Everyone goes up to the observation room and Zeke and I fiddle with the computers. I leave to go get Lane. They all look so scared when I walked out. People must've told them that they are facing their fears but they don't know how we are going to do it. It's a dauntless kept secret. I look around and see Lane. She looks scared too.

"Lane." I say in a calm tone. "You're up."

She slowly walks toward me and we walk inside the room. She lies down on the chair. She is shaking a little bit. I was the same way before my first time.

"Hey Lane."

"Hey…" She says in a shaky tone.

"Look I'm not gonna lie. This is terrifying. The first time is always the hardest."

"What do I do?"

"Try to calm yourself down. We're here for you. All of us." I signal towards the gallery room and they all nod at her. I stick her with a needle and she goes under. I walk back to the room and we watch her.

Lane POV

Everything was dark. Then I was in the training room. There was a gun and I guess I had to put it together. So I did, I moved to the target and I shot at it. Dead center. I moved to the next target and then there was Tris. I knew I had to shoot her, but I didn't want to. I had to hid my divergence so I shot her, tears started to stream down my face. I moved to the next target and there was Four, I had to shoot him too. It was one person after another. After four it was Zeke, D and Lucas. After that it was Will and Christina, Marlene and Uriah and then I came to Eric. I wouldn't do it. I took the gun and put it to my head and I shot myself. I woke up and just cried in the chair. I showed my divergence. The door to the observation opened and everyone just hugged me saying, "It's okay. It wasn't real." Then D came up.

"It's okay. Do you know what you just did?" I nod. I don't want to say it. "What were your aptitude test results?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. She just hugged me stroking my hair. "Meet me at the tracks at 12. We have t talk." I nod and leave the room with tears in my eyes. Everyone was looking at me, that's when I started running. I went to Eric's apartment. He was there, sitting on the couch reading some papers and I just ran to the bed. I started to cry onto the pillow. Eric lies down nest to me, I move toward him and cry on him. He was stroking my hair and just trying to calm me down. I had an endless surplus of tears and it never stopped.

Eric POV

I didn't go to work in the office today. I just grabbed my work and took it to my apartment to work there. Lane is going through her first simulation today and she'll some back crying. I want to be there for her. I decided to go through the Allegiant file that Max gave me. It said what I was expecting. They were just the factionless trying to make noise. The factionless have been doing that a lot lately, in all the factions, so there's nothing major there. It'll go away soon. That's when she came in. Tears in her eyes. She just ran to the bed and just cried. I lied down next to her and she moved toward me. She was crying on me which I had no problem with. I just stroked her hair while she cried. I hated seeing her in pain, but this is part of dauntless. She stopped crying after twenty or so minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask as I look at her. She is just staring at the wall.

"It was awful. I had to kill everyone." She hugs me tighter. "D, Zeke Lucas, and you."

"It's okay. It wasn't real." I say and she nods. We just lie there just waiting for reality to seem like reality again. "My first time, I had to kill someone too. My little sister Nadia. I don't even remember her anymore. It's been so long. She's sixteen now. She chose to stay in Erudite. I bet she is sitting in the library right now reading anything and everything."

"I know her. She was really nice. We only spoke once or twice."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She was really smart. She belongs in Erudite."

"Well, I'm glad you transferred."

"Me too, but for the moment, I'm scared."

"I know, but its only for a little while longer. Maybe when you're done with initiation, you can move in with me."

"Eric, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Well, I formally accept."

The next thing that I know, we are kissing. I am on top of her. Our kisses become longer and passionate. I am no longer wearing a shirt and neither is she, she isn't wearing pants either. There is a knock at the door. _Damn. _I get up and open the door. It's four. Then I realize I'm not wearing a shirt.

"Hey Eric, why aren't you wearing a shirt. I know it's hot an all but seriously?" He is no longer in the doorway, but inside and sitting on my couch.

"what's up four?"

"I need the ring. I'm gonna do it tonight." Then Lane comes out of my room wearing my t-shirt.

"What ring?" She asks. Four then stands up and averts his eyes apologizing repeatedly.

"Dude, it's cool. I'll go get your ring." I say moving towards my room.

"What ring?" Lane asks again

"I'm proposing to Tris tonight."

"Aw, that's so cute."

"Yea, well…." Four still says uncomfortable. It's like he has never seen a girl in a t-shirt. I get his ring and give it to him. He thanks me and makes a quick exit towards the door. Once he leaves, I hug Lane from the back and kiss her neck. I am at least ten inches taller than her so I have to go down quiet a bit. Then she jumps attaching her legs around my waist. I kiss her and lead her to the bed. There, she took off her shirt and things moved faster than anticipated. We were exhausted so we took a nap at twelve.

D POV

So, after Lane we found three other divergent's; Arabella, George and Archie. They all seem like good people, I told George to meet me by the tracks and Christina tells the dauntless born the same thing. We release them and I go to look for Lane. She's probably at Eric's. I knock and there is no answer. I look at my watch and it says 8:01. I just decide to go to my apartment and spend time with my family for the meantime. I have t go meet the Divergent's and then take them to the Allegiant meeting. I go to my door and it is open. I look inside and see that Four and Zeke are talking while my son is sitting on the counter eating cake.

"Um, last time I checked your bedtime was five minutes ago and you had a girlfriend that doesn't live here."

"Mama, but we're celebrating."

"And what was so important to celebrate that you are eating cake past your bedtime?"

Tris comes out of the bathroom and looks at me. She smiles and runs to me. I look over at Four and he nods. I take her left hand and I see the ring. We both shriek and jump up and down.

"Yay! So does that mean I get another slice of cake."

"No mister it doesn't. You are going straight to bed."

"Okay mommy. Goodnight everyone." He waves to everyone and I take him to his room. I tuck him in and he goes to sleep. Gosh he's such an adorable kid. I walk back out and resume jumping and shrieking with Tris.

"wait, does Christina know?"

"No, oh my god! We need to invite her over."

"Not here. Lucas needs to sleep and we all have to go to the meeting at twelve. So let's take this party to your place."

"alright let's go!" Four yells.

They walk hand in hand and Zeke and I walk hand in hand. We knock on everyone's door and tell them to meet us at Tris' apartment. We all arrive and more. Eric and Lane were invited too, courtesy of Four. We all gather around as Four stands on his coffee table and makes his speech.

"Well, thanks for coming. The reason you all are here is because I finally got some balls and proposed to Tris! Now Let's party."

All of the girls shriek and the guys high five Four. We all blast this one song _My Nigga _and we all just start dancing in a very provocative way. We dance for what seems like forever. Eric and Lane leave around eleven which is good because Eric isn't invited to the meeting. Once it is 11:40, I stand on the table and make the announcement that it was time to leave. We all run to the tracks. Everyone knows where to go so Zeke, Christina, and Uriah stay behind. I look at my watch and it says 12:00 AM. I see four figures coming. Its all of them.

"So, you all know what you are. _Divergent_. I don't know if you have heard about the group we belong to, it's called Allegiant."

"Allegiant. Eric told me about that. The rebellious group?"

"Lane, We're not a rebellious group. We protect people like you. I am like you."

"So am I." Uriah adds.

"Over the past few years, we have noticed a pattern of killing of the divergent's. The most dangerous factions to be in are Dauntless and Erudite. Candor, Abnegation and Amity don't really care but we do protect them too. If you don't want to join us, we understand, but if you want to learn more, come with us to the meeting tonight then you can tell us if you want to join."

Lane looks at me skeptical. The rest nod and they get on the train. We all run, even Lane and get in the same cart. Lane walks toward us, she just looks at us.

"So your dad gave Eric a false trail to the factionless and now he believes that it's nothing."

"Lane…"

"Is everyone in Allegiant divergent?"

"No." Zeke replies "but those who aren't believe in the cause. No one should die because they are divergent."

"My mom, she hunts them."

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question. My mom killed my dad because he was divergent. That's why she hates me. She always suspected that I was divergent so I found a way to hide it. I knew I had tom, that's another reason I switched factions."

"Lane…"

"I need to tell Eric."

"Lane you can't. He'll hunt us."

"Have you ever asked him? He's different with me. If I don't get to tell him, I'm not in. I want an honest relationship with him."

"Fine." I say reluctantly. "But if he takes it the wrong way I'll give him the memory serum and he'll forget it all."

"Deal."

We arrive at the warehouse and we go inside. Everyone is already in there so all I have to do is address them and tell them what's new and then we will help them with their divergence. I am their leader and I love it. I love the sense of community between all of us. I get on a table and yell. We have over two hundred.

"Alright everyone! Welcome back. Here we have new initiates of dauntless and they have just found out about us. They are here to observe tonight and later they will decide if they want to join us. Well tonight we will practice hiding it during all sorts of serums. Truth, Peace, Memory, and fear. Also a reminder, next week's meeting is on Friday at twelve. So, move to your rotations and start training."

I step down and look at the four. They look speechless. The warehouse is very surprising. All the equipment we have and the organization we have. I turn to all of them and assign them a number and they move to their assigned stations. I walk to office and all of the leaders sit down. Like everyone is the knights of Camelot and I'm King Arthur. I sit at the head of the table and the people other leaders are the initiation trainers.

"So, nice turn out tonight. So the Erudite recruiter brought in two more as well as the Candor and abnegation." Zeke says

"That's great. Well, we should go down there. Great job everyone." We all stand up and go back. When we got back on the train, it turns out that all the dauntless are in. lane was sitting at the end of the cart by herself. I walk over to her and sit down.

"What's going through your mind girly?"

"I want to join, but I am dreading telling Eric."

"I get it. When I told Zeke I was divergent, he was freaking out."

"Not helping."

"Just listen. I had more on the line than just a guy. My dad was a dauntless leader. Zeke was a dauntless leader in training. I had a two year old. I had an entire life at sixteen. I still got through it. If Eric really loves you like he always tells me, he will understand."

"Well, what if he doesn't?"

"Then it just wasn't meant to be. Like I tell Lucas all the time, the consequences won't last forever. Just tell him, let him cool off and then talk to him rationally."

"If he agrees, can he join as well?"

"Of course, you changed him and I would let this version of Eric in without a moment's hesitation. You don't have to come to training tomorrow, we decided it would be best to have a day between each session."

"Thanks D."

"No problem." We just sit there and just wait to get to the compound.

Lane POV

I walk back to the apartment and Eric is sleeping. He doesn't move when he sleeps so he is in the same position that I left him in. I don't want to tell him at four in the morning so I change into one of his shirts and I sleep in his arms. I'll tell him tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric POV

Lane said she wanted to spend the night in the dorms. I understood and I had some work to do. I went through the many different missions that dauntless participate in. I went through the fence reports and then I just wanted to go to sleep. I changed into my shorts and I normally don't wear shirts to go to sleep so I didn't. I tossed and turned for about an hour. I felt like something was missing and something was, Lane. I stared at the wall, I started counting sheep and nothing. I miss Lane. I end up falling asleep just pretending that she's there and the memories of us together. I fell asleep with the memory of us just sitting on the couch watching an old movie _Dirty Dancing._ It was okay, but she loved it. Then I got up and I started dancing with her. It was around four when I felt her. She put my arms around her and she fell asleep like that. I'm glad that she came back.

Lane POV

The next morning I woke up at 9. Eric wasn't there. He left me a note though.

_Babe, _

_ Had to go to a meeting at 8:30 but I'll be back before lunch. I'll bring us something. You look pretty while you sleep. I'm glad you came back last night. I love you _

_ Eric. _

This makes me even more guilty. I just want him to come home so he can be mad at me and the faster we do that, we can be okay again. I hate waiting. I need to do something. I can go to D's or Tris'. I just can't stay here tough. I go to the bathroom and get ready. I get my keys and head over to D's. I go and I knock on the door. Zeke answers it.

"Hey Lane, what's up?"

"Nothing, is D here?"

"No, she's in her office. I'll take you, it's right next to mine." He grabs his stuff and we go to the elevator. Zeke presses the 78 button and we are now ascending. "Wait, I thought D was an ambassador."

"She is, but ambassadors are just like leaders that just deal with the other problems relating to the other factions. Really their job is more fun."

"Oh, I think I might want to do that."

"you can, the person who finishes first in the ranks can pick whatever job they want."

"That's cool. So you realize that you said that D was cooler than you right?"

"Just don't tell her I said that. She'll take my cake."

"Okay." I say through my laughter. "So, what do you do exactly?"

"As a dauntless leader, you oversee the many things in dauntless. I got the job of overseeing the health of Dauntless so I get to taste all the meals of dauntless."

"So the official taste tester?"

"Yup, the best job ever. And Eric, he oversees the dauntless missions."

"That is really cool."

"Yea, well we're here." Once the elevator doors open I see how the place is a combination of organized and messy. We reach the offices and right across from the office is little cubicles. We reach the door that says D. Pendrad, Zeke goes to the cubicle right across from her door and the person there is a girl. Her name card reads Penelope.

"Hey Penny!" Zeke says. "where's D?"

"She's in her office. She's on a call with a Jeanine Matthews from Erudite."

My heart stops. Why is she talking to my mom. Zeke asks Penny "why?"

"She's talking about a dauntless mission to keep factionless away from Erudite."

"Oh, well we'll just go in then."

"She wont mind, she looks super mad anyway. Jeanine is such a bitch."

"Penny meet Lane. Jeanine's daughter."

Her face drops and she says, "I am so sorry."

I smile at her and say, "It's okay. She really is a bitch. Try living with that for sixteen years."

She smiles at me and we enter D's office. It is so pretty. It's all dauntless black. It wouldn't be D if it was any other way. She was a killer view of the entire city. Zeke kisses her on the cheek and she waves to me.

"Listen Jeanine shut up about the factionless. If you don't like them there, Clean them up and make them Erudite. I don't have time to deal with your petty problems. Fix it yourself and stop being such a little bitch." She hangs up the phone and stands up from her desk. She has a computer and red roses on her desk. She is very organized. "So D, what brings you here?"

"Well, I have to tell Eric. I was planning on doing it this morning when I woke up but he got called into a meeting." I say as I move toward her couch. I lie down and say, "I couldn't stay in his apartment so I thought I would hang out with you or someone else."

"well, that's a great idea. I mean I'm not even suppose to be here when I got called in. What do you say we go shopping?"

"Great! What time do you have to go meet Eric?"

"At lunch. So around three."

"that leaves us with plenty of time. Well we can do that after I take you on a tour of this floor, since you will most likely be working for me later."

"Okay."

We walk through the door and when that door opened, people seemed scared. I guess D is someone most people feared. We walk through the many cubicles, everyone stared at her. This is how she dressed to go to work. She wore a tight black dress and black heels that seemed to be four inches. I really hope I could be like her someday. She showed through the few rows of them and explained how all these people want to be dauntless leaders and ambassadors. She explained how she is the number one ambassador and delegates to all of them. Zeke tagged along the tour too. I liked how they were so in love even after a seven year old and all the drama.

"You want to see why all these people are scared of me?"

"Hell Yea." I say. She bangs against the wall and that gets everyone's attention. "Well Hello everyone. I know I have been training initiates for the past week, but that has not stopped me from checking in from time to time. So status reports. Go. Peter."

A muscular boy named Peter I'm guessing stands up and says in a shaky tone, "Well D, the factions believe that it is dauntless duty to protect them against the factionless."

"Stop. Erica Continue." Then a girl stands up and shakes. She finally speaks.

"Well um."

"Um? That isn't dauntless. When I ask a question I expect you to answer it with confidence and precision. I am a twenty two year old and all of you are afraid. Why? I expect all of you to be the definition of Dauntless. If you can't do that than I suggest you pick another job or you will be at that desk until you die. Understood?" She asks. Everyone nods and then she yells, "Am I understood?" Everyone says simultaneously "Yes D."

"That's more like it. Get back to work." We go back to her office and closes the door. "and that is why people fear me."

"Damn. I was scared for a second there."

"yup. Even in the pit, I walk with my head held high. It's what it takes to be dauntless. Come on, let's go shopping."

"Actually, can you show me where Eric's office is? I'm not going to be a coward. I'm going to be dauntless."

"that's my girl. Come on, the dauntless meeting should be ending soon. We can wait in his office."

We get out of her office and down the hall, there was his office. His door had his name on it. Very official. We walk in and it is surprising clean. It wasn't my standard of clean but for Eric, it was clean. D sits on the couch and then writes stuff down on the notepad. I fiddle through some stuff and organize things. I move papers and organize pens. I decide to look out his window. It's a wonderful view. The sun is up and it overlooks the entire city. The door opens and I turn around. He looks at D and looks confused. I run up to him and kiss him. I can feel him smile through the kiss. I don't want it to end, but soon it will have to because I have to tell him my secret. I pull away and he just smiles. Through the door, I can see people staring. D stands up and moves towards the door.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." She taps my shoulder and walks out the door. I could hear her yelling at everyone. "What the hell are you looking at? We're dauntless not a bunch of high school teenage girls. Get your asses back to work." She turns and smiles at me. I nod at her and I close the door. Eric looks at me funny.

"We need to talk." 

"oh shit. What did I do? Whatever it is, I am so sorry."

"Eric, it's not you. I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Lane you can tell me anything. Come on let's sit down." He sits down on the couch and pats the cushion right next to him.

I shake my head and I remain standing. He looks confused. Tears start to fall down my face and he stands up. He wipes the tears from my face. He kisses my forehead. I want to just fall into him. I have to tell him. "Eric, I need you to sit down." He does so and I continue. "I didn't go to the dorms last night., I went to meet Allegiant at the tracks." His face turns from sympathetic to angry. "They are not a factionless group, they are a group that protects divergent's." The word _divergent _is like a knife to his heart. "I am divergent. I joined to protect the divergent's and to control mine. I am an awful person for keeping it from you, but that's the truth. I am divergent." Eric stands up, he moves towards me, he looks me in the eye and I can see the tear forming in his eyes. He wipes his eyes and he just leaves the room. I just collapse. He didn't say anything. He just walked away. I went to D's office and I just cried in her. Zeke came in at one point and he just stayed by me, holding my hand. I think they called everyone, because soon enough we were all in D's office. Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Tris, Four, They all came. We sat there in silence and just let me cry.

Eric POV

I walk into my office and I see D, she's sitting on my couch just writing something down. I could even turn my head without being kissed. It was Lane. I knew it because she always put a hand on my cheek before we kissed. I kissed her back and put my hands around her waist. She was such a good kisser. I loved her, she couldn't possibly do something I would hate. D left and before she did she touched Lane's shoulder. I knew something was wrong, she also had that look. Then she said the words that would kill anyone. _We need to talk._ I sat down and she wouldn't sit next to me. She started to cry and it was just instinct to protect her. It was my job that I would never regret. She wouldn't let me comfort her. That's when I knew something had to be wrong with me. I kinda tuned her out after she said the three words that made what felt like a thousand knives stabbed my heart. _I am divergent. _I just stood there. I felt my skin get cold, a chill went down my back and I felt like I couldn't move. I stood up, I felt tears formulating in my eyes. I wanted to comfort her, but in that moment, I couldn't. I walked out. I went to go for a walk. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I started to notice someone following me. I turn the corner to the chasm and that confirmed it. They were following me. Wrong choice. I turn around and punch them hang them over the chasm by their feet.

"what the hell Eric?" Peter yells.

"Why are you following me."

"I just wanted to say nice work with that initiate. Damn she's got a nice ass."

That's when I lose it. I dropped one hand and only my right hand was holding him up. He screams and then I realize that if Lane ever saw this monster, she would run faster than you can say dauntless cake. I let him back on solid ground and he runs off. I go to the training room to blow off some steam. No one was in there, so I get a gun and start shooting. My thoughts were all over the place. _Lane is divergent. I cant love a divergent. She is not the same. How can she not tell me when we first talking? _Then my thoughts switch to a completely different direction. _I can't live without her. I can't even sleep without her. I love her. I need her. So what if she's divergent? She is still the same girl I fell in love with. She is still the same girl I love. Don't be the dumb ass that leaves the love of his life. _I hear the door open but I don't turn around. I still keep shooting. They go to the station right next to me. I smell her perfect smell and I know it's her, Lane. She starts shooting. Then I notice she didn't come alone, the whole fucking group is her. She's a damn good shot. We all shoot until I'm out. I try to get more ammunition, but she's at the table already. The room goes quiet. I walk over to her, her back is facing me. I get reach for another round and apparently great minds think a like. She reaches for the same one. Our hands touch and I hold her hand. She pulls away and I get the courage to look at her. She looks so perfect.

"Can we talk?" All of our friends leave, some patting her back, some patting mine. I look at D, who is the last one to leave. She looks at me and then exits. Lane moves over to the target and just starts to shoot. I follow her lead and just shoot.

"Tell me what you're thinking." She says.

"I think I love you." I say it and I mean it.

"What am I suppose to do with that Eric? I tell you my most kept secret and you walk away. I didn't come her looking for you, I came here to blow off some steam."

"Lane, this is my sanctuary. I need this place. I guess I came here to think."

"and what conclusion did you come at? That you love me, but not enough to stay with me? To kill me? To make an example of me?" She yells at me. "I have been dealing with this for weeks and I did not know who I could trust."

"Do you think this is easy for me? Our so called friends knew about this and decided to tell you and not me. You decided to confide in them before me, your boyfriend. I thought we had that kind of relationship, but I guess we don't! You are fucking divergent! I helped your mom hunt people like you and now I am confused. You want to know what I'm thinking! I'm thinking that you are fucking with my god damn head. Everything that I thought was real is turning into a lie. You are turning my entire fucking world upside down and I am trying to figure out which fucking way is up." I yell at her.

We are both quiet. We don't know what to say. I am so confused about everything. All I know is that I love her. I am so dizzy.

Lane POV

He is really mad. I have a right to be mad too. I am ruining his life. He is no longer the same Eric I met three weeks ago. I don't know if he likes the person he is now. I thought we were growing together.

"what do you want Eric?" I ask him breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I just know that I love you and that you make me the person I have always wanted to be."

"Eric, I didn't do that, you did that all on your own. I love you too. But you're right, I have made you a different person. I have turned your entire world upside down and now I know that you want out. Say it." I say I a forceful tone. "Say it."

"You want me to say I'm mad. Yes, I'm mad. You want me to say that I wish you weren't divergent? Well fine, I do. But I will not say that I don't want you in my life, that is something I will never do. I cant even sleep without you by my side. You helped me not kill someone today. You are making me better. Divergent or not I love you Katheryn Lane Bell Matthews. Nothing tat you say or do will ever change that."

He says exactly what I want to hear. He is now the person I remember. He is calm and rational. He is lovely, he is amazing. I look at him and see the same exact person I saw in the Pit. Someone worthy of anything he wanted. I looked in his eyes, his grey wonderful eyes and he is perfect. I couldn't help myself. I ran to him and wrapped my legs around him and kissed him. He kissed me back and I knew we were meant to be.

D POV

I don't hear screaming anymore. I peep my head into the room and they are kissing in a really cute way. Her legs wrapped around his waist and him holding her. I look towards everyone who was eavesdropping along with me. I give them a thumbs up and we all barge in, hooting and hollering.

"So Eric, what do you say?" I ask.

"Say about what?" He says as he breaks their kiss and puts Lane back on the ground.

"As Allegiant leader, I would like to formally extend the invitation for you to join."

He looks at me with a surprising look. "You're the leader of Allegiant?" I nod. I look at him as he looks at Lane. Lane looks back at him. He looks back at me and pauses for a few seconds.

"Oh come on, are you in or not?" Uriah says impatiently

"Shut us smart ass." Eric says. "If Lane's in I'm in." He looks back at lane and kisses her on the head. Then we all go back to shooting. Zeke grabs my hand and he kisses me. I have no objections.

Uriah POV

I look at my big brother, then I look at Marlene. She's so perfect, I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. The kiss was passionate and lovely. I break away and I smile

Marlene POV

Uriah just kissed me. I love our kisses. This one seemed more perfect than the rest of them though. I love it. I kissed him again.

Four POV

I look at Tris, the way she shoots and the way she looks so amazing with her blonde hair. I love her and I cant wait to get married. I kiss her on the cheek.

Tris POV

Tobias just kissed me on the cheek I look at him and he just looks back at me. I smile and say to him, "You missed." I grab his collar and pull him in for a real kiss. God I love him.

Christina POV

I look at everyone kissing. I look at will and just think about how wonderful he is.I kiss him on the cheek and he just blushes.

Will POV

She's so amazing. I'm glad that I can call her mine. I want to marry her. I'm gonna propose. I don't care iof all the guys call me whipped, I'd do anything for Christina and I don't care who knows it.

Eric POV

I love Lane. She has perfect red hair and she is really amazing. Divergent or not. I kiss her on the cheek and she smiles.

Lane POV

I'm really glad Eric can accept me for who I am. Damn is he gonna get lucky tonight.

Zeke POV

After we're all done shooting, we all go to the pit and eat cake and have a great time. We have a nice group of friends. I feel like we are all going to be together for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Zeke POV

We were all just hanging out in the pit. There was not training today but we still had something planned for tonight. I look at my watch and it reads 3:10 PM. Lucas will be coming up soon. God, I love that kid. He is my son no matter what anyone else says. Not everyone knows the entire story just that D and I have a kid. But no one would dare speak out against the killer ambassador and the dauntless leader. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Uriah punched my arm.

"What do you think bro?" Uriah asked.

"Think about what?" I ask.

"About us waking them up at like one, and then doing the paintball war." D says. She looked so pretty today, but she looked like that everyday.

"That's fine. Oh that reminds me." I look at Lane and Eric. "Don't sleep at Eric's tonight because we're getting everyone. Don't want the initiates getting suspicious."

"Alright. Babe, are you coming?" She asks Eric.

"I don't think so. Everyone thinks I'm Eric the terrible and scary."

"Alright. What time are you getting us?"

"Around one."

"Okay. So, I'll get some rest before then. Come on babe." She says as she pulls Eric off. When they walk, he holds her waist. I think it's really nice seeing Eric this happy. Lane is really good for him, really good for us too. He joined Allegiant for her. I look at D and she is talking to the girls. That's when Uriah stands up.

"I think us men need to go do something. Just us, we'll meet you girls later."

"Okay then, I guess we're doing something." Four adds. He gets up and kisses Tris, Uriah kisses Marlene and Will kisses Christina. I kiss my wonderful wife and head towards the door. She's such an amazing kisser; I might have lingered a little too long. I didn't care. When I got to the door, Lucas came bursting through it. He gave hugs to all his Uncles and he ran to me. I picked him up and spun him around. I do this all the time because soon, I wont be able too. For the moment, he loves it. I give him a hug.

"Daddy, where you going?" He asks. He looks a lot like me surprisingly. I know we don't share the same genes but his brown eyes and his nose, but D also has those same features. Common features of course.

"I'm gonna hang out with the guys…" I reply.

"Lucas can come too. He is a guy if I'm not mistaken." Uriah says.

"What do you saw Lucas?" Four asks.

"Alright! I have to give this to mommy though." He runs over to D and she gives him a hug and he hugs all of his aunts. He was talking to D for a little while.

"Damn Zeke, how did you manage that?" Uriah asks.

"What the hell are you mumbling about?"

"Like you have a wife, and an awesome son. You are a dauntless leader that is like being an official taste tester. You're life is perfect." Four says.

"Nothing is perfect, but my world id damn near close." I respond with a smile on my face.

"Okay, I need to go ring shopping." Uriah says.

"Dude! Shut up I was going to ask you guys to come with me too." Will says.

"Well congrats Will, but Uri! This is serious." I say

"Big bro, I've liked her since you and D started to go out. I started dating her when I became a member three years ago. I'm ready."

"Alright but did you ask her dad?" Four asks.

"You're suppose to do that?" He says with a surprised look on his face.

"Hell yeah!" Four states. "I had to haul my ass all the way to Abnegation just to ask Tris' dad."

"I had to ask Max, so I win." I say in a boasting tone.

"Well, I have to do that before we go to capture the flag. I want to do it tonight." Uriah adds.

"I wanted to do that. I wanted to beat them and then ask Christina."

"Let's do it together then."

"Alright. Let's go get the damn ring then."

Lucas comes up from behind me and asks, "What ring?" I grab him b the waist, pull him over my shoulder and we run to the ring shop. We get there and we see that Shauna is working. I always knew she had a crush on me, but I'm married now. She can't some between that. We walk in and she smiles.

Shauna POV

God Zeke is hot. I can't feel like this anymore. I shouldn't feel like this ever. D was my friend and Lucas was a good kid. He's seven now I think. He calls me _Auntie Shauna. _It's not right to feel like this.

"Hey guys! Long time no see."

"Hi Auntie Shauna." Lucas says. He's short for seven.

"Hey there little man. What can I do for you guys?" I ask.

"I want to buy a ring." Will says.

"Really, that's so cute! You're gonna propose to Christina."

"I want a ring too." Uriah says.

"to do what?" I ask. Uriah cant be serious. He is too much of a joker to get married.

"I'm serious." He smiles. He is actually gonna do it. Why haven't I gotten married yet?

"Well, peruse and let me know if you need something." They look happy. I want to find my own happiness.

Will POV

Christina brings the fun side out of me. I love her so much. I want to marry her because she is amazing. She can love someone like me, one that's normally shy and quiet. She brought the dauntless out in me. I love her for that and not to mention how much she has revealed to me. Her secrets, her desires, her dreams. I need her in every part of my life.

I look through the glass and see the ring that suits her so much. She is not suttle, she still has Candor inside of her just like I have some Erudite inside of me. She likes big and flashy. I found a ring with a silver band and three diamonds. It looks very her. I bought it and it was really expensive, but only the best for my soon to be fiancé.

Uriah POV

Normally I am crazy. I love to have fun and laugh. I've always had this feeling when I looked at Marlene that she would love me and that I could love her. I never thought I was worthy of her love. She was always so amazing. When I kissed her when we were initiates, she didn't push me away. Since then, she never tried to change me like everyone else has, but she made me better. I don't just think about myself now, I think about her. I think of what my actions will do to her and how they would affect our future together. I would never do anything to hurt her.

I look through the glass cases and I look for the one that looks like her. She was a lot like Christina in liking the big and flashy, but in a simple way. She liked simple elegance and she was wonderful for it. I looked at this one case and there it was. The perfect ring just staring at me in the face. It was a simple square diamond with a silver band. It was amazing. I took it to Shauna to get it engraved. I paid and we all walked out happy. Soon everyone in the group will be married, well except for Eric, but Lane isn't ready for that.

We walk to Marlene's parents apartment. The guys decided that they'd wait for me outside at the end of the hall. I knock on the door, her mom Greer opened the door.

"Hello Uri, long time no see." She says as she pulls me into a hug. "What brings you here?"

"Um, Is Titan home? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's eating cake in the kitchen. Come on in." She says. She leads me to the kitchen and there he is, _Titan._ They called him that because when he was an initiate, he knocked everyone out cold because of his strength. I always had a good relationship with her parents. We've been friends at least ten years before we were even together.

"Hey Titan!" I say giving him a high five. He stands up and we did our super cool handshake which ended with a chest bump. We laugh and we sit down.

"Cake?" Greer asks.

"Yes please." I say and she slides me a piece of cake. I take a bite and then I don't know, it just came out like word vomit. "I want marry your daughter." He dropped his fork and looked at me. Greer just laughed. Apparently she thought that my word vomit was amusing. Titan looked at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Oh Uri… You looked so hilarious right now." Titan said laughing.

"So I need a yes or no." I say in the most serious tone I could conjure up at that moment recovering from my embarrassment.

"Of course that's a yes. You two have been together for three years now. She always kept going on about how you haven't popped the question yet."

"Really?"

"Really, so hurry up! I want to plan her wedding." Greer says.

"I'm gonna do it tonight so can you keep it just between us?" I plead.

"Of course, now go away so I can eat your cake." Titan says while he shoos me away. I leave their apartment hooting and hollering. I run down the hallway and there they join me in my excitement. Even Lucas was hooting and hollering. I'm getting married.

D POV

The girls were just in the pit chatting our lives away. After Lucas left, we decided to just chill and eat cake. We were on the subject of how Christina and Marlene are still not engaged yet.

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like he is never going to do it, then there are other times when I feel like he is going t pop the question within the next minute." Marlene says.

"What makes you think that he is going to propose? I mean we all know Uriah, he takes life as a joke." Tris' asks.

"Well, last night, we were in bed and we talking about having kids."

"Who brought up the subject?" Christina asks.

"He did. It was so out of the blue too. It was like one minute we were talking about getting cake and the next he's talking about how many kids we are gonna have."

"I get the same thing. I mean Will always talks about our future together and he just never asked me to marry him."

"Well, I think that you two need to calm down and just wait for the right time. Don't push anything. I mean we're just nineteen. D back me up here." Tris says.

"yeah, just don't force them into anything."

"Say's the married girl with a seven year old and girl with a ring on her finger. Come on, you two have the perfect lives."

"Oh come on! It's not perfect." My phone starts buzzing and I look at the caller ID and it's Penelope's desk phone. I answer it and I say in a worried tone. "What's wrong?"

"The Leaders are having some trouble. I know you keep tabs on everyone, so can you get Zeke and Eric up here too?"

"Of course, just hang tight, I'll be right there." I hang up and the girls look worried.

"What's wrong?" Tris asks.

"Well apparently the leaders are having some sort of issue and I need to get up there. You want to come?"

"Sure." Marlene says, "I would love to see you in your natural habitat. Working in the infirmary you see the same things all the time."

"I know, what is up with that?" Christina adds "Ethan is always getting the same cases."

"Alright, I have to get Zeke, so Chris, Marlene, can you get Eric and tell him it's a DL emergency?"

"Alright." Christina says. "We're on it. Meet you in your office."

"okay."

-thirty minutes later.-

Well, Tris and I have looked everywhere and then we turn the corner to see the guys coming out of a hallway.

"Where the hell have you been?" I ask with an irritated tone.

"I've been hanging with the guys." He says with a smile on his face. I can't stay mad at him for long. I look down and Lucas is right there.

"Well, we need to go deal with some dauntless stuff. I don't think it will take long. You all can come, all the girls are in my office so you can come too."

"Alright." Uriah says. "Let's go."

We all go in the elevator and I carry Lucas. I look at him and he has a huge smile on his face. Every time I see that smile, I know I made the right decision to be his mom. He wouldn't have this with my dad as his dad. The elevator doors open and the entire office is chaos. I walk into there and look at everyone. I start to yell.

"Get your asses back to work." They all move back to their desks and I walk to my office. They are all there, even Lane. The girls kiss their boyfriends and I get everyone situated.

"Well, I don't think it will take long. Can you guys watch Lucas. There's some food in my desk and ask Penelope if you need anything."

"We're good here. Go do your job." Tris says as she picks up Lucas. Zeke, Eric and I walk to the conference room and everyone is there, even my brother and sister. They look at me and I sit in my usual seat, next to the head of the table. Everyone is staring at me.

"What the hell are all of you looking at?" I say

"D, we need to tell you something." My brother Mark says. I don't know why he's here.

"Then say it."

"D, this is a meeting about dad and Sam." My sister Chelsea says. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She is the nerdy side of dauntless. She was normally presentable. She looks like she has been crying. I mean if her and her boyfriend Luke broke up, I'm sorry but that is not for the workplace. I don't even know why she's here. She's not a dauntless leader.

"Where are they, I mean I know that they are normally late but penny called me half an hour ago." Sam was my dad's best friend. They are leaders together. If the leaders were on a pyramid, my dad would be on top but right below him would be Sam. He was like a second dad to me.

"D." My brother starts. "Dad and Sam went to Abnegation today for the Leaders meeting."

"I know, I scheduled it." I say. Mark always talked to me like I was a child. He was only four years older than me, and really that isn't even that much because he is still working under my dad. He was tall with black hair. He had the scruffy look going on, but he kinda rocked it. He is a really cocky guy which really annoyed me.

"D, on the way there, the factionless ambushed them. They were outnumbered five to one." My sister starts. Tears began to formulate in her eyes. "Dad and Sam died. They shot them. D, they're gone."

Once she said it, the room went quiet. Everyone looked at me and I couldn't breathe. Tears began to formulate in my eyes and I didn't know what to do. I felt two hands on my back and I knew they belonged to Zeke and Eric. I couldn't move. My skin went cold. I stood up and I ran out of there as fast as I could. I think someone tried to follow me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to wait for the elevator to come so I took the stairs. I ran down seventy eight flights of stairs in four inch heels. I couldn't breathe. I finally reached the end and I ran out the doors. I started to run on the streets and I think I ripped my dress. I didn't care. I couldn't let my thoughts catch up to me, I would break down if that happened. I ran and ran, the person was still following me. I couldn't run anymore. No matter if I was outside, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then the thought came to me, it slipped through the cracks of the wall I built up inside my brain. _My father is dead._

I felt a hand around me, I knew it was Zeke. He pulled me into him and I just cried. I think we walked all the way to the train tracks. We ran to catch the train. I just remember crying into him. We jumped off and then that's when things stopped blurring. I was at the net. I knew we had to jump.

"Babe." He said. "You don't have to talk now, but we need to jump." I slowly nodded and we held hands. We jumped together. Once we hit the net, we just stayed there. In silence as I coped with the fact that my father was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Zeke POV

D fell asleep at the net so I carried her home. Lucas was with Four and Tris for the night. I just needed to get my baby home. I can't believe Max is really dead. She is absolutely crushed. She wont be the same for a long time. I unlock the door and open it, low and behold the two people that she hates most of all is in our apartment watching my son sleep, Chelsea and Mark.

"What happened?" Chelsea asks. I put one finger to my moth to shush her. I lead D to our bed and laid her down. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red. I looked at her and thought _My wife will never be the same. _I close the door and look at the two people D would just love to strangle. I look in Lucas' room and he is sleeping, I close the door. I walk to the living room and they both stand up as I walk in.

"What the hell were you doing with my son?" I say like the words were like poison flinging from my mouth at them.

"He's our brother, we wanted him to be safe. We didn't tell him, we thought you and D should do that." Mark says. I never liked him, he always acted so Erudite. Cocky, annoying. D always told me about how e was never really a brother to her.

"Your brother?" I scream at them, "If he was your brother, you would've been here while he was growing up. If he was your brother, you sister, my wife wouldn't have given up her childhood to raise him. If she was your sister, you wouldn't have let her take on that responsibility at fourteen! If you were any family to either of them, you wouldn't be considered strangers to them."

"Zeke, we lost our father. Your father-in-law." Chelsea says to me. She and D may look alike but they were not alike at all. She had the same brown hair and the same hazel eyes. They were only a year and a half apart. We were in the same initiate class. She was a pompous ass. D hated her sister because they were complete opposites.

"We lost a father, you lost an asset. That's all you ever used Max for. He was a father to D and I, he was grandfather to Lucas, even though he wanted nothing to do with his life. You two ran off the second you became members. You are nothing to us." I spit the words at them like acid. The look hurt, but I don't know why they would be. They never came to our Christmas parties, our birthday parties. They were nothing to us.

"Zeke, would D say the same thing if she were awake?" Chelsea asked.

"You are so lucky she is not awake or your ass would be out the door."

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Mark stands up for her.

"The only sister you stood by. D is not your sister, I am not your brother and neither is Lucas. We are nothing to you are you are nothing to us."

"We'll come back tomorrow, when D is awake." Chelsea says. They both walk out of my door and I check on my family once more before I go to sleep next to my wife. I wrap my arms around her and felt a tear leave her eyes. I pull her into me and kiss her forehead. I fall asleep knowing that I am protecting her.

D POV

I wake up in Zeke's arms like I have been doing for the past sixteen years. For that brief moment, I remember nothing. But then reality sets in and I remember _my father is dead. _I look up at the clock which reads 7:01 AM. I turn around and Zeke is still sleeping. Why didn't he wake up? I have to get Lucas ready for school, maybe he doesn't have to go today considering. I have to head into the office and handle my fathers' things. I don't have time to feel sorry for myself; I can do that later, now things have to be done. I kiss Zeke and he begins to wake up.

"Hey beautiful. How do you feel?" He asks.

"Terrible, but for now, things have to be done. I can throw myself a pity party tonight with vodka and popcorn." I say and get up. We get ready in the bathroom and I could practically hear his thoughts _Why the hell is she moving around when her father is dead? _He doesn't say anything though. He knows that this is how I work with death. When my mother died, I dealt with the situation at hand and then drank and cried to him at night. Not a very healthy approach, but my approach. We finally get ready and then go to the kitchen, like any other morning. Lucas is already awake and is getting ready. I walk to the kitchen and I start to make coffee. I feel hands around my waist and a kiss on the cheek.

"I already took care of the initiates. Four and Tris are handling it today and that gives us two days before we go back." He says. I'm glad that he isn't coddling me, he knows that that would break my train of thought and make me start to cry. I nod and give a smile. Lucas comes out of his room and sits down on the counter chair.

"Oh no baby, you're not going to school." I say as I put breakfast in front of him.

"Why mama?" He says with those eyes. His birthday is in two days, I don't want to ruin it, but I have to tell him the truth.

"Hold on baby, your dad and I have something to tell you, just let us get settled." I can't look at him right now because if I do I will start crying and it won't stop for a while. Zeke and I get our plates and our coffee and sit next to Lucas. We both look at him, he is so innocent. He has had to deal with so much already. It's not fair. I look into his eyes and I can't do it. I start to cry, Zeke then stands up and hugs me. Lucas looked so confused.

"What's wrong mama?" He says with concerned eyes. Zeke looks at me and I nod. He knows that I can't tell him, so he decides that it would be best if he did. He knows me so well.

"Lucas" Zeke starts. "Yesterday, Grandpa Max and Uncle Sam died. We know that it's gonna be hard for us. We want you to know that we are here for you."

Tears began to formulate in his eyes. I feel so bad that he will never know how close he actually was to him. He sits down on my lap and hugs me. "Mama, I'm so sorry. You lost your dad. I don't know what my world would be like without you or daddy." I hug him and we stay there for a few minutes.

Lucas POV

I cant believe my grandpa is dead. He was really distant from me, even when I lived with him. I'm gonna miss him. I cant believe how my mom is taking this. She looks so sad but she is hiding it. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her or daddy.

Zeke POV

I wiped the tears off of my family's faces. D went to the bathroom to touch up her make up and then we were out the door. She looked so poised, in her black dress with her mandatory four in heels. She was wearing her wedding band and her engagement ring. She had her hair in waves and she looked how she normally looked any other day. On the elevator ride up, she took Lucas' hand and we rode in silence. I don't coddle her, she would break down if I ever did. It wasn't time yet. When the elevator door opened and people saw it was us, they froze. I loved that she stroke fear into the hearts of everyone here. We stepped out of the elevator and the entire room went quiet. We walked to her office and Penelope already had the door opened for us. We walked inside and Penelope closed the door behind us.

"I am so sorry D." Penelope started.

"Thank you Penny. I need boxes to clean out my dad's office, but before that I need you to give me a status report on the factions. Important things only please." She said.

"Well, nothing major happened. I made Candor and Abnegation call a truce and gave them both the paper of peace and they both signed it and all it needs is your signature."

"Thanks Penny. Can you get those boxes?" I say. She looks shocked.

"D, Chelsea and Mark are already taking care of that. Mark is getting the renovations ready since he is taking over for your dad." Penny says and I can practically see the smoke coming from D's ears.

"And Chelsea?" She asks "Is she taking over for Sam?"

"yes, I thought you knew." Penny says. But it was too late, I knew exactly what she was going to do. She wanted to kill them. She busted out of her office and went over to Max's office.

D POV

I cannot believe either of them. I knew if I found one of them, I would find the other one right along side. They were unbelievable. They weren't even his kids, they were like blood sucking leeches. I was on my way to my dad's office then Eric stopped me.

"D. Don't." He says with a stern face.

"Watch me." I say and I move past him. I kick down the door and there they were. I knew Lucas, Zeke and Eric were right behind me.

"Oh shit." Chelsea say. She looked worried like I was going to rip off her head and bioy did I want to.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I scream at them. I never liked them, especially when they left Lucas and I. "Get the hell out of his office!"

"D, calm down." Mark says. He tries to step towards me when he sees my fists clench up.

"Calm Down! What the Fuck do you think you're doing?" I scream at them. I knew everyone in the office could hear me. "You don't belong here. Neither of you do! You were just relishing in the fact that you were his children all of your life and now you are using their deaths to become leaders!"

"D, you did the same thing." Chelsea says. She's a fucking bitch.

"Shut your god damn mouth Chelsea or I swear to mother fucking god that I will rip your heart out!" I scream at her. "You are sad and pathetic. You do not deserve to sit on this chair. You are not dad. Nor will you be."

"Then who should sit here?" Mark asks.

"Damn well not any of us. We do not deserve to sit there. We have done nothing to earn it."

"We are his children." Chelsea adds.

"What does that even fucking mean to you! You used him your entire life! You used that as an excuse for everything! Guess what! Daddy's dead! He is gone and you deserve nothing he left behind." I spit these words out like fire.

"Like you haven't done the same thing. Look around Courtney! You are the top ambassador. You have one of the nicest apartments in Dauntless. You have a perfect life and you know damn well that you couldn't have done it without dad. You have a fucking son! You know damn well that you couldn't do that all on your own. I bet he doesn't even know the truth." That was it. I attacked her. She had no way of defending herself, not against me. I punched her in the jaw. I think I broke it. She flew back, then I grabbed her neck and slammed her face into my knee, I saw blood. I get on top of her and punch her non-stop. People tried to pull me off, but I ended up punching them instead. She was bleeding pretty bad, I also got lots of damage to her body. That's when I heard it, Lucas crying out!

"Mama! Mama! Please stop." I finally look up and I not only hurt Chelsea, I punched Mark in the face and punched Eric in the arm. I forgot that I still had my rings on. I get up and I walk to my office. The entire work force was staring at the door. I walked to my office and closed the door.

Mark POV

I never noticed how strong my little sister was. She hurt Chelsea so bad I think she might even need to go to surgery. She punched me in the jaw and I still felt the throbbing pain. I look at her and she has nothing in her eyes. She doesn't feel sorry for what she did. Zeke was right, we're strangers. Zeke was hugging Lucas, he was his dad. I looked around and saw that this is all in effect of what my father has done. He created a life and without him, our world will come crumbling down. I know that the only way to keep dauntless the way it is, is to keep his children working together.

I walk up to Zeke, I know he doesn't like me and doesn't want me to go near his family. I respect that, his life is his family. The family that I was suppose to take care of, but I abandoned. I look into his eyes and say, "I have a plan." He looked at me skeptical, he didn't know weather to punch me or to listen to me.

"I'm listening." He says. He sets Lucas on the couch and I sit Chelsea in the chair. I can't sit where my father sat, I am not yet worthy. I stand at the other end of the desk and they are all staring at me; Lucas, Zeke and Chelsea.

"I know that we all have our differences. I have to be the leader. Dauntless will have it no other way." I say

"You can ask D." Zeke replies

"Oh come on, even I know the answer she would give and I haven't had a real conversation with her in the past seven years."

"Wait, your my mom's sister?" Lucas asks in a cute little seven year old voice.

"Yes, she is and I'm her brother." I say and smile. Zeke doesn't look to happy though. I guess they never mentioned us.

"I didn't know she had a brother, or a sister." He says.

"Lucas, why don't you find Uncle Eric and tell him to look after you for a while." Zeke says. Lucas does so. He is very obedient for a seven year old. He leaves and Zeke looks pissed. "You want to tell me your plan or do you want me to leave. I can't stand you or black eye over here." He says in a forceful tone.

"Okay. I need D to cooperate with Chelsea and I to find and understanding and continue the order that Dauntless has." I say. "We need you to convince D that this is a good idea."

"I don't know if you even know your sister. There is no talking her into anything. She has made up her mind about you two the second you both decided that it was best to give Lucas up. She cant stand either of you. See all the broken parts of Chelsea for evidence." He says.

"Zeke, we need to do this. All dauntless needs is the lead ambassadors go and two dauntless leader signatures for each order." Chelsea adds. "And you think it is wise for you to leave Lucas alone with a lunatic like Eric."

"Lunatic? Careful Chelsea. You don't want yet another broken bone right now." Zeke adds.

"Just talk to her please." I plead.

"Mark, the only way the old system worked is because your dad and Sam and D were always so close. She trusted them, you two are strangers. The trust ran through all the people and they understood that every decision they made had to be for the good of Dauntless. Sometimes one person would read ad decide which were the best ones and they would all just sign it due to their trust and understanding of each other."

"Can you please just talk to her, we'll do the rest." I add.

"Okay, I'll tell her what you told me." He says and he walks out.

I look over at Chelsea and we went to the infirmary.

Zeke POV

I go to Eric's office and I pick up Lucas and when I open the door, all of our friends are there. I look at my watch and it says 3:10 PM. I didn't realize that it was so late already. I looked at them and they were just waiting for me to say something. I couldn't say anything. I just thought that I had amazing people in my life. I smiled and we all walked to D's office. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I opened it and she was in her chair, she turned it around to look at the view. We all entered and we just sat there with her. Looking at the view, it was beautiful.

D POV

I cant believe they all came. Tris and Four said that they got through all the initiates so they didn't have to go back. I sat in Zeke's lap and Lucas was holding my hand. I just thought to myself. _My dad will never get to see another sunset, he will never get to see Lucas laugh again. He will never get to be with us again. I can never hear his voice, I can never get o see him smile, I will never have another holiday with him and he wont get to be my dad anymore. _I couldn't help myself, I broke. I cried into Zeke's chest and Tris rubbed my back. I'm glad that I have these people in my life, but I'm sad that I wont have my dad anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

D POV

I finally stopped crying and I was just staring at the view from my office. I have to come to terms with his death. In dauntless we are suppose to be brave and refuse cowardice. They never taught me how to deal with the sadness I feel inside when someone dies. I have to pack his apartment and today at dinner I have to make the toast to my father's death. I cannot believe that my siblings are trying to take over dauntless government. I know they need me and I know what my father would want me to do. He always told me to be an ambassador, we have to think of dauntless. We are all the offspring of leaders, might as well help them to fulfill their destiny. Zeke told me their plan, they want to be the new Max and Sam. I have to help them, I will be disgracing my father if I don't.

I stand up and everyone else looks at me. I look at the view once more and make my way to the door. "Zeke Eric, come with me." We all stand and make my way to my dad's office. When I open the door, I see my sister and my brother looking through the papers on my dad's desk. They look at me. My sister looks pretty beat up, but she'll live. Mark has his cheek swelling up. I walk in with Eric and Zeke. They look scared.

"Zeke told me your plan. Before I agree, I have some conditions." They both nod and Zeke and Eric sit down on the couch. "One, if I do not agree to the terms of may agreement; we take it to the other leaders. Two, if the other leaders agree with me then the subject is dropped until the agreement becomes absolutely necessary to dauntless. Three, this does not make us family, or even friends. And four, if you even think about going near Lucas, I'll kill you."

"Understood." Chelsea says.

"Courtney, can I have a word." Mark asks.

"Okay. Chelsea, get out." I say. "And my name is D. Courtney died when you left her at fourteen."

"Why do I have to be the only one who leaves? What about tweedledee and tweedledum?" She asks in her annoying voice.

"Chelsea," I say in a calm voice. "Do you want another broken bone?" With that threat she leaves. "What do you want Mark?"

"I assume that your husband knows all of your secrets. As well as the meathead."

"Be careful Mark, he isn't as calm as I am." I say in a calm tone and a smug smile.

"Okay, well I know. About your divergence."

"Well thank you for stating the obvious, I can tell your time as the dauntless leader will be a very witty one."

"I want to continue to keep you safe like I know dad did." I am surprised. He is normally the one with all Erudite qualities. He was suppose to have me killed. "I know that you were expecting me to kill you, but I don't want to do that. I also know about Allegiant."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" I ask actually not knowing the answer. I always ask questions I know the answer too.

"I am going to help you." He says I was so confused by that. He wasn't the guy I thought him to be. It still didn't mean he was family though.

"why are you doing this?" I ask

"Because you're my baby sis. Weather you want to believe I am your brother or not, you will always be my little sister. I just want dauntless to be safer for the divergent. I can assure you that if the other factions try to hut them, we will fight back."

"Thank you." I say and I mean it. "I'm gonna clean out dad's apartment, It should be ready for you to move in by tonight."

"You can move in there." He states.

"I already have a nice apartment. You should have it. You're the leader now. Start accepting the perks of it." I say and I start to walk towards the door. Zeke and Eric already opened it for me and they were both standing by the door.

"Do you need any help?" Mark asks.

"No thank you. I have family for that." He looks disappointed but I don't care. I have my friends to help me and they are my family. I walk to my office and they are all still there. I feel better, even though my dad is gone; I am honoring him by getting things done in dauntless. They all agreed to help me pack up my dad's apartment. When I unlocked the door, everything was very dad.

"What do you want us to do D?" Tris asked.

"Put the files in a box, Put the kitchen stuff in my apartment and I'll do everything in the bedroom." I say. I try not to cry, but I'm not succeeding. I move to the bedroom, I never go here anymore. I look at his bed and it is made. I maneuver to the bathroom and it looks exactly like mine. I look at the closet and all of my mom's things are still there. I couldn't help myself, I broke. I was crying on the floor when Zeke came in. He just hugged me and I just cried.

Zeke POV

When I came back from putting some pots in my apartment, Christina pulled me aside and told me that she heard crying from the bedroom. She didn't want to go in, I understand. No one had really seen her cry for death. I walk in and I see that Max never got rid of her mother's things. D never really got over Cara's death, she was forced to do so many things, and she never really had time to cope with it. I took her in my arms and rocked her. When she was finally done crying, she looked up at me with her wonderful eyes.

"If I die, make sure you pack my things so Lucas doesn't have to go through this."

"I promise love." I say. We get up and we pack the closet. She chose to keep all of her mothers cloths and then she pulled a leather jacket.

"This was her favorite jacket. You know the one my dad always wore, this is the matching one. I got it for them for their tenth anniversary."

"That's really nice." I say. She looks through the boxes and she found her dad's.

"We should wear them. You know, they were the exact pair we are. She was an ambassador, he was a leader. Both Dauntless born and raised and fell in love when they were fourteen."

"The resemblance is astonishing. We'll be then new them." I kissed her on the forehead and we continued packing. We were all done within two hours. The place looked so plain. Without Max, it was empty. D locked the door and we went to the pit for dinner. She was holding Lucas' hand and my arm was around her. She was perfect.

D POV

When we walked into the pit, everyone was very dauntless. There were three bottles of Tequila and a bunch of shot glasses. I knew I had t make the speech. There was no way in hell I was going to let my brother or my sister do it. I took the bottle, opened it and poured myself a shot. I normally don't drink in front of Lucas, but I guess today is the exception. Zeke got dinner and it was pot roast with red skinned potatoes. Dad's favorite. All of my friends patted my back before they sat down. I took one more shot. It stung as it made its way down my throat. I poured myself another one to make my toast. I stood up on my chair and waited for everyone to shut up.

"So, as you all know my father was Max. Yesterday, he was attacked and died along with Sam. So lets raise our glasses and hope those sons of bitches are partying it up! To Max and Sam, the dauntless." We raise our glasses and drink. People started chanting _Max and Sam_. I didn't want to deal with that so I went back home. The place was a mess but I refrained myself from cleaning it up. I went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Tequila. I didn't want to stay in the apartment so I went somewhere else. I went to the net. My dad said that my mother loved that part of initiation. Watching people jump seven stories to a net. I climbed onto the net and just laid there. I didn't want to be those type of people that fall apart at a time of death. I wanted to be brave. I took a sip of the tequila and then slowly a sip turned into a gulp and then it turned into the entire bottle gone. When I was done, I didn't move. I think I dosed off until someone jumped onto the net. I was freaked out then I realized that it was the girls.

"Okay, enough." Christina says as she lays down next to me on the net.

"No more pity party!" Tris says.

"People die and you once said that life is best lived when it's short." Marlene says.

"You know you cant cheer me up using my own words." I say. I give them a slight smile and stand up. "I'm fine guys."

"You're not fine. I may not have the sage words you once told everyone else but I know you well enough to know when you are not 'fine'" Lane says. I love her, she's cool and really glad that I could call her my friend.

"You guys, I'm not fine. My dad died and I have one more day to drink my sorrows away before I get back to my life." I say. I was a little dizzy because I drank an entire bottle of tequila by myself. "What time is it?"

"It's only eleven dear. You know, you don't have to drink alone." Tris says. "Come on, we're going to my place to have some fun." They take me down from the net and we go to her place. A massive party is going on with music and booze which was my kind of surrounding considering my situation. I look around and I see Zeke hanging with the guys, I grab a shot and walk over to them.

"Hey guys!" I think my words are starting to slur. "Cool party four…"

"Hey babe!" Zeke says. He knows that I don't want to be smart right now, just get drunk and have fun.

"Hey D, I'm sorry about your dad…" Uriah starts but I put my finger to his mouth to shush him.

"I want to dance. Come on Zeke." I say pulling him.

"Oh no, I'm gonna take you home. See you guys." He waves to them and takes my hand.

I turn around and say "Bye! I love you!" Zeke takes me down the hallway and we just walk until Zeke comes to a door, I think it's our door. He opens it and I walk into a lamp.

"Damn Lamp."

"Babe, that was a coat rack." Zeke says. I walk to the bedroom and lie down. I'm dizzy. It wakes a while for Zeke to walk in. He hands me some pills and a glass of water. I take them and he smiles at me. He walks over to his side of the bed, takes of his shirt and his pants and gets under the blanket. I take off my shoes and I change out of my dress. Zeke hands me his shirt and I put it on and get under the covers to snuggle up to Zeke.

"You know your cute." I say to him. "And you have really good snuggling habits. You're like one big teddy bear."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I married you."

"Me too." After those words, he kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

Zeke POV

Since we decided to have a day between each simulation, we could sleep in. D was still asleep, which is good considering how much she had to drink last night. I got up slowly from bed and made my way to the kitchen. Lucas was watching TV in the family room while eating cereal.

"Hey bud, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm watching one of mommy's old movies. This lady is really pretty. How come I've never met her?" I look at the screen and he is watching an old home video. It's of Cara cooking. She looks happy. I was in the video too.

"That's your grandma. She died before you were born." I lied. Well, it was kinda true. I know D would want me to tell him about her. "She was really cool. You know, when I told her that I was dating your mom, she didn't freak out?"

"Really? What did grandpa do?" He asks curiously. Before I could answer, D walked out of our bedroom and answered for me.

"Your grandpa was so mad." She says smiling. She then proceeded to sit on my lap. "He shot a gun at him. But then my mom calmed him down and made him see reason. He finally came around when your dad brought him cake."

"When can I start dating Mama?" He asked. She laughed really loud and said, "Not for a long time and I will probably shoot at her too."

"Not cool mom." He said and we both laughed. I loved her smile and laugh.

D POV

I have a massive headache. I got up and drug myself to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I saw that I still had my make up from yesterday on. I took it off and brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I went outside and heard Lucas and Zeke talking about my mom. Then he asked me when it was okay for him to start dating. All I know is that no one is taking away my baby, either of them. We laughed and I didn't feel like going to the pit for breakfast.

"Okay, who wants French Toast?" I ask. They both nod. I make my way to the kitchen and finally look at the clock. It read 7:04 AM. "Lucas, why don't you get ready for school and when you are done the breakfast will be too."

"Okay mama." He goes to his room and Zeke and I make breakfast. When we were done, we walked Lucas to Anova and sat down with our friends.

"So, D. How are you?" Will asks. I think Christina kicked him under the table because he let out a moan and an _ouch._

"I'm fine. Taking it step by step. What have I missed?" I ask. Marlene and Christina smile. "Shut up!" I say and they both stick out their left hands. "Oh My God! When?"

"At the paint ball thing." Lane says as her and Eric sit down. "D, why aren't you wearing pants?"

"Oh, I just dropped off Lucas, but not the point. So you all are planning your weddings together?" They all nod.

"You are the Maid of honor for Tris, I am for Christina and Christina is mine." Marlene says.

"Oh My God!" I say. We all jump and shriek and the guys look at us funny.

"And Lane, don't you think you are not a bridesmaid for every wedding." Christina says.

"Oh great! You can be miserable with Tris and I." I say. She laughs and we all laugh too. We sit there and talk wedding, the guys sit right beside us and talk about paint balling.

"So guys, what do you say we go shooting today!" I say.

"Alright!" Eric says. "Something guys can do too!"

"Dude, welcome to our world. We have been though five years of shopping sprees and bad holding." Will says.

"Um…" Christina says.

"Not that we didn't love it." Uriah adds.

"Alright, well I have to change. Zeke and I will meet you in the training room okay?"

"Okay see you there." Lane says. We all go separate ways and Zeke and I change. We meet them back in the training room and we all shoot our lives away. I am moving on, I have too. I will always miss my dad, but he would be so disappointed if I let his death consume my life. I live in the spectacular now.


	16. Chapter 16

D POV

It's been three days since my dad died. It's been hard, but I've been coping with the fact that I have friends who I consider family to cheer me up when I am feeling down. I am so lucky to have all of them. We have finished with our final simulation today. Tomorrow, we will announce the final stage of their initiation. I have been chosen with the unlucky gift of sharing my fears with the rest of the initiates. I only have six, so it's not that bad. My fears consist of Death of loved ones, fear of dying, fear of insects, fear of being alone, fear of rejection and not being good enough. Lane is still currently first in the ranks. I don't have to deal with her being factionless. The rest of the initiates I don't give a damn about, except the divergent. They are doing pretty well too, I have no doubt that they will stay in dauntless. I have to plan Lucas' birthday party too. I don't want to get up from bed, I'm so comfy in his arms. Ugh! Better get ready for the day. I look at the clock and says 6:45 AM. It is still really early but I cant go back to sleep. I get up and I go to the bathroom. I take a shower and when I get out I see Zeke shaving. I throw on a towel and go to my sink.

"So, how'd you sleep?" He asks me.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I cant ask my wife how she slept?" He asks.

"No, because you did one of two things. You either are going to do something bad or did something bad. Which is it?"

"I had an idea." He says with a huge grin on his face. "I was thinking about having a healthy food month in dauntless."

"What the hell are you smoking? This is dauntless honey, not Amity. We don't spend the entire day worshiping bread." I say.

"What I was thinking was no coffee, do drinking, and no sweets, including cake." He says.

"All this talk without coffee."

"Don't worry, soon you might be able to break that habit with the healthy food month." He says.

"Listen, I love you. I married you. You are Lucas' father but trust me when I tell you this." I say "If you do this, I will kill you that is if the other dauntless members don't kill you first."

"I was joking!" He says with a smile on his face. "But good to know you'd tell me the truth about my stupid ideas."

"That was so not funny. You made me think about my life without coffee or cake."

"You would've been a raging bitch." He laughs. I laugh too and we resume getting ready. I wore my usual ambassador work attire, a dress with four inch heels. I have been wearing my mom's leather jacket every day and Zeke wears my dad's. We are like then new them, only with a seven year old. I do the final touches to my make up and we leave the room to go to the kitchen. I don't wake up Lucas anymore because he is seven and needs more responsibilities. When we exit our room, we see Lucas leaving his. We all go to the kitchen and I make coffee.

"I was thinking we could go to the pit for breakfast today." Lucas says.

"Why buddy?" Zeke responds.

"Um, I wanted to eat with my friends. I was hoping you could meet them."

"Okay Lucas, we can do that." I say.

We all get our things and go to the pit. I see a bunch of people in there and Lucas just takes my hand and drags me to where he needs to go. We come to a table with all of his friends. I see a bunch of seven year olds, next to them I see a few teenagers. When they see Zeke and I coming, they get quiet. Lucas shows me all of his friends and says that their parents normally sit at the table right across from them. He tells me all their names but the only one that sticks is Isabella, the girl he sat next to.

"Well, it was great meeting all of you, we have to get to work. Lucas, don't forget to tell Anova where you are."

"Oh, I got him D." Anova says as she sits next to a guy with the rest of the teenagers. Zeke and I walk away and sit with our friends.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you normally have breakfast at your place?" Lane says.

"Yeah, but Lucas wanted to meet with his friends." Zeke says.

"Aw! He's growing up." Christina says.

"No! No he's not. He's two and still sleeps with funny pajamas." 

"Oh, mommy's feeling left out?" Eric says in a little boy voice. I punch him in the arm and he winces a little.

"Oh come on, none of you have kids, you don't know how this feels." I say

"Well, soon enough we will." Tris says.

"Wait, Tris are you?" Marlene asks and she nods. We all shriek and the guys high five four. "Oh My God!"

"It's really early but yeah!" Tris says. "I'm gonna have to get married sooner than anticipated."

"Oh shut up and hug me!" I say. We jump up and down for a while and we finally sit down. "Well, we have t grab the initiates and tell them about the final stage of initiation."

We all get up and walk to the initiates table. "Initiates, follow me." I say in my most instructor D voice. I lead them to the room and all the leaders are already there. Eric, Zeke and I stand with them. "Initiates, tomorrow is your last day of initiation and your final test is a combination of all the fear simulations you have had before. Only this time, you are aware that you are in the simulation. Like the term _Divergent_. You will be shown an example by being taken through my fear landscape. I will give you all a number. Remember it." I number each one of them and I lead them in groups. The three fears that I chose to show them is death of a loved one, fear of dying and fear of being alone. I took them each, group by group. The last group came up and this was always the hardest for me. I look around at the initiates and notice that they are all surprised. I face my attention towards the situation at hand. I watch my mother die. I watch my brother and sister leave once they became members and left me alone with Lucas and then I saw the last time I saw my father. The simulation was over and tears were coming down my face. Zeke ran up to me and hugged me. I looked up and Zeke took me away. We were walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Courtney, I am so sorry." It was my sister. "I didn't know I hurt you that bad." She said. My brother was right behind her.

"Courtney…" He said.

"What the fuck do you want?" I scream at them. "Your memories of me as Courtney are gone. I told you, you are not my family, I don't want you in my life."

"But your fear landscape." My sister starts. She looked genuinely remorseful. I didn't care.

"The Courtney you know is dead. She dies the second you left her." I said. Zeke took me back to the apartment and that is where my friends met us. I loved how they were so caring, more than I could say for my real family. They all waited for me to calm down in the living room.

"Babe, they're all out there." Zeke said. I didn't want them to suffer the consequences that my family had left behind. I cleaned myself up and left my room. They all greeted me with a smile.

"No more water works. We have a few weddings to plan." Tris said.

"Tris, are you actually happy we are going shopping?" I say surprised.

"Well anything to get you cheered up again. No more of this." She said

"Yeah, not a good impression on a girl you just met." Lane said

"Oh shut up. Wait, since I have you all here, Lucas' birthday party is here with no drinking."

"What? No drinking. Do we have to come?" Eric says. Lane proceeds to hit him. "Fine, I guess I'll come."

"Well, on that note, goodbye guys. We have weddings to plan." I said. "Wait, Lucas has his parent teacher conference at his school later, so we have to leave by two."

"Oh! Can we come?" Uriah asks.

"Sure! Let's all go then we can pass by Erudite so we can get some of that thing."

"babe, it's called files. We need to pick them up from the main offices." I say.

"Great, my least favorite place." Lane says.

"We'll only be there for like an hour, you wont see your mom." I say and she nods. We go off to the bridal shop. This has the most white in all of Dauntless. Tris, Christina and Marlene all pick out dresses and Lane and I sit and wait for them.

"So, do you ever think you might shop in here for your wedding?" I ask.

"Hopefully one day but not anytime soon. I don't think I'm ready for that." She replies.

"That's true, but I'm really glad Eric found you, you were really good for him."

"He was good for me too. I wasn't the best person back in Erudite."

"Hell, I wouldn't be either. Didn't you sit and read books all day?"

"Yeah, it was like never ending books. I like reading but not twenty four seven."

"That's funny." I say. "You're doing really well in the ranks. You're first so you get first picks at the jobs. Any ideas?"

"I want to do what you do, but I don't want to be at the bottom of the food chain."

"Well, there are three types of ambassadors. I'm on top, then it's the secondary ambassadors which deal with the mildly important issues and then there is grunt work. I make sure that the grunts are bad people with bad personalities so they get what they deserve. I think I could bump you to secondary."

"What do they do exactly?"

"Well, they deal with the mild work like settle disputes between factions. I normally have final say on what they do. Really I am just a teacher and the secondary ambassadors are the students. It's like I grade papers for a living."

"That's cool. I'm really interested in that." She say with a smile on her face. I would gladly accept her as an ambassador. Then when we say our final words Marlene, Tris and Christina walk out in wedding dresses. They are all so beautiful. It was like I wanted to cry. We all compliment each other and they end up buying the dresses they picked out. We went to each of their apartment to hang the dresses. We then proceeded to but the bridesmaids dresses and we all picked out the color schemes. Tris was black, Christina was Red and Marlene's was sliver. We all ended up buying three dresses.

"Well, it's almost two, we should go find the guys." I say.

"Alright. We'll put the dresses in our apartments and meet back at your place?" Lane says. I nod and we all go our separate ways. I walk to my apartment and I unlock the door. The guys are all playing on that green game console, I forget what it's called. "Zeke! Guys! Turn it off! Time to go." I hang the dresses and that's when all the girls come in.

"D! Where are you?" Lane yells

"I'm in here!" I yell from the bathroom. The walk in and they sit on the couch.

"Why is it necessary for you to have a couch in your bathroom." Christina asks.

"Damn, you cannot smack the candor out of you!" I say in a joking tone, everyone laughs. "Come on, we have to catch the train." We leave and I walk out and realize that the guys are still playing on that box thing. I walk in and unplug it. "Time to go." They look at me with sad eyes.

"I was about to beat Zeke's high score." Uriah says.

"Well then I'm savoring my husbands pride. Let's go!" I say and they meet their girlfriends/ fiancé's. We all rush to the train, we all catch it just in time to get into the last cart. We all go into our ordinary Girls and Guys group and just talk. I take a look around at my surroundings and I am happy. I think my mom and dad did this with their friends and they would've been happy for me to have moments like these. I am happy and I know as long as I am, they will be proud of me.


	17. Chapter 17

Lane POV

We were all on the train just waiting until we reached Lucas' school. We were all sitting in a circle and I was sitting on Eric's lap and his hand on my legs. We were all talking about Lucas' birthday tomorrow, but then it dawned on me, I'm not suppose to leave the compound.

"Wait. I thought initiates weren't suppose to leave the compound." I say

"Lane, calm down, you're with the most feared people in dauntless, you're good." Eric says.

"You guys are the most feared people in dauntless?" I ask surprised. Why didn't they scare me? 

"Oh hell yeah! I feel bad for Lucas because his parents are dauntless prodigies. The ambassador and the leader? A lot to live up to." Christina says.

"Oh don't forget four and six with the lowest amount of fears ever!" Uriah says.

"Oh come on, what about Eric! He made Christina hang over the chasm for being Christina." Tris says.

"Okay, Well Madame Ambassador over here has had the record for making people cry in one day." Eric says

"What? How many?" I ask.

"Oh it doesn't matter… 52." D says and everyone laughs. "well, we're here."

We all jump off of the train, D, Christina and Marlene did it in four inch heels. We walk into the school and people are staring at us. I guess they are not use to seeing people like us. I don't know why, I mean they go to school with people dressed like us, I guess they are scared. I walk these halls, but the funny thing is that I was walking these halls just a few weeks ago. If I ever saw dauntless walk the halls like we are I would stare too. I mean, people holding hands like we are and Eric holding me by my waist. We made our way to what seemed like Lucas' class and he was standing outside.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" I ask as I pat his head.

"Hi Aunt Lane." He says in his cute seven year old voice.

"Hey, can you guys take care of him?" D asks us.

"of course, we'll be at the play ground." Eric says. We walk towards the play ground then I realize I'm not the same person I was when I last left this place. The last time I was here, I wore a blue skirt and blue cardigan. Now I'm wearing a black tight dress with sneakers. My hair was curled and I was wearing make up. Eric and I were walking to the play ground with the rest of the group following us. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was not familiar, then it was followed by a _Katheryn_. I turn around and I see it is a tall man wearing blue. He had black hair and hunter green eyes. It was Bryan.

"Oh My God! Bryan!" I say. I hug him and I can feel Eric's stare. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to drop off some files for Erudite. I see dauntless has taken it's toll on you." He says. I know that he didn't mean to sound rude, that's just the way he talks.

"Well, yeah. I really love it. So how's Erudite?" I ask. Everyone is just staring at me and I don't care. Maybe it's the dauntless feeling inside me taking over, one that doesn't care what other people think.

"It's good. We are being so rude. Hello, I'm Bryan." He says as he waves to everyone.

"Hi, I'm Eric, Lane's boyfriend." He says in his serious tone. I know he is jealous, but he has no reason to be.

"Hello. Well I have to get back." He says. He gives me a final hug and waves goodbye to everyone else. We resume walking and we finally reach the play ground. Everyone plays with Lucas, while Eric and I sit on the bench.

"So, who was that guy?" Eric asks me. He looks at me with eyes of compassion.

"That was just Bryan. He is the reason I passed Biology." I say and I touch his cheek and say, "Don't be jealous. You have no reason to be. I love you."

"I love you too." He says back to me we kiss and then we join all the fun.

Zeke POV

We walked into Miss Lauren's classroom and she greeted us with a smile. "So you must be Mr. and Mrs. Pendrad."

"Yes, Lucas' parents." D replies.

"Well please have a seat." She says as she signals to the two chairs in front of her desk. D and I sit down and she explains how much she enjoys to have Lucas in her class.

"Well, he is doing really well, he already knows how to read and write. He is excellent in math, but his behavior in class is a bit odd." She explains.

"What do you mean by odd?" I ask

"Well, he normally stares at this dauntless girl, Isabella." She says.

"oh no." D says.

"Yes, well I think he might have a little crush on her." Miss Lauren says.

"Well, I might just have to shoot her then." D says. Miss Lauren looked shocked. "Oh no, I was just joking." Miss Lauren looked relieved.

"Well, here is his report card and have a good day." She says. We walk out of the classroom and make our way to the play ground. I look at her, the way she walks, the way she smiles, the way she smells. I'm just so glad that she is mine. I think she was talking to me, I think she notices that I wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" I say. She looks mad now, she still looks pretty.

"Zeke come on. I was saying that the train is coming any minute. We have to hurry." She says.

"Sorry, I was just noticing how beautiful you are." I say. She starts to blush. She kisses me and we start towards the playground. When we get there our friends were playing with Lucas. I just smile. I'm glad that were all so close. Even Eric and Lane are part of us.

"Come on kids, time to go." I say. They all laugh and we walk to the train. We hear it coming. We all start running, even Lucas. He's really good on jumping onto a moving train, I'm a proud dad. We all get settled and made our way to Erudite. Four and Tris were playing a game with Lucas and everyone else was just talking. I loved my life like this. D was sitting on my lap and we were just talking about cake.

"So, what do you think of having another one?" She asks.

"Another kid?" I say surprised. We never really talked about it, I don't know if I want another one.

"No another unicorn. Yes another kid." She says in a joking tone.

"I don't know, I mean we have a pretty good thing going now." I say. She looks sad. "I mean if it happens, I will be happy, but I don't really want one."

"Okay, well, we're here." She stands up and everyone gets off the train. Lucas went off very easily. D comes down gracefully. The girls were walking together with Lucas and it was just us guys following.

"Hey guys. Do you notice anything strange about D?" I ask.

"Like what?" Eric asks.

"I mean, she asked if I wanted anymore kids and I said I didn't want to try, but if it happens I'll be happy."

"Dude, you told her you didn't want kids." Will says.

"but we already have a kid."

"You practically said you didn't want to have a kid with her." Four says.

"I did not." I say defensively. "I just said that I didn't want one right now."

"Bro, even I understood what you were saying." Uriah says. If Uriah got that then I guess that meant that it was obvious t everyone except me. We walk into the Erudite compound and make our way to the top floor.

Eric POV

I haven't been back in Erudite in four years. I was suppose to work with my Dad and become a doctor just like him, but that wasn't what I wanted to do and I wasn't smart enough for it. We walked into the elevator and when it opened, I saw them. My parents, I don't think they even remember what I look like. I walk into the elevator with everyone else and they didn't say my name, so I guess that means one of two things, they know who I am and are so ashamed of what I've become or they don't recognize me at all, I don't know which one is worse.

"Katheryn?" My mom says.

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Clark. Dr. Clark."

"What are you doing here?" My dad asks.

"Well, I have a friend who is an ambassador for dauntless who needs to get some papers. Well, meet my boyfriend. Eric." She says and I turn around, now they notice me. My mom hugs me and my dad scowls me. I don't know what to do, this elevator can not move fast enough. "Wait, you guys know each other."

"Of we do Katheryn, He's our son." My dad says, his voice has the hint of disappointment. Everyone looks at us and finally the bell dings, the doors open and I cannot get out of there fast enough.

"Eric." My dad says as he walks after me. "Eric!"

"What do you want Miakel?" I ask, saying his first name stuns him. "Do you want to explain why you or mom never came to visiting day? Or do you want to discuss the amount of embarrassment and disappointment I put upon you?"

"Eric…" My mom says in her compassionate tone. I missed that but not enough to pull my focus from my dad.

"Eric, you want to talk about disappointment, why don't you look in the mirror." He says. "You could've been a doctor and made meaning out of your pathetic life, but no you decided to go with the hooligans and run through the streets like your hair was on fire."

"That's it." I say, I wind my fist back and I am prepared to just break his jaw.

"Eric. Please stop." Lane says. She was so beautiful, when I looked into her eyes, she looked scared, not for him but for me. I pull myself away and take her hand. "It's okay." She says as she caresses my face. "You're wrong Dr. Clark. He is a leader of dauntless, one of the best that they have. He's not pathetic, he is brave and intelligent."

"Lane, take Eric for a walk and meet us at the tracks." D says, and Lane does so. I was so mad, but the sound of her voice when she stood up for me, was enough to make me focus not on my anger but on her.

"I'm sorry Lane." I say as I look into her eyes. "I shouldn't have let him get to me like that."

"Are you kidding? I broke my mom's nose when she insulted my life. I'm surprised you didn't break his." She says. We finally reach the tracks and we just stay there. We stand by the tree and we sit on the grass just waiting for the other to get here. When they all finally came, the train was coming. We all jumped on and we waited to get back to the compound. Lucas came over to us and sat down.

"Mama says that you love Aunt Lane." He says.

"Well, I do. Why do you ask?" I respond.

"Well, if you love her, why aren't you getting married?" He asks. It was very odd.

"Well Lucas." Lane responds. "I'm a little young for that, but maybe someday in the future, your Uncle Eric will ask me someday."

"okay…" He says.

"How old are you gonna be tomorrow?" I ask

"Seven, mama said that I could invite my dauntless friends to my party tomorrow." He says that and leaves us.

"So you think that you might want to have one someday?" I ask.

"Oh hell yeah! But not a boy, girl." She says.

"Well, I'm gonna have fun trying." I say and give her a devilish grin. She smiles at me and kisses me. We finally got back to the compound, just in time for dinner. We all finish up, say our goodbyes and go home. Lane changes into one of my shirts and I just change into my boxers, we go to the family room and watch a movie. It was apparently 80's week at my house because Lane loved those movies. Tonight it was the breakfast club. I drank a beer and she drank a glass of wine. It was perfect.

Tris POV

Today was great, I would take a hundred days like today. I'm engaged, I'm pregnant and I have a wonderful life. In a few days, I go back to my job as an ambassador with D and hopefully Lane. She's a really good person. I have no doubt in my mind that she will become one of us. I just changed into one of Tobias' old shirts. I picked a movie and sat on the couch. He came out of the bedroom wearing just his boxers, he went to the kitchen and opened up a beer. He sat next to me and I cuddled next to him.

"You know it's not nice to drink in front of a pregnant lady." I say.

"Hey, I love you but two things I will not give up for you is cake and beer." He says with a smile.

"Well, from now on this is a no alcohol zone. If mama's not happy, nobody's happy." I say in a serious tone.

"Fine, but after this one." He says as he tries to bargain.

"Okay."

"What are we watching?"

"The Breakfast Club."

D POV

After dinner, we went home and put Lucas to bed. Tomorrow, I cant believe that he's going to be seven. As much as I hate to admit it, he is growing up. Zeke puts him to bed and I go to the bathroom. After I am done with my routine, I change into one of Zeke's shirts. I go to the kitchen, open a beer for him and cut myself a piece of cake. I walk into the family room and pick a movie. I pop it in the box, I really need to find out what its called. I put myself on the couch and wait for him.

"What are we watching?"

"the breakfast club." I say as I hand him the beer. He sits right next to me and puts my legs over himself. He takes a sip of his beer.

"You're not drinking tonight?" He asks.

I take a bite of my cake and Zeke takes a sip of his beer before he can swallow I blurt it out, "I'm pregnant." He spits out his beer and looks at me. Normally I can tell what he's thinking just by looking in his eyes. I cant tell right now. "Please say something." But he doesn't. He stands up and walks to our room. He puts on a shirt but no pants. He walks out the door. I don't know what to think anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Zeke POV

D is pregnant. What am I suppose to do. I don't want another kid. I love Lucas but another one, I don't want it. I wandered around dauntless and then after a few giggles and snares, I realized that I wasn't wearing pants. I found that the nearest apartment was Four and Tris'. I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer. I looked at my watch and it read 11:11 PM. It was this old superstition that if you make a wish at this time, it will come true. _I wish D wasn't pregnant. _The door opened and Tris looked surprised.

"Zeke, why aren't you wearing pants?" She asks. I push through her and went to the kitchen. I opened their liquor cabinet and took out the tequila. I downed like four shots and then four appeared.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I took another shot and yelled at him. "D's pregnant." They both looked shocked. Tris gave me a stare and four took a shot.

"Congrats man!" He says. He pats my back and I shake my head.

"I don't want it." I say, Tris looks like she wanted to slap me and Four looks really shocked.

"You don't mean that." Four says. "You are just in shock."

"No man, I really mean it."

"You're a really good dad to Lucas, What's the problem?" Tris asks as she rubs my back.

"It's just…" I shake my head. "I don't know, it's just a feeling. I don't want another kid."

"Why?" Four asks.

"I don't know!" I scream at him.

"You want to borrow a pair of pants?" Tris asks. I nod and she leaves. Four just looks at me confused. I don't know what I'm thinking. I don't want a kid. I love D, I want a life with her, but I don't want anymore kids. I love Lucas and I loved raising him, but it was hard. Our lives in dauntless are always in danger. We test our bravery every second of every day and I don't want the responsibility on my shoulders.

"Here you go Zeke. You can spend the night on the couch. Here's a pillow and a blanket. I'm gonna go to bed. Don't stay up too late." She hands me the things and goes back into her room. I go to the couch, put on the pants and sit down. Four and I just sit there in silence. Four eventually goes to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I don't know what I'm gonna do.

D POV

Zeke left, he didn't say anything. I really wish I could have a glass of wine. I don't want to cry, I get really ugly when I cry, I make this face and I just have a surplus of tears. I don't want to cry. Damn, here it comes. I cant stay here, I dial Tris' number, but Zeke is probably there. I call Uriah, which seemed to be a good idea at the time.

"Hey Uri, do you mind spending the night here? I just need to get a few things done in the office."

"Sure, Marlene and I will be right over."

"Alright, I won't be here. You have a key right?"

"D, who doesn't have a key to your apartment?" He says and snickers right after.

"Good point. Well, Zeke is out and I don't know when he'll e back so I need you to watch Lucas too, is that okay?"

"Sure, I love the little man, but isn't tomorrow his birthday?"

"Yeah, I'll be back before he even notices I was gone."

"Well, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." I say and hand up. I get a change of cloths for tomorrow and leave. I don't know where I'm going, I just know I cant be in a place where Zeke can find me. Work! No one and I do mean no one will expect to find me there. I walk there and unlock my office. I throw my dress and my shoes on the couch and I sit in my chair, I turn it around and remember the time I first sat in this chair.

_Start Flashback_

_Setting: Two years ago, in the dauntless leaders' headquarters. D is walking with her father and Sam around the place. She was wearing a black tight dress with four inch black heels. _

"Well, I am so astonished on the resemblance you show to your mother." Sam says.

"I am too, I mean she would have been so proud to see you as lead ambassador. I mean assuming her position is a great honor." Max says

Zeke walks up from behind her and lifts her up, "Well, almost exactly following in her footsteps Max, I mean having a life with a Dauntless leader."

"Hey babe." I say as I turn and kiss him.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Well, I have to say I'm pretty damn proud of you."

"Daddy, thank you. So who has the keys?" I ask. My dad takes it out of his pocket and puts it in my hands. Sam and My dad hug me and look at Zeke.

"Damn kids, they're trying to push us out!" Sam says. He smiles and my dad just shakes his head. They start to walk away but then Sam turns around, "Zeke, your dad would've been proud of you too." With that they walk away and I unlock my office. It is really plain, just black. I walk straight toward the window and see the view of the entire city.

"Damn, my office isn't this big." Zeke says. He smiles at me and he kisses me.

"Well, there are five dauntless leaders and there is only one of me." I say with a smile. We look out of my window and just stare at the world. It's ours to conquer. His arms are around my waist.

"You know, this office isn't really you, I think it needs the special D touch." He says. I just smile. "You know it's not official until you sit in the chair." I smirk at him and I sit in the chair. I twirl around it for a while and he just smiles at me.

"You know, I don't think I could ever get sick of this place."

"Oh really? Just wait until the work piles up and we have no time together and we have to take Lucas' here because we are swamped with work."

"It doesn't matter. Dauntless is my sanctuary, and this place will just be another part of my happily ever after." I say. "I will always come back here."

_End Flashback_

I sat in my office and looked around. From ceiling to floor, this place was an extension of me. I love it here, it symbolized a part of me that would never die. The things I do here will effect every person in every faction. I turn my chair and look out at the city. I hear a knock at my door, it is Lane and Eric.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I ask, I try to put a smile on my face, but of course they can see right through it. I wonder what gave it away, my messed up eyeliner or my messed up mascara.

"D, what's wrong?" Eric says as they both make their way to my desk.

"Nothing…" I say and plaster on a fake smile.

"Oh come on D, you can tell us." Lane says as she hops onto my desk.

"I'm pregnant." I say and I just burst into tears. Eric and Lane just hug me, they don't ask questions, they just hug me. "You should be resting, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Absolutely not! We are not leaving you right now." Lane says.

"Out of the question, you have a life decision right now, my drama can wait."

"We can wait with you here."

"No, go home. I will too but I just have to finish up some stuff here." I say

"Okay, but if you need us, we are only a phone call away." Eric says.

"I know. Thanks guys." I say as I wave them off, now I am alone again. I just stare off and search for something. A sign to point me in the right direction. My husband doesn't want me to be pregnant, my son is turning seven tomorrow and I am pregnant. I turn around and look at some papers that have been dropped on my desk. It has been signed by both my brother and my sister. They were meaningless, so I didn't bother. I just stared at my penholder until there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say. When the door opens, it was my brother. "Get out."

"D, come on." He says with his compassionate eyes.

"What do you want Mark."

"I want to talk."

"What do you want to talk about now, because if it does not concern dauntless, I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"D, what are you doing here so late?" He asks. I st back down in my chair. I try not to cry, but I can't help it. "D, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." He says as he sits in the chair on the other side of my desk.

"I'm pregnant. Zeke doesn't want it." I say. The words were like knives to my heart. "I don't know what to do. I have no family left. My friends are too kind to me and I can't take their help right now. I don't have a mother, Dad is dead, I can't even look at my husband right now."

"You have me, and Chels. You aren't alone."

"Mark, you haven't been in my life for seven years. Chelsea, she doesn't approve of my life."

"How do you know that?"

"The day that she took her aptitude test, she told me what she really thought of my life with Zeke. She said that I was wasting my life on a useless boy that will amount to no one. She said I should've left Lucas and Zeke and I could've been happy. She said that I was throwing away my life."

"You remember that?"

"I remember a lot of things. I remember when you slapped me for standing up for my son."

"What?" He says. He looks surprised.

"You don't remember?" I ask, he shakes his head and I go on. "About two days after mom died, you came home drunk. You tried kill Lucas, you told me to get out of the way, when I didn't you slapped me."

"I am so sorry." Tears formed in his eyes. "I don't remember that."

"I have put up with so much shit from you, Chelsea, Dad. I rethink the word family. Family is meant to stand by you when your life is hardest. You all ran away and I hate you for it."

"D…"

"I was fourteen. Did you think it was easy for me to do that? To give up my life for him? It was the hardest decision of my life and I am still living with the consequences. For seven years! Seven years I have been taking care of him and tried to happy, but I'm not. I am not happy with any of you. Zeke is getting tired of his life, weather he knows it or not."

"I'm sorry." He says with tears running down his face.

"Tears Mark! Really! I have been living with this choice for seven years and all you have to offer me is apologies and tears. What do you think that is going to fix? Might as well give me a fucking rainbow and a unicorn! That will fix all the problems in my life."

"Are you not happy with your life?" He asks.

"I am happy. I have a healthy son and a husband that loves me." I say as tears are streaming down my face.

"Then what's the problem?" He starts to yell at me.

"The problem is that I shouldn't have this life! I should not be a twenty one year old mother with a fucking seven year old! What did you do when you were my age! Drink! Go to parties! I don't get to do that! You want to know why! Because I have a fucking husband and a fucking seven year old!"

"I don't see the problem!"

"The problem is that I shouldn't have done it alone!" I scream at him. We both have tears streaming down our face and we both sit down. We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asks.

"I have been wanting to do that for seven years." I say and smile at him.

"Does this mean we're okay?"

"Not even fucking close, but it's a step." I smile at him. "All this without any wine." We both laugh. "Your invited tomorrow."

"To what?"

"To Lucas' birthday tomorrow. It's at our place."

"Thanks." He says. 

We both leave my office and I go back home. I open the door, Uriah and Marlene are sleeping in the family room. I check on Lucas who is fast asleep. I go to my bed and right when I hit the pillow, I drift away into a nice slumber, forgetting my worries and dreaming about tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

D POV

I look at the clock which reads 6:15 AM. Oh my goodness, I have to get things ready. I go to the bathroom and I do my morning routine. I wear a black dress and black heels and my mothers leather jacket. I do my make up and I put on my wedding ring and my engagement ring. I look at myself in the mirror, it is most definitely what I don't feel on the inside. For my son, I will trek on like I have been doing for the past seven years. I walk out of the door and I wake up Marlene and Uriah.

"Hey… Hey!" I say.

"Hey D. What time is it?" Marlene asks.

"It's 6:30, we need to hurry. Uri, Go get Will and Christina and I'll get Four and Tris and Eric and Lane. Marlene, can you start with the pancake batter?"

"Sure."

"Okay, don't wake up Lucas yet. We are all gonna be here when he does."

"Got it." Marlene says.

Uriah and I leave the apartment and I make my way over to Eric's. I take out my keys and I unlock the door. They were in the bedroom still clothed thank God.

"Rise and shine you two! It's Lucas' birthday and we all need to be at my place for breakfast." I yell

"D, how did you get in?" Eric asks still half asleep.

"Are you kidding? I have a key to everyone's apartment. Now get up!" I yell they both get up and make their way over to the bathroom. "Breakfast in ten minutes." I say as I exit their apartment and make my way to Tris' and Four's apartment. I unlock the door and I walk over to their bedroom. "Rise and Shine lovebirds! Lucas' birthday breakfast is in eight minutes so get your asses up!" I yell

"How did you get in?" Tris asks

"How does everyone not know that I have a key to their apartment? Well lets just say I have a lot of connections in dauntless. Now get your asses up! You have eight minutes!"

I say and they make their way to the bathroom, I walk out and see Zeke just sitting on the couch. He stands up when he sees me, he just looks at me.

"Breakfast in eight minutes in honor of your son, unless you want to walk out on him too." I say and I walk out of the apartment. I walk back to mine as fast as I could, but Zeke caught up to me.

"babe…" He says.

"Absolutely not! Do not babe me! It is taking all of my self control not to punch you right now. I suggest that you go to your sons fucking birthday breakfast and we can talk later when I don't have this urge to put you in the infirmary." I say and I unlock my brother's door.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asks as he follows me in. I ignore him and I walk to the bedroom and I see that he is sleeping. I tap his forehead to wake him up.

"HEY! Wake up!" I say

"D? How do you have a key?" He asks still half asleep.

"My son use to live here. His birthday breakfast is in six minutes, you should come."

"Really?"

"Yes really, hurry up before he has to leave for school."

"Okay, I'll be right there." He says as he gets up from bed. I walk out and Zeke follows.

"What the hell was that?" He asks, we finally reach our apartment and I unlock the door.

"He was there when you weren't. Apparently my brother was a better listener than you."

"Oh now he's a good listener?" He says in condescending tone.

"Don't judge me, you weren't there last night. You ran away, not very dauntless of you." I say, I enter the apartment and Uriah, Will, Christina and Marlene were in the kitchen cooking up a storm. "Go get ready, we'll talk about this later." He does so and I go to the kitchen. I put on my apron and start making the eggs. Almost everyone has arrived and I check the time, 7:01 AM. All the food is made and I hear a knock at the door, Eric tenses up and steps in front of the door.

"D! Can you tell the guard dog to stand down?" Mark yells from the door.

"Eric, he was invited. Let him in." I say.

"D, are you sure?" Four asks me.

"Yes, he's no longer the enemy but an acquaintance." I say. He sits down on the couch and awkwardly waits there. "Zeke! Come with me. Everyone else, go by the door and wait for him to open it." Zeke and I walk into his room and he is still sleeping. Zeke and I jump on his bed and he wakes up in a frenzy. "Happy Birthday!" We both stop jumping and Lucas just hugs us.

"Happy birthday buddy." Zeke says. "Why don't you go outside and see what other surprises we have in store for you. He opens his door and everyone yelled happy birthday. He fell to the floor in shock.

"If you think that's anything, wait until you see the dining room. Why don't you run over there buddy." I say and he does, everyone follows him and I swear his eyes grew fifteen times in size. We all sat down, some stood and we ate until we couldn't eat anymore. Lucas got ready and everyone left to get ready for the day, but my brother stayed. He was helping me clean up. We put all the dishes by the sink, and I got started.

"D, come on you shouldn't be doing these things." He said as he tried to take the plate out of my hands.

"I'm pregnant not paralyzed. I clean when I'm nervous, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, an entire month after mom died, the apartment was spotless."

"Well, you better get ready. Aren't you the dauntless leader or something?" I smile at him and he nods at me hugs me. He then walks out of the apartment. Zeke and Lucas walk out of his room and Lucas looks so handsome.

"Zeke, why don't you get ready, I can take him to Anova."

"Alright." He says, he hugs Lucas "happy birthday bud." Lucas and I walk out and make our way to the pit. I love Lucas, when I handed him over to Anova, I wanted to cry. Seven years of doing this and I still don't regret raising him. I feel sad sometimes for the things that I missed, but that smile is all I need as a reminder that I am doing the right thing. I walk back to my apartment and unlock the door. When I walk in I see Zeke just sitting on the couch.

"I'll just get my bag and we can leave."

"Babe, I think we need to talk." He says as he grabs my hand. I look at his face and it looks like he has been crying. "Please…" I nod and I sit down across from him. "I know that you think that I walked away, but that's not true, I just needed time to think…"

"And what grand conclusion did you come to?"

"This is dauntless."

"Thank you for stating the obvious. If you don't mind, we have to go to work."

"Courtney. Please. Just let me explain myself then you can give me all your witty comebacks at the end."

"Fine, continue." I say as I sit back down.

"This is dauntless, we test our bravery every second of every day. Sometimes we are stupid and other times, we can't control what happens to us. Lucas is seven and in a couple of years, he can live on without us, but another one. We will have to start all over. We run the risk of having them kidnapped and we run the risk of them leaving us, we run the risk of this child being in danger because of where we are and what we do."

"So you don't want to have this baby because it will be in danger." He just nods. "That is the stupidest fucking idea I have ever heard. You are great father and a great husband." He looks away to not show me that he is crying "Look at me! You don't get to chose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have a say in who hurts you. Don't try to limit the number of people you let in with the fear of losing them."

"Courtney, we are in danger every second of every day…"

"So is everyone else in dauntless, is that going to prevent you from loving me? Loving Lucas? Loving this child?" I think I'm crying now. Damn pregnancy hormones. I walk over to him and wipe away his tears. "I love you Zeke Pendrad and weather you like it or not, Lucas loves you, our friends loves you and this child will love you."

"Look at our lives. Both of our father are dead for being leaders of dauntless."

"Technically I'm an ambassador."

"Really?" He asks and gives me that smile, the one can never resist.

"Don't do that…"

"Do what?"

"Smile at me like that, it's not fair. You know I can never resist that smile."

"I cant help it if I smile when I see you."

"Okay, no more water works. We are going to work and meet the new members of dauntless."

"Great…" He says. I go to the bathroom and touch up my make up and we make our way to the simulation room. When we get there, the other leaders were there, all except Eric.

Lane POV

After Lucas' birthday breakfast, Eric and I went to the apartment. We went back to bed and we just laid there for a while, kissed a bit. I looked at him and just thought about my life if I pass initiation. I let myself slip into my thoughts, then it hit me. What if I don't pass, and I let a tear slip.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eric said as he sat up and moved my red hair out of my face. He looks into my eyes and I just started to cry. "Lane. What happened?"

"It's just, what if I don't pass." I say.

"Don't be silly, you are first ranked and you are going to do fine. Not to mention how you are friends with two leaders and D on your side rooting for you."

"I don't know, the thought just came to me. Life without our friends, you. It's too much."

"We're not going anywhere and neither are you." He says. I just lie with him until the announcement came. We walked there hand in hand, when we got there, Eric had to leave and I went with Veronica.

"Hey girly, you nervous?" Veronica asked.

"A little bit. Are you?"

"Just a tad, but you have a lot more riding on this. I mean, I would hate to lose your boo. Damn he's hot. Not like I want to steal him from you, just stating facts."

"You really can't shake that candor out of you." We both laugh and we get in line. Veronica is ranked fifth out of all of us. I really hope she makes it. I'm first so I have to go through my fear landscape first. D steps up and addresses all of us.

"So initiates, your final test. This will determine if you are members of dauntless. Your rankings will be posted at the banquet. Good Luck. First ranking initiate, Lane. Your up." I walk in and all the leaders are just staring at me. D, Eric and Zeke all hug me and wish me good luck, I nod at Mark, he's a pretty cool guy when he's not insulting D's lifestyle. Eric come up to me and explains everything.

"SO, I'm gonna inject you with this, it will show you all of your fears. You are aware that you are in the simulation, like divergent. We'll all be watching from that room. Good Luck." He injects me carefully and goes into the room. It takes a while for the serum to take effect but when it does it's my worst nightmare. I looked around and it was dark, I felt something crawling on me. I look down and it's spiders. Everywhere, it was like never ending. I have to find a way to calm myself down. I think of Eric, what he do? I could feel myself calming down and it was on to the next fear. I was in my old room in Erudite. I looked around and things started to catch on fire, all my books and my furniture. I went under my blanket and tried to ignore it, the next thing I knew, I was in the training room, I've been through this before, I had to do it. I went to each target and I killed every single one of them, even Eric. I was crying and I couldn't stop. I was still there even though I killed them, I didn't move onto the next fear. I had to calm myself down, I held my own hand until I felt my heart rate slow down. I moved onto the next fear and it was still in the training room, I was tied to a chair and I couldn't move. Then out of no where, Eric, Zeke, D and Lucas all came, they all picked up guns and put them in their mouths. I was screaming for them to stop, but nothing came out. Lucas went first then Zeke, then D and finally Eric. I was screaming for him to stop but he wouldn't. He died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes and told myself it wasn't real. The next fear was a two in one, the dark and being alone. I tried to calm myself down, but nothing worked. It was so dark and silent. I couldn't even talk. I held my hand and rolled into a ball, I finally went onto my next fear and I was in a box. Water rising up with every passing second, I was just waiting there, for me to calm down and it didn't work. I was drowning, and nothing worked, I couldn't breathe, then I think I stopped. I woke up on the floor of the warehouse and I was gasping for air. Eric and D came running towards me and just hugged me. They were caressing my head and I didn't want to move.

D POV

Finally, Lane finished her fear landscapes. She had nine fears. Eric and I both ran out to her when she finally woke up. She was crying and we had to go on to the second one. They didn't need me there because I wasn't a leader, so I could take Lane away.

"D, make she's alright…" Eric pleaded. I nodded and we just went back to my place. We were greeted there by all the girls. I unlocked the door and they were all there. They all hugged her and she was still in shock. She was shaking and still crying. I poured them each a glass of wine, tea for Tris and I because were pregnant. Lane clenched onto the glass like her life depended on it.

"Lane, it's over." Christina said as she touched her hand. She just nodded.

"So you all had to go through that?" Lane asked and we all nodded. "that was pure hell."

"You did really well, she only has nine fears." I said. She smiled.

"Well, at least your fiancé doesn't go through it every week." Tris said.

"Well, we all can't have the dauntless prodigy with only four fears." Marlene says

"Alright, how about we play on that box thing that the guys are all obsessed over." I said. We all move to the family room with our drinks. I played the entire time, I was pretty good at this game. What's it called? Gears of War?

Zeke POV

Eric, Will, Four and Uriah all went back to my place considering that the girls were all there. It was only two thirty so Lucas wouldn't be home yet. When I opened the door, I heard gun shots and Tris screaming No. All of us took out our guns and ran into the apartment. The girls were playing a game.

"Oh hell yeah! I just beat your high score!" D yelled at me.

"What? That's impossible!" I said.

"No one could beat Zeke." Uriah said.

"Well, sucks to such hun!" She teased me.

"Oh hell no! I want to play!" I say

"Girls versus guys!" Four yelled.

"Wait, we have to set up for Lucas' party." D said.

"D, come on we can do that in like twenty minutes, this can not wait. I need to gain back my crown."

"Good luck honey, you're gonna need it." D said. It was so on. Everyone watch her kick my ass, when she killed me, it was like my crown was officially hers.

"Alright, give the winner a kiss." I shook my head and then she kissed me. "Alright, let's get this place ready for a party. Girls your in the kitchen with me and guys you have decorations duty. Come on people let's move!" She yelled at everyone. The guys and I got the decorations from the guest room and started decorating the entire apartment. The girls were making all of Lucas' favorites.

"Woah! What about the cake?" Four asked. "If there's no cake, I'm not down."

"Calm down Four, we pre-ordered it from the kitchen."

"Oh thank God." The guys and I just laughed. I looked over at D and I just noticed her beauty. I hope it's a girl, so she's just like her. Soon enough, I'm going to be a father again, and I am officially happy about it.


	20. Chapter 20

D POV

When the clock reached 4:00 PM, the party was in full swing. There were a bunch of seven year olds running all over the apartment, the guys were playing on the Xbox, the girls were in the formal living room talking about their soon to be weddings and everyone else was eating all the food and socializing. I brought the cookies to the dining room and I heard a knock on the door. I went over to it and when I opened it, it was my long lost siblings, Chelsea and Mark. I pushed both of them out and closed the door behind me, I think Zeke saw me and went out too.

"What is she doing here?" Zeke asked in an aggressive tone.

"I was invited Zeke." Chelsea responds.

"I did not invite you, I invited him. Why is she here?" I ask Mark.

"I think it would be best if we all just get along. I thought this party could be a step."

"The bridge is burnt between me and her. You tried to kill Lucas, but she tried to take Lucas away from me and give him to the factionless."

"What?" Zeke said surprised. I think I forgot to tell him that. "What did this bitch try to do to our son?"

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" Chelsea said defensive tone.

"Don't fucking talk. Why don't you run along and try to ruin someone else's life." I say

"D. He is my brother too."

"Oh hell no, do not even play that card. If you were his sister, then you would've helped me raise him. If he was your brother, you wouldn't have tried to give him to the factionless. If he was your brother you wouldn't have missed the other six birthday parties, the other six Christmas' and if you were even a sister to me, I would've told you to dump that cheap son of a bitch Luke who is cheating on you with that one girl what's her name? Jessie?"

"Shut the fuck up!" She snaps at me.

"It choice to come here after my warning to stay away from me." I say. Lucas then opens the door.

"Mama, the other kids want to cut the cake now…" Lucas says.

"Oh perfect! Well Lucas the truth is that she isn't your 'mama'." Chelsea says. Mark and Zeke's jaw drops in awe and the second that those words left her mouth is the same exact moment fist collided with her jaw. I was punching and kicking until she was no longer moving.

"Get her out of here and make sure I never see her again." I say to Mark. He nods to me and picks her up. Lucas ran back inside and Zeke was pulling me back. The entire party ceased and was quiet. I did not have a scratch on me, the same can not be said for Chelsea. When I walked back inside the party quickly resumed, I went to my bedroom and cleaned myself up when the girls quickly followed.

"What was that all about? The party didn't hear a thing, we just heard Chelsea screaming." Marlene asked.

"Well, her and I were arguing and when Lucas came out, she told him I wasn't his mom." I said and their mouths dropped.

"Oh my God. I wanna kill this bitch." Lane said.

"Don't you all, but she's gonna have a hard time walking for a while. I beat her pretty bad." I said as I brushed out the tangles from my hair.

"Well of course you did. If I was in your situation, I would've hung her over the chasm." Christina says.

"I mean, who does that to a seven year old. Sure, I mean punch me, but don't tell my son that I'm not his mother." I say. "Can one of you find Lucas and Zeke and bring them in here?"

"Of course, we'll get out of your way." Tris says and they all leave. I look at myself in the mirror and I look at my life. I mean, I start off the day with one drama and then ten hours later, I find myself in the same position. I turn around and Lucas and Zeke come into the bathroom. I walk over to Lucas and hug him, which Zeke then joins in on. I take him over to the couch and we sit down.

"Mama, what did that lady mean?" Lucas asked me.

"That lady is your Aunt Chelsea. She isn't involved in our lives, so she doesn't know what she's talking about." I say

"She's your mama's sister. She was very angry when you were born and tried to take you away from us." Zeke says

"Why? Does she not like me?" He asks. He is so sweet and so innocent.

"She doesn't know you. When she took her test, and became a member she stopped talking to me. Now, what she told you is a lie. I am your mama. Don't give any more thought to it." I say to him. His eyes brighten up and he smiles at me. "now how about we cut that cake."

"Yes! Cake!" Zeke says.

"Are you four?" I ask teasing him.

"No, uncle four is outside." Lucas said and Zeke and I laugh. We walk out of the bedroom and we all laugh. I walk over to the island in the kitchen. Lucas sits on the island chair.

"Okay everyone, we're gonna sing happy birthday to Lucas."

"CAKE!" Four yells.

"Are you four?" Tris smacks him on the arm.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, people do call me that." Everyone laughs and I light the candles. And everyone starts to sing.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Lucas, happy birthday to you! _

Everyone claps and I start to cut the cake. I cut half the cake and everyone gets a piece. I start to eat mine, then I feel a kiss on my cheek. I turn around I see that Zeke is eating his cake.

"Hey baby. Having fun?" I ask.

"Yes, I am. I love you." He says and I kiss him. I get a few whistles and Whoop's but it's okay. I'm in love and I don't care who knows it. I hear a knock on the door and open it, it's my brother, alone. I push him out of the doorway and into the hall.

"What do you want?" I ask in my aggressive tone.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea she was going to do that." He says. "I brought her to the infirmary and I asked the doctor about how many broken bones she had. You want to guess?"

"I don't know." I say. I want to forgive him, he was just trying to help. "Nine?"

"Yup, a broken nose, a displaced jaw, six broken ribs, and a broken leg."

"I didn't hit her leg." I say and smile.

"No, your heels did that." We both laugh and I invite him in. We walk in and I introduce him to all of our friends. He looks happy, I give him a piece of cake and digs in.

"So big bro, any girlfriends yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, her name's Jamie. She works for the fashion line in dauntless." He says, I think he's blushing.

"Oh yeah, I know her. Really nice. I work there too. I'm Christina." She says extending her hand, he shakes it and smiles. Will then introduces himself, then they started talking about the Xbox, which pulled all of the guys attention. Pretty soon, they were all high fiveing and chanting something about gears of war.

"You know, I hold the high score in this house." I say

"Is that a challenge little sis."

"Yes big bro… But later, we have to get to the banquet." I say, then I stand on top of the chair and address the other people that were still in our apartment. "Alright everyone. Banquet in the Pit, let's go!" They all exit and we all have our usual contest on who will win the piggy back ride race.

Lane POV

Eric and I won the piggy back ride race and we celebrated with a kiss, everyone pushed passed us to get into the pit. We hold hands as we walk in. He has to sit with the other leaders so I sit with the rest of the girls.

"So Lane, what job are you thinking of picking? Tris asks me.

"I was thinking Dauntless Ambassador." I say confidently.

"Yay! You can work with me!" Tris says. We are then shushed by the banging cups on the table. Then D steps on an empty table.

"Well, it has been an honor training the transfers and watching you all grow." People start making remarks like 'oh come on' and 'this isn't amity!' "Alright! Alright! Alright! Well, here are your new members." She turns to the screen and the rankings come up.

Lane'

Archie

Colby

George

Arabella

Veronica

Marcella

Eli

Seth

Penn

I can't believe this, I'm ranked first. People started to cheer and all the girls hug me. I stand up and run to Eric. He picks me up and we kiss. I feel so amazing, I cant even breathe. Eric puts me down and he kisses me on the cheek.

"So, what do you think?" I ask. "First ranked?"

"I think I'm completely in love with you." He says and I blush. "I know this is all happening so fast, but what do you think about moving in with me?"

"It's like I already live there." I say and kiss him on the cheek. "Of course. I would love too." He smiles at me and I find Veronica. I hug her and she announces to me that she has been seeing George. I then find Eric and we walk back to our place. I like the sound of that, _our place. _I walk to the closet and try to find out what to wear for the after initiation party at Uriah's.

"What do you think?" I ask Eric putting up two dresses. "The black one with the silver heels or the black one with the grey heels?"

"They look the same." Eric responds.

"Babe… Come on." I say moving towards him, he's sitting on the couch, I stand in between his legs. "Every decision you make, you get a kiss."

"That is so not fair. You asked me to pick between two dresses that look exactly alike and two color shoes that look the same." I give him a look and he just smiles at me. "Okay, I like that one with the silver heels." I give him a kiss, not wanting to release. "Do we have to go to this party?"

"yea, just for a little while, then we can go home and do some stuff."

"Oh really?" He gives he a devilish smile and I just nod. We kiss then I pull away to change. "Tease."

"Yes well this tease loves you." I say and go change. I put on my heels and redo my make up. When I'm done I look fabulous. I take Eric to Uriah's and just let ourselves in.

D POV

When we get back to the apartment, it is already 8:00 PM, Lucas' bedtime. He goes to his room and changes to his pajamas. He gets into bed and smiles at us.

"So, we never gave you our present." I said.

"Really? More presents?" He asks and has a huge grin on his face. "what is it?"

Zeke comes in with the box and said "Something every man should have." He opens it and out comes the puppy. He smiles so big and hugs the dog. "You have to take care of him and feed him and clean up after him."

"I promise. Thank you!" He says and gives us a hug. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight mama, goodnight papa."

We walk to the door and turn off the light, "Goodnight son, we love you." We close the door and he sleeps next to his puppy. We walk into the kitchen and I start the dishes Zeke brings from all over the apartment.

"Babe, I can do that. You shouldn't be on your feet. I mean in your condition." Zeke says as he tries to take the dish from my hands.

"Why do you and Mark think that just because I'm pregnant I cant do the dishes?" I ask.

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead, "Because we both love you." He successfully takes the dish from my hands and makes me sit down on the island chair. I drink some tea and he washes the dishes. When he's finally done, he sits down next to me to dry them but he doesn't let me put them away. He takes my hand and takes me to the family room. He turns on the Xbox and hands me a remote.

"Really? Do you want the shame of getting beat by your wife twice in one day?" I ask teasing him.

"Oh no, I wont lose a second time." He smiles at me and then we play the game. I love him, even though he makes me crazy.

Tris POV

Tobias and I decided not to go to Uriah's party considering I'm pregnant and all. We decided to just watch a movie. Tonight it's his pick so he chose some movie called the Avengers. I guess this entire series is made up from comic books. I more of a batman girl myself, but it's one of his favorite movie's. I personally like the guys in this move, especially Captain America. I was lying down on Tobias' chest.

"Are you staring in Captain America again?"

"No, what makes you think that? I am a one woman gal. Besides, you put a ring on it."

"So really, you were staring at him?"

"Absolutely. I mean come on babe. It's Captain America."

"Alright, as long as you don't mind if I stare at black widow."

"oh it's fine." I say and we both laugh. I love this man, he is just so amazing. I pull his face to mine and we kiss for a while and we finally turn our attention to Lokey and his desire to take over the world and be king. I am so happy with my life, I cant imagine anything better than right now.


	21. Chapter 21

Lane POV

I woke up with a massive head ace, I felt like someone hammered my head. I was in Eric's apartment, which I guess I can now call _our_ apartment. He was asleep right next to me, gosh he looked so cute. I do not remember anything that happened last night. I looked down and I'm wearing one of Eric's shirts and panties. I looked over at the clock which read 9:10 AM. I don't want to get up but I know that I have to, I have to pick my job today and get my things from the dorms. I get up from bed, but am immediately knocked back down.

"Babe, don't move…" Eric said still half asleep. I try to get up again and then I am able to sustain my weight. I walk to the kitchen to get some aspirin. I take two and take out two for Eric. I drink some water then refill the cup. I walk back into the bedroom he is sitting at the edge of his side of the bed. I put out his hand put the pills on it. He takes it then drinks the water I hand to him. "Thanks love." I stand in between his legs and put my arms around his neck. "What happened last night?" he asks me as he puts his hands around my waist. Gosh he has big hands.

"I was hoping you could tell me, I remember nothing." I respond.

"Damn, I just remember you taking tequila shots with Christina. Then nothing."

"I remember dancing and your hands moving all over me." He gives me a devilish grin that I love so much. "Well, what time do you have to go to work?"

"Well, I normally go in at twelve just to go over some missions then I go home and make myself dinner."

"Well, you want to go with me to pick my job?" I ask.

"Well, you do that in leadership. I guess I can go to work early." He says and I smile. I kiss him and when we part, he smiles at me. "Come on let's get ready."

"All my stuff is in the dorms."

"No it's not, we went to get it last night."

"I thought you didn't remember anything about last night?" I inquire.

"Well, that was before I saw the bag." He points to a black duffle bag in the corner. I smile and we unpack my things. We were going through my bags and I hang up all of my things. He takes out my bra's and panties "I really want to see more of these." I giggle and take them from him. I put them in the drawer and then unpack my toiletries. I put my toothbrush in a little cup and unpack my make up. He has two sinks which doesn't make storage a problem. When I'm all done, Eric turns me around and kisses me.

"Eric, we have to get ready." I smile then he nods. He goes to his sink and brushes his teeth. I do the same and he jumps in the shower.

"You know, you can join me?" I could tell he is joking, but I decide to give him a surprise. I go in the shower and hug him from behind. He turns around and kisses me, he grabs my waist and I wrap my legs around him. He pushes me up against the wall and we both move in perfect sync. We come out of the shower, he hands me a towel and then wraps his around his waist. I pick out my outfit, a black bousuasie with black jeans. Eric wears a black shirt with black jeans and a leather jacket. I blow dry my hair and start putting on my make up. When I'm done I look fabulous. Eric and I leave out apartment and we make our way to the elevator. When we reach the leadership floor, Eric leads me to the information desk where we are greeted by a woman named Pam.

"Hey Pam." Eric says. "This is my girlfriend Lane. She placed first in the ranks yesterday."

"Oh Hello." Pam says with a smile. She had long brown hair and grey eyes. Very unusual but she is gorgeous. "So, you need the keys to your apartment and pick a job."

"Actually, I moved in with Eric, so I don't need the apartment."

"Well okay then. Since you ranked first, you can have any job in dauntless." She starts, "Well, there is a long list. Where did I put that thing…"

"Oh I actually know what job I want. Ambassador to the factions."

"Oh, well you need to talk to the lead ambassador for that job. Her name is D Pendrad. She is in her office. Eric, can you show her where it is?" Pam asks.

"Of course." He says and leads me off. We both laugh because I have already spent so much time on this floor. We reach Penelope's desk and she is on the phone.

"Hey! Can you explain to me why your mother is such a bitch." Penny asks. We all laugh and I shake my head.

"Penny, if I had the answer to that question, the sixteen years I spent with her would have been easier." We all laugh "Can I talk to D?"

"Yeah, go on in. She's just working on some paperwork." She says and Eric and I knock on the door and hear a polite _Come in_. When we enter, she runs up to me and hugs me and Eric.

"Hey you two? What brings you by?" She asks.

"I wanted to chose my job as a dauntless ambassador and Pam said I needed to talk to you first." She laughs and signals me over to her desk,

"Pam is such a doll. I told her to send anyone that wants to be an ambassador over to me so I can automatically send them to secondary or third level ambassador." She writes on a piece of paper. "And I wanted to meet everyone and make them cry."

"Oh lord, you are going to make them cry aren't you?" Eric asks through his laughter.

"What?" I ask and she laughs.

"Lane, there are so many rumors about me." She says as she sits down in her chair. I take a seat on her desk.

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"Like I made someone jump off the chasm with just one look from me." She says.

"Oh! What about the one about setting a girls hair on fire because they didn't file the right paperwork."

"Oh, what about killing 52 people because they made fun of the factionless."

"And the one about making a hundred people cry because they wanted to become an ambassador."

"Okay, I bet that one was true." I say as we all laugh.

"It wasn't a hundred. It was fifty two." She says as we all laugh. "Well, give this to Pam and she'll set you up."

"Thanks D. It's gonna be really fun working with you."

"Do you want the long speech?" She asks.

"What speech?" I ask.

"Oh the one I'm suppose to give the new ambassadors about their responsibilities."

"Sure." I say and sit down I an actual chair. "Okay, pretend you don't know me. Make me cry."

"Okay. Don't make me laugh." She says as she organizes the entire scenario. "I am D. I am sure you have heard all of the rumors. They are all true. As an ambassador, you will be sent to other factions to sit in on meetings and settle disputes. If you are not up for late nights reading different cases, then this job is not for you." I couldn't help it, and neither could Eric, we both busted into laughter. D eventually joined in. "Oh my gosh. You two, get out of here. You start tomorrow Lane. Don't forget to pass by Tris desk. It's right next to Penelope's."

"Okay, where's my desk?"

"Oh I'll just walk you to Pam's and then I'll show you." We walk out of her office and over to Pam's desk. "Hey Pam, can you put her as a secondary ambassador. I give my consent." She nods at her and we walk over to a cubical. I sit down in the chair and twirl around in it for a while. "You know, they're giving the ambassadors a floor next week. Don't get too comfortable here."

"Really? The floor right under here?" Eric asks.

"Yup. All of the secondary ambassadors get their own office and everything." D explains.

"Where's Tris desk?" I ask.

"She's not here yet. I'll show you tomorrow. I have to get back to work, so I'll see you two at dinner?"

"Of course." I say and she walks away. Eric leads me to his office and I just watch him work. He was reading something when I decided to start an awkward conversation. "Eric, I'm on the pill just to let you know."

"Um…" He says awkwardly as he slowly lifts his head from the reports. "Thank you."

"What?"

"I don't know how to respond to that."

I get up from the couch and walk over to him. I hug his neck and sit on his lap. "I don't want to get pregnant right now. Is that okay?" I ask.

"Of course, even though I'm twenty two, I am not ready to have a kid."

"Good." I say and I kiss him. There was a knock on the door and an immediate enter.

"Eric, we need to talk." It was a girl that I had never seen before. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top. "Alone." She looks at me, I try to get up but Eric wont let go.

"Ava, anything you have to say, you can say it in front of her." He says.

Ava closes the door and sits down in one of the chairs right in front of his desk. "I cant work wit her. She is one of the most rude and condescending people I have ever met in my entire life."

"I'm guessing she is talking about Chelsea." I say. She gives me an odd look.

"How do you know Chelsea?" She asks me.

"I know that she is a bitch with a candor mouth." I say back to her.

"Eric I like her. My name's Ava, the other dauntless leader. I didn't catch your name." She says and smiles at me.

"Lane. My name's Lane. Why don't you like Chelsea?"

"Right that. She tried to have me replaced today. Her with her Candor mouth and her Erudite brain needs to shut the hell up. I mean she is a leader for like a second and I have been a leader since I was twenty." Ava continues. "I think we can get her replaced, if we all gang up on her. I mean, you, me and Zeke. Mark has to do something."

"And if you get D on your side, which I don't think she will object to, he will definitely have to consider an alternate."

"Do you want to be a leader, you have the brains for it." Ava asks. I just laugh.

"No, I'm an ambassador. But, I'm always open to consulting." I say and we all laugh.

"Well Lane, you have been a great help." She says as she gets up from her seat. "Eric, can I count you in?"

"As long as D is in, I'm in."

"Everyone needs to jump on this damn bandwagon!" She yells as she exits.

"You know, she doesn't tend to like anyone she just meets."

"I guess I'm special."

"Of course you are." He kisses me and I stand up.

"I want cake, do you want cake?" I ask him, he nods. "I'm gonna go to the pit, I'll get you one too." He smiles at me and I walk out of his office. I tap on Penny's desk and ask her the same question. She nods and I also ask D and she responded with an "You are asking a pregnant lady if she wants cake." I took that as a yes and then I passed by Tris.

"Lane, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just picked my job to be an ambassador and now I'm going on a cake run, do you want one?"

"You are asking a pregnant lady if she wants cake."

"That's what D said, so I take that as a yes?"

"Of course. Thank you." She said and I was off. I went to the pit and got five pieces of cake and seven pieces of cake. I figured that Pam would want one and if Zeke was in the office, he would want one. I got enough forks for everyone. I went back in the elevator and got a few looks as I passed by people. I went through the doors and I stopped by Pam first.

"Pam, do you want a slice of cake?" I ask.

"Well, thank you. I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends." She says as I give her a slice of cake and a matching fork. I walk to Tris' and Penny's desk and was greeted with a _God bless your soul _from both of them. I went into D's office and she gave me the same response.

"Hey, I got one for Zeke too, where's his office?"

"Its two doors down from Eric. Thanks for the cake."

"No problem." I say and I walk out. I go to Zeke's door and knock. I hear yelling, I open the door to see Chelsea and Zeke in a heated argument.

"Chelsea, I think you should go." I say.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"One that knows that you have had more broken bones in the past few days than I have had in my entire life and I really don't think that you need another one." I say with a smile. She walks out and it was just me and Zeke.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You look like you need a slice of cake." I give him a piece of cake and a fork.

"So is this your job in dauntless? To hand out cake?"

"No, I start my job as an ambassador tomorrow. Now I'm just waiting for Eric to finish up some work."

"Oh alright. Thanks for the cake." He says.

"I'll see you at dinner." I say and I just walk out of his office. When I walk into Eric's office, Chelsea is not arguing with him. He was just about to swing at her, but then I knocked on the door. "Damn, you really love to piss off the men in my life."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you from my boyfriend dislocating your jaw. D already did that once already, do I need to do it again?"

"This isn't over…" she says as she limps out of Eric's office.

"Oh good come back. Till our next encounter…" I say as she storms off. I close the door behind her. I walk over to Eric's desk with the tray.

"What did you mean by the men in your life?" He asks as I sit on his lap.

"Oh, I was bringing cake to Zeke when he was just about to punch her."

"It isn't hard with her. If Zeke was about to break his 'no hitting girls' policy he has, she must've really pissed him off."

"Yup, but anything can be fixed with a slice of cake." I say feeding him a piece. "So, are you almost done?"

"Oh I was done a long time ago, I just wanted to be fed cake." He smiles at me when I hit his chest. "I love you."

"Hey, I don't feed cake to just anyone."

"Good…" He says and he smiles at me. We eat cake and watch the city in all its glory. "You know, Chelsea was talking crazy."

"What was she talking about? I mean if it was enough to piss off Zeke, it must've been serious."

"I is, she wants to be the filter in dauntless. She wants to have final say on things, but that's D's job. That's why I was so mad and that probably got Zeke all fired up too."

"Can she do that?"

"Not without all five leaders agreeing. With Zeke, Ava and I all saying no, she has no choice but to drop the subject."

"Good, with D pregnancy hormones in full swing, who knows what she'll do to Chelsea if she finds out about this."

"I can imagine her at the bottom of the chasm…" Eric says as he laughs.

"Eric, come on, we hate her. We don't want her dead."

"Fine, but she is going to get what's coming to her if she keeps up her streak."

"Yes she is…" I say and we resume our gazing at the wonderful city that I will tomorrow be ambassador of.


	22. Chapter 22

D POV

After I finished my cake that Lane gave me, I went back to work. I had to organize the trips to the different factions; I had to go through all the different issues that the factions had brought to dauntless attention, I had to deal with the different leaders and they told me their problems personally. When I finally fished with the Amity phone call, I had organized and scheduled every trip for the next six weeks. I looked at the time and saw that it was already 6:20 PM, time for diner. I decided to clock out and go get Zeke, when I walked into his office; he was talking with Ava about something that appeared to piss both of them off.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I move to Zeke's desk. They both look at me with concerned looks.

"You haven't heard anything?" Ava asked me.

"No, I was on the phone all day setting up for the next six weeks. What happened?" I ask a second time. I move to Zeke and sit on his lap.

"Babe, don't blow up." He says and I nod. "Chelsea wants to act as a filter, and she already approached all of the leaders." My body just filled with anger and rage. I stand up and make my day to the door. "Babe, you said you wouldn't blow up." He says as the door flies open. I make my way over to Mark's office where he was reading something, and when I entered, he looked very scared. Apparently I was joined by Zeke, Ava, and apparently Lane and Eric as well.

"Mark, I will not work with her!" I say as I smack my fist on his desk.

"What are you talking about?" He asks concerned.

"She is making it impossible for me to do my job and I am guessing that other people have objected to her as well. Going after me, fine, but my son and now some of my responsibilities. I will not stand for any more of her shenanigans. Get rid of her or I swear I will drag her by her hair and throw her into the chasm."

"Whoa, calm down. Who are we talking about?" He asks. Apparently he doesn't know about what she has been doing all day.

"Your insane sister Mark! She has been trying to convince all of the leaders that she should be the filter not me. She has pissed off all of your leaders in less than twenty four hours. 98% of my ambassadors have refused to work with her. The only one who she hasn't gotten to is Sarah and she has been out with pneumonia for a week."

"So, all of you don't like her?"

"I am so sick of her, I can not even put it into words." Ava says.

"If Lane hadn't stopped me, she would've had a broken jaw right now." Eric says.

"Not before Lane stopped me from hitting her." Zeke says. There was a knock on the door and Chelsea went on about something, that is before I tackled her to the ground. I slapped her and then Zeke pulled me off. "Babe, not here."

"What the hell Courtney!" Chelsea said.

"Don't fucking play dumb Chelsea. I know what you have been up to all day."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She says as she shakes her head. She is still on the ground.

"Oh really?" I ask. "Eric, give me your gun." Without hesitation, Eric gives me his hand gun and I put it to Chelsea's head. "Do you know what I'm talking about now?" I ask turning the safety off.

"Whoa! D, calm down." Mark says. "Haven't you beat her up enough?"

"Well maybe she doesn't need to be beaten up, maybe she needs to be put down." I say, with a calm and collected voice. "Are you going to make her step down or am I going to have to kill her?"

"Mark, please. She won't kill me." Chelsea says. Ava just slapped her in the face.

"Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure about that." I say and I shoot her in the arm.

"Fuck! You bitch!"

"Shut up." Ava said. "Mark, it's her or all of us. Who's it gonna be?"

"I cant do anything. A dauntless leader must step down voluntarily." Mark says "D, put the gun down."

"Can't do that big bro. Even if she does step down, she is still a threat." I say.

"Zeke! Do something." Mark pleads.

"But…" Zeke says and Mark gives him a look. He looks to Eric and he just nods. "Fine…" He steps towards me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Babe, come on. Don't do this…"

"What do you want me to do? If I let her live, she will never stop. She wont stop with me and she won't stop with Lucas."

"Don't kill her for Lucas, spare her for Lucas." I don't break my eye contact with Chelsea and the gun. "Come on Babe, put it down." He says as his hand moves to my hand. I put the gun down and I look at him. He nods at me and I look at Chelsea.

"One more step out of line and I will not hesitate to end your life. You got that." I whisper to her. We all walk out of Mark's office and go to the pit. When we get there, I see Lucas eating with his friends. We wave to him, not wanting to disturb him.

"It's sushi night, you want me to get you the usual?" Zeke asks. I nod and before he leaves he kisses me on the cheek. Lane and I stay seated as the guys get us food. Not long before Tris and Four came over to us.

"Hey babe, I see Zeke and Eric in line, you want the usual?" He asks.

"It's sushi night." I say over to him and Tris nods. Four leaves to go in line with Zeke and Eric. "Are we allowed to eat sushi? I mean with the pregnancy and all?" I ask

"Well, pregnancy is different for all women. Some can eat all and have morning sickness every morning or you could get sick at the sight or smell of food and not get morning sickness." Lane responds.

"Damn that morning sickness. I got it for like the past week. It's disgusting."

"Me too. I wake up and its always the same." Tris says. "How did you know all of that?"

"I spent sixteen years in Erudite." Lane says and we all laugh. Then we are greeted by Christina and Marlene whose fiancés are also joining our other halves in line.

"So, wedding updates. Marlene go." I say

"Well, the wedding dresses and flowers are done, we just need food and location. Date is three weeks from now."

"Excellent." I grab my appointment book and mark the date, June 3rd. "So Christina, your up."

"Well same for me, but my wedding day is on May 24th."

"Wow, that soon? Any reason why?" Tris asks and winks at her and she just shakes her head. "Well, D and I have a date to plan things tomorrow."

"Yup, Lane don't think we're not dragging you along."

"I have my first day of work tomorrow." She says.

"During Lunch, we just need to pick out Location, Date and Flowers." Tris responds and she just nods her head. The guys finally come and give us our food. We all eat while telling jokes and laughing.

"So, do you guys want to come back to our place and just plan the wedding?" I ask

"Are the guys invited?" Eric asks.

"Well, you guys cant be involved in the wedding plans because having your presence around me will piss me off. But you can come and play in that box and eat the leftover cake from Lucas' birthday."

"Cake?" Four asks looking up from his sushi. "Who said cake?"

"D did babe. We're gonna go to their place and plan the wedding."

"As long as cake is involved, I'm there." He responds and we all laugh. We get up and I walk over to Lucas' table with all of his friends.

"Hey Lucas. We're gonna go back home, don't stay out too late." I say and he nods. We walk to the apartment and when I unlock the door, I see the dog just sitting on the couch. I look around and see that nothing is torn up and nothing is messed up. I walk over to him and pick him up. "Hey little guy. Aren't you a good dog?" I say and spin him around. The girls all crowd around me and the dog and the guys just move to the family room. The girls move to the dining room and take out their wedding books.

"Okay, so what's left?"

"Well, just the small details. I really just want to watch you kick Zeke's ass in that game again." Lane said and all the girls laugh.

"She did not kick my ass, I let her win." Zeke yells from the family room.

"Oh really?" I say and walk over to the family room. "Do you really want to piss off the pregnant lady? One that isn't that far along and can still kick your ass." I pick up a control and right when the game resumes the red light turns on and the alarm sounds.

"What's happening?" Lane yells.

"Oh my God, Lucas." I start to panic and Zeke just pulls me into a hug. The doors lock and everyone hugs their loved ones. I pull away from Zeke's hug and I get my tablet.

"What's happening?" Lane asks again.

"It's a dauntless alarm. That means someone is in here with a weapon that is bigger than dauntless, or we are in the middle of a takeover." I say. I unlock my tablet and access the control room monitors.

"How did you do that?" Four asks as I connect my tablet to the TV. "No one can access those monitors unless you are in the control room."

"People always underestimate my hold over my father. I have access to everything. Control room, sealed documents. Everything." I look through all of the cameras until I find Lucas. He is in the pit so scared. "There he is" I say. I go to the weapons closet and unlock it with the security code. I have everything, guns, grenades and knives. I take a gun and a round of ammunition.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asked me.

"I'm getting my son, you can either help me or get the hell out of my way."

"D, you're pregnant."

"Well that's not gonna stop me either." Tris says as she gets a gun and a round.

"Four, help me out here." Zeke says as he looks at my tablet. "FOUR!"

"What?" He looks over at Tris and looks shocked. "Oh hell no, you two are pregnant carrying our children. You are not going anywhere."

"Like hell!" I yell.

"Come on D, the guys can handle this." Eric says as he grabs my gun.

"Why? He is my son and me being a girl is not going to stop me from saving him."

"You're right, it's not." Zeke says. "But you carrying my son or daughter is."

"He's right D, come on. No one is going to hurt my nephew, or my soon to be niece or nephew." Uriah says as he grabs a gun. "Besides, we don't know how to work this crap anyway."

"Yes! Thank you! Excellent point Uriah." Zeke says. "Come on babe." I finally give in and nod. I take out my Bluetooth and give it to him. "Here, you can hear me through this and I can hear you. I will let you know your surroundings." He nods and all the guys get their supplies. "I love you and if someone hurts either of my men, I will kill them and not even think twice about it."

"Yes dear." He says and he kisses me. All of the guys get kisses and they are out the door. I look at the cameras and keep my eye on Lucas. All the girls around me can not pull their focus from the screen either. All we can do is wait and pray that everything goes well.


	23. Chapter 23

Zeke POV

The guys and I were walking the silent halls of dauntless. We were about a hundred yards away from the pit. Normally, when I walk this route with D and Lucas, it seems like one of the shortest walks in life, but right now, it takes forever.

"Okay babe." D says through the Bluetooth. "Lucas is in the same spot by the kitchen."

"You know you never get tired of telling me what to do." I say

"Because you are so good at taking orders." I can almost feel her smile.

"Babe, if something bad happens…"

"don't talk like that."

"I'm serious. If something bad happens, just know I love you and our family."

"Damn it Zeke. Your gonna make the pregnant lady cry." I can hear her sob and it breaks my heart to hear her in pain. "But since you went there, I love you too, no matter what happens." I nod and we finally reach the doors of the pit.

I turn to the guys and they nod at me. "Alright guys, be careful and be cautious. No one is going to kill me for you being idiots."

"This isn't the fucking game dumbass." Uriah states.

"Says the guy with the lowest score." Will says and snickers to himself. It gets very loud from the Bluetooth, the voice is not D, but it's Christina.

"Really?" She screams "Tell them to stop fucking around and get my damn nephew!" I laugh and they all look at me weird. I look through the window and I see Lucas. I open the door and run to him I hear a gun and I fall to the floor. I look around and my vision starts to get blurry. The last thing I saw was a bloody hand and then everything went black.

Four POV

Zeke ran out to the pit and he got shot, my best friend is probably bleeding to death and I cant move. Uriah ran out and I tried to pull him down, but it didn't work. He ran to his brothers' side, but he didn't move fast enough, with the sound of a gun, I knew that he was dying. I look at Eric and will and say "Alright, first things first, get Zeke and Uriah out of there and then we find Lucas. This is a rescue not an attack." They nod at me and we open the door. Once I do that, guns are blazing and Will goes down. Eric and I are the only ones left, so it's up to us. I start to drag Uriah and Eric helps, but he stood up a little too high and he was down. I couldn't breathe, all of my friends are dying or dead right now. I am almost to the door when I see Lucas crawling over to Zeke. I get up and try to get to him, but shortly after, everything went black.

Lucas POV

The shooter is in the pit. I am hiding under the table wit my friends Isabella and Frankie. Anova is here too with her boyfriend Jeff. The shooter is a girl, her voice sounds so familiar. I don't want to get out from under the table. What seemed like hours, but must've been a couple of minutes pass, the door opens and the shooters guns go off. A man lays on the floor. Then I hear my Uncle Uriah yell "Zeke" Before he is shot too. I know now, the man is my papa. He is only a few feet away from me, so I crawl over to him and hold his hand, but I don't think he is awake anymore. I don't know what to do. I look around and see all of my uncle's on the floor, they aren't moving. My eyes start to get watery and before I know it I was crying everything out. I hear a gun go off and then everything goes black.

D POV

I don't know what is happening right now. My Zeke is shot and he's not moving anymore. All the girls around me are crying now. Everyone is shot. My eyes start to water and I cant hold it in anymore. I look back at the screen and I see that Lucas is holding Zeke's hand. I cant do this. I have to be strong, I have to go to him and get him some help. All of the girls are sobbing. When I look back up I see the light go off from the corner and I no longer see him holding his hand, but on the floor bleeding out as well. All of the girls scream and in that moment all of my feelings turn to anger. I can see that the girls expression has also followed mine. I go to the weapons cabinet and I grab a gun, so does everyone else. We walk out of the door and we run to the pit.

Tris POV

After I saw Tobias get shot, everything inside of me crumbled up. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move but I sure as hell could cry. There were so many tears around me. Eric, Will, Uriah and Zeke, all shot by the same person. When I looked back at the screen and saw Lucas lying down next to Zeke and everything turned to anger, apparently the rest of them felt the same way. We all got guns and ran to the pit.

Lane POV

I cant move. I just saw the love of my life get shot and I don't know what to do. I am frozen and I just stare at the screen and wait for something or someone to save them, but no one does. I get up angry and grab a gun.

D POV

Once we arrive at the doors of the pit, I can see her just twirling with her gun. My sister is a bitch that needs to be dealt with. I signal for the girls to get down and I can tell that they are as angry as I am.

"Okay, so we are not just going to go in guns blazing and get killed one by one. We are going in by all sides. Tris, you and Christina go to the far right and get the guys. Marlene, go to the kitchen and shoot her, but don't kill her, I need her alive to make her suffer for everything she has done."

From behind me I hear, "Where do you want me?" It was my brother Mark.

"You are not going to shoot your sister." I say in a forceful tone. "Why don't you go home."

"No, I am the dauntless leader and I will fix the mess that she caused."

"Alright, fine. Go with Marlene. Don't kill her, I want her alive. Lane, you're with me. We're going to get the final word." She nods "You have three minutes to get to where you need to go, time starts now." They all go to their designated spots. Lane and I wait and she starts to cry. "Oh no. We are going to make her suffer for this and we are going to get our families to the hospital. Do you hear me? They are not dying today!" I say to her. She nods and I wipe away her tears. The timer on my watch goes off and Lane and I go out of the door with the guns blazing. She is so preoccupied with Mark and Marlene that she doesn't notice Tris and Christina trying to get all of the guys out of there. When Lane and I get to her, she has a gun shot wound in her shoulder and her leg. Lane and I walk up to her and take the gun from my hand. We stand in front of her when she kneels down.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and do it." Chelsea says.

"Gladly." Lane says as she put the gun to her head. "I've been waiting to do this for a while."

"No!" I yell. Everyone looks confused. "We're not going to kill you. I'm going to make you suffer for the rest of your life." I say and stand her up. "Lane, hold her like that." I make Lane hold her with her back facing me. "Well, everyone. I looked into Chelsea's file and found her worst fear, depending on other people. Pathetic, I know right. But we are going to make it so she will never be able to do things by herself for a very long time." I put my gun up and shoot Chelsea at the bottom of her spine. She cries out in pain, but feel nothing but happiness. Lane drops her and shoots her in her leg.

"Fuck you bitch!" She yells in her face. We all run to help Tris and Christina. We get every guy to the infirmary and we all wait in the waiting room. There is blood on everyone's hands and we all wait for some news, any news. Mark is holding my hand, Tris is rocking in her chair, Christina and Marlene are pacing back and forth and Lane is just staring at the ground. None of us talk, but we all know that we are wishing everyone the best. I cant look up, I cant go into my thoughts so I just sit there, staring at my bloody hands and feel nothing by sorrow. I don't feel dauntless or any other faction. I feel pain, if there was a faction for that, everyone would be apart of it, including everyone in this room.


	24. Chapter 24

D POV

Mark was still holding my hands. The girls finally stopped pacing and joined Tris in taping the floor or rocking in their chair. We've been waiting for hours, we had messy hair, runny make up and blood on our hands. The nurse came out and headed straight towards me.

"Miss, you cant have that dog in here." She said. I looked down and realized that Lucas' dog he decided to name Chance was by my feet.

"What?" I say stepping out of my trance. She repeats herself "Listen" I say standing up "This is my son's dog. He just turned seven like two days ago. Now, he is in there fighting for his life. Pardon me if I want my entire fucking family here when he wakes up. So pardon me, but I don't give a damn about whatever fucking policies you have against animals. If you want to fight me on it, I will kill you within seconds." All of the girls are looking at me now. Mark is holding me back and the nurse runs back into the doors that say "Please do not pass unless permitted."

"D, Calm down." Mark pleaded.

"No, I cant stay here." I say.

"D…" Lane says "Please stay."

"I'm sorry. I cant." I say and walk out the door. I walk aimlessly and I can hear the dos following me. I keep walking; I don't know where I'm going. I get to the elevators and then suddenly decide to go to my office. I hold the door open for Chance and we go to the 78th floor. Once the doors open, people look shocked to see me. I go straight to my office and close the door. I hear a knock and I just ignore it. The door opens and it's Ava

"D." She says and cautiously comes through the door. She sits in the chair right in front of my desk. "I'm not even going to ask about that, right now." I just nod at her. "The 77th floor is almost ready. All we have to do is paint the offices'. I thought you might like to address the other ambassadors and let them know what's going on."

"get them all in the conference room. I'm just going to get cleaned up." She nods at me and I smile. I take Chance in my arms then we go back to the apartment. I set him down and I take a shower. I get stuck in the trance of the water, but I finish and I get ready. I have the talent of looking fine and seeming fine but on the inside I am screaming at the top of my lungs and no one can hear it but me. I put on my tight black dress, my black heels and my mother's leather jacket. I get chance and we walk back to the offices. When the doors open, I notice that they are all already in the conference room. I walk through the doors and sit in my father's seat. "Alright! I want everyone to pack up their desks, tomorrow, we will be moving floors. All secondary ambassadors, I will give you the keys to your offices at the end of the day. You will also be picking one third level ambassador to work under you. I am also going to evaluate all your work and pick two lower levels

Ambassadors to go on the Amity trip tomorrow and I will also be picking one lower level ambassador to prove themselves and go along also. You are dismissed." I walk out of the room and then, my body and my mind teamed up and then I went to Zeke's office. I close the door behind me and look around. I walk to his desk and I sit in his chair. His desk is messy, the plate of cake Lane brought him, is now empty and sitting at the end of his desk. A few pictures of me and him are in frames and he has one of Lucas' school pictures. I look around and see everything that he saw and right now I couldn't be further away from him. I cant think about it. If I do , I wont be able to stop. I look at Chance and realize that I cant be further away from my son either. I get back up and walk to my office. I start to pack thing up in the boxes Penelope put together for me. I pack my files and then I pack my pictures. I look at every single one, but then I come across one that Tris took of Zeke, Lucas and I in the pit last year. Tris gave that to me for my birthday last year. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke, the once stable D was gone and is replaced by someone who rarely ever comes out.

Tris POV

The doctor just came out and said something about looking for the parents of Lucas Pendrad. Everyone stood up and was very confused.

"His mother's not here right now." I said.

"Well, can someone go get her? I know D very well, and if she doesn't get the news soon, she'll probably put a gun to my head."

"Lane, want to come with me?" I ask her. "Mark, you can come too." We all walk out of the doors and Christina and Marlene are just staring at the floor. I know exactly where to look. She's probably in her office dealing with some sort of faction crisis while she doesn't want to deal with her own. We go to the elevator and we reach the 78th floor. The doors open and people are packing up their offices. We go to Penny's desk

"Penny?" I ask. She doesn't say anything, she just hugs me. Apparently she heard, about everything since she hugged Lane too. "Is she in there?"

"Yup, she hasn't made a single sound. She hasn't come out to yell at everyone. She's just in there. I think she's packing up her office for her move tomorrow."

"We're moving?" Lane asks.

"Yea, to the floor beneath us. She's supposed to give us our keys to the offices but I don't want to go in there and ask." We all nod at her and enter D's office. Her chair is turned to look at the view. We finally reach her chair and she is crying and holding the picture I gave her last year. Lane and I hug her and soon after Mark joins in. She cant stop crying, she just hugs us back.

"There was news about Lucas." Just like that she stood up and we all moved back to the infirmary. Right then, Marlene and Christina are hugging in tears in front of the doctor. We all run to then and we just envelop into a group hug.

"What happened?" Lane asked.

"Uriah…" Marlene said "They did everything they could. He's in a coma and they don't know when he's gonna wake up!" She says through her tears. D, Lane and I just hug her. We walk her over to Uriah's room and he is attached to all of these machines. We all cry for him and Marlene just holds his hand.

D POV

Uriah's news was the first we heard. We all went to his room and Marlene just started crying. She held his hand and everyone just started to cry. Uriah had always been a brother to me. We grew up together and I cant imagine my life without his jokes. I cant think about what Zeke and Hannah is going to do when they find out. The doctor comes into the room and looks at all of us.

"I'm so sorry, but only family can be in here."

"Frank, they're all family." I say and he nods at me. He gestures at me to come out into the hall. "What's the news?" I ask him anxiously.

"D, Lucas. Your sister did some damage on every single one of them."

"Frank, you know me. I have been in here way too many times. I need you to tell exactly what is wrong with him."

"D, he sustained three shots to his chest. We did everything we could, but it wasn't enough for him to survive. I am so so sorry. He didn't make it."

"No." I said as the tears fell down my cheek. "My baby. My baby boy. He's not. He cant be. He just turned seven."

"D." Frank says.

"No!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The girls come out of Uriah's room and they all hug me. I try to push them off, but I feel nothing inside. I feel pain and anger and I just cry. My knees give out and I just fall. The girls hug me as I cry. I think Frank told them because they started to cry too. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I was broken and I'll never see him cry again. I'll never see him chose at the ceremony. I'll never get to see him grow into the wonderful man that I knew he was capable of being.

Lane POV

D fell to the ground and we all hugged her. Then the doctor told us, he was gone. I cried so hard that I didn't think I could cry for the rest of my life. We all just cried on the floor and we couldn't even breathe anymore. We were all so sad, until four other doctors came towards us.

"Which one of you is the family of Eric?" A doctor said and I stood up. "Well, he took a shot to the abdomen and to the shoulder. He is out of surgery now, but wont be awake for another hour or so." I jumped into his arms an gave him and looked back at the girls. They looked happy, well the happiest they could look after the news we received. He look me to his room and I just lied down next to him. I was happy but then so sad about Lucas. I didn't know what to do so I cried.

Christina POV

The doctor asked for the family of Will. He told me that he sustained a shot to the shoulder and one to his leg. They took me to his room and I just held his hand and prayed to thank God for the wonderful miracle that he had given me. I stood my his side and he looked as beautiful as ever.

Tris POV

"Family of Four?" The doctor asked and I stood up. "Well, your husband had one shot to the chest that missed his heart and another to his shoulder. He is going to need quite a bit of therapy, but as of right now, he seems to be fine. It will take him a while to wake up. You can see him now." I hug D and leave her in the hallway. I see Tobias in the bed and immediately ran to him. I lied down next to him just waiting for him to wake up.

D POV

Another doctor came to me and told me that Zeke got shot twice in the chest and that they got the bullets out and repaired the damage. He lead me to his room and he wasn't as bad as Uriah connected to a bunch of machines. I hold his hand and I automatically think of Lucas. How am I gonna tell him about our son? Our dead seven year old. Our baby boy that we loved so much. We will never get another birthday, another Christmas, another choosing day. He will never meet his baby brother or sister. He will never get to smile or laugh or run an play. He's gone and I feel empty inside. I don't feel anything. Zeke starts to wake up. He looks at me crying and all I can do is hug him and cry on him.

"baby, what's wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head and bowed it down. "Come on. What is it?" He asked as he gently pushed my chin up.

"They couldn't save him. There was too much for his body to take. Our son is dead." I said to him and continued to cry. I felt his tears on me and I couldn't deal with any more pain. After my mom, and my dad and now my son. I don't feel blessed, I feel cursed. The ability to love is gone and the amount of pain I feel could be equivalent to all the pain combined from all of the factions. My family is broken, and so am I.


	25. Chapter 25

Zeke POV

D is finally asleep. She was crying and crying, it didn't help that I was too, but I don't care. My son is dead, seven years. I only had seven years with him. I remember the day he first stood up, when he first walked. The say he first went to the bathroom all by himself and the day he first called me papa. I don't care if anyone sees me cry, my little boy is dead, all of my friends are in the hospital, and my wife feels like she's broken. I don't want to feel anything, but without me, D will crumble and I would rather die than see that happen. I kiss the top of her head and I just continue to cry. Everything is messed up and it's all one persons fault, I want to know who.

D POV (The Next Day)

Uriah woke up and last night everyone was discharged already. Apparently Erudite made this serum that could heal broken bones and heal open wounds. Everyone went home and rested, me, I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't, so I sat in Lucas' room hugging a picture of all of us. He was so happy; it was the day we took him to school because Zeke had to give a speech as a dauntless leader. All of his friends were amazed by Zeke and me. I went in his bed and hugged his sheets. Zeke was sleeping in our room, but I couldn't leave his. All of his stuff was still fresh and everything was the way he left it. Just the other night, I was tucking him in and giving him Chance. Kind of ironic seeing that he didn't get the chance to live. I don't know how long I was in there, but Zeke came in and saw me crying. He sat next to me and cried wit me. It took a lot for Zeke to cry, but it's a special occasion. Tomorrow or today, we have to throw his ashes in the chasm and make the toast in the pit. The idea of it made me cry even harder, because that is when I'm suppose to say goodbye and I don't want to say goodbye. I want hold on to the memory of my little boy. My sweet sweet little boy. He will never meet his brother or sister, he wont get the chance to do a lot of things. I feel so much pain, I no longer feel anger. My sister is in a wheel chair and will never walk again. She's factionless now; I don't know what I'm doing. Everything I do, it feels meaningless. I have no desire to go on. The only thing that is keeping me going is my friends and Zeke. I still feel broken.

-Six hours later-

Zeke and I wake up in Lucas' room. He was awake before me, he was stroking my hair and looked blankly at the wall.

"Hey gorgeous." He says as he smiles at me "We have to get up now."

"What time is it?"

"It's nine thirty."

"Okay…" I say and we get up and walk out of his room. We walk to our bathroom and get ready. We don't talk, we don't need to. I get dressed and put on my make up and he gets in the shower. I put on my shoes and he gets ready. I walk to the kitchen and make coffee. Zeke walks out wearing my dad's leather jacket. I always hoped after Zeke and I die, Lucas would wear the jackets with his wife. That's never going to happen now; I fight the tears and win. I'm pretty good at that, I've been doing it for three deaths now. Zeke grabs a cup and we drink in silence.

"Babe, should you be drinking this if you're pregnant?" He asks

"It's fine. I'm two months now." I say.

"That's great…" He says. I know he means it, but isn't showing it because of our current situation. "I don't want you under too much stress with your pregnancy; I want you to take it easy."

"When am I ever good at taking it easy?" I ask and he laughs. It was a short one, but a laugh nevertheless. "Will I ever do that again? Laugh?"

"Baby, we will get through this. We will do it the way you do everything. With grace and pride."

"How about with a little it of stubbornness?" I ask and we both chuckle a little. We lock the door and make our way to the pit. All of our friends are there, even Uriah. We walk over to them and sit down. They all stare at us with concerned eyes. "No, we will save the tears and questions for later. Lord knows that there will be plenty of that later." They all nod at me and continue to talk about the new leader. Apparently it was someone from Tris' initiate class, a guy named Peter. When everyone is done with breakfast, we all go our separate ways. Tris gives four a goodbye kiss as well as Christina and Marlene to their fiancé's. Marlene and Christina go to the fashion buildings of Dauntless as the rest of the guys go to the control room. The rest of us go to the offices, the elevator ride is long. We finally reach the 77th floor and the girls get out. Lane kisses Eric and I kiss Zeke and they are off, and so are we. The ambassador floor is really nice. It had the same view from my other office, but this one is bigger. The secondary ambassadors all have their own offices'. Tris' and Lane's are right next to mine, so we all go to the end of the hall. I have the corner office and it is huge, it's about the same size as two Dauntless leaders' offices. I unlock it and am immediately bombarded with boxes. I haven't really unpacked anything. I have a wall with a floor to ceiling bookshelves and a huge desk. I have a sitting area with two couches and a table. I have two chairs in front of my desk and I start to unpack. I put all of my files in alphabetical order and I organize all of my pictures. A lot of them are of my family and some with all of my friends. I am officially unpacked, and sit in my desk. I tap on my phone and call in my lower level ambassador, her name is Sarah. She was in the transfer group of my initiate class, I heard she was a bitch so I offered her a job. She rushes through my door in a panic.

"Hello Sarah." I said and signaled her to sit in the chair in front of my desk. "So, since I no longer have Penelope, you will have to learn everything I taught her. You will always follow me into my office in the morning and give me a status update on anything and everything in the factions. You will write everything down so you do not forget to tell me anything. If that happens a war will start do you want a war to start?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Good, third thing. You will notify me if someone is here to see me, you will make sure that they do not come in at any cost. Are we clear?" I ask and she nods her head. "The only people who are allowed to come in at any moment are the people on this list." I hand her the list and the names on it are; Eric, Lane, Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and Mark. "If they are not on that list, they do not come in without notification. Everything will be prepared when I walk in, which can be at any time I deem acceptable. One day it could be six and another, it will be twelve. All of the calls go through you. I always have my Bluetooth with me. If it is a leader, you patch them through immediately and if it is something urgent, if it is not either of those two, you will notify me." She is still nodding her head and taking notes. "And lastly, I am pregnant, so if I need something, you get it for me. No questions asked. You may go." She stands up and walks towards my door. "And Sarah…"

"Yes D…"

"You can ask me."

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be. Thank you." She nods and walks back to her desk. I look out at my view and Lucas would've loved it. The phone rings and I answer it.

"Yes Sarah?"

"It's the infirmary." She says.

"Patch them through." And she does. "This is D."

"Hello D. I'm just confirming that you are picking up the ashes today?"

"Yes Frank. I am picking up the ashes of my seven year old today. Thank you but I'm busy." I say and hang up the phone. I stand up and walk out of my office. I grab my bag and my Bluetooth. When I walk out Sarah sands up. "I have my Bluetooth. If it't not urgent take a message." She nods and I walk to Lane's office. "Let's go. Bring your phone if they need to reach you. Bring your stuff, we're not coming back." I tell Tris the same thing. We walk to the elevator and I press the 78th button. We go up and once I step out of the elevator, the room goes silent. I think Zeke, Eric, Mark and Ava saw me because they followed me. I walk to the office and there is a guy sitting in the desk who I assume is Peter.

"Hello." He says nervously. "What did I do?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're D. I'm sorry for your loss."

"If you who I am, you know who sat in that desk before you. My sister, Chelsea. If you are anything like her, I will cripple you too. I have a feeling that you two are a like. Not in the fact that you are a murderous bitch, but your punishment will be the same as hers if I find that you are doing your job wrong."

"I wouldn't be to sure about not being a murderous bitch." Tris says.

"Well, nevertheless, this is your one and only warning Peter. I learned my lesson once when I lost my son, I will not suffer the same consequences. Are we clear?" He nods quickly. "Good. Everyone get your stuff, we're doing something. Ava, stay here and keep an eye on him." She nods and I walk to the elevator.

Once the doors open the guys join us. I press the 53rd button and they understand where I am going, the infirmary. Once the doors open, we walk out and over to the front desk. When we are there, I see the nurse I blew up at on the phone. When she sees me, she quickly hangs up and looks at me.

"Hello again. I'm sorry for yelling at you the last time we met." I say sincerely.

"It's okay. I know why you're here. Go back to the elevator and go a level down. From there it's the fifth door from the left."

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." I say as I hold back my tears and walk back to the elevator. "Why don't you guys go back to our apartment and wait for us there. Tell the guys in the control room I got some ambassadors to cover their shift."

"Okay D. Whatever you need, we're here." Lane says. I nod and once we get to the floor, Zeke and I get out. The doors close and we hold hands as we walk. We get to the door and I see the urn I picked out. It was black with a silver stripe. Zeke talks to the person, but all I can do is stare at the urn. The person finally gives it to me and I hug it, I don't care if look odd, it is one of the last times I will ever hold my son. Zeke hugs me as I let a tear slip. He leads me out of the room and to the elevator. From there, we walk to the apartment. It is one of the very few times we will walk as a family; Zeke, Lucas, unborn baby and I. I walk inside and everyone is just sitting in silence, something they rarely ever do. I notice that my brother isn't there, without saying a word I leave the apartment and I walk to his. I knock on the door three times. He finally opens and with just one look in my eyes, he pulls me into a hug. We walk back to my apartment and they all popped in a movie and were all gathered in the family room. Mark and I just wait in the kitchen. I told everyone six 'o' clock at the chasm, it's only three.

"how are you?" My brother asked breaking the silence. "Really?"

"How am I?" I ask beginning to cry. "I'm not okay. Everything hurts but at the same time I feel numb. I crawl in his bed and hug his sheets because it still smells like him. Everyone I ever loved leaves me or dies. He was seven. He was only seven years old!" I yell and there was no sound in the apartment. "Every time he laughed or smiled, I took it for granted. I didn't appreciate as much as I should have. Now I'll never see him again. He wont say anything else or cry every again. He wont ever jump on that damn train every again. He won't be able to chose at the choosing ceremony. He wont get to find his soul mate or ever get his heart broken,"

"I know how you feel." He says as he tries to hug me but I slap his hand

"No you don't! You have never felt this pain before. You have never had a child and I pray to God that you wont ever have to go through this. I hope you don't have to throw your child's ashes into the chasm and make that fucking speech in the pit about a seven year old that will never live again. I pray to God that you will never have to go through this pain. I wouldn't wish it for anyone, not even his killer." He finally pulls me into a hug and I just cry. I can't stop, this pain feels like it is never going to go away. He pulls me into a hug and then I feel Zeke's hands around me. I can't do this anymore, it hurts too much. To fell anything, it hurts. I can feel Zeke lie me down on my bed and I just cry. I know that they're all out there just waiting for me, but then I hear sobs from them too. I get up and walk out and the first person I see crying is Eric. I walk to him and hug him, even though he only got to know him for a few weeks, he loved him, they all did. Everyone was crying; Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Tris, Four, Lane and Mark. They all cried for my little boy. My poor sweet innocent little boy. When I looked at the clock again, it was 5:49 PM. We have to go.

"Alright, let's go." I say, I grab the Urn and we walk to the chasm. A lot of people have gathered there. I look around and I see some his friends, I see Anova balling her eyes out and I see some other faction colors. Apparently, he didn't only make friends with Dauntless born. I saw Hannah, Zeke and Uriah's mom, she loved Lucas so much. The walkway was clear, I think it was meant for me and Zeke. Zeke and I walk out and I check my watch. 6:00 on the dot.

"I want to thank everyone for coming. I know Lucas touched a lot of hearts. As my friend Veronica Roth once said "I suppose a fire that bright is not meant to last."" Zeke started. He turned to me, knowing best for my impromptu speeches.

"This is the last time. The last time I will walk with my son and my husband. It is the last time I will see him, the last time I will hold him. It is the last time for all of you. The last time for you to say you're goodbyes. The last time Lucas will be among us. We may pass by here and think of him and for that brief moment, we will feel the sadness we feel today, but then we will move on. Say your last goodbye to Lucas Pendrad. A friend, a nephew, a brother and a son." After I am done crying, I threw his ashes into the chasm and I swear I could feel his spirit life up I feel a sense of relief, but at the same time sadness. I lost him, he's gone. People started to chant his name and I couldn't handle it. I cried on Zeke's shoulder as he lead us to the pit.

"My son Lucas, would've been an amazing person if he had lived. My wife is the one to give speeches, but it's my turn. It's my turn to say goodbye to my son. For you all who knew him, and for those of you who didn't get the chance, drink in honor of Lucas, the pure."

Zeke's speech was short and wonderful. People began to chant his name again, but this time, I cried on Mark's shoulder. After I ate, I got up and started towards the door, Zeke pulled me back.

"Babe, I just want to go home." I say.

"We need to meet someone." He says. He pulls me to where Mark was standing with a white girl with blonde hair, she was pretty. "Honey, this is Jamie, Mark's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry if I'm not that presentable."

"Don't worry." Jamie said "I wouldn't be either if I was in your shoes. I just want to offer my condolences. I only Lucas once, but I could tell he would've been great."

"Thank you." I said, I shook her hand and Zeke took me home. We went straight to bed. We cried at least an hour before we both fell asleep. I hope this pain goes away soon. Lucas may be gone, but I can feel him somehow. Zeke and I are broken, but we are rebuilding our lives one stone at a time.


	26. Chapter 26

Five months later…

Lane POV

Things have calmed down since the shooting. Dauntless has gone back to being dauntless. All of my friends have either gotten married or are getting married in a week or so. D and Zeke have gone back to their lives but they aren't the same, I wouldn't be either if I was in their shoes. And me, I've been adjusting to dauntless life quite well. The alarm goes of and it's time to begin the day.

Eric's arms are around me, I find that I can't sleep without it. I turn around and kiss him and soon enough he kisses back. We get up and move to the bathroom. I take a shower and get dressed. Today I decided on wearing a tight black dress and my four inch heels with the gold spikes. The girls have since taught me how to apply makeup, so I look like eighteen, instead of seventeen which I turned about three months ago. I walk out of the bathroom and Eric looks at me with awe.

"What?" I ask and I start to blush. He walks over to me, moves the strand of red hair away from my face and kisses me.

"Damn, my baby looks hot." He says as he pulls away. He takes my hand and we make our way to the pit. There, we see all of our friends. Tris and D look huge, but I wouldn't tell them that. If I did, they would probably put a gun to my head. They have been really touchy lately. Tris and Four got married about four months ago, before Tris started to show. Christina and Will just got back from their honeymoon last night, they look happy. Marlene and Uriah get married this Saturday. We all look back to normal, but anyone who knows anything about any of us, knows that we still have a lot of problems.

"So, Mar, are you excited?" I ask

"Are you kidding? I have planned everything to the tee, I'm probably more nervous than her." Christina claimed.

"Well, you had your turn to worry." Uriah says "Now Mar, there's nothing to worry about."

"Damn Uri, you just jinxed it!" Marlene yells. "Now you have to take it back. Hurry!"

"What? Come on babe, everything will be fine as long as you want it to be." Uriah says Then Mark and Jamie come up to us and sits down. They have really become a part of the group. Jamie is suppose to work in the fashion part of dauntless, so she instantly became friends with Christina and Marlene. I guess she is okay, but I don't think Tris and D like her. Maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones.

"Hey everyone." Jamie says "Wow, Tris, D! You look really good." The snarl at her and just continue to talk about the baby room colors. Tris is having a boy and D is having a girl. They were talking about the colors of the rooms when I was pulled out of my thoughts when Eric pulled my attention towards a kiss.

"Come on babe, time to go to work." He says as we move to the elevator. Eric, Mark, Zeke, D, Tris and I go to the elevator and everyone else kisses their spouse or whatever they are goodbye and go their separate ways. We reach the ambassador floor and when the doors open, D kisses Zeke and I kiss Eric, we walk out of the door and the room goes silent. D's ambassador Sarah is giving her the update, Tris' ambassador Logan is giver her update on the faction she is in charge of, Abnegation and my ambassador Cali updates me on Erudite, my faction I am an ambassador to.

"Okay." She says as we walk to my office "Your mother, I mean Jeanine is still on the issue of the factionless, the Erudite is requesting a dauntless police escort to transfer the truth serum to Candor, They are requesting some assistance for the peace serum to Amity and she stressed the issue of the factionless. She requested a phone call from you personally to answer all of her requests." She says as we reach the door to my office, D and Tris wave to me as they go into their offices. I wave back and then look back at Cali

I look at her and she looks terrified. I wonder why she is terrified of a seventeen year old when she's 20.  
"Is that my coffee?" I ask.

She shakes her head and hands me the cup. "No, you said that you wanted a sweetened passion tea from now on."

"Oh yeah. Well thank you and I'll get to these right away." I say and she nods. "James! Get your ass in here!" I yell. I enter my office and sit down in my chair. My office is very me. The walls are painted black with a blue ribbon painted on the walls. My couch is black and cozy. The chairs are black with just a hint of blue. My office looks a lot like D's old one on the leadership floor. Then hear a knock on the door and James comes in. James is tall with green eyes and dark brown hair. His job is to do all of the things I don't want to do and the things that Cali is too busy to do.

"James, sit down." I say and he does "Well, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for a pretty lady." He says in a flirty tone.

"Well for starters, you know my boyfriend will kick your ass if he ever heard you say that and second, I need you to file these and give these to D and then give these to Tris." I say and give him the files. He walks out and then I turn my chair and look at my view of the city. It is beautiful, and then my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Lane, Jeanine is on the phone." Cali says.

"Patch her through" I say reluctantly. I hear some dials then I say "What do you want bitch?"

"Well Katheryn, I can see Dauntless has taken its toll on you."

"Yes it has Jeanine. Now what do you want!" I scream at her.

"You know that you don't have to call me Jeanine, you can still call me mom."

"No I cant Jeanine." I spit the words at her like poison. "Faction before blood."

"Well Katheryn, I need to speak with you about the requests upon Erudite to dauntless. I told your assistant but I wanted to personally make sure that they got handled."

"Jeanine, my name is not Katheryn, it is Lane. Also, you cannot harass me about the request of Erudite, I must say, this is very unprofessional of you."

"Unprofessional?"

"Yes, you expect special treatment just because you are biologically my mother."

"Says the woman who answered the phone 'What do you want bitch?"

"Well you'd expect nothing else from any other dauntless, if you would like I could put Mike in charge of your issues and I assure you that he will process it much slower than I ever could. Now if you are done pestering me, I am going to go back to my life here, in dauntless which is pretty damn great that you aren't apart of this one. Is there anything else you would like to say that I would most likely ignore?"

"Your ex-fiancé sends his best." I think she meant that to be hurtful

"Honestly Jeanine, you are the leader of Erudite and I would expect you to think of a whiter comeback. Apparently the bad decision making started when they put you in charge."

"Katheryn!"

"Goodbye bitch!" I say and right when I do I hear chanting and hollering from outside. I walk out of my door and there are many people around Cali's phone, even Tris and D. "Were you guys on that call?" I ask and they all nod.

"I wouldn't have done it any better." D says and she high fives me as well as Tris.

"Alright everyone." I say through my laughter "Get your asses back to work or else I'll pull a peter and butter knife you all." Everyone laughs and goes back to their offices or desks.

D POV

After Lane stood up to the wicked witch of Erudite, I went back to work by assessing all of the proposals I got last week to improve the factions or fix any problems at hand. Some of them are terrible and I no longer understand why they are second level ambassadors, but others actually make sense. Like Tris', on her Abnegation and Factionless border issue. It was a good idea and I was going to push it with the other leaders, which they rarely pay attention too. They normally talk about new ways to make dauntless seem more bad ass. I was like the government in dauntless. I look up and I feel something. I don't know what it is so I call in Sarah. When she comes in she just looks at me. We have made quite a comfortable relationship. She is really sarcastic, that's why a lot of people thought she was a bitch.

"Are you giving birth?" She asks.

"I think I would know if I was giving birth. I feel something, but I don't know what it is." She looks at me for like a minute without saying anything. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask and she just walks out. "good chat then!" She comes back inside carrying a book, I know exactly what I'm feeling now. I feel like I need to cry, it comes a lot to me just like the feeling Tris gets when she needs to shoot something. She puts the book on my desk and it is the book I always cry in. _The Fault In Our Stars. _She nods and then leaves. I turn to page 261, the page where some of my soul was lost. I read out loud. "Augustus Waters died eight days after his pre-funeral" and that was all I needed, I began to ball my eyes out.

Sarah POV

D has a lot of different "Feelings", I've learned to tell the difference, even when she doesn't know what she is thinking. D really likes to cry when she reads this really old book about two people who have cancer. It's really funny because they found the cure for cancer like three years after the book was published. I knew right when she read the first sentence, she was going to cry. I picked up my phone and dialed Zeke's assistant Derek.

"Zeke Pendrad's office."

"Hey Derek, it's me. I need to talk to him." He dials some numbers and then I finally hear Zeke's voice, rambling on how he wants cake. "Damn it Zeke! Shut up! She's doing it again."

"Alright, I'll be right there." He says in a rushed tone. Like five minutes later, he comes bursting though the elevators. I liked how caring he was. I know the situation of her son, it was really sad; someone should write a book about that.

Zeke POV

D has had these weird "Feeling" as she likes to call them. She feels lots of different things, but her latest feeling is crying. I told Sarah to tell me whenever she does because she could be thinking about Lucas sometimes. It has been a rough couple of months without him. D was going off on anybody and everybody. At work, they said that no one would talk because she could walk out at anytime and be in a good or bad mood. It was better safe than sorry. For me, I wasn't the best husband during the following months. I was drinking a lot and being reckless. D was always worried and I couldn't feel anything then. I thought it was better, but it wasn't. I had a family, weather or not I lost Lucas, it will go on. I finally got that after my near death experience of bungee jumping. Now, I am hands on, with whatever D does. Now she is crying because of a stupid book, I burned three of her copies, but she always gets another on for Erudite somehow. My wife is a mysterious woman. I hold her and let her cry on her incredibly comfy couch.

"You know, these tears weren't just for Augustus, it was for his parents. They had to bury their son. Kinda like us."

"Yeah, it is. But were doing better. Day by day. Step by step. We have each other and everything else will fall into place." I say and I kiss her head. I pick up a picture of all three of us. We looked so happy there. It's good to have those memories. Hopefully one day, I can look at this picture and not feel any pain.


	27. Chapter 27

Four POV

I was in the control room, just watching the people in dauntless be dauntless. My job was easy but it was tedious. I looked on the ambassador floor and saw my beautiful wife just sitting at her desk probably doing something important for Abnegation and will probably change the city as we know it. I look more intently at her desk and she had a a piece of cake. I love cake. Then I look at a different camera and I see Peter at his desk. He really hasn't done anything slice he has made a leader. I look at all of the leaders camera's Mark and Ava were looking at the Hancock building most likely planning another dangerous activity for dauntless. I look at Eric's office and he is staring intently at a file. He was drinking a cup of coffee which is very strange for Eric. I look at Zeke's office and see that he inst there. I wonder where he could be. I look back at the ambassador floor and they are there hugging a picture of Lucas. God I miss that little guy. I look back at the other cameras and then I come across the leadership floor again. I see Peter in his office, but then I see a woman standing in front of his desk. I look more intently and I know exactly who it is, it's Jamie. I stare at them and then sooner or later, one thing lead to another and then I see them kiss, very aggressively if you ask me. I am so shocked, I mean I Mark is my friend and they both have become a part of the group and I am shocked.

"Dude, you okay?" Uriah asks as he walks toward me.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Will adds. I cant say anything, I just point to the screen and they have the same expression as me. Will takes out a USB thing and copies the footage to the thing. We all look at each other and we think the same thing "what the hell do we do now?"

D POV

When I was done crying, I went back to reading proposals, occasionally looking for Zeke's opinion on the issue. He didn't want to go back to his office so he stayed in mine and started to read the book. I feel sorry for him, when he comes to the end, he will cry and I know how much he hates that. He hasn't cried since a few months after Lucas died. It still hurt, knowing that I can only see my son through pictures and videos we made. It hurts so much sometimes, that I can breathe. More than a few times, I came to work perfectly fine but then like an hour later I was crying, just feeling his presence around me. I could not handle the fact that he was truly gone. Death is so final and the lives that were meant to live out can end within seconds. I have learned through his death to appreciate every moment of my life; Every moment with Zeke, every moment with our friends and every moment with Chance. I take in all of the moments and I will appreciate every moment of my children's lives, the ones I got to spend with Lucas and the ones I will spend with my baby girl soon to be here in two months and we haven't even picked out a name.

"We need a name." I said to Zeke. "We haven't even thought of a name."

"Well, how about you think of a first name and I think of a middle name."

"Okay, don't think I'm weird, but how about we name her after a Disney princess?"

"I'm listening." Zeke says with a smile.

"Anastasia."

"I like it. Very pretty, and the middle name. I was thinking Lucas."

"That's perfect." I say with a smile. I get up from m chair and sit on his lap. "Well

Anastasia Lucas, see you soon." He puts his arms around me and whispers compliments in my ear.

"I have a present for you." He says. He pulled something out of his pocket and it was a beautiful necklace. "I know how you don't like wearing you ring because it gets in the way of things, so I was thinking you could put it on this instead." He says. I take off my wedding band and my engagement ring and put it on the strand. There was a locket attached to it. "Open it." He says. I do and on one side, it was empty, but on the other, it was a picture of Lucas, my eyes stared to water and he brushed away a tear. "This is your family, and now you are carrying all of us." I kiss him and every second of everyday he shows me in some way that he loves me and that our love will never fade. I get up and move back to my desk and he goes back to reading _the fault in our stars_. That's when all of our friends come barging in.

"What happened?" I ask with a concerned look and the next thing I know Zeke is at my side.

"We have to show you something." Uriah says with a concerned look. Will plugs something into my computer.

"This better be good Uriah." Eric says and they all gather around the screen. When I see Peter and Jamie kissing, my first instinct was to tell Mark, so I went with that. I walked calmly in to the elevator which everyone followed, but we couldn't all fit, so some of them had to take the stairs, which oddly enough, they beat us there. I barged into Mark's office and he looked worried, because something must've happened, and it did. I didn't know how he was going to react.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked. "Something has to be wrong. Just tell me."

I couldn't do it. I couldn't break my brothers' heart. I looked at him and just froze. Zeke saw this and told him, Mark looked crushed and then I did the only thing I could, ruin my opponent's life. I walked to his office and just let myself in, he looked confused.

"Peter, you are being demoted. Pack up your office and go back to your old desk." I say and I begin to walk out.

"What?" He asks as he stands up from his chair.

"You heard me. Pack up your things." I turn around and everyone is just outside the doorway, listening in, including Mark who looked pale.

"You can't do this." He says as he attempts to defend himself. I turn and look back at him.

"I can actually. You see, I practically am dauntless. They call me D, as in dauntless daughter. I dare you to speak up against me. Go on, do it!" I say to him in an aggressive tone. He doesn't move. "Thought so." I say as I turn around.

"What gives you the divine right to be called dauntless Daughter when your father is dead." He has my attention, I turn and face him, I think Zeke entered the room along with Mark. "Why do people cower at the sound of your name? You are nothing, you just have connections. What makes you think that you are the definition of dauntless?" Zeke and Mark run to attack him, but I put my hand up and they stop. I walk toward him with my seven month old belly with my maternal dress and four inch heels. I reach his desk and sit down, so does he.

"What makes me think I am so dauntless? I'm still here. I have suffered and cried and faced my fears with grace and pride. My father is dead, so what! My sister killed my son, my seven year old baby boy. She shot all of my friends, put my husband in coma have faced hell and came back. What have you done to deserve to sit in that chair? To call yourself a dauntless leader? What makes you think that you can call yourself dauntless when you have not suffered. You are being replaced. Accept it, get your things out of this fucking office. Now!" I say in a calm tone. I stand up and walk out of the office.

Jamie POV

After I went to see Peter, I went to the psychiatric care unit in the infirmary. I like Peter, I really do. He was nice to me and was hot as hell. I did not like Mark, she just wanted me to get close to them. I know exactly where I'm going, I go here all the time. I open the door and there she is, she looks so plain, so not dauntless. She hasn't even gotten out of this room because she is ashamed of her condition. I mean, paralyzed is sad but it doesn't mean that you life doesn't have to stop. I sit in the chair right next to her bed and she looks at me.

"Hey Chels. How's it going?" I ask.

"Well, I'm still paralyzed and they can fix me but they are under strict orders of the one and only leader not to make me walk again. She's a bitch."

"Well, you did kill her son."

"It was her brother. Our brother, and he didn't deserve to live, he took my mother, and he is now dead himself. D is suffering and so are her insufferable friends."

"Well you did shoot them and put all of them in coma's." I say

"Are you my friend or theirs? You are pretending, they don't actually like you. They secretly hate every one of each other. They are so fake."

"Well, the update is the usual. D and Zeke are still mourning Lucas, she's seven months now. Tris and Four are also seven months. Christina and Will just got back from their honeymoon, Uriah and Marlene are getting married this Saturday and Eric and Lane are still 'in love' or whatever."

"That's it? So the dauntless heroes' lives are really not that special?"

"Yup, well I have to go design cloths or whatever. Let me know if you need anything."

"Wait!" She says as she grabs my arm. "How is he?"

"Chelsea, it's going to take some time to forgive you. You killed his brother too."

"Well, thank you." She says and I walk out.

Lane POV

I was on my way to Eric's office when an arm pulled me. I realized I was in Peter's office.

"What do you want?" I yell at him.

"Why is she doing this? What did I ever do to her? Or you for that matter?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"This morning when you would 'pull a peter?" He says. He looks sad. I mean, really sad.

"Okay. I apologize. D saw something, I'm not allowed to tell you per instructions of our leader."

"What does D have against me. This past five months I have done nothing to offend her." He says in a compassionate tone, I think he's actually genuine.

"Come on Peter, sit down." We sit down on the couch. "D is very protective, so is the rest of us. We protect each other and they protect me. D knows all and she sees all. If one of us doesn't like a person, we have a good reason."

"Is this because I tried to kill Tris. That was like fours years ago." He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Peter, whatever you did, it was enough to piss off three of the people in our group, in other words. You're screwed."

"why are you being so nice to me then?"

"Let's just say that I tested well for it. I have to go meet Eric. I'll see you later." I say and get up. He walks me to the door and I walk down the hall with a smile. Eric sees me and looks really mad. I finally get to him and then he automatically pulled me into his office.

"What the hell was that?" Eric yells at me. A vain is popping out of his face. "I saw you. Coming out of Peters' office."

"That was nothing. He pulled me in there."

"And you just happen to come out with a smile on your face. Lane do you think I'm a fucking idiot!"

"Why are you talking to me like this! I said it was nothing! Go Eric, sometimes I wonder if you ever just stop being insecure and just trust me!"

"How do you expect me to trust you if you, if I see you flirting with every fucking guy in dauntless! God why do you have to act like such a slut"

"You think I'm a slut! Oh My Fucking God Eric! If you think that why are we even in a fucking relationship!"

"Lane, I'm just saying, you act like it a lot!" He yells at me

"What the fuck do you think I am Eric. If you think I'm a slut, then I guess you don't know me at all."

"Well you gave it up to Caleb! So I guess that says something!"

I was shocked. I can not believe he brought that up. He knows how that subject is really difficult for me to think of. "I'm done." I say calmly and I meant it. He ties to pull me back "No Eric." I say "I can't." Tears are now streaming down my face. "I can't believe you."

His looks turn from mad to remorseful. "Lane, I am so sorry." He says. "I don't know why I brought that up."

"It is taking every part of self control to not look at you right now. I'm done. I'll get my things from the apartment and I'll figure things out." I say and I just walk out. I ran to D's office and soon enough all the girls were there. I just couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, but I sure could cry.

Eric POV

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh My God! Why am I suck an asshole? I walk over to Zeke's office and Four, Will and Uriah are already there.

"Hey man!" Uriah says.

"We were just about to find you right now. We were gonna go back to my place and play some gears of war." Zeke says.

"Yeah come on. I'll beat you ass." Four says.

"I did something terrible." I say and sit down on the couch. They guys just look confused. Then they look like they have an idea on what to do.

"Alright, I'll get the shovel." Will says.

"I'll get the lemon juice." Four says.

"I'll get the map. Alright Eric where's the body?" Zeke says and they all frantically move.

"No, I just got in a huge fight with Lane. I think we broke up."

"Oh, okay so no shovel?" Uriah says and they all look at him and shake their heads and slap their foreheads. They all move to the couch, Four, Will and Uriah sits on the floor and Zeke sits on the couch and I just cry into my hands.

"Hey Zeke, I need D to sign- what happened? Do I need to get the shovel?"

Mark says as he comes in and then sees me.

"I just saw her coming out of Peter's office and I just go so jealous." I say as I look up.

"What happened after that?" Four asks.

"I called her a slut." I head gasps, apparently we have turned into a bunch of teenage girls. "And I brought up her ex, who she had her first time with." More gasps ensue and Zeke taps my back.

"Dude!" Will says.

"I know."

"She loves you. She'll forgive you." Mark says.

"I don't think she will. Her first time was a really sensitive subject and it's something she only told me." I just feel like shit. I can not believe I just pushed away my true love. "I need her guys. I cant live without her."

"I know what we can do." Zeke says. "But it's not going to be easy."

"I don't need easy, I need her." I say and Zeke tells me his plan. It's stupid romantic, I think Lane will really like it, but I just hope it will be enough for her to forgive me.

Zeke POV

Damn, Eric is screwed, if my plan doesn't work, I don't know what will. I got a text from D saying that I am banned from the apartment because the girls are having a sleepover. This is perfect; we can plan at Four's and have a guys night, planning for the loves of our lives.

D POV

We got Lane to my apartment and we are having a girls night watching movies and doing each others nails and eat a whole bunch of junk food, especially cake. I got a text from Zeke saying that they are planning a big thing for Lane to forgive Eric. I hope it works, I really think that they are meant to be, this better be good. Really good.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The reveal

After I stopped crying, which was not for about two hours, we were in D's place watching this one really old move called _Titanic_. It was one of D's all time favorites. She said that she loved how they spent so little time together, but it was enough for them to fall in love with each other. I didn't say it out lod, but it was kind of like Eric and I. We had no idea how love was suppose to feel like, but it happened to us so fast. I love Eric, or in reality I now _loved_ Eric. I don't want to stop loving him, but what am I suppose to do. He went so far by calling me a _slut_ but he was even so bold to bring up my first time with Caleb which was miles away from the line that you couldn't even see it with a pair of binoculars. I don't know what to do anymore. I was going to go to his office to tell him something really important and I didn't know how he was going to take it. Now I don't think I'll ever tell him. I can't even bring myself to say it, I was pregnant. I am only seventeen, my life is great. Do I really want to have this baby?

"Lane." Marlene yelled from the kitchen pulling me away from my thoughts "Do you want a drink."

"You look like you need it." Christina adds and I just shake my head.

"Are you sure?" Tris asks "When To- Four and I broke up for the first and only time I drank like two bottles of tequila all by myself."

"God I miss alcohol." D adds and I just shake my head. I know you shouldn't drink when you're pregnant, apparently D saw right through me. "Please don't tell me… Are you pregnant?" She practically yells at me and all of the girls gasp and I just take a bit of my enormous slice of cake.

"My god this cake is good!" I said trying to change the subject. "Did you make this?"

"Lane…" Marlene said stepping out of the kitchen carrying a glass of wine. "Don't lie to us. D can always tell."

"Um…" I said and Christina just looked at me. "Can you all stop looking at me like that?"

"Oh shit! Lane! Are you telling me you're pregnant already?" Christina asks. "Why is everyone getting pregnant?"

"Lane." D says in her motherly tone. "Are you?" I can't hide it anymore, so I just nod. They all hug me and shriek. "So, does Eric know?"

"No, I was gonna tell him tonight but he just blew up at me and then we broke up."

"Lane." Tris says "This is a miracle. It's your and Eric's miracle. Don't you think that you need to let him in on the secret?"

"Are you forgetting why we are all here?" I ask. "Eric called me a slut and brought up Caleb."

"But you love him." Christina says as she brushes my hair

"If this movie has taught me anything it is that love doesn't last forever." I say "Jack loved Rose, but then he froze to death. Love sometimes isn't enough, and I don't think it's enough for Eric and me."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Marlene says "Tomorrow, after we get some sleep and cool off. Just give it time. Like a bottle of wine, you have to let it sit before you drink it."

"Oh my god! I can't have wine for the next eight months." I say and pout.

"Welcome to our world!" Tris says

"Welcome to Hell!" D yells and we all laugh. I think I fell asleep, maybe it was after eating an entire cake by myself.

Eric POV

The guys were all sleeping, there were beer bottles all over the place and no more cake left. I go outside and I plan on going home. Even though four and I are sort of friends now, I still don't feel comfortable sleeping anywhere else but my place. I open the door and start walking towards my apartment. But then the door swings open and then someone runs after me, it's Four.

"Where you going Eric?" Four asks, he's wearing actual pajamas thank god.

"I'm just gonna crash at my place."

"Eric, we're friends, you can just stay here." He says with a smile.

"I just want to have Lane's presence around me. It may seem weird but it feels like she's there when her things are there."

"Dude I get it. Just so you know, we are friends." He says and I just smile. I walk to my place and right when I unlock the door, I see Lane's touch still here. I go to our room and it is the same. The dress she asked me if she should wear this morning is still on the floor and her make up is still here. I miss her; I need to know that we can fix this. I am so sorry for what I said; I can not even put it into words anymore. I need her in my life. I went straight to bed and I could not sleep without her by my side. Then I let myself take that route, what if she doesn't forgive me? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she couldn't forgive me, I might as well throw myself off of the chasm. I need her and I refuse to live my life without her.

Lane POV

I woke up really early, at like 5:30 AM. The girls were still asleep, but I didn't bring any cloths to change into. I had a plan; I was going to go to the apartment to get a change of cloths and then I would just get the rest of my stuff during lunch. D said that she could just get me an ambassador's apartment. It was the same size as Eric's since I was a level two ambassador. I went to go to my apartment; I unlocked the door and looked around the apartment. I see the table cloth that Eric and I fought over, it was black and the table was already black and he thought it was pointless, so I won the argument on the condition I would get him a slice of cake. I looked around and then I remember the first time I ever came here, it was the night of the Candor or Dauntless game, the first night we kissed. I fell in love with him so fast, and I never questioned that love until lately. I walk into the bedroom and then there he is, shirtless, with his rippling muscles showing and he was hugging a pillow. I can't look out him without wanting to kiss him, I guess now wasn't an exception. I went over to the bed and I kissed him and I just couldn't help it. He was a really light sleeper, so right when our lips touched, he woke up and started to kiss me back. I was really mad, but without a doubt in my mind, he was the absolute love of my life.

"Babe…" He began to talk, but then my lips ran into his yet again. Then he stopped fighting it before things got too far. "I could not sleep without you next to me."

"You looked like you were doing fine." I said with a smile.

"Are you kidding, I fell asleep like two hours ago. You were supposed to be at D's getting drunk and venting about your problems with me."

"We did, well not the get drunk part, but I vented and they said that we should talk. I was actually planning on getting my things and moving to another apartment but then I saw you with your shirt off and I just couldn't resist."

"Lane, I am so sorry."

"I think we both over reacted and we both said tings. Lord knows I am not in the best state to be getting into arguments right now."

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, I was going to tell him, but instead I just kissed him.

"It's nothing; we can talk about it later." I said and I just continued to kiss him, but then we both fell back asleep, now we could sleep comfortably.

Eric POV

Lane forgave me, Lane loves me and I vow from now on that I will not cause any more pain. I missed her and I am never gonna get this feeling that soon I would lose her. I loved her in my arms and I could finally get a good nights rest.

After about an hour more of sleep, we woke up courtesy of the alarm clock she forced us to get. I was perfectly fine with the one that makes no noise what so ever. She was still asleep; apparently the girls fed her too much cake she was in a sugar coma. Well, it was better than an actual coma that I was in. I look at her and yet again I am reminded that I am completely in love with Lane Bell, I really hope that she says yes to the important question I have to ask her at the big surprise during Lunch. I kiss her forehead and then I get out of bed. I didn't kiss her on the lips because it takes a freaking gun shot to wake her up. I go to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I get out and she is in the bathroom just looking at her face and making the 'I look hideous' look she always gets whenever she looks at herself in the morning. I go next to her and I whisper in her ear "You look beautiful." I kiss her on the cheek and then go to my sink and brush my teeth. We both get dressed and we meet our friends at our usual table. Right when we sit down all of the girls are looking at me, not with the 'I can't believe you called her a slut' look but with concerning eyes. Lane shakes her head and then they look away. I eat my pancakes and we split into the usual guys and girls groups. The girls were whispering in hushed tones and the guys were talking about the big surprise we have for lunch.

"So, we have the animals." Uriah says.

"Okay, so Eric." Zeke says. "You, Four and I will go in like an hour and then Will and Uriah, keep your things hidden."

"You guys know the moves right?" I ask and they all nod, then before I know it the girls are standing behind us giving us strange looks and we all plaster huge smiles on our faces.

"What are you guys talking about?" D asks.

"We were talking about the lunchtime sur…" Uriah starts but I think Will punches him in the arm, thank God.

"We were talking about how to eat cake at lunchtime." Four says. In all of the years I've known four, he really loved dauntless cake and could relate anything back to cake.

"Damn it four! Can you ever talk about anything besides cake!" Tris yells

"Like what?" Four asks nervously

"Like our child!" Tris yells. Thank God that she was pregnant and hormonal. I don't know what would do if Lane was pregnant, I mean I love her obviously but I don't know if I'm ready for a kid. I mean, I saw how easy it was for D and Zeke to have Lucas, but that was like when he was four already. I wasn't there for the diaper years and the years with no sleep. Also, Lucas was killed by Chelsea, just because she was jealous about the entire thing. I mean she was a leader and I have more enemies than friends and then all on my problems will instantly become the kid's problems. While I was stuck in my thoughts, Tris and Four were still going at it. I think they're finally done so we all went to the elevators. Four was going to be waiting for us, his shift in the control room doesn't start for another hour. I really want to convince him to be a leader; I mean he has the potential but he has his reservations and nobody but Tris knows. We finally get to the ambassador floor and then it's just Zeke and I in the elevator.

"So, do you think she'll say yes?" I ask and Zeke nods.

"I am positive she'll say yes." The intercom from the elevator says. It sounds like Uriah and Will.

"Aren't you two suppose to be doing something?" I ask.

"Well, Eric come on. It's Uriah and Will." Zeke says and punches my arm. We just laugh when Uriah and Will say "Hey!" We step out of the elevator and then into the offices. It's really out of control now that D has moved floors. Now none of them are afraid of us, but they know that we can beat them in a fight. We walk to Mark's office and he is reading something, he looked kind of pale.

"Dude, you okay?" I ask he just shakes his head

"You know how D has files on everyone." He asks, Zeke nods but I shake my head

"Dude, you didn't know?"

"No, what do you mean she has files on everyone?" I ask while sitting on the couch

"She has dirt on everyone, but not just in dauntless in every faction." Mark says and I still look confused. "Well, she does. It's in her crazy floor to ceiling shelves. She takes people from initiation and personally offers them a job of being her own personal spies."

"What?" I say, I think he's joking.

"No, he's serious. That's why no other faction goes against dauntless." Zeke says.

"Well, anyways. Go on."

"Well, I asked her to look into Jamie's past and she gave me this." He hands us a file and it is full of pictures and some papers. It shows her talking to Chelsea of all people in the psychiatric ward.

"Dude!" Zeke says. I mean, I like Mark and he's a cool guy and does not deserve to be treated this way. I really wish D would have killed her.

"I'm sorry man." I say sincerely

"Well I guess it's okay. I mean I dumped her and I guess she's officially with Peter. But you guys came in here. What do you need?"

"Well, we just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to go shopping for the girls. We have something really big planned for lunch."

"Alright, anything to get my mind off of her."

"Well, let's take your mind off of it even more." I say "I'm proposing to Lane."

"Dude!" Mark yells and hugs me. We all take the elevator down to meet four at his apartment. We knock on the door and all of us went to the shops. We went to the ring shop and Shauna was behind the counter.

"Hey guys! Guess who just got engaged?" She said holding out her left hand.

"Damn! Mikey finally did it!" Zeke said.

"Hello! Subject back on me! I need to find something for Lane." I said.

"Whoa! Eric the hard ass is actually looking for a ring?" Shauna says surprised.

"Yes I am. Congrats by the way." I say and I look at all of the cases and I found one that she would love. It was a simple silver band and instead of a big flashy diamond, it was a mid-sized sapphire diamond in the middle. It was absolutely lovely and was so her. I bought it and we went to go get the sharpest knives in Dauntless. They got them engraved, for Tris, Four had three knives engraved _4+6 _and for D, Zeke got three engraved Zeke, Lucas and Max, The three men that she holds ever so dearly to her heart. After that, Four had to go to work so Mark, Zeke and I went to the training room to shoot guns.

Lane POV

When I was reading a report signed by the one and only Caleb. I just look at it and it says something about a medical miracle. Then that's when Cali came in giving me a letter.

_Lane, _

_ Go to D's office and then go to D's place . _

_ Eric _

I get up with a smile and walk over to D's office. That's when I see all of the girls there and carrying the same paper that I have.

"So do you know what's going on?" D asks.

"Nope, the letter just said to go to your office and then go to your apartment"

"Mine didn't say that." Marlene says and with those words we go to D's place and then the door had candles in front of it. When we opened the door there were rose petals on the ground leading up to the formal living room. Then when we all sit on the couch and then out of no where, we hear a song playing. **[Stop Reading! You need to listen to the song **_**On Bended Knee by **_**Boys II Men!] **The guys come out of the bedroom and then they start snapping in sync. The entire couch of girls shriek, and they start dancing. At first they started swaying and then turning and then did this entire routine. I was so shocked; I could not keep my eyes off of Eric. When the song finally ended, they all ran back to the room and then us girls were so in shock. I loved that they did this. They all came back with things behind their backs, Will and Uriah went first, and apparently they had presents for us. Will and Uriah call Christina and Marlene up.

"Well, we know that you guys don't want a baby just yet, but we got us something to practice on." Uriah says and from behind their backs they pull out two German Shepard puppies.

"We weren't about to get a wimpy dog, so we got something that will grow into something big and well _dauntless._" Will says and they both receive kisses and Marlene and Christina sit back down with their puppies. I thought it was so cute how they did that. Four and Zeke asked D and Tris to stand up, they were both seven months pregnant and kinda wobbled.

"So for you two, you do not get puppies." Four says.

"We have actual kids on the way and D, we already have that growing husky." Zeke says. "So we decided to get you something that would be more appropriate for your personalities." They take something from their back and it's a black bag. When they opened it up, it was sharp knives with engravings on it. When Tris saw it, she just kissed four, but when D saw the knife with Lucas' name engraved, she shed a tear for her son, but she loved it so much. She kissed Zeke and then sat down again. That just leaves me, so I stand in front of Eric and he looks at me with his very grey eyes.

"Lane, you do not get a puppy, or engraved knives, but you do get my love. I love you so much from the very odd look that you give yourself when you first see yourself in the mirror in the morning to your most elegant look. I love you, I love the me that you have created. You changed my life for the better." I smile and then he does the one thing that I did not see coming, he gets down on bended knee "Lane, will you marry me?" I could not say anything, so I didn't. I ran out of there so fast, I went to the apartment and I just cried in bed. Damn pregnancy hormones blow every little feeling out of fucking proportion. I was in bed when Eric came in, he looked worried instead of mad which made me cry even harder. He kneeled down to the bed and touched my shoulder. "Babe, it's okay to say no." He said compassionately, the one time I wish he was mad, he is nice.

"Eric, you have no fucking idea what you just asked me to do!" I said getting up from the bed. He looked very confused "I have to tell you something and you are absolutely not going to like it! I cant even wrap my head around it!" I scream at him.

"Babe, you can tell me anything. What is it?" He says as he tries to hug me.

"Don't be nice!" I scream and move to the kitchen and he follows. I go to the fridge and grab the cake, I cut myself a slice and Eric looked confused before, but now he looked baffled by my mood swings. "Damn it Eric! Why are you looking at me?!"

"I just asked you to marry me. You never gave me an answer Lane, it could be a yes, it could be a no. It could even be a fucking maybe. I just need a damn answer." He's starting to get angry.

"Damn it Eric! You fucking did this!"

"Did What?!"

"Eric! I made it pretty fucking obvious!"

"No you didn't! I asked you to marry me and you just said don't be nice to me!"

"Eric!"

"What!"

"I'm pregnant!" I scream at him. He looked like he was going to faint. "There! I fucking said it! Are you happy?!" He didn't say anything, he just walked out. I wasn't mad at him, I just sat down on the couch with my cake and put in a movie. I grabbed a bottle of water, and I just said screw it! I'm gonna eat the whole damn thing. I got the entire cake and resumed watching the movie, _The Fault In Our Stars. _It was really weird because the actor that played Augustus looked a hell of a lot like Caleb. Then I think I fell asleep, because I just remember my eyes slowly getting heavier and heavier.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Eric POV

I just walked out of the room, I felt like the walls were closing in and that I couldn't breathe. I don't know what to do. Lane is pregnant. What does she want to do? Does she want it or does she want t get rid of it? I start walking and then I just end up at D's place. Everyone is still there and they looked concerned, maybe my 'what the fuck just happened?' look on my face gave it away. I went straight for the couch and just slumped down.

"She told you." D said, and all of the girls nod their heads.

"You knew?" I ask shaking my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She was on her way, but then you guys had that fight and we didn't tell you because it wasn't our place." Tris adds.

"Tell you what?" Four asks.

"Lane is pregnant." I say and all of the guys gasp. All of the girls proceeded to hit all of the guys.

"Eric, what are you thinking right now?" Four asks as he touches my shoulder.

"Dude, I am putting her in danger." I say and they all look confused "I am suppose to be Eric the terrible and now that I showed my affection for Lane, people will try to go after her. When the baby comes, he or she will be in danger."

"So you want the baby?" Will asks, the girls started to filter out, I think that they're going to check on Lane.

"I don't know guys. This is such a big deal. I mean, Lane can defend herself and she'll be fine but a baby?"

"Dude, this is exactly how I felt when D told me when she was pregnant."

"Me too with Tris'. We are in the same boat. Eric, this is Dauntless. We are always in danger." Four says.

"Oh Zeke, give him the speech that you gave Four" Uriah says as he goes to the kitchen to get all of us beers.

"What speech?"

"Zeke gave me this speech when I found out Tris was pregnant." Four adds as he pops open the beer.

"Okay. Well the jist of it is that your right, this is dauntless and we are always in danger. But, is us being dauntless going to effect weather we build lives or not? We have very high places in government and yes we are always in danger. Eric lets face it, you have made more enemies than friends." Zeke begins.

"is this suppose to be helping me?" I ask while drinking the beer.

"Just wait. You are always going to be wondering about your family and the thoughts about them are constantly going to be running through your mind. But that's the thing. It's your family. You are going to be there for the priceless moments. When Lane gives birth, your wedding day, the day your son or daughter take their first steps or the day they call you dad or daddy." Zeke says and now he begins to have this huge grin on his face.

"Or the day they first jump on the train and the day you take them to go zip lining or the day they choose dauntless. You will be there every second of every day. You are Eric and you are dauntless and soon you will be a husband and a father." Four says.

"Well what about the day that your daughter is best friends with D's daughter. Or the day that she first goes out with Four's son." Uriah adds.

"Woah! She is not going out with a guy who's fathers name is a number."

"Hey! Not nice!" Four says and we all laugh. "But don't you see what you did there?"

"what'd I do?" I ask confused.

"You were being a father." Will says and drinks his beer. "see, you're already a great one."

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna go talk to Lane."

"Wait. She's needs time to cool off too. Here, I'll show you the nursery." Zeke says as all of the guys move to the room. It was pink and so baby. Yet, even though it was pink, it was very dauntless and very D. Then we went to the family room and started to play on the Xbox. "I still have to beat D's high score."

"Damn, she's still beating you?" I say teasingly. All of the guys laugh and Zeke punches me in the arm.

Lane POV

When I woke up, I heard a knock at the door, I went to look through the peep hole and I could not believe who it was. I open the door, and it's Mrs. Clark and Eric's sister Nadia.

"Katheryn, What are you doing here?" Nadia says.

"Well Nadia, I actually go by Lane here and I live her." I say.

"Nadia, Lane is Eric's girlfriend." Mrs. Clark says.

"Mrs. Clark…"

"Elizabeth, please. Call me Elizabeth." She says.

"Well Elizabeth, Nadia. Please come in." I say moving out of the doorway. The place is really clean and the TV is still on. Elizabeth and Nadia really look like Eric. They all have the same grey eyes and blonde hair. Elizabeth is wearing a blue skirt and a blue blazer and Nadia was wearing a blue dress with a blue blazer. They were both wearing glasses, they move over to the couch.

"Do you guys want some water?" I ask and they both nod. I walk over to the kitchen and get two glasses of water. I walk over to them and hand them the glasses. I sit down on the other couch. "So, what bring s you both here?" I ask

"We were hoping to see Eric." Nadia replies.

"Well, he's kinda in shock right now." I say shaking my head.

"Why?"

"Well, I guess his family should be the first to know. I'm pregnant. It wasn't planned it just happened. We were safe every time but I guess we were apart of the 0.01% of people who get pregnant anyway."

"Actually it's 0.0156678364859574% chance" Elizabeth says with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Oh I think it's too soon for that." I say and they have confused looks on their faces. "Well, I don't know if Eric wants it."

"It doesn't matter if he wants it or not. What do you want?" Nadia asks.

"I don't know what I want. I mean, I'm seventeen. I have a really good life."

"What do you do?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'm an ambassador to Erudite." I say "I pretty highly placed one too. I have friends here who are pregnant, but they're married and they've known each other for years. Eric and I met like seven months ago. He just proposed to me and I don't know if he wants the life I'm offering."

"Did he propose before or after you told him?" Nadia ask.

"Before." I say.

"Then you know that he actually wants to marry you based on the love you two share rather than the fact that you are carrying his child." Nadia begins. "I know I've only met your acquaintance a few times, but I know that you are a good person. I don't know what life you have here, but with Eric and you as it's parents, they are going to have a great life."

"Thank you Nadia, I want this baby. I just don't know if I'll have to do it alone, or I'll have Eric."

"Well you always have us." Elizabeth says. With that all of the girls barge in, I suppose they're checking on me.

"Are you okay? Eric came to D's apartment and said that you told him." Tris says as she wobbles in.

"I'm fine, actually. Meet Eric's mom Elizabeth and his sister Nadia. Do you mind getting him here, I think the four of us have a few things to talk about."

"Of course." D says as she wobbles out.

"So, those are your friends?" Nadia asks.

"Yeah, they're good people. Eric and I are really close to them. They're like family." I say and they nod. "So would you like a tour of the place?" They nod and I show them all of the bedrooms, the family room and the dining room.

Eric POV

Zeke just killed me, damn controller, it messed me up. I punch Zeke in the arm and we all laugh. The girls walk in, or should I say in D and Tris' case, wobbled in, I immediately walk up to them.

"What'd she say?" I ask.

"Oh, um there are a few Erudite people in your apartment right now." Christina says and with those words, I run to my apartment. I unlock the door and I yell her name. She comes out of the kitchen with the 'what the fuck' look on her face and I just kiss her and whisper in her ear "I'm sorry. I want this baby and I'm glad that the love of my life is carrying my future in her stomach." She smiles at me and I kiss her.

"Well, that was very dramatic of you Eric." A woman's voice says. I turn around and it takes me a while to notice who it is, Nadia. I run to her and pick her up and swing her around.

"Nadia! You look so old now." I say teasingly and she punches me in the arm.

"You're one to talk mister twenty-two year old." She says.

"Hello Eric." My mother says. I turn and hug her. "I missed you son."

"What are you both doing here?" I ask as we all move to the couch. Lane sits next to me and rubs my back, I do love her.

"Eric, I need your help." Nadia says. "I know about this group called Allegiant. They are suppose to help people like me."

"You're divergent?" Lane asks and Nadia just nods.

"I know that this society is supposed to be _faction before blood_ she is your sister and she needs your help." Elizabeth says.

"We know of the group." Lane says. "Our friends are the leaders."

"So you think you can get me in?" Nadia asks.

"Why?" I respond. "Why do you need to join? The leader can tell just by one look at you if you have good intentions or bad. If you are doing this as an Erudite spy, she will kill you on the spot, and she can make sure that no one finds you. All of the leaders are dauntless and the woman in charge has a lot of control within the faction system."

"Eric, Erudite is checking everyone for signs of divergence and I don't know how to control it. I don't know what to do. If they find out, they will kill me." Nadia says.

"Why did you choose Erudite? If you knew they were hunting the divergent, why did you join?" I ask while Lane just places a hand on my lower back.

"I thought father would protect me, but he is one of the most ruthless people, actively searching and he won't protect me. I can't change factions, and I can't protect myself."

"I will introduce you to the leader, but that is all I can do." I say and she nods. I had Lane text D and she said that they would all meet us in her office. We go to the elevators and go to the 77th floor, when the doors open, everyone goes silent, I guess people are scared of both me and Lane. Lane leads us to her office and she opens the door.

"Well, this is my office." Lane says and drops off her bag. "Well, I can show you to D's office."

"When we go out of the elevator, why did everyone go quiet?" Nadia asks.

"Eric and I are some of the most feared people in Dauntless." Lane says with a smile.

We just walk in and Nadia and my mother are in awe. I guess Erudite is not normally like this. We see all of our friends there and I high five the guys and they all look at my mother and Nadia.

"Alright… Everyone out. I want to talk to her alone." D says and we all filter out. She turns to me and I just nod.

Nadia POV

After everyone left, it was just me and I woman that I don't know. I walk over to her desk and sit in front of her in silence. She hasn't even looked at me, I can tell that she is probably the most feared person in Dauntless. She looks up at me and she is really pretty. Her make up is flawless, her hair is in waves and she has what I think to be a dress on.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Nadia Clark." I say without a moments delay. She stands up and walks over to the shelves on the wall, I notice that I have seen her before, she came into Lane and Eric's apartment and she's pregnant. Must be very far off, but then I notice her four inch heels. She pulls out a file and then sits back down in her chair. She sets the file down and then I notice that it has my name on it. "You have a file on me?" I ask.

"Nadia, I have a file on everyone. Those files are of every official member of every faction. I even have a few on the factionless. Beside the point, I see that you were a very good student, very Erudite of you and you decided to stay. So I can see that you are also divergent."

"It says that in there?" I ask nervously.

"No, Lane told me. I also know that you would like to join allegiant." She states and I just nod. "Nadia, I'm very concerned. I know that Erudite is actively searching for divergent and I want to know if you are a spy." She asks and with her stare I almost confessed to something that I wasn't doing.

"I'm not a spy, but with that stare, I'm sure you can convince anyone to confess to anything, weather they did it or not." I say and she just smiles.

"I'm D. Tell me your story." She says and I think she's serious.

"Well D, I have not lived and with me being divergent, I don't want that to come in the way of me living my life. I want to live, experience love and be happy. I don't want something I can not control decide weather I get to do that or not." I say and she just smiles.

"Well Nadia, thank you. Can I ask you something?" D asks and I nod. "Do you want to be dauntless?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"I think I can trust you, and if you prove me wrong I can just kill you." She says and smiles. "I am the lead ambassador to the factions and I can make things happen. I can make you dauntless. If you don't want to, you don't have too, I can just introduce you to the allegiant recruiter in Erudite and you will be apart of Allegiant. But if you think your safety in Erudite is threatened, I can make you safe." She says and I start to think about it. I stayed in Erudite because I was to afraid of my father to defect. I would really love to be dauntless.

"Can you make that happen?" I ask and she nods. "How would that happen?"

"I have a few secrets on Jeanine Matthews to make her do whatever I want. I am willing to do that for you and your mom."

"Why?" I ask, I hope she doesn't know.

"I know what your father did to you and your mother after Eric left. I know that you have scars and I know that your mother just didn't faint and hit her head on the counter." When she says it, I just cry. "Nadia, I can help you, so can Eric. I know that if you tell him, he will understand and he will protect you as well."

"D, please do it. I don't want to be hit anymore." I plead. "I don't want to see my mother hurt. I cant be strong anymore." I say and she calls in Eric and Lane. They just hug me and then she leaves. Eric is still hugging me. I tell him what our dad and tears begin to stream down my face. Eric says I'm sorry about a million times, then my mom comes in. I told her what D wanted us to do and she agreed and we all went back to Eric's apartment. They had a guest room and when I laid my head back down, I fell asleep. I was so thankful that they were helping us, and that I was getting help.

Lane POV

When Eric and I got back to the apartment, we were getting Nadia and Elizabeth settled. When they finally fell asleep, Eric and I got ready for bed. I wore one of his t-shirts and he slept shirtless. He was reading a file and when I saw it, I knew it was Nadia's. I snuggled up to him and a tear was leaving his eye. I took the file from him and I put it in the drawer of my knight stand.

"It's my fault." He says as he shakes his head. I he lies down and he hugged my waist. "I left and they paid the price."

"Shh… Eric no. It's not your fault. They are not going to be hurt anymore. We are going to protect them." I say. "And my answers yes." He looks up at me with a smile and he kisses me, and then kisses my stomach. "I love you." I say as I fall asleep.

"I love you too. Both of you." He whispers into my stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: One Week Later…

Lane POV

This pregnancy thing has been kicking my ass! I can't eat, I cant even smell food and I have been throwing up like crazy. It's like one nine month long hangover. At least I hope this feeling doesn't last nine months. I look at the clock and it says 6:30 AM. Oh my Lord, when is this going to stop? I have been hugging this stupid toilet for an entire hour. I feel a hand rubbing my back holding my hair, and then here it comes. I finally stop and turn around and Eric is looking at me, he looks tired. We aren't really morning people so we both looked terrible. I give him a slight smile and he kisses my forehead.

"So am I that repulsive that you cant kiss me on the lips?" I ask with a smile and he just laughs.

"I wouldn't want to pain you with my morning breath." He says. "Are you done? We have to get ready for work."

"Yeah, let's get ready." I say and he helps me up. We move to the mirror and we brush out teeth and I jump in the shower, when I get out, I do my make up and put on a black dress and four inch heels. I walk out and Eric is drinking coffee in the kitchen. Once he sees me he walks up to me and kisses me and when we pull away, we both smile. "You know you need to savor this look on me because in a few months I'll be fat."

"Oh come on… You'll be pregnant and even after, I'll think you are amazing as the person you are today." He says and we walk to Nadia's apartment a few floors down. We knock on the door and she opens it. "Hey Nadi!" Eric says

"Hey guys, hold on. I just have to get the reports from all the ambassadors." She says and we enter. Her apartment is a small one bedroom with a small kitchen and a living room. It seemed very Erudite, if that makes any sense. It was clean and organized. It wasn't very homey, but she's only been here a week. She's D's new secretary. Her old one is an ambassador to Amity. "Okay… Let's go." And then we were off. We went to the pit and got breakfast. We sat down by our friends. I have noticed a lot of eye contact with Mark and Nadi, I don't think they have officially met, but I can tell just by one look at them that they have something going on.

Nadi POV

I sat down with everyone and they just barely acknowledged my existence. I have been making eye contact with Mark, D's older brother. I don't know exactly how old he was, he looks to be about twenty- five. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. I have considered to talk to him, but that was before I was told that he was the head dauntless leader. I knew that he wouldn't be interested in an eighteen year old. It's very odd to be an eighteen year old already but I was born towards the middle of initiation. I turned eighteen during my initiation, but anyways, I decided just look from a distance. Anyway, the group was really nice but didn't really know me. I was pretty shy, I mean, I had abnegation as a part of my aptitude test. I was finished eating and then I noticed Mark was staring at me and I just smiled.

Mark POV

I don't think this is right, I'm suppose to be staring at Eric's little sister. I mean she's eighteen and I'm twenty four. I mean she was nice and not particularly pretty but at first glance, I want the hottest guy in the room. D noticed that I was staring at her a few days ago and confronted me about it. I didn't know what to say so I just said no. I was staring at her again, and then I noticed that she noticed and she just smiled. She had one hell of a smile.

D POV

We went to the elevator and it came up finally. In the past few week, Four finally agreed to become a leader. I kinda threatened his life if he didn't take it. So we all rode in the elevator in silence. I have noticed a lot of eye contact with Mark and Nadi so I decided to help my big brother out.

"Mark, I need to see you in my office." I said and he nods. Once the elevator opens, we walk out and we all walk to our specific offices. Nadi settles herself and Mark and I walk into my office. I sit down on my chair and Mark settles himself on my couch. When I finally got everything ready for the day. "So…" I start. "Why don't you just ask Nadi out?" He immediately sits up and looks at me with confused eyes.

"What?" He asks.

"Oh come on, I have noticed you two making eyes at each other all week. I will not hold it against you that you lied to me, but seriously. Just go for it."

"It is not that simple. She's eighteen, I'm twenty four."

"So? Eric and Lane are six years apart too!" I say

"And Eric! He's going to kick my ass if he ever found out that I liked Nadi!"

"Screw the world! This is dauntless and we refuse cowardice. You are the main leader. I swear if anyone else saw you like this they would beat you silly." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Please, just let me figure this out by myself." He pleads.

"Okay, you have twelve seconds." I say while pressing the button that calls Nadi in.

"What?" He ask and Nadi comes in. "Oh come on!" he says to me and Nadi just looks confused.

"You called me." Nadi says nervously.

"Yes, Mark is going to go with you to Candor to pick up these files. Ask for Mia Harlem and she'll give you the files you need."

"I can go alone… It's no problem." She says. I know she likes him but with Erudite, they value knowledge and not love.

"No, it's a long trip. Maybe you two can get to know each other. I'll see you too at dinner." I say and they are both off.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Candor Field Trip.

Nadi POV

Thank the Jesus for D. Now I can finally get to know Mark without the pressure of Dauntless. I'm kinda nervous, I mean, I barely know this person but I want to know more about him. We walked out of her office and I got my bag and then we were off. We made our way to the train in silence. I knew he was looking at me and I wanted so desperately to look at him. I checked my watch and it said 11:11 AM, then I made my wish. _I wish I could not be so erudite and think everything through and just be dauntless. _The train was coming then I realized that I was wearing a tight black dress with four inch heels. D has been trying to convince me that its normal dauntless attire. We both started running , Mark got in easily, but I had a little trouble. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up, when I finally got inside; our faces were so close together.

"Thanks." I said and then sat down and he sat right next to me. "So Mark, it's a little while until we get to candor…"

"Yup, I know." He said with a smile. "My dad made me go to Candor a lot to do D's file fetching."

"Oh, that's interesting." I say and smile back at him. "You know I don't really know anything about you…"

"Well the feelings' mutual. Tell me about yourself…" He said.

"How about we play 20 questions?" I suggest and he nods. "Okay. Favorite Color?"

"Really? Favorite Color? That's the question you choose." He asks bumping me and we both laugh.

"Shut up and answer the question." I say and smile at him

"Okay, black." He says and we both laugh. "What about you?"

"Um, I'm gonna have to say grey." I say and shyly smile.

"Okay Stiff." He says and I punch him in the arm "Why?" He asks with a smile.

"I don't know. I just love how calm and selfless Abnegation is all the time." I say and smile at him. I smile a lot when I'm in dauntless; I never use to do this in Erudite. "Okay, your turn."

"Um, worst thing you have ever done."

"Oh come on… we're only on question two and you already want to go into my past."

"just answer the question." He says and I just smile.

"Okay… The worst thing I have ever done is stole a book from the Erudite library and I never returned it." I say and he lets out a fake gasp. "Okay dauntless, what's yours?"

"Well, you cant judge me…" He says and I nod. "Then I have to go into the details of my dark and depressing past."

"Well we have time. If you show me yours I'll show you mine." I say teasingly and I wink at him and he raises an eyebrow and smiles at me. "Seriously, you can trust me."

"Well, as you know D is my sister, but I also have other siblings." He starts and I move closer to him. "Well, I have another sister and a sort of brother."

"What's the sort of for?" I ask.

"Well, do you know D's story?" He asks and I shake my head. All I know is that she is the most feared person in Dauntless. "Well, our parents were Max and Cara, they were also referred to as King and Queen. My dad was a dauntless leader and my mother was Lead ambassador making them the most powerful couple in Dauntless. My dad never really like me or my sister, so he favored D the most, and so did my mom. It was like that for fourteen years, then my mom got pregnant. Everyone was excited, up until her delivery date. She died while giving birth to him and then everyone turned on him. Everyone wanted to make him factionless and never look back, but then D took him in and Zeke and her took care of him like he was their own." He says and lets out a tear I wipe it away and he smiles at me. "The worst thing I have ever done is cut him out of my life because it hurt so much. It hurt too much to look at him and since I did that, D cut me out of her life too. She forgave me, he didn't know and now I feel terrible all the time."

"Why don't you tell him now?"

"He died a few months back. He was only seven. D and Zeke were his parents, they loved him like a son and he will never know that I was actually his brother." He says and lets out a few more tears. I wipe them away and then I decide to tell him about my past. I have tried to hold back my tears for the past few years, but I guess I can let it all out. He wiped away my tears and he put his arm around me. When he did that I felt safe, like no one could hurt me anymore.

"So I guess on the way to candor we decided to be candor." I said jokingly and we both laughed.

"Well I guess we don't believe in small talk." He says and we laugh even harder. "I believe we still have eighteen questions left."

"Okay, my turn." I say. "Why did you want to be a dauntless leader?"

"Oh, this is an easy one. I didn't want to do it just because my dad did it or that you plan out more outrageous dauntless things. I wanted to do it because I didn't want to live off of dauntless, I wanted to continue to help it grow." He says and I smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"It's just, you have such big abnegation dreams for a faction that is suppose to be dauntless."

"Well, don't tell anyone I said this, but I don't think human nature was suppose to be like this. We cant just be one thing, we are a mixture of everything. Who's to say that we cant be Amity and dauntless or Candor and Abnegation?"

"I completely agree. I hate that we all have to be bound to just one quality. So I was smart and I couldn't be kind or is was brave but I couldn't be selfless."

"You are like in my mind right now!" He says to me with an excited tone in his voice. "So another question, where do you draw the line between humanity and innovation?"

"Oh my God! Don't even get me started. People way back when were testing on living humans and animals. There was no humanity then and it is really irritating because now everything is organic and those people who died, died for nothing. So the line is drawn when you see signs of death. I honestly believe that if-" I was automatically cut off by his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his around my hips. I move to sit on his lap and things just got so much easier. I pull away and smile.

"God Damn aren't you something else…" He says quoting _The fault in our stars _we both smile and then we realize that we have to jump now. We stand up and jump onto the concrete. It's really unusual for me to jump off of a moving train, but Mark gets off easily. We walk hand in hand to what most people call the "Merciless Mart". We get looks because we aren't exactly wearing Candor apparel. We walk up to the front desk and we wait for the sixteen year old to finish yelling at some guy in front of us in the line. Once he moves out of the way I give her a smile.

"What do you want?" The girl says

"Well aren't you very perky." I say and Mark laughs and we get the death stare. I guess now is the perfect time to act dauntless. "Listen Bitch. I'm looking for Mia Harlem." I say I feel empowered and I notice Mark smile and the girl quickly writes down the directions on a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Thank you." I say with a smile and we walk to the elevators. We walk inside and Mark presses the button 55 and we go up. He stands behind me and hugs my waist. I turn around and I kiss him, it was a small kiss at first but then he deepened the kiss. He was pulling me closer and closer until we both hit the wall. The doors opened and we walked out. We came to the front desk and the guy behind it looked at us funny.

"God what is it with you dauntless that you must all wear tight black cloths. I mean if I wanted to see your boobs, I would've just told you I wanted to see them."

"I don't give a damn about what your candor ass has to say unless it is how to get to the office of Mia Harlem." I say with a smile.

"Turn right and it's at the end of the hall." He says and Mark and I walk away. "Dauntless Bitch." The candor guy says under his breath and apparently Mark hears it. He turns around and lifts him at least three feet off of the ground. Damn, he's strong.

"What the hell did you just call my girlfriend?" He says in a very dangerous sexy tone. He is still holding the guy up in the air. The word girlfriend stuns me, I would really like to be his girlfriend. I run to his side and hold his hand and whisper in his ear "He's not worth our time baby. Put him down, please." I say and he does, we walk off in the direction the candor trash told us to go. We were walking hand in hand down the hallway.

"Did I hear you call me your girlfriend?" I ask and he just smiles. We finally reach Mia's office, we go up to her assistants desk. "Hello." I said and she was nicer than the other two. "I need to see Mia Harlem."

"What is this regarding?"

"We were sent by D Martinez from dauntless." Mark answers for me.

"Actually her last name is Pendrad." I correct.

"Okay, go on in." She says and we do. Mia Harlem is very pretty, she is tan skinned and her eyes are chinky, she had medium length hair and had brown eyes, and had a very nice figure.

"Hello, I have your files here." Mia said. "Thank you for coming to pick them up. D said it was rather urgent that she got them today."

"Well we in dauntless all live to serve D." Mark says and we both laugh and Mia doesn't. "Well, thank you. Do you know when the next train comes?"

"Not for another two hours I'm afraid." Mia says "Why don't you get some lunch on me. The cafeteria is on the first floor, just follow the signs."

"Thank you." I say and Mark puts the files in his backpack and we are off to the cafeteria. When we got back to the elevators and the Candor smart ass was behind the desk again. He looked flustered but he'll live. We walk to the cafeteria and get a few sandwiches and some fruit and we decide to eat outside. We found a nice park and sat on the floor and ate our food. We talked about what seemed to be like everything. We both want to have at least two kids, we want to be our age and then have kids. His middle name is Richard and he is most self conscious about how the pointer toe is taller than his big toe. I checked my watch and it said 3:10 PM, I wonder what the people back home are doing?

D POV

I was reading some idiots report on the problems in Amity. Really, they're amity, what problems do they have? I hear a knock on my door and its Eric, Lane, Tris, Four and Zeke.

"Hey, we came to get you for lunch." Zeke says as he walks over to me and kisses my cheek. "Come on, I'll get you double cake."

"Oh this is why I love you." I get up from my chair and wobble to the door.

"D, where's Nadi?" Eric asks and I instantly get nervous. "She isn't at her desk."

"Um, I sent her to Candor to pick up some files."

"By herself D? She doesn't know this place let alone how to ride the train."

"Calm down, she's with Mark." I say and Zeke smiles at me. God I love that man and his ability to know when I'm up to something.

"With Mark?" Eric asks suspiciously.

"Yes, with Mark."

"D, you know that Nadi is sensitive and she doesn't need any ideas that Mark is interested when he really isn't." Eric says

"What makes you think he's not interested?" Lane retorts.

"Well, I mean Mark is Mark and Nadi is Nadi."

"What the hell does that mean?" Lane responds. Thank God for Lane, because I would have to explain how Mark really likes Nadi and Nadi likes Mark. Zeke touches my arm and looks at me with his eyes.

He whispers into my ear, "You are so sneaky." I just smile and look at our friends. Tris is sitting on the couch just staring at her feet and Four is just looking at her. Marlene and Uriah are looking at my pictures and holding their dog that they decided to name Charlie. Will and Christina are right along side them holding their dog Ollie.

"I thought we were getting cake… I mean lunch." Four says and stands up and we all leave my office and go to the pit.

Mark POV

On the train ride, Nadi and I talked the whole ride, about the lives we had in the past, the lives we have now and the lives we want to have in the future. We finally get to dauntless and we jump off. Nadi and I walk hand in hand and I kiss her just one more time before we go in, but them all I remember is my lips meeting hers and then black.

_**Thank you so much for reading so far, I know I have never done an authors note, so here's one for you. I hope you like my story so far. Please favorite/ follow and review. Thanks and don't forget to be brave… **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for being you and reading this story. Please follow/ Favorite this story and don't forget to review it. Feel free to give me any suggestions and ideas to make this story better. Thanks…Be brave. **_

Chapter 32: The real threat

Eric POV

I was walking the tracks with everyone. We were gonna wait for Nadi and Mark to get off the train. They have been in Candor all day, I just hope nothing happened with them, I know he's gonna break her heart. I was holding Lane's hand as we were making our way to the stop, but then I saw people on the other side, waiting for the train too. I noticed that they were not wearing black, they were wearing blue. People were jumping off of the train and then I knew it was Mark and Nadi. All of us ran over there in a state of frenzy. They punch someone and then they take someone on the train.

"Guys and Lane, train." I hear D yell "Will and girls, you're with me." I don't know why I did what she said, but we did it anyway. The people in blue got in a cart and we followed them. We jumped on just in time and then we all took out our guns. There were five of them but I was baffled to see who was really holding the gun to my baby sister's head… Miakel

D POV

They all ran onto the cart and then it was just the girls and Will looking at the body. I look at the unconscious man and I knew it was Mark, and then I know that they must have Nadi.

Lane POV

I was quite proud of myself to know that I jumped onto a moving train in four inch heels. I instantly take out my gun and get it ready to shoot. I turn around and then I see that Eric looked like he saw a ghost, then I finally notice that he has a gun to Nadi's head. I look closely at her kidnapper, Miakel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I say with a smug smile.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." Miakel says but I am not terrified at all, with the guys with guns placed and ready to fire at everyone here, I know that I'm safe, but unfortunately Nadi does not feel the same way. Her dirty blonde hair is falling on her face and her eyes beginning to tear up. I would be terrified too if my father, also my beater was holding a gun to my head. Miakel looked dead inside, like there was no emotion in his heart for his own daughter. "Put down your guns or she dies."

"Do you think I'm scared of a fucking gunshot from a damn Erudite?" I ask and smile and then I shoot one of them in the arm and she cries out in pain. I know that scream, it's my mom. "Hello Jeanine, good to hear you scream again."

"She was unarmed. Is dauntless now in the business in shooting innocent people?" Miakel yelled at me.

"Well if she was innocent she wouldn't be in that situation now would she?" I ask with a smirk. "However, in dauntless, we are pretty good shots. Want to see?" I ask and shoot his arm that is holding the gun to Nadi's head and he screams. I shoot him in the leg and everyone goes silent. Nadi runs into Eric's arms and he pushes her past Zeke and Uriah. "Anyone else want to test my gun abilities?" I ask and they all shake their heads.

"She isn't the only one. We will find more like her. The divergent's are dangerous. They will take all of us down." Miakel says.

"I…" I begin to say before Eric cuts me off.

"Is that your excuse? You beat her!" Eric screams at him "You beat a ten year old! You left bruises and cuts! You left her crying and I will have to live with the fact that I couldn't protect her from the monster sleeping just two doors away from her!"

"She's divergent!" Miakel yells at Nadi. Nadi is beginning to cry and I just hug her. "She deserves it!" Eric gets so mad, he punches Miakel in the face.

"Eric!" Zeke yells.

"You tore her apart. You broke her! A soul so sweet, you killed her!" Eric screams at Miakel "And for that you deserve to die…" Eric picks Miakel up by his throat and hangs him out of the train cart. I turn Nadi to Uriah and run to Eric's side.

"Eric…" I say in my compassionate tone "Baby, he's not worth it…" He doesn't break eye contact. "I love you. Don't kill him. I know he deserves it, I know he hurt her, but let him get the punishment the right way. Let him live to see that day. If not for me, or for your sister, so it for our child. Let him know you, not through a cell, through your presence every day." I say and he finally looks at me and throws Miakel to the floor. The erudite bastards took him and checked his wounds. I hug both hug Eric as Nadi's head rests on his shoulder. Uriah and Zeke made sure none of them jumped out to avoid punishment. We finally get to dauntless and we lead all of them to the jail. Normally the place is just for containment for the drunks of Dauntless, but tonight it is filled with criminals. Eric and I dropped Nadi off at Elizabeth's and explained everything that happened and then apologized repeatedly. We left because we still had a few things to take care of. We went to the infirmary and then we found the rest of our friends.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Eric asks.

"We're waiting for Mark to get discharged. Your wack job of a father knocked him out cold." Will says. "It's kind of ironic because he is suppose to be a doctor, but he puts people in the hospital."

"Shut up!" Christina says as he smacked him in the head. Uriah was laughing so he got one from Marlene.

That's when D and Mark comes through the door laughing about something. Zeke greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and Mark was greeted with high fives from the guys. "So what do you say we all go home and forget about this awful awful day…" I suggested.

"Well it wasn't complete waste." Mark says and instantly smiles.

"Oh gee I wonder why!" Tris said.

"What a mystery…" I said and all of the girls laugh.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Eric asked Zeke

"Dude, after years of this, we just go with it…" Then we all laugh. Eric and I go home and change to our pajamas and we went to bed. I got my book _the fault in our stars. _All of the girls have been raving about it so I decided to read it. Then Eric gets his book _An Imperial Affliction. _I don't understand why he keeps on reading it, he is always so upset when he comes to the end, something about Anna not finishing her story. It's funny because my book talks about that book. We read side by side, I guess we will never get rid of our Erudite qualities or our crazy Erudite parents.

D POV

When Zeke and I got home, we went to the bathroom and changed into our pajamas and went to the family room. Zeke was on the couch with Chance drinking a beer, GOD I MISS ALOCHOL! I sit next to him and he turns on the TV, he hands me a control and we start playing _Black Ops_ which turns out to be one of my favorite games. Zeke has yet to beat my kill ratio, I think he's a tad bit jealous. I don't know, every since I got pregnant I have been playing video games like crazy. We finally finished when I killed him, and then we went to bed. He hugged me and whispered _I love you _as I drifted off. I love him so much that my heart aches. I cant imagine my life without him and hopefully I will never have to.

Tris POV

Tobias and I went home and then we automatically went to bed. I changed into one of his t-shirts and then jumped into bed. He put his arms around me and then I fell asleep like that. I love Tobias and I will never leave him and I know that he will protect me no matter what. I love the fact that I know he will never let me go. A few hours later, I wake up with a slight pain in my stomach and I feel it hurt more and more. I look down and see that I wet the bed. I shake Tobias and he was groggy but then I said "Wake up, it's tonight! NOW! Ow! Son of a bitch!" I scream and then he frantically put things in bags and we walk to the infirmary.

D POV

I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach and it hurts more and more with every passing second. I shake Zeke awake and then he looks at me with the _what the fuck _look and then I say "It's time!" He puts things in bags, but I can't move. I move the blanket and there is blood on the bed. Zeke carries me and runs to the infirmary.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: It's time

Zeke POV

Holy shit! I'm about to be a dad. Tris and Four are already in the infirmary, I guess it was time for her too. I ran in carrying D, she's bleeding do much. I don't even have a shirt on, let alone pants. All of the doctors and nurses came running up to us, including Frank. Tris and Four looked so scared as they both stood up. The doctors pried her from my arms.

"What happened?" Frank asked frantically as they out her on a stretcher. "Zeke!" he yells at me "Look at me! I cant help her unless you tell me what happened!"

I look down at my body, my hands are full of blood, there's blood on my chest and there's blood trailing down my leg. "I don't know. We were asleep. She shook me and she was bleeding." I look beside me and Four and Tris are standing holding my shoulder. "She was fine… She was just sleeping." I say and Frank just looked at me

"Dude, come on, let's get you cleaned up." Four said as he pushed me toward the bathroom. Tris was taken away by the nurse, probably to go into the room where she's gonna give birth to baby Cameron. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I looked terrible, the next think I know I'm on the floor, I couldn't move. What if I lost the baby? What if I lost her? How is my life always the one to be threatened by death?

Mark POV

I heard some ruckus outside of my door, but this is dauntless, I didn't think much of it. I went back to sleep and then about thirty minutes later, my phone started to buzz like crazy. I threw it onto the pile of cloths in the corner of my room. It just would not stop, I finally got up from my incredibly comfy bed and looked at my phone, it was the infirmary.

"Hello?" I said cautiously

"Mark, I need you to get everyone to the infirmary now." Four said in a shaky tone

"Four, what's wrong?" I ask "Is Tris giving birth?"

"No. I mean yes. But, D…" He says and I automatically know that something is wrong.

"I'll be right there." I said and I put some sweats on and I think I forgot to wear a shirt. I sprint over to Eric and Lane's apartment and I knock on the door frantically and then Lane and Eric finally open up and give me the groggy _what the hell_look. Lane is wearing an oversized shirt, I assume is Eric's and Eric is just wearing boxers. "It's D…" I say and they automatically run with me to get Will and Uriah. Their reaction is pretty much the same as Eric and Lane's. We all run to the infirmary and we burst through the doors. I see Zeke practically not wearing any cloths; his skin looked like it recently had blood on it. His head is in his hands and Four is right beside him. I have seen Zeke cry only once in all the years I have known him and that was when he found out that Lucas died. We all walk over to him and he looks up at us.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know. She said it was time and then I saw the blood. I rushed her over here and Frank said that it was bad." Zeke said and with those words, Frank came out wearing a surgery gown and cap. Zeke stood up and said "What happened?"

"She has a placental abruption which is causing your baby to have trouble breathing and that is why D is bleeding. We might have not caught it in time. I need to ask…" Frank cautiously said. "If the decision arises, would you like to save the baby or the mother?" I remember when Frank asked my father that question, he chose the baby too. Frank went past the doors and Zeke just collapsed to his knees. You would have to understand the situation for you not to judge me for crying. My mother went through this and I lost her, I can not imagine my sister being lost for the same reason. If it comes down too it, I will not make the same mistake with this child that I did with Lucas and I will not allow Zeke to do what my father did. I just pray to God that the event will not happen.

"Zeke, I'm gonna get you some cloths. I'm gonna get Nadi too. Do you need anything else?" I ask. I know Nadi would want to be here.

"No man, thanks." He says as he looks up at me. I leave and I walk to Nadi's apartment and I walk and think about D the entire time. I thought about everything I didn't say to her. Every second of those seven years, I shut her out. For what though? You don't abandon family. She never abandoned hope for me. All I wanted was to make every second up that I missed with her. I stared crying I finally reach her door, I knock. There was no answer for a while and then she finally opens the door. She took one look at me and pulled me into a hug. I was lead inside to her bed, I just cried onto her stomach. I have to tell her, but I just can't find the words or even the strength to say them. Her fingers were brushing through my hair and her hand was on my back. I was hugging her stomach and I looked up at her.

"We need to go…" I say

"Where?" She asked with her compassionate grey eyes.

"D, she's in the infirmary. It's bad Nadi… It's really bad." I say and she nods. We leave her apartment and we go to D's place. I get some of Zeke's cloths and I see Nadi looking at a picture of D, Zeke and Lucas on the train. "That's Lucas."

"He was a cute kid…" She said and I nod. "She's gonna make it Mark. Don't doubt it, just have faith." I kiss her, we pass by my place and I go in. I grab a shirt and then we are off to the infirmary. We get there and Eric sees me holding Nadi's hand. I can see his face get red and he strides over towards me, but Lane stops him from tearing out my throat. He finally breaks eye contact with me and looks at Lane. He nods when she whispers something in his ear. He walks up to us with Lane by his side. I swear I almost pissed myself.

"Mark, I swear if you hurt her, I will rip your throat out with my bare hands." He says and the looks at Nadi. "Really? Of all people in dauntless, you decide to date one of my best friends." She giggles and I just realize that I love her laugh. We all walk back to the group and hand Zeke some cloths. He smiles at me and he puts them on.

Four POV

I left the group to be with Tris in the room where she's gonna give birth. She has been screaming for like two hours now. From what Uriah tells me from the hourly updates, D is still in surgery. The girl doctor, Lea, Frank sent us is looking "down there" to see how far along the baby is. She said it was time to push.

"Okay Tris. On three…one… two… three" Lea says and Tris starts to scream. I hold her hand and push back her blonde hair. "Okay that was great, one more time. One… two… three." Tris pushes and screams again.

"Come on babe! We're almost done." I say encouragingly.

"You fucking did this to me you fucking jackass! I fucking hate you!" Tris yells at me. Well I guess my words weren't encouraging enough for her.

"Okay Tris, Last time!" Lea says "Push!" Tris does and then we hear our baby boy crying. I kiss Tris on the forehead and she just hugs me. The nurse brings us back our clean baby.

"Welcome to the world Cameron Corey Eaton." I say and Tris just looks at me.

"How about we name him a different name…" Tris says and looks at him "I think he looks like a Tobias." I smile and nod.

"Tobias Corey Eaton, I love it." I say and kiss her on the forehead. Then Uriah runs in and he looks absolutely mortified. "Uriah…"

"The baby's here…" He says and then he sounds sad.

"Yeah…" Tris says "His name's Tobias. You want to hold him?"

"Congratulation, but Anastasia's here. D…"

"Just say it Uriah… What happened?"

"She's… She flat lined." After Uriah says that, Tris cries, then the baby cries and then I run to check on Zeke.

Zeke POV

They brought her to a room when she got out of surgery. The baby was in a crib right next to the hospital bed. I lied down right next to her. The doctors said that it could go either way for her. I looked at her, she looked so peaceful. She didn't look like herself, she looked weak. Whenever people see her in the halls of dauntless, they either do one of two things, they move out of her way or they freeze where they stand. She has a aura of strength and intimidation. Right now, she just looks weak. I hold her hand and then the monitor goes wack job and starts making noises. It was an annoying beeping sound and I screamed for help. The doctors came in and they shocked her at least for thirty minutes, then they stopped. I faintly remember Frank saying "Time of Death, 9:52 AM." I just screamed and I held her in my arms. All of our friends looked so sad. Marlene and Christina stared to Cry as they hugged Uriah and Will. They shed tears too, I could see the look of death on their faces. Mark completely collapsed on the wall and Nadi was trying to calm him down. Eric and Lane both cried into each other, and Me, all I wanted to cry to about D's death was D _**(Sorry if I stole that from TFIOS) **_I screamed so loud and I just held her dead body, she was still warm, but I could tell it wouldn't last long. I cried into her. I smelled her hair, I kissed her forehead and I just cried. I screamed again, and now Ana, well that was the nickname D wanted her to have, was crying too. I stayed like that for at least an hour. Screaming and crying as our friends and the doctors and nurses around me tried calming me down but nothing could calm me down, I needed D. I can't lose her.

Caleb POV

I have been working on the resurgence serum for my entire time in Erudite, which is about five years. I have been looking for test subjects but no one wants to die and might not come back to life. I thought my ex-sister would make a perfect subject as well as her terrible choice as a husband. I might even test it on my ex-fiancé and her sad excuse for a boyfriend. She might even be pregnant; I might "accidentally" aim for her stomach. I have a loaded gun and a lot of serums. I walk to the infirmary because I guess in dauntless everyone knows everyone. The idiot told me they were called "the round table" here. It actually turns out that the lead ambassador "D" just died. Perfect test subject, I don't have to shoot anyone. I go to the infirmary and then ask the first moron I see where I could find them and she said something so weird…

"Follow the screams." So I did and it lead me to the room full of idiots. I walk over to the dead body, it was being cradled by a gorilla and I just stuck the syringe in and hoped I stabbed the right body…

Lane POV

Caleb just came in and injected some crazy blue serum into D. Zeke was so mad, but he couldn't do anything, so the guys did it for him. Will and Uriah pinned him against the wall and Eric punched him a few times in the face.

"Wait!" Caleb yelled "You are all morons!" and with those words I pushed Eric out of the way and I punched him in the face, two to the body and even one to his private parts. After he screamed in pain, I heard it. The monitor started to make a beat again and D began to gain her color back.

Zeke POV

She didn't look pale anymore. She was warming up, she looked like her again. Her and started to move her fingers and I felt it in my hand. I kissed her and then all of a sudden I felt a slap against my face. It stunned me and when I opened my eyes and she was looking and smiling at me.

"So this is how you treat the dead?" She asked with a smile. "I should die more often."

"Don't you dare." I said and I kissed her again.

"Can I see my daughter?" She asks and I nod. I pick up Anastasia and give her to D. She cradles her and smiles. "Welcome to the world Anastasia Lucas Pendrad." She says and allows a tear to leave her eyes. I have my family and everyone is alive and well. Four and Tris roll in with their son Tobias. Sounds like a very abnegation name, but it suits him because of his parents' origin. "Tris, congrats!"

"You too, for dying and then coming back to life." Tris says and they both trade babies and Four and I high five and all of our friends gather around the bed and we are all happy.

"Um! What about me?" Caleb says. "I saved her life."

"Will! Uri! Take him to the cell, we'll talk tomorrow." I say and they drag him off. I return to the rightful place right next to my wife and my beautiful daughter. I look at my life, and it's a good life. I'm a dad again and my life is good.

_**Hello my wonderful readers! Thanks for reading! Please review, Follow and favorite! Be brave…D **_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Three weeks later…

D POV

Oh for the love of God, three weeks of this already and I still haven't gotten more than an hour of sleep. I forgot how hard it was to have a baby. Lucas was relatively quiet as a baby, but Ana, she cries all the time. Zeke and I have maintained an image throughout the entire time we have been in dauntless, but as of right now, I don't care what I look like right now. I look at the clock and it says 2:39 AM. I look at Zeke and he is sound asleep. That man could sleep through anything, but his powers are not exempt from the crying we face at three 'o' clock every night. I snuggle up to him and get whatever sleep I can before our lovely but loud daughter sleeping just two doors away from us. Chance has taken over Lucas' room, so that room is occupied. The apartment is full of baby cloths and baby stuff. Zeke and I are back at work, but Ana goes to my office with me while Chance follows Zeke around. We have gotten back to a normal routine but we still have not been able to adjust to the sleep deprivation. At least I am alive and I am a mother of a healthy new born baby girl and I am one happy wife. With that last thought, then what seems to be about a full five minutes I hear her. I get up and shake Zeke awake, we both roll out of bed and we walk over to Ana's room. Zeke picks her up and I go to the kitchen to heat up her milk. Zeke eventually joins me and I put the bottle in the microwave. I take Ana from Zeke and he goes to get chance. We all wait in the kitchen as a family.

"My wonderful baby girl weighing eight pounds four ounces, I will give you anything if you could just sleep through the night." I say to Ana who is still squirming around.

"Ana listen to your mom… We will give you knives or a gun. Anything really!" Zeke says and I laugh and she is looking at me. The microwave is done and Zeke hands me the bottle. We all walk to the formal living room and we sit down. Chance lies down by Zeke's feet, Zeke sits down, I pull my feet by my side and snuggle up to him with Ana in my arms. We lie like that for a while and Ana finishes her bottle and falls asleep in her crib. I sit back down on the couch and Zeke and I fall asleep like that. I look at the clock which says 3:45 AM and horary! I get a full three hours of sleep!

Tris POV

I look at the clock which reads 3:45 AM, Tobias and I just put Tobias to sleep. We were sitting on the couch and we just looked so tired. I hugged him and we were just sitting there enjoying the silence. We don't get this often anymore, the silence is amazing. Ever since Tobias came, we have dedicated our lives to him. Tobias is now a dauntless leader, thank God. Not to brag but now what people call "the round table" is incredibly strong. We have D and Zeke, Lane and Eric and now yet another Ambassador Leader combo.

"What are you thinking of pretty girl?" Tobias asks me.

"Just on how amazing our life is… I mean we have a son, we have amazing friends and we have amazing jobs. We are so lucky. We made a family better than the one's we were given. Our lives are infinitely better than what we thought we would get."

"Do you think we would have been together if we both decided to stay in Abnegation?" Tobias asks me.

"True love will always find a way to bring two people together." With that we kiss and we fall into a slumber.

Lane POV

I look at the clock that I put in the bathroom and it says 5:30 AM. I am once again hugging the toilet. I feel a hand rub my back and hold my red hair back. I hate this thing called "morning sickness". I would really love to shoot it, but unfortunately its just a side effect of the pregnancy. Eric has been so great throughout all of this. Yesterday, I got morning sickness at work and then came to my office with some cake. I finally stopped and then just sat there with Eric.

"so when is this whole thing going to get better?" I ask and smile at him.

"Well according to frank, this thing should stop after your first trimester."

"Damn, you're sexy when you talk all doctor to me." He blushes a little. "So, I cant go back to sleep, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, but I get to pick…"

"Doesn't me being pregnant give me any extra points?"

"Yes, it does. Since I have brought you cake every time you threw up and I let you pick the movie for the past three weeks, I get to pick and this time I pick your favorite movie _The Fault In Our Stars_."

"Aren't you such a good fiancé!" I say "Put in the movie, I'll just brush my teeth."

"Good, I want gonna say anything but wow! Your breath really stinks." He says and I punch his arm. He laughs and leaves. I brush my teeth and when I come out, there he is sleeping on the couch. He already put the movie in so I put his arm over me and I watch the movie over his snoring.

Zeke POV

I wake up with the sound of the Ana's crying. I look at the clock and it says 6:30 AM. I guess we don't even need an alarm clock anymore. I walk into her room and I pick her up. D went to the kitchen and got Ana's milk ready and made us coffee and I love her for that. She took Ana from me and started to feed her. I drank my coffee and here commences the morning routine. D and I get Ana ready, give her a bath and get her dressed. Then we put her in the play pen we have set up in our bathroom and we start to get ready. D got her body back really fast, she is already back to wearing the tight black dresses I love oh so very much. We get ready, I put on Max's leather jacket and she puts on Cara's. Ana is wearing a cute black dress with red tights; both of my babies look so cute. D puts Ana in her pram, we get her baby bag and make sure we have exactly three bottles, six diapers, wipes and her favorite toys. When we walk out of our room, we see that all of our friends are already there. I see all of the guys playing on the Xbox and the girls gathering around Tobias and Tris. Romeo (Will's dog) and Holden (Uriah's dog) were lying down in Chance's room. We walk out and they all yell "HEY!"

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." D says and we all leave to go to the pit, dog's and all. Nadi and Mark are holding hands; Uriah and Marlene were walking with their dog, same for Will and Christina. Eric is holding hands with Lane. Tris and D are pushing the strollers and Four and I trail behind with Chance.

"Damn Zeke… How did a bunch of knuckle heads like us end up with amazing lives like these?"

"Dude, we are seriously blessed. Just enjoy the spectacular now _(Sorry I stole that from a book by Tim Tharp)_" We walk to the pit. The guys all get the girls food and they all sit down at our usual table. I see the girls laughing, Tris and D holding babies, our dogs just sitting on the floor wagging their tails waiting to be fed a treat. They all look so happy, so alive and that is all I could really ask for.

D POV

The guys finally come back with our breakfast, Tris and I feed Tobias and Anastasia. We were all laughing and having a good time. We all stand up and go our separate ways. We all go to the elevator and someone presses the button.

"Oh D, I forgot to tell you." Nadi begins "Erudite is having the ambassador meeting next week. It's for three days and we need to send people."

"You know what I have an idea." I say

"Uh Oh…" Eric says and I slap his arm. "Ouch! D that really hurt."

"Oh suck it up you big baby."

"haha! You got yelled at by D!" Four says and we all laugh. The bell rings and the doors open. We all kiss the guys and walk out.

"Girls, come into my office for a sec." I say and we walk through the floor in complete silence. Even though we are mothers, or soon to be mother, we are still the most feared people in dauntless. We walk into my office and I put Ana down in the play pen that I have set up in my office right by the window. I pick up the phone and dial Marlene and Christina's office in the fashion district of dauntless.

"Hello?" Marlene asks

"Hey is Chris there?" I ask

"I am going to pretend that you did not call me that and yes I am. No Romeo! Don't chew on that."

"Well, I have all the girls here and I was wondering if you would all be interested in a vacation."

"I'm pregnant." Lane says.

"Thank you for the information I already knew, no drinking just relaxing. I think we all need one from all of the stress we have been put under lately."

"I don't know. I mean leaving Tobias…" Tris says.

"Oh come on. I died! Like actually died. I need a break from everything."

"What did you have in mind?" Christina asks.

"Well we have to go to Erudite for a conference but that's only three days out of the week."

"Okay we're in." Christina and Marlene say through the phone.

"Am I invited?" Nadi asks.

"Why would I tell you to come in my office if I didn't want you to come? Of course you're invited. We haven't had the honorary sleep over yet but I've been kinda busy dying and all."

"I'm in." Lane says "But you have to tell Eric."

"I'll tell all of the guys, take a load off of your hands."

"I don't know. I just gave birth." Tris says.

"So did I, but Tris, I actually need you there."

"fine, but you're telling four."

"Done. So everyone get back to work."

"You're not the boss of me… We run the fashion district." Christina says.

"Well then I'm hanging up."

"Bye!" They say simultaneously through the phone. Tris and Nadi leaves but Lane stays behind.

"What's wrong Lane?" I ask

"Well, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." I say and stand up. "I'll get everyone, I'll get the shovel and the lemon juice."

"No! I didn't kill anyone."

"Oh." I say and sit back down. "Well then what's wrong?"

"Well, Since we let Caleb go, he is now in the government part of Erudite. The new leader that replaced Jeanine is my sister, Eleanor."

"Okay, have a seat." I say and she sits down.

"Well, Eleanor is two years older than me. Not divergent. But she is one hell of a bitch. I mean on a scale of one to bitch she would be like devil. I mean she is such a slut and is an arrogant ass and she is just so fucking infuriating…"

"okay Lane, I get it. She's a bitch." I say trying to calm her down. "Continue on."

"Well, she's the new leader. Just thought you should have a heads up and start to get a file on her."

"Oh I already have one on her." I say and stand up. I go to the Erudite section of the floor to ceiling bookshelves and take out Eleanor Matthews file. I walk to the couch and we both sit there. She is now holding Ana. I got a new couch; this one is bigger and sits at the corner of the office, one side on the wall, the other part looking over the window. "Well, she's very pretty." I say looking at a picture of Eleanor leaving the Erudite building. I see that she has long brown hair, Lane tells me that she got it from her grandmother and has grey eyes that she got from her father. She's skinny, with very little muscle, but then again, she's erudite. I look through more images and I see that she is holding hands with Caleb. When Lane and I see this, her face turns red with anger. "Lane…" I say cautiously.

"She is so evil."

"Well, I'm gonna go tell the guys now, do you want to come with me?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I'm gonna do some paperwork. Tell me how it goes." Lane says and hands Ana to me. I walk her out and she waves goodbye to Nadi.

"I have my phone; call me if you need anything."

"Okay." She says and I'm carrying Ana as I walk out. The room goes silent until I hit the elevator. Ana starts to cry and then I remember that I didn't bring her bag. I rush into the elevator and when the doors open, all anyone pays attention to is me and the crying baby I'm trying to calm down. The floor goes silent and I walk to Zeke's office. He looked concerned when I walked through the doors.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asks. Chance looks up from his dog bed set in Zeke's office and I just hand him Ana. He tries to shush her, but then I go to his desk and take out keys, right when I give them to her, she is quiet and mesmerized by the shiny silver object right in front of her. "So you came up here for keys?"

"what?" I ask "No, I need to talk to all the guys. Can you call Uriah and Will up here?"

"Sure." He says as he gives me Anastasia and goes to his phone. He dials the control room and when he hung up the phone he said "They're on their way up." When he says that we walk out and over to Eric's office. We open the door and he is reading a file, when he sees us he comes up to me, well more accurately Anastasia. He touches her cheeks and makes baby noises.

"Hey." He says. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Can I talk to all of you in the conference room?" I ask and he nods. He goes to his desk to get his keys and phone. We walk to Four's office, which use to be my evil bitch sisters and then it was slutty Peter's, now it's fours. We walk in and he does the same thing Eric did to me. He asks the same question as Eric too.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me steal an entire cake from the dauntless kitchen."

"Of course, let me just get my gun." He says and we all just laugh. "What's so funny?"

"We're not actually stealing a cake Four." I say and then he looks so sad.

"It is so not cool to joke about cake." Four says and we all laugh.

"I need to talk to you guys in the conference room." He nods and we walk out. We walk to Mark's office and he was eating a piece of cake. Four practically ran to him and stole the cake away from him. It was really funny because they actually took guns out at each other and both said at the same time "Don't touch the cake."

"Hey! Baby in the room." I said and they put away their guns. I hand Anastasia to Eric and I walk over to Mark's desk and pick up the plate of cake and begin to eat it.

"Hey!" Everyone in the room said.

"Did any of you give birth? Did any of you die then come back to life?" I ask and they all shake their heads. "Well then, anyone who did that can have all the cake they want!"

"Fine…" Mark said "What are you doing here?"

"You know I am getting super tired of people asking me that." I say and take another bite of cake. I love cake!

"She needs to talk to all of us in the conference room." Eric said and then we all walk to the conference room and sit down. I sit down in my Dad's seat and everyone else sits somewhere else. Uriah and Will come in and they come and hug me and Anastasia and then sit down.

"So… What's so important that we had to leave our very exciting job in the control room?" Will says sarcastically

"Well, the girls and I decided that we are going to Erudite for a week and leave you here to handle life in Dauntless." I say and they all look sad. "We're leaving on Monday."

"Wait, so is this you consulting us and asking our opinion?" Uriah asks

"No, we're all going weather you like it or not, but this is me telling you because the girls were afraid you would say no."

"Are you kidding? You girls need a break." Mark says.

"Just make sure that Lane is okay with her pregnancy and all." Eric says.

"Christina and Marlene know that we would want them to go."

"But, what about the kids?" Four asks.

"I mean, you're the moms!" Zeke says.

"You have friends that can help with that."

"Two men don't make a woman." Zeke states

"Thank you for the summary of reproduction, but we need this. Tris and I need this. Please…"

"Fine, you two can go…" Four says reluctantly

"Zeke…" I say and he looks at me and Anastasia. He nods and I put a huge smile on my face.

"Well at least I have Nadi…" Mark says

"What are you talking about? She's coming too…"

"What?" He asks with his kicked puppy dog eyes. "Damnit!"

"Well, we have to go, we have a trip to plan." I say and go around the table and give all the guys a hug, but of course I would not get away without every single one of them making baby sounds at Ana. I finally got to the door and Zeke walked me to the elevator. He ended up walking me all the way to my office. He says hello to Nadi and walks into my office. I carry Anastasia to her play pen by the window and when I turn around, Zeke pushes me to the wall and kisses me. I pull away and he touches my cheek. "Well… what was that for?"

"I'm gonna miss you…" Zeke starts "I need you to be careful. They aren't dauntless dangerous that you can just beat up, they are crazy Erudite psychological warfare dangerous."

"You think that I would go into things blindly?" I ask and smile. "I'll be careful, I promise." He tries to put his hand on my but this time I let him. I smile at him and we kiss one more time before he leaves to go back to work. I sit back down in my desk on the phone all day fixing the arrangements for our week long trip. We are all staying in the penthouse visitor place in Erudite. I make arrangements for the guys to make sure they don't kill my child by just sheer stupidity. I plan everything and then when I'm done, I pick up Anastasia, put the song _To Love You More by Celine Dion. _I was singing and dancing with Ana all around my office. 

Take me back into the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more

Don't go you know you'll break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way

Believe me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
Don't you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

I finish belting out the high notes and singing the song and then I realize that they are all watching me. All of my friends, they all stand there in the doorway in awe. The girls all clap and the guys stand there with their mouths open. They all enter with their kids or dogs.

"D! I had no idea you could sing!" Lane says.

"Or dance for that matter, were you ballroom dancing with a three week old baby?" Marlene asks.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask kinda embarrassed. Zeke comes toward me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"It's 6:10. Time to go home." He says and whispers into my ear "I love the way you sing." I smile and I get Anastasia ready for transport. We are finally ready and we all leave in separate elevators because we can no longer fit into one elevator with the strollers and the dogs. We all meet in the pit and we all have a laugh and crack jokes and have fun. We leave in three days. I have tomorrow and the next day off so we decide to all go to the dauntless pool tomorrow. Fun stuff…

_**Hello my lovely readers! To those who have left reviews like Missy Mitten and Divergentismylife, thank you. I know that in this chapter, nothing really happens but it was all a set up for what's to come. I promise, more drama is coming your way very soon. Please Review, Favorite, and follow. Be Brave… **_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Next Day

D POV

I wake up at 3:30 AM and I notice that Anastasia still hasn't cried. I look at Zeke and he is still sound asleep. I go out and look in Chance's room and he opens his eyes and raises his ears. He is such a cute husky; he has black and white fur and grey eyes. Lucas would've loved to have him. I call him and we walk to Anastasia's room. I look in her crib and she is sound and snug under her black blanket and hugging a black bear that Uriah and Marlene got her. I sit down on the rocking chair and Chance lies down right next to my feet. I get the book _Flipped by Wendelin Van Draanen_. I start to read it and I fall asleep with the book in my hands.

Zeke POV

I wake up slowly, I turn around to hug D, but my efforts fail when my hand falls to the bed. I lift my head up and I don't see the light on in the bathroom. I look at the clock and it says 4:00 AM. Anastasia hasn't cried, my wife is missing…Oh Shit! I rush out of bed, while passing Chance's room, he isn't there either. I run to Anastasia's room and I see that D is sitting in the chair, Chance is on the floor and My wonderful daughter is sleeping in her crib. I touch D's cheek and she instantly awakes.

"Hey beautiful." I say and send her a smile.

"What are you doing up?" She asks still trying to recover from the drowsiness.

"I was worried when Anastasia didn't cry… I didn't feel you get out of bed."

"Well that is because you could sleep through a storm." She says and laughs. "what time is it?" She says as she stands up.

"It's four… Do you want to do something we haven't done in a while?" I ask and she gives me a devilish smile.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks and I step forward and I carry her bridal style. I walk to the bedroom and I lie her down on the bed. I start to kiss her, harder and harder. She lifts up her shirt and we get under the sheets. Our bodies move as one, we are in perfect sync. I look at her once before things get further than she is willing to go, She nods at me and she is amazing. The next thing I know we fall asleep with smiles on our faces.

Tris POV

I wake up and I look at the clock, it reads 6:00 AM. I look at Tobias and he is still sleeping. Then after a minute in the daze of his face, I notice that Tobias still hasn't cried, I shake my husband awake and he looks mad.

"Tris! What's wrong?"

"It's six…"

"Yeah I know, six fears… You getting over your seventh is how we ended up with… Wait…" He says and we both jump out of bed. We rush to Tobias' room and he is still sleeping. Once we realize that we slowly and quietly as possible.

"He slept through the night…"

"Oh praise the dauntless cake Gods!" We high five and then we go to the kitchen to make some coffee. We both drink with smiles on our faces. We moved to the leadership apartments. Since I'm an ambassador, and Tobias is a new leader, our apartment looks a lot like D and Zeke's. We walk into the family room and we turn on the Xbox.

"I bet I can beat you…" He says and smiles at me.

"Yeah right!" I say and punch his arm. He laughs his amazing laugh and flashes the amazing smile that I love so much. We grab controls and we start to play. I kill him and then he gives me the look like I stole his cake. Then almost on cue, Tobias starts to cry. I stand up and then he moves me to sit back down.

"Losers turn… Relax, I'll get him." He says and goes to his room and I just sit on the couch and continue to drink my coffee. Then my two men come out and sit next to me. I take Tobias and we walk to the kitchen. I set Tobias in his high chair and big Tobias and I made French toast, and we ate in the dining room. I looked at my husband and then looked at my wonderful baby boy and I'm happy.

Lane POV

I know that I have to get up, I have finally made an attempt to get up from the floor, but then I fell back down. I look at the clock which reads 6:30 AM. Eric is still sleeping and I don't want to wake him up. I try again to stand up but this time I'm successful. I walk towards the sink and look in the mirror. My red hair is pulled back into a pony tail and I have absolutely no make up on. I take my hair out and I brush it. I brush my teeth and then look back at myself. I feel hands around my waist and a kiss on my neck. I turn around and kiss Eric. When we pull away I smile and look deeply into his grey eyes.

"You know, we still haven't planned our wedding…" He says and I smile.

"Well, we have a baby on the way now. Don't you think that the baby takes priority over our wedding?" I say and he touches my cheek.

"But you need a wedding. I don't just want you to give up on your dream of the white dress and the flowers and the hair and whatever you girls planned at the lunch tables ion high school."

"But…"

"No buts!" He says in his leader voice "You are getting your wedding weather you like it or not."

"Eric…"

"Nope, I'm going to call reinforcements." He says as he takes his hands off of my waist. I pull him back into a kiss.

"Well my price charming, I don't need a big grand wedding for me to know that you are my husband." I say as I pull away, I touch his cheek as he touches my neck. "I love you, I'm going all of this crap because I want a family and I want it with you. I don't need some ceremony in front of other people to say that I love you. I can say it every day, and as long as you want to hear it, I'll say it. I'll say it on top of the damn Hancock building if that's what it takes."

"I don't need a ceremony for me to know that you love me, I want you to have a ceremony so we can fulfill your dreams."

"I'm gonna be fat soon…" I say with a pouty face.

"You're still beautiful…" He says and I blush. "We could have it today, you know if you want…"

"Today is perfect, but we don't need flowers, we just need our friends…" I say and we smile at each other. I walk out and Eric brushes his teeth, we walk to D's place and unlock the door with our keys. We walk into their bedroom and they aren't even wearing cloths. Eric quickly avoids eye contact and I bang on the wall.

"Well then…." I say with a smile and they both wake up. Then I hear a baby cry.

"Oh crap…" Zeke says. "I'll get her."

"No! We'll get him." I say "Why don't you two put on some cloths on." I say and when Eric and I pick up Anastasia, we walk to the kitchen and Eric makes coffee. Eric holds Anastasia as practice for when we have one of our own. I hand him a cup and we drink our coffee with smiles on our faces. I look at him hold Ana and he looks so damn sexy. Zeke and D walk out of their bedroom, D wearing a oversized shirt and Zeke just wearing a pair of black sweats. "Good morning love birds." I say and Eric laughs.

"Can I have my daughter back?" Zeke asks.

"Well, since you were trying to have another one right now, I suppose you need as much time with her as you can get." Eric says and I laugh. They blush, I think it's really cute that even if they have been together for almost eight years, they still have that fire. Eric hands Anastasia to Zeke and he grabs Eric's cup of coffee.

"My coffee." Zeke says in a childish tone and D laughs.

"So, what brings you two here this early hour?" D asks and Eric and I smile.

"We need a favor… please don't insinuate that we have murdered someone." I say and they both laugh.

"What do you need?" Zeke asks.

"Well, I want to get married…" I say and they both laugh.

"Well, that's what the ring on your finger says silly!" D says

"No, today…" I say and D shrieks.

"Okay, we can do this… We need the girls and then I need to reserve the room and the dress and the flowers and the rings…" D starts and she keeps going on and Eric and I look at each other.

"I told you we came to the right place." Eric says and we just laugh.

"Eric, Zeke out on some damn shirts. Let's go get the girls." D says and we leave. We end up going to Mark's place and when we open the door, Nadi and Mark are sleeping, snuggling nest to each other, I think they look cute, but that was before Eric and Zeke walked in.

Eric POV

Zeke lends me a shirt and we walk to Mark's place, because Zeke figured that is where D would go first. Mark and my sister have been "dating" for like a month now, maybe a month and a half. I think they are okay together, just as long as they don't have sex. It would make me look at both of them differently. She will be my impure sister and he will be the one that took her virginity. I walk into his kitchen and take a piece of cake. I walk into his room and there they are, being watched by D and Lane. I drop my piece of cake and my jaw drops. Shit!

"What the hell is going on here!" I yell and they both wake up in frenzy.

"Eric…" Mark says. "It's not what it looks like." Mark says. Every word that comes out of his mouth now is now the words that took my sisters innocence. I take a step towards him but Lane grabs my arm and clings onto it.

"Eric, calm down. Nothing happened." Nadi said in her sweet voice.

"Yeah… nothing happened. I swear." Mark says but the more he talks the more angry I get. Lane loosens her grip and I slip out and I punch Mark in the face. I walk out and Lane follows me, and apparently so does Nadi. I walk through the halls and I was stopped by Nadi. She grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around.

"Eric! What the hell!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell at her. "How could you sleep with that?"

"Nothing happened! It's none of your damn business either! You were gone for six years!" She says.

"And look what happened when I wasn't there to protect you!" I yell at her, the I realize that we are outside Four and Tris' door. They open it with the _what the fuck _expressions.

"Dude! Tobias is sleeping." Tris says.

"Come in before you wake up anyone else's babies." Four says and all three of us walk in. "Now do you want to tell us what the problem is?"

"My sister is being a slut!" I scream and everyone looked shocked.

"Eric!" Lane yelled. "Apologize to your sister."

"Don't bother…" Nadi said and she stormed out. I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Lane sits next to me, I think she's mad at me for calling her a slut. Maybe even delayed rage from when I called her a slut. I didn't mean it, it's just I don't want to face the fact that she isn't the little girl that I left behind in Erudite. She was beaten and broken and I wasn't there to protect her. I was too busy being a dick to care about anyone else. Tris gives me Tobias to hold and just looking at him, I was faced with the fact that I'm gonna have one soon and I will not bring him or her into a world of drama.

"Eric…" Lane begins.

"I know…" I say. "you don't have to say it." She just rubs my back and we all just sit there for awhile. Dealing with my recent mistakes, all of this just because I wanted to get married in a day.

Nadi POV

I cannot believe that Eric called me a slut. I mean, I told him that nothing happened but he didn't believe me. How dare he! What makes him think that I have to answer to him? He isn't my father, or even my mother. He is my older brother and he does not have the right to punch my boyfriend in the face and call me a slut. I was walking for a while but then I came to the training room. Choosing day is in a month or so, so this room wont be here all hours of the day when I get pissed off. I have been training to be dauntless for a while now. I have been through my fear landscape and I have been through the physical training. I go here at lot to shoot and throw knives. I pick up four knives and start throwing. All of them hit the center, and then I feel a hand around my waist. I look down and I know it's Mark. I was just wearing one of his shirts and socks. He just held me and truthfully, it was all I needed. I turn around and touch his jaw line. It looked like it was swelling. He put his hand on top of mine and he looks at me with is amazing brown eyes.

"I'm fine…"

"No you're not. Eric punched you. He also called me a slut." I said and his facial expressions turned from compassionate to mad.

"He what?!" he yelled at me. Then in the same second, Eric and Lane came into the room. Mark just charged at him and knocked him down. Lane just stepped out of the way and walked over to me. She put her hands to my cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I was to focused on the fist fight between my bother and my boyfriend.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I say never moving my eyes towards her. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Oh no. Guys just need to fight each other and when they get tired they'll stop." Lane says and D walks in with Zeke, Anastasia and their dog Chance as well as Four, Tris and their son Tobias. They see them fighting and they walk around them like the fight isn't happening. They walk towards us.

"So, Christina and Marlene are on their way, and then we can start talking details." D says and she hands Anastasia to Zeke and Tris hands Tobias over to Four. Then Marlene and Christina walk in with their husbands and dogs. Yet again, people move past them like they aren't even fighting.

"Shouldn't we stop them right now?" I ask quite loudly.

"Oh no…" Marlene says.

"According to dauntless rules, no one breaks up a fight until someone is dying." Christina says through her laughter. "But what we can do is plan Lane's wedding in less than four hours."

"What?" Four yells through his laughter from something Zeke said.

"Not you!" Tris yells.

"Wait… whose getting married?" I ask confused.

"Oh shit!" Lane says and runs towards the guys. Eric is punching Mark in the face. "No!" She says as she pulls Eric off of Mark. Apparently she is above dauntless rules. "We are getting married in four hours and I swear if I have to pose next to a man whose face looks like he just ran into a wall I will marry someone else."

"Whose getting married?" Mark asks rubbing his jaw line. I walk up to him and lead him to the benches.

"Lane and Eric are getting married in four hours." Will says as he slaps his back and he flinches a little.

"That's what I came to your apartment to tell you before I found out that you slept with my sister." Eric says as he sits next to him on the benches.

"I told you we didn't have sex." I respond and his face looks like someone just punched him. Why? Just because I said "Sex"

"Okay, we just need to drop the subject." Lane said.

"Yeah, I agree."

"Well Eric…" D begins. "I remember you spent the night with Lane when you just met." Lane blushes and Eric just shakes his head.

"You hypocrite." I say "I have known Mark for nearly two months and you get mad at me when we sleep in the same bed but you have sex on the first night."

"Can you please stop saying the S word?" He says.

"Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex." I say and smile. The girls laugh and so do the guys. Eric looks like he is in pain.

"You are so not invited to my wedding." He says and flashes me a smile.

"oh shut up. I'm helping to plan your wedding. Now, I believe the girls have things to do and guys, don't you have things to do?" I say

"Gosh I have such a huge influence on people." D says and I laugh. "Well Nadi has a point. Guys, you are on ring duty, tuxes and reserving the room. Girls we have dress and flowers. Guys take the dogs, girls take the babies. We meet back at Eric and Lane's place to get ready. Four hours start now." We all give each other kisses and go our separate ways. D and Tris roll the babies matching black prams down to the wedding dress shop in Dauntless. Here, we can pick flowers and bridal and bridesmaids dresses. We all try on black bridesmaids dresses and Lane steps into a beautiful white dress with a black waist belt. It had a sweetheart neckline and was simple elegance taste. She looked absolutely stunning. She walked up to me and took both of my hands.

"Nadi…"

"Lane…"

"Will you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?" She asks and I am shocked. I nod my head so many times it made me dizzy. I was s honored. We paid for the dresses and we even got Anastasia and Tobias ring bearer and flower girl outfits. We walk to Lane's apartment and right when we open the door, I see him… my father.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: You Are Formally Invited to the Wedding of Eric Clark and Lane Matthews

Eric POV

The guys and I were walking back to my place to get ready for my wedding. I am so excited and happy. For a while now, I have thought of Lane as my wife already. This ceremony is just to make it official. We have our tuxes and the wedding bands. I got ours engraved _Same People Different Faction. _That's our thing, it's what Lane has tattooed right below her heart and I got the same one about four months ago. She has taught me how to be a better person. The truth is, I'm not the same man I was when I left Erudite. It's not the faction that changed me, it was the girl who touched my tin man heart. The door is already open so we just go in, but when I do, I see him… Miakel. I step in front of Lane and put my hand on her stomach. I think Miakel notices that.

"So, I'm going to be a grandfather soon…" Miakel says in a smug tone.

"What are you doing here Miakel?" Nadi asks with a shaky tone.

"How dare you use my first name! I am your father…" Miakel yells at her.

"You were her father. You lost that title the second you started beating her!" I yell at him. "What the hell are you doing here! You are supposed to be with the factionless."

"Oh I am… So that means only one woman stands in the way of me getting control over them…"

"What are you talking about?" D asks while people exit. Now all there is left is Nadi, Mark, Lane, D, Zeke, Four and Tris.

"Well, one person by the name of Evelyn Eaton or Johnson is their leader. I am willing to kill her; I just needed a few guns…" He says.

"What makes you think we'll help you…"

"Oh no… I just needed to distract you while Katheryn, your mother gets the guns."

"My name is not Katheryn! It's Lane. You are not a grandfather to this child, you are nothing Miakel."

"We'll see about that when I am the leader of the factionless. The first thing I'll do is come after you and that thing."

"You are delusional!" Mark says. "Dauntless is the most heavily guarded places in the city."

"Well, I have a few friends." Miakel says and that was it. I was done hearing his voice and I just knocked him out. I tied him to a chair and we all ran to D's apartment. Everyone went there and Christina and Marlene were holding Tobias and Anastasia.

"What's wrong?" Uriah asks

"Our families getting involved in our wedding day." Lane says and we all laugh. D unlocks her weapons cabinet and we all get M4 Machine guns. Lane gets one but then I take it out of her hands.

"Better leave this to the guys." I say and all the guys smile and nod.

"Last time we did that you all ended up in Coma's and we had to save your asses." She responded and all the guys look away. The girls laugh.

"What?" Nadi says in a surprised tone. "You went in a coma and I didn't even get a damn phone call."

"Lane, your pregnant." I say trying to avoid that particular conversation.

"So?"

"Eric, I was pregnant when I saved your ass." D said

"So was I." Tris says.

"It's my mother." Lane says and touches my cheek. "I'll be fine. Now hurry up! We have two hours before we have to go to the hall." She says as she gets her gun from my hands.

"Wait…" Will says. "What about the babies?"

"Oh shit." Tris says. Almost on cue, my mother comes barging in.

"Eric Christopher Clark. I go to your apartment and I see your father tied to a chair!"

"Mom…" Nadi said. "What did you do?"

"I accidentally, possibly might have stabbed him in the leg with a knife."

"Nice job Mrs. Clark." Christina says. "Can you watch the babies for like 45 minutes?"

"Sure… what's going on? Why do you all have guns? Oh no young lady. You are not holding a gun in front of your mother. Hello Mark."

"Mrs. Clark. I have people on their way to collect your husband."

"Not my husband, but thank you."

"Mom! I have to do this. I love you." Nadi says and walks out the door. We follow her and I kiss my mom on the cheek but then was busy coddling the babies. We all walk to the weapons safe and there they are, lead by Jeanine. We turn the corner and we point our guns at them and their one gun, held by a man with an eye patch is holding it at Tris' head.

Tobias POV

We turn the corner and when I see her, it stuns me. I haven't seen her since her "funeral", the night she decided to leave me with her terrible choice of a husband. She gave me a blue statue type thing and I left it in abnegation. I took it out the day that I chose dauntless and I left it on my desk as a simple act of defiance. When I looked at her, it was like she never aged. She still looked like my mom, but the fact of the matter is that she is a stranger.

"Tobias?" Evelyn said, I didn't say anything. Tris looked at me and so did everyone else. The looked shocked, they wondered who she was but I think Tris finally caught on.

"Evelyn." I said. "Drop your gun. Now! If you do you can go back to the factionless. If you don't, you wont make it out of here alive."

"Tobias Eaton. I remember." Jeanine said.

"Edward?" Tris asked. "Myra?" She said to the man that was holding the gun. Now that makes sense. Edward and Myra are now factionless. "What are you doing?"

"We need weapons to protect ourselves." Myra said in her compassionate tone.

"Is that what they told you?" Eric said. I can't look at her. It hurts too much. I can tell that she is looking at me and Tris holds my hand. I know that she is here for me, it helps. It still doesn't encompass all of the pain that I felt when she left and every day after when Marcus beat me.

"What do you mean told us?" Evelyn asks

"They are planning to overthrow you. I'm guessing your Evelyn." D says

"Yes, that doesn't make any sense. They can't overthrow me."

"They can sure as hell try by killing you." Nadi said.

"Go home." Lane said and I still can't say anything.

"Katheryn…" Jeanine said and then Lane shot her in the leg. "How many times do I have to shoot you to get it through your head that I am not your daughter?! Now leave before I decide to paralyze you."

"Fine…" Jeanine says and they turn away. Uriah and Will escort them out. Then the rest turn to me.

"Tobias?" D asks and I nod. "That's why I couldn't make a file on you."

"Come on… We still have to get ready for my wedding." Lane said. "You don't have to go if you don't want to four."

"No, I want to." I say and we all go back to D's apartment. We put the guns back and we all get ready. The girls go to the bathroom and get dressed and do whatever they do and the guys just change into their suit which only takes us about five minutes, then we are eating cake and playing on the Xbox. Then Tris comes out of the bathroom and looks at me.

"Can I talk to you?" She asks and I nod. We go to our apartment and we walk to the bedroom. "The guys have Tobias right?" I nod. "Baby, talk to me."

"I don't know what to say. We both knew that she was alive. But I never thought I would ever see her again. I never wanted to see her again. I just…" She nods and pulls me into a hug.

"I know…" She whispers into my ear. I nod and I let out a tear. It opened up old wounds that I didn't even knew were there. We go back to D's apartment and I pick up Tobias. I hold him and then I continue to eat my cake.

Lane POV

Christina and Marlene have been working on my face for like an hour now. They covered the mirror with a sheet so I wouldn't see yet. D is putting on Anastasia's dress and putting on her four inch heels. Tris is putting some lipstick on and I am dying to see what I look like. Christina and Marlene smile and stop touching my face.

"Okay…" Christina says. "We're done."

"Okay…" I say nervously and they take the sheet off the mirror and I am shocked to see what I look like. I look amazing; my red hair is curled and pulled to one side. My face is pale, but not too pale; I have red lipstick on and my eyes have a natural look with just eyeliner and mascara. My dress is a strapless fit and flare white simple dress with a sweetheart neckline. I look pretty, and that is something that I never like to admit. I hug them and Tris, Nadi and D tear up.

"Don't you dare." I say "If you cry, then I'll cry and then we will miss our time slot because Christina and Marlene will have to redo my face." They all laugh and I pull them into a hug.

Eric POV

I was finally going to beat Zeke when the door to the bedroom opened and I turned my head. The entire group girls walk out with long black dresses, with their make up all done up and hair curled. Anastasia is wearing a cute black fluffy dress and then I see her. She looked amazing. I walked up to her and I just kissed her. We smiled through the kiss and then she wiped my lips.

"You have a little lipstick there honey." She said and we both laughed. "Alright let's get this show on the road." She said and we all walked out. Lane and I walked hand in hand to the hall. Once we got there, my mom was already sitting front row. When we came to the alter thing I looked into Lane's eyes. All of our friends are sitting down in the chairs just watching us. Then I kind of tuned everyone out and just looked into her eyes. I love her so much. The person said that I needed to take out the rings now. Before I put it on her finger, I showed her the engraving and she let a tear go. I smiled wiped it away, I put the ring on her finger and she did the same with me. Then I could finally kiss my wife. The kiss small, but full of love. We pulled away and looked into each others eyes. I look to my sister and my mom and they both crying. I look at D and Zeke and all of our friends and they are all smiling. We walk back and all go back to our place. We make dinner; Lane makes a damn good pot roast. We all eat in the dining room with Dauntless cake for dessert. Then they all leave and Lane and I go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She hangs her wedding dress and I hang my tux. She slips into one of my old shirts and I wear a pair a basketball shorts. We go into bed facing each other.

"Goodnight Mr. Clark."

"Goodnight Mrs. Clark." I say and she puts her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her. I love her, and now I can officially call her my wife. I sleep knowing that I am a husband and a father, a friend, a son and a brother.

_**Hello my wonderful readers. Just a reminder that I do not own any of the divergent characters just the new ones. I am going to make the initiation thing soon so I need names. Help please. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to follow/favorite and review. Be brave… **_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Vacation at Erudite. Monday morning

D POV

I wake up in Zeke's arms. I cannot believe that I am leaving for an entire week. I will be leaving the warmth of my husbands arms, the love and smiles from my wonderful baby girl. Maybe I shouldn't go, I mean my family needs me and while Zeke is here dealing with Anastasia, changing diapers and dealing with her tantrums while I'm in Erudite sitting by the pool and relaxing with my friends. No, I have to go, it's not just a vacation, It's work. Zeke wakes us and looks at me.

"Hey pretty girl… what are you thing about?" He asks and I instantly smile. "Wait… Let me guess. You don't want to go to Erudite because you don't want to leave me and Ana."

"You don't know me Ezekiel Pendrad." I say and turn to him

"Oh I think I do D Pendrad." He says and kisses me. We stay like that for a while. Just laying there in bed, just gazing into each others eyes, kissing, and being grateful that this is our life. We finally get up and get ready for the day. I put on a tight black dress with four inch heels and I throw on my mothers leather jacket. Zeke still wears his and it touches my heart and it that second, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around but Zeke is still fixing his hair across the room. Then I know that it was my mother. I turn to Zeke and he looks at me with a smile. I walk over to him and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Did you feel that too? Or am I just crazy?" He says to me and I just smile and nod. We look at each other and I look at him and I am just so in love with him. I can not believe that I am so lucky. I wonder if this is how my mom felt when she had to go away from my dad too, from her family, from her life. Regardless if it was only for a week, it is still away from the life she built and was so proud of. Then I hear Anastasia crying and we walk out of our room and all of our friends are already there. Uriah is already holding Ana in his hands and Marlene was warming up her bottle. I look at the couch and Tris, Nadi and Lane were all attending to Tobias and Mark, Eric and Four are playing on the Xbox. I can't help but smile at the life I built for myself. Zeke puts my bag by the pile of bags consuming my front hallway.

"Uriah… What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" Zeke asks and I just laugh. I see Uriah holding my daughter in the most awkward position ever. I hope him and Marlene have a soon, mean then all of our children can be around the same age. I go to the kitchen and get some water. "Babe, can you take her?" Zeke asks me handing me Anastasia. He then turns off the Xbox and I can hear the simultaneous "Hey!"

"We have to go…" Zeke says. "We have to walk them to the tracks."

"Alright Girls! Time to go!" I say and we all grab the kids, the dogs stay. The guys carry our bags as we carry the babies and walk to the tracks. We all walk in our couples and we finally reach the pit. We walk through and the room goes silent. I know that they are only silent because they are waiting for me to say something. So I do. 

"Okay. I'll be back in a week. I have eyes and ears everywhere so beware. Choosing day is in one week precisely. If you mess anything up I will mess up your futures in dauntless. Understood?" I say. I see nods but that's not good enough "I said am I understood!"

"Yes D." They all say at once and I smile and walk out of the pit towards the tracks. I wonder if I was more or less intimidating because I said that with a baby in my hands.

Stranger POV

They all came into the pit at once. The Round Table is only to be feared. Even though most of them are mothers, they are even more intimidating. Their children will grow up to be exactly like them and then they will be the ones who are feared. The pit goes quiet and she addresses us. I wouldn't dare mess with the leader, D. She does have eyes and ears everywhere in this damn city. When she leaves I can see people actually start to breathe again. I swear I almost pissed my pants.

Lane POV

Eric and I walk hand in hand to the tracks. He puts my bag down and I kiss him. I'm going to miss him so much. I am going to my old faction, in which my evil bitch sister is now the leader. I know that Caleb moved up the leadership ladder, so he will be at the meetings. Luckily they are only for three days. Maybe we won't even stay the entire week, maybe we'll only stay for the meetings and then we can go home. I hope that's the case. I'm going to miss Eric. I see Tris kiss Tobias on the cheek and then Four on the mouth, same with D and her family. I see Mark whisper something into Nadi's ear and she blushes… They're totally doing it. Marlene and Christina both kiss their husbands goodbye. Then the train comes and I pick up my bag, I kiss Eric one more time and I start running. It is now surprising easy to jump onto a moving train in four inch heels. All of us get on easy, but Nadi has a little trouble, she has only been one of us for about a month, maybe two but she has conformed really well. We all sit down and get comfortable.

Nadi POV

I had a little trouble while getting on the train in my heels, but I am still doing better than I did when I first started wearing these shoes. I fell on my face, but whenever I did fall, Mark was somehow there to help me or even catch me. I drop my bag and the girls and I sit in a circle. I think about Mark and the last thing he whispered in my ear just a few minutes ago.

"Earth to Nadi!" Marlene said.

"What?" I ask and they all laugh.

"Well, since we are only in a train cart, it's just candor." D said and I nod. "And we asked you what Mark whispered into your ear before you kissed him."

"Ummm…" I say and they all look intently at me. "Fine, he said last night was fun."

"And…" Christina says

"Wait, no! We are not going to talk about my brother. It's gonna give me nightmares." D say and we all laugh.

"Come on D, just pretend it's not your brother." Lane says. "Nadi is like our little sister. Just pretend that she's talking about some random guy she's in love with."

"Fine…" D say "Go on Nadi…"

"Well, then he told me that he loved me." I say and blush. All of the girls shriek and hug me. We spent the entire train ride talking about what happened with us, reliving every detail of last night, which I had no problem with. When I finished all of the girls looked at me like I was someone new. I was no longer the same beaten girl who left Erudite. I am dauntless and proud.

Tris POV

After about thirty minutes, Nadi lived through every detail of last night with us. She didn't say I love you back but I think he already knows. We reach Erudite and we jump off of the train. We all did it with Grace and four inch heels. We walk with our bags over our shoulder. We walked to the main entrance and there we saw people form all of the factions. I see people wearing white with hints of black, red and brown and grey. Of course there is loads of blue but then there's us. All girls wearing tight short black dresses. It didn't take long to get my body back, so I look like me again. My long blonde hair is hanging over my shoulder and it's length by my but. I walk with D and the rest of the girls and then I see him, my brother talking to my father in law and my actual father. The woman with whom he was holding hands with, was pretty, she had long brown hair and was white, but not too white. She has good features I guess, she was wearing a blue dress that revealed a lot according to erudite standards. D checks with the front desk and we walk towards the elevators. We were waiting by the doors when I felt a hand on my shoulder, my brother, I turn around but then I see that all of the girls have their hands on their belt ready to draw out their guns.

"Caleb…" I say and then realize that he has brought his girl along with my two fathers. I don't know if I should even use the word father for Marcus since he was never a father to Tobias, and he sure as hell was not a grandfather to my son. "What go you want?"

"Hello Beatrice." Caleb says. "good to see you again." I look over at Lane and she is staring down his girlfriend. Was she jealous? "Katheryn, you do remember your sister?" All of the girls were in awe. Lane has a sister?

"Eleanor..." Lane says "Still a bitch I see. Nothing changes around here does it?" She says sarcastically.

"Kathryn, always a…" Eleanor begins but is cut off by Lane.

"Lane. My name is Lane. I had to paralyze our mother for calling me Katheryn. I'm a pretty good shot now. You want to see?" She asks with a smug smile. While she is speaking with her sister, I look over at my father and Marcus. They look at me, I don't know weather to smile or to look away.

"Hello Dad." I say.

"Beatrice, do you mind taking a walk with us?" My father asks, I give my bag to Marlene and I go along with them, leaving my friends.

Lane POV

I turn around when I feel something on my shoulder. It's my bitch sister. We are only about two years apart, but she acts like she is so above me. It's quite annoying. Caleb and My sister are holding hands, I am really annoyed because apparently my sister is willing to go low enough for her to date my ex just because she is jealous and just because she can.

"Katheryn…" Caleb begins. "You remember your sister?" All the girls look at me and I am pissed ff. It is taking every ounce of self control not to punch him right now.

"Eleanor… Still a bitch I see. Nothing changes around here does it?" I say and smile, she called me Katheryn and then I immediately shut her down.

"You what?" Eleanor asks surprised. "You paralyzed our mother!"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" I say and smile. "She was resisting, so I shot her. But death would be too easy. She needed to suffer. Now she can live the rest of her life doing it."

"Lane… I just wanted to share my greetings to the dauntless ambassadors. I can assume you aren't staying since you are just an assistant." She says and plasters on a fake smile.

"Oh I didn't know that an Erudite could be dumb as fuck!" I say and the girls laugh. "I can see that Erudite is getting as stupid as the people that lead them."

Eleanor smiles and moves away a piece of brown hair from her face, she is smiling but I can tell by just one look that just my presence here is tearing her limb from limb. "Well, I hope you enjoy your week here." She says as she turns away and the elevator door open. I walk in and smile. I have won this fight and I will win the war against my sister. The elevator doors open and all I see is the view. It is floor to ceiling windows with a view of the city. It looks like the view from my office, but something about this one makes me feel more contained if that even makes any sense. Being here again is like a shot to the heart. But it feels good to be back at the same time, I have seen how much I have grown and that I have changed. I look around and see that this place is huge. It had two stories and a huge kitchen. I walk up the stairs and there is six bedrooms, just like the one I grew up in. It has a living room and a separate family room. The dining room is all set up for a fancy occasion. Everything in this apartment can be summed up in three adjectives; clear, blue and clean.

"Damn! This place is big." Christina says.

"Well, Nadi and I grew up in one of these." I say

"What!" Marlene yells from the upstairs. "You grew up in one of these?!"

"Yeah…" Nadi says. "It may seem big, but it's really like a prison."

"Well, I personally like the kitchen." D says and we all laugh.

Tris POV

I walk with my father and Marcus in the Erudite gardens. My father knows this place very well. Maybe he transferred from Erudite to abnegation, I just didn't know it. I come to a bench and sit down.

"Hello Beatrice." My father says. "How are you?" He says as he sits down next to me.

"I'm fine dad." I say looking at Marcus.

"Please, details. Your mother will surely be asking me questions when I get home." He says as he touches my hand.

"Well, dad. I'm married." I say and he looks shocked. "And you're a grandfather."

"Oh my Beatrice!" He says and looks at Marcus. "Well, who's your husband? What's his name?"

"Four." I say proudly and they both give me an odd look. "Well, it's not his real name, he changed it when he transferred."

"Well, what's he like? Is he good to you? Is he a good father?" He asks and I look at Marcus.

"Marcus, Can you give my father and I a minute alone?" I ask and he nods and walks off.

"Well, you know him." I say and he looks at me "Do you want to see a picture of my family?" I ask and he nod. I pull out the picture of us at the chasm with Me, Tobias and Tobias Jr. and their mouths drop. My father looks at me with confused eyes. "My new name is Tris Eaton." I say and he looks back at the picture.

"Beatrice…"

"Dad, I asked Marcus to step aside for a reason." I say and he looks confused. "The rumors that we talked about the night before the choosing ceremony about Marcus were true. He beat Tobias, that's why he defected."

"How do you know this?" He asked still holding the picture.

"I have been with Tobias for almost three years now. I know him dad, and he was almost broken."

"I am so sorry." He says. "I never would have thought…"

"Neither would I." I say. "But, I love him. I have a child dad. I love the life that I built." M father looks at the picture and the looks at me letting a tear slip. I quickly wipe it away. "Daddy…"

"Beatrice, can I ask you something?" he asks and I nod. "Why did you defect? I mean, was it something I did or didn't say?"

"Daddy, it was nothing you or mom did. It was me. I loved the way you and mom and even Caleb would be so selfless all the time. I envied you all for it, but no matter how hard I tried, I was never good enough to be Abnegation. I wasn't selfless, so decided to be free." Now my dad is crying even more, so I started to cry too. "Dad, I'm happy. With me knowing that you loved me, and mom loved me and would support me whatever I choose to do, it gave me the courage to define who I was."

"Thank you Beatrice." He says and I nod

"Dad, it's Tris. Just Tris." I say and we both smile. "Don't show Marcus that picture, I don't want Marcus to know where Tobias is. Nor do I want him to know about Tobias."

"You said Tobias twice."

"That's my son's name. Everyone knows Tobias as Four, so we gave him the name." I said and he smiled. I stand up and hug my father. "Come to our room for dinner tonight. I want to introduce you to my best friends." He nods and I walk away. I go to the elevator and I press the button and I go up. When the doors open, I am greeted with numerous hellos and hugs. They were all in the kitchen. They all had glasses of wine, except for Lane because she is pregnant. I join them and it smells really good. I think it's D's famous pit roast and we continue to laugh and have fun.

Nadi POV

I am really happy I'm here. I have all of my friends here, I look hot. I just hope that I don't run into anyone here. I just want to relax in my time here. D, Tris and Lane have to go to that Ambassador thing tomorrow, so Chris and Marlene have decided that we are going to be pool loungers and just relax. That's gonna be fun week.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The Leaders Meeting…

Tobias POV

I had to go to work and did some dauntless paperwork on some safety regulations set up in our initiation procedures. Nothing is changing so it was an easy but tedious day. I was with Tobias all day and he was in his play pin. Whenever he would cry, I would call in James, my assistant to take him. But then he would come back crying too. I finally called Logan and he looked at me and he was even more confused than James. I finally took him to Zeke's office and he was having the same problem with Anastasia. Eric and Mark came into Zeke's office with the attempt to help us calm down the kids, which only seemed to make them cry even more. Then finally Ava came in with D's past two assistants. They took the babies and started to sooth them. After about three minutes, they stopped crying and the girls put them back in my arms as well as Zeke's.

"Oh dear lord, how did the girls do this and work at the same time?" I say sitting down on the couch. The guys look exhausted, Mark and Eric are sitting on the floor and Zeke and I sit on the couch looking at our wonderful but loud kids.

"Dude, they did this every day…" Zeke say and I nod.

"You two are screwed…" Eric says and we all laugh. In that same moment Uriah and Will walk in, I look at the clock which reads 3:10 PM. Time does fly when you're being psychologically damaged by baby cries.

"Dude, we were watching you in the control room and we saved the footage to show your wives what idiots they married." Uriah says. We all look at him because most of the time he is the idiot. "Give me my niece." Uriah says to Zeke and picks up Anastasia. "Let's get you away from your psychotic father." He says and we all laugh.

I walk back to my office and I get Tobias in his stroller. We all walk to the pit to get some food. We sit at our normal table and I look around. I notice everything around me, from Zeke feeding Anastasia to Will feeding his dog some steak. My life is good, I love it. The rest of the day is pretty chill. I didn't have any other work so Zeke and I stayed in his office and played with the kids with chance near by. After dinner, Tobias fell asleep pretty easily, so I sat down on the couch. I started to play the Xbox, but it wasn't the same without Tris. I stood up and went to the formal living room with all the pictures of us. We take a lot of pictures, the one that caught my eye was the one where all of us were at our normal spot at the chasm that no one gets how to go there. We all look so happy. Tobias is smiling in this picture and was really cute. Tris and I were holding hands and I was kissing her on the cheek as she took the picture. Then I hear a knock on the door. I walk up to the door and I open it. I am greeted with a hug and it wasn't by familiar arms. The person pulls away and I finally see her face… Evelyn.

D POV

I wake up and instantly smell the scent of French toast. I walk down the stairs and I see that Marlene and Christina are making breakfast. Nadi, Lane and Tris are already awake and moving around the apartment. I sit down at the island and watch them.

"You know it's weird how you do that?" Marlene says as she pushes a plate of eggs and French toast my way. All of the girls sit down beside or across from me.

"What did I do?" I ask oblivious to the thing everyone was talking about.

"You just zoned out. Chris and I were talking to you about the fault in our stars and you just stared at the wine cellar in the corner." Marlene says, while the other girls nod attempting to swallow their food.

"A. I'm going to pretend you didn't call me that, and B, she's right. It's a talent." Christina said.

"Well, I think it's a curse. I have to try really hard to pay attention. It was really hard during school though. I would always zone out when the teacher talked about something that didn't interest me. It didn't help with my grades."

"Well, don't we have to get ready?" Lane asked and I nod. I go to the sink and I wash the dishes. The girls go upstairs and get ready. When I get up there, the girls are already dressed and just doing their make up in my bathroom when they all have one of their own. I go to my luggage and I pull out a black strapless sundress that falls to the floor along with my four inch heels. I put it on along with a strapless bra and I go to the bathroom. I go to the mirror and the girls are still gathered around either fixing their make up or doing their hair. I finish with my concealer and my powder then I move to eyes. I do my eyeliner and give a winged tip, then with my mascara; I put on blood red lipstick. I look back and I look perfect. I do my hair and leave it in a half up half down with a twist. I am finished and then I realize that all the girls are done and just in my room talking on the bed. I sit down and join them.

"So Lane, how's pregnant life treating you?" Tris asked.

"Oh my God, it is kicking my ass. At least I don't have morning sickness anymore."

"How far along are you now?" I ask

"About two months." Lane responds and I nod. "Well we better get going…"

"Yes, they are having the meeting on the roof." I say and we walk downstairs. "Where are you guys headed to?"

"Just gonna be pool junkies…" Nadi says and we all laugh. We walk to the elevator and we press the roof button.

Eleanor POV

I was on the roof with Caleb at my side as well as a Erudite ambassador by the name of Marley. She was skinny and was short. She was wearing a blue suit, her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had her black framed glasses on. I was wearing a blue dress with blue heels. My hair was wavy and pulled to one side. We were talking to the leaders of Amity, Johanna Reyes, Candor, Jack Kang, and Abnegation, represented by Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior. We were all talking when the elevator doors opened. Three dauntless members walked out, Katheryn, and two other girls whom I don't know. Yesterday Caleb called the one with long blonde hair Beatrice. I don't know the one who was walking in the middle, the way she was walking she must think very highly of herself.

"Who is that? Is she dauntless?" I ask and they all laugh. "What?"

"That my dear girl is D Pendrad." Marcus said.

"She is the most feared person in dauntless and most likely in the entire city." Andrew added.

"But she's so young…" I say and Johanna looks at me.

"She is like the leader of dauntless. You don't look toward the dauntless leaders for diplomacy, you always go to her." Johanna says. I have never thought that Amity would speak so highly of a dauntless.

"What makes her think that she is so powerful? She has not yet paid her dues in this society." I say and I am confident when I say it.

"Honey…" Jack begins. "That woman has suffered more than any of us will ever live through. She's only twenty two."

"Oh Jack, you don't need to tell her that… I'm pretty sure that the Erudite did their homework." D says from behind me. "Well who let the candor smart mouths in here?" She asked and laughed. Jack smiled and hugged her tightly. They both let go and smiled at each other. "So, where's Mia?"

"Oh she's back at Candor. Can't leave that place to fall to chaos." Jack responded. She then moved to Johanna Reyes. She hugged her and I have never seen a dauntless and Amity do that with each other. She must be pretty important for her to hug Amity and mean it.

"Always a pleasure Johanna…" D says. "Marcus, Andrew. Nice to see you." She says and walks past them. Beatrice hugs Andrew and I don't know why. She finally comes to Marley, Caleb and I. "Well Well, Marley Stevenson." She says and extends her hand. "I have read quite a bit about you. I can expect great things from you one day?" She asks and Marley nods nervously. She moves a little to the right to speak to Caleb. "Well, Caleb I believe. I think I owe you a thank you." She says and pulls him into a hug, after a while he gives one back and Katheryn and Beatrice are giving him the death stare. D whispers something into his ear and then he looks like he was about to pee his pants. D finally reaches me and looks me in the eye. "Well, I suppose you're Eleanor." She asks and I nod.

"Yes. I am."

"Well, I have heard quite about you as well." She says and Katheryn grins. "Don't worry; I'll come to my own conclusions."

"Well, thank you for coming."

"Oh, well. Thank you for inviting us. Well, for the people who do not know, these two are Lane Clark and Tris…" D is stopped by a nudge from Beatrice. "Tris Prior." She finally says, that explains the hug. Wait, if her last name is Prior, then she's Caleb's sister.

"Wait, Prior?" I ask and Tris turns around. "You two are…"

"Eleanor, this is my sister. Beatrice." Caleb says and then Tris punches him in the arm and by the look on his face, it hurt. "Tris… My sister Tris." Caleb corrects as her grabs his arm and she wears a triumphant smile as she turns back to the table. The waiters come around offering us champagne. Everyone gets one except for Katheryn.

"Katheryn… not drinking?" I ask and she gives me the death stare.

"Eleanor, do you want a bruised arm as well?" She asks confidently.

"No, I'm just curious _Lane."_I say and send her a fake smile.

"I can't…" She says. "My husband and I are pregnant." Once she says it Caleb and I spit up our champagne.

"Pregnant?" I say wiping the drink from my face.

"Yes…"

"As in with child?" Caleb asks.

"How many different ways is this question going to be asked?" Lane asked

"We'll their Erudite so a lot." Jack says and they all laugh.

"Wait? You're married?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes Eleanor… Gosh, you would think that the Erudite could process information a tad bit better?" Tris says and they all laugh again.

"Well… Let's get this meeting started shall we?" D asks and I lead them back to the elevators. I go down and lead them to the conference room. We all sit down and get ourselves comfortable. I sit down across from dauntless, and beside Candor. Lane looks happy, but I don't know why…

"This meeting is all about getting acquainted with the new Erudite leader and show her the ropes. The day after tomorrow is the day we speak about new issues that must be mended or torn down. Then on Friday, we will finalize everything and then on Saturday is the Gala. Am I correct?" D says and everyone nods. "Well, I would just like to say how incredibly excited I am about Eleanor being a new leader. I think we should all go around the table and reacquaint ourselves with each others names. We will begin with Candor."

"Well…" Jack stands along with two other people dressed in Candor attire. "Jack Kang, Candor Leader and representive. The one on my right is Martia Williamsburg. Co- lead ambassador along with the man on my left Troy Porter." They sit down and we move on to Amity. Johanna stands along with two other people, wearing normal Amity attire.

"I am Johanna Reyes and these two are lead ambassadors for Amity, Samantha Green and Ruben Woods." Then the people of Abnegation stand, but then Marcus and Andrew have a woman stands to the side.

"From Abnegation, I am Marcus Eaton; this is Andrew Prior and Natalie Prior…" Marcus says and we all nod.

"I am Eleanor Matthews I am the leader of Erudite, this is Caleb Prior and Marley Stevenson. Caleb is one of our top researchers here in Erudite and Marley is the Lead ambassador." I say and we sit back down. Then Tris, Katheryn and D stand up.

"Well, my name is D Pendrad, Lead ambassador of Dauntless; this is Lane Clark and Tris Eaton…" When she says that the entire room pauses. We all look at Tris with confused looks, yet Tris and Lane look at D.

"Don't you mean Prior?" Andrew asks.

"Yes, sorry. I was looking at Marcus. Tris Prior." D says and we all nod. "Well, first order of business is to understand the purpose of each faction."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Did no one explain to her on how this council works?" D asks and everyone looks at each other, just not at us. "Well dear, let me explain this to you rather quickly since you are Erudite you can comprehend this without me giving you the entire situation play by play."

"What on earth are you talking about?" I ask and look at Caleb and he looks as clueless as I am. I look at Marley and she looks frightened, which isn't out of the ordinary for her.

"Well, your mother attempted to wage war against Abnegation with the help of Eric Clark, but that's behind us. Your mother also attempted to threaten the safety of all Divergent in the city. Since that happened and she almost succeeded, so I came up with a solution. I have a gun to everyone's head, and I do mean everyone. Every single person, even the bloody factionless, now I can take away any threat with a push of a button. This council, made of representatives of every faction is to negotiate diplomatically on any issue and if one compromises, I settle the issue on how I see fit." She says. She can't be serious, it is irrational and dangerous to have a person with that much power. I look at all of the other leaders and they don't look back at me. "Any questions?" D asks.

"You can't be serious?" I say cautiously. "Is this a joke?"

"Oh no darling, it's very real." Tris says and smiles. Why does no one else see the error in this? I look over at Lane and she just smiles, is none of this a surprise to her? Why am I the only one that is freaking out?

"Do none of you understand how dangerous this is? We are leaving the fate of this city to a twenty year old girl." I yell and still no one looks at me. Caleb grabs my hand as I try to stand up.

"Twenty two. I know what you must be thinking, and you're wrong. I won't abuse this power." She says

"How should I know this?" I ask and she looks at me and smiles.

"In your office, there is a black button, and you know not yet what it does. That's why we are in this meeting. That black button will end my life. That is your insurance, my life is on the line." She says and smiles. "now, share your thoughts."

"Um…" I say. I am at a loss of words. This is crazy of them to do this. "Thank you for telling me. It gives me some insurance. What's next on the agenda?" I ask trying to change the subject. I don't want to think about how big of the bomb she just dropped on me, that everyone's life in this city, in every faction is at risk.

"Well, I didn't think you would take it that well, so I guess we can move onto the issues already. First thing is the initiation process for each faction. Abnegation, would you like to start us off?"

"Abnegation will keep the same tradition, one hundred and fifty hours of community service." Marcus said.

"Well, we are having the same thing for Amity as well."

"Candor will also stick to tradition, truth serum as the final test." Jack says

"Well Erudite will have the same as well." I say and D nods as Tris and Lane take notes.

"Well, Dauntless is sticking to tradition as well." D says. "Since the Erudite didn't have a freak out, I think we are done for the day."

"Okay…" I say and I walk out quite quickly. I walk to my office and just sit there. I guess this is my life now.

Tris POV

I saw my mother at the meeting, I dint know she was going to be here. I knew she was involved in the government somehow but I didn't know she went to these types of meetings. I have been to many of these but I refrained from speaking with my family. I made Lane and D wait with me so I could talk to them. They stayed in the meeting room as Marcus left. I ran across the table and hugged her.

"Mom…" I say

"Hello Beatrice." Natalie says. "I missed you."

"I missed you two mom." I say. "Well, we must have dinner at our place tonight."

"Okay." My father says.

"Well it's the dauntless penthouse." I say and hug them both again. "I'll see you at eight?"

"See you then." My mother says and I run off with D and Lane. We go to the pool and that is where Nadi, Marlene and Christina are sitting in their black bathing suits reading fashion magazines. We sit next to them and enjoy the outside. We don't get to see much of it at dauntless, but it doesn't bother me much. As I sit there, I just think of Tobias and Tobias. It is weird to call Tobias his name but our son's name is Tobias as well, maybe I'll just nickname him Toby.

_**Hello my wonderful readers. This chapter was a set up for what's to come very soon. Don't get bored just yet, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Initiation is coming up soon so be excited for that. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, Follow/ Favorite! Be brave… **_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Erudite Gala

Lane POV

The past four days have gone by fairly quickly. It's now Friday and we go home tomorrow. I get to come home to my wonderful husband and live out our lives in dauntless. The past few nights we have had dinner with Tris' parents at our place. They are really nice and they extended the invitation to stay with them whenever we like. It has been insufferable with Eleanor around but D thinks she is nothing compared to her sister who killed her son and hospitalized all of her friends. Which is very true, tonight is the Erudite gala in honor of Eleanor and celebrating her new reign of terror in Erudite. Tonight all the leaders of dauntless are coming as well as the other ambassadors from other factions. I just cannot wait for the guys to get here. I missed Eric so much over the past week. There is a ding at the elevator and I run down the stairs. All of the guys are here as well as the kids and the dogs. I run into Eric's arms and I kiss him. The girls shriek and run to their families as well. Mark kisses Nadi, not without a death stare from Eric of course, but I pull his attention back to me with the help of my lips. Marlene and Uriah kiss and she hugs her dog Holden, Christina kisses will and hugs her dog Romeo. Tris was handed Tobias by Four and she hugged both of her guys. Well D, she was greeted by Chance, Zeke and Anastasia, she loves her family, I can see it in her eyes. We all finally move out of the elevator way and towards the living room.

"I grew up in one of these… More like a damn prison." Eric says and everyone looks at him.

"That's what I said!" I say and we both laugh. We all sit down on the couch and just talk about the last few days. Four and Zeke tells us about the many times they were not able to sleep or work because of a crying baby. We all laugh and I pull Eric aside towards my room. We sit down and kiss for a while.

"I missed you." He says and smiles through our kiss. I pull away because I'm not about to have sex when I'm three months pregnant and our friends just downstairs. "So how was your week?"

"Where should I start? Um my sister is the new leader of Erudite…" I say and instantly stopped there.

"You have a sister?" Eric asks with a surprised tone. "What other secrets does my wife keep from me?"

"Oh I'm not done yet, Caleb and my sister are engaged."

"Caleb as in let me go to dauntless and try to force her into a marriage and drag her back to Erudite Caleb?" He asks and I nod.

"And that D's life is in danger because she has a gun to everyone's head."

"Well, the last part I knew…" Eric says and I give him the _why the fuck would you keep the fact that one of our closest friends' life is always in danger_look "I thought she told you…"

"You should have told me Eric…" I say and he gives me the _I'm sorry_eyes. "Well, yes to both questions you asked me. I have a sister and yes she is engaged to the Caleb proposed to me."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was trying really hard to embrace _faction before blood_." I say and he nods. "My sister was always my mom's favorite. They were like freaky mother and daughter twins. I didn't really care because I knew my mother was a complete bitch. I was really close with my dad so it didn't matter."

"Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"She had him killed… He was divergent." I say and he hugs me. "She killed him when I was ten and I didn't find out until the day of my aptitude test."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm really good with computers." I say and smile. Eric gives me a seductive look "My dad taught me." We sit there for a while just being happy with the lives we built and the efforts to get away from the lives life dealt us.

D POV

I look at Zeke and then our daughter. I don't know how to explain it, I feel that Lucas is here, or that he is watching us. I look around me and all of our friends are here, just having fun. Eric and Lane finally come back downstairs and sit next to us on the couch.

"So, we should all get ready." I say and they all nod. The girls take their families into their own room rather than the usual of all going into my bathroom and all of us getting ready there. I walk into my room carrying Anastasia while Zeke carries all of the bags. I set up Anastasia's play pen in the bathroom and go to the closet to get my dress. It's a black dress with a deep v and a slit on the right side that carries on until mid thigh. It's simple but every elegant. I look over at the bag Zeke brought and it has his tux and the black poofy dress I got for Anastasia at Baby Dauntless. It also has some pajamas and an outfit for the next day for both of them. I look at him and he is just looking out the window. I come up from behind him and hug his waist.

"Hey handsome." I say "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how much I missed you this week. It was hell without you."

"Well, you have me now." I say as he turns around. He is really tall. He is 6'3 and even with four inch heels, he is still taller than me. I look into his deep brown eyes and melt. He kisses me and I kiss back. We smile through the kiss and then we go to the bathroom. We both get Anastasia ready and put her back in her play pen. She then plays with her toys. Zeke and I get ready and put on our gala attire. I do my hair and then I look over at Zeke who is having trouble trying his bowtie. I walk to him and make his face me. I tie his bowtie and then he kisses me. Then the girls walk in with their make up bags in hand.

"Sorry… Did we interrupt?" Marlene asks and Zeke shakes his head and kisses my cheek. He then picks up his jacket and walks out of the room, Tris puts Tobias in the play pen with Anastasia and we all do our make up. We are all wearing black dresses and four inch heels, which is nothing out of the ordinary. We finally finish and Tris and I pick up our children and we walk out of the room and go downstairs. When we walk to the kitchen all of the guys are holding beers and laughing.

"Don't all of you look very dapper…" I say and all of the girls laugh. "Some on, we're already ten minutes late."

"D, when are you not ten minutes late?" Uriah asks.

"Uriah, that didn't even make sense." Nadi says and then we all burst into laughter, even the kids. We walk to the elevator and press the button. When the doors open, we all crowd in and even the dogs try to come.

"Sit…" I say and all of the dogs sit. "Stay." I say and then the doors close. Tris presses the button and then in about a minute we travel down to the ballroom floor. Once the doors open and we all walk out, people all look and stare. Maybe it was because we were just that stunning or we were twenty minutes late. We all walk out and we are instantly greeted by all of the leaders. I look around and notice a lot of people from all of the factions are here.

"Hello D and friends." Eleanor says politely. "I'm so pleased that you could stay for this."

"Thank you for hosting this Eleanor. This is amazing." I say and smile. She looks at my arms at Anastasia. "This is my daughter Anastasia."

"What a wonderful name. This must be your husband."

"This is Zeke, a leader of dauntless. This is Eric, Lane's husband, Mark my brother, another dauntless leader and Four."

"Pleased to meet you all." Eleanor moves out of the way "Please, enjoy yourselves." We move past her and to an empty table. We all settle ourselves and get drinks. This a pretty good event, but nothing will beat the gala's that dauntless organizes. This is very formal and Erudite style.

Tobias POV

We were all enjoying ourselves, Tris was drinking white wine and I was just drinking a beer. I'm not drinking that much because we have Tobias with us. I was holding Tobias and Zeke was holding Anastasia while the girls socialized. They finally came back and that is when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn my head and he is there, my father.

"Tobias?" He says and I am instantly angry. I stand up, but then I forget that I am holding my son. I give him to Tris and then he looks at her. "My son… You're married to my son?" He asks and I can tell he's mad. He had that same look on his face every time he beat me.

"Marcus…" I say and then he looks back at me. "Walk away…"

"You're telling me to walk away? Better watch who you're talking to like that boy…" Marcus says and clenches his fist.

"You're going to do this here Marcus?" Tris asks. Why is she provoking him? All I know is that I will not let him hurt her or my son. "Are you sure about that? You might want to look around, preferably at the table." She says and I turn around and everyone has guns to him ready to shoot. Then Andrew and Natalie walk up to him.

"Marcus…" Andrew says. "Come with us, We're having an emergency council meeting." Marcus walks away and I can finally breathe again. I hug Tris and Tobias, I can't believe we just did that, I faced my fourth fear, not that I want people calling me three from now on, but it feels good. I am not the same man I was when I left Abnegation, when I left him. I am strong now, strong enough now to face him. Tris looks up at me and kisses me. D walks away with Lane and Tris and leaves me yet again with Tobias.

"So, your dad's very splendid." Will say and we all laugh. Christina and Marlene cuddle up to their husbands. They come back after about thirty minutes and Tris whispers something into my ear. When she says this, I am both nervous and happy. She told me that Marcus is now factionless. Abnegation kicked him out because their leader was not reflecting their ideals into his own life. Andrew was now the new leader of Abnegation. I look at Tris and then at Tobias and I'm happy.

Lane POV

We have been at this party for about three hours now. Ambassadors and leaders from all factions are here. There was dancing and music and happiness swirling around the room. I was only here once, when my mom brought me here for a gala when I turned fifteen. I spent my birthday listening to faction gossip and diplomatic issues. I was bored out of my mind, but now, I think it's interesting. I have been walking around with Eric which makes this night perfect. I love the life that dauntless has given me and I am never letting it go.

"Hey, can you come with me to the bathroom?" D asks. I nod and we move to the bathroom. She goes in a stall and I am left just looking at myself in the mirror. My red hair is pulled to one side and is curled. My lips are blood red and I have a winged tip eyeliner on both eyes. Eleanor then walks out of a bathroom stall and she looks drunk, but in our family we hide it well. She looks just like my mother when she gets drunk, mad.

"Eleanor…" I say politely. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Don't be two faced Katheryn…" She says and washes her hands.

"Me? You have been two faced your entire life." I say with a calm tone and she looks at me.

"You may have changed your name to Lane and pretend to be dauntless. But we both know that you are still the same needy, annoying slutty girl you were in Erudite!" She yells at me and I slap her. She slaps me back but then I do the move that D taught me. I punch her in the jaw and when she falls back I grab her neck and pull her face to my knee. Thank god that this dress has a slit. I put one foot between her legs and stand over her.

"I am dauntless. I am Lane. It is the name our father wanted to give me. I am not living in the shadows of Erudite. I do not live the shadows of her memory, you do."

"Our mother left a legacy."

"I am better than our mother. Which makes me better than you." I say and smile. I try to walk away, but then she trips me and I hit my head on the sink and then everything goes black.

D POV

I heard Lane and Eleanor arguing and then I walk out of the stall. I hope they didn't hear me flush. I look around the corner and Lane slapped Eleanor and then she slapped her back. She then proceeded to go the move I taught her to do then she is knocked down. I was going to let her finish her but then Eleanor tripped her. She hit her head and now she isn't moving. I run to her side and turn her over. Her head is bleeding. I then scream for help.

Eric POV

I hear screaming from the bathroom and I run there because I know D and Lane are there. All of our friends run with me. When I finally get there, I see D sitting by Lane's body and there is blood coming from her head. I see Eleanor on the floor face down as well. I pick Lane up and then run her to the Erudite hospital. When I get there, I see my ex-best friend Trevor with a lab coat. He runs up to me and so do a bunch of other people. I lie her down on the gurney they brought to me.

"Eric?" Trevor says.

"She's my wife. Her name is Lane or you might have her under Katheryn or whatever. She's three months pregnant. I don't know what happened."

"Okay calm down. We're going to find out what's wrong with your wife." Trevor says and we walks past the door and I collapse onto the ground. Then our friends all come running in and then they all sit down on the floor next to me. D hugs me and we all sit there waiting to see what damage has been done. If either of them are hurt, I will kill someone.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Waking up to a daze.

Tris POV

D told all of us what happened and Eric was pissed and worried at the same time. My parents followed us to the infirmary. They were really worried about Lane, considering that they have only known her for about a week. We were all sitting there when Eric's friend by the name of Trevor informed us that Lane just had a cut on her head and said that they just wanted to run a few tests. She was still unconscious and didn't say anything else. We have been sitting there for about twenty minutes when Caleb comes in helping Eleanor. He didn't have enough strength to carry her in, so he was only able to help her by guiding her. Once she came in Eric stood up so fast and pinned her against the wall. Caleb tried to help her but I took out my gun from the holster around my thigh. My mom and Dad just stood back because they think that I would probably shoot them if they tried to stop me, they're wrong. My fear is still to kill my family. But Caleb is no longer family, he is the enemy. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"I could kill you right now you bitch!" Eric yells at Eleanor and she looks like she is about to pee her pants. D isn't going to stop him and neither is Nadi, they want to kill her too. Then I realized that no one is going to help mer. Maybe it's the Abnegation in me but I decide that it's not right to kill her.

"Eric…" I say and everyone looks at me in awe. "Not here." He doesn't break eye contact with Eleanor but then D joins in and tells him the same thing. Then Nadi goes to Eric's side and touches his arm and he moves away. Eleanor finally takes a breath and then Nadi just punches her in the face.

"That's for hospitalizing my sister you bitch!" Nadi yells at her. "I swear if anything happens to her, you best bet is to run." She turns back and sits down. Caleb then takes her past the doors. We sit in silence just waiting for more news.

Eric POV

I can't believe Nadi punched Eleanor. If anything bad happens to Lane, I will kill her with no regret. Trevor finally came through the doors and then finally saw me. I stood up and he walked towards me.

"We ran a full body scan and turns out that your wife is pregnant with Twins. Eric, your wife fell on the right side of her brain which as you know controls her memories. We don't have to perform surgery so that's good. But there is a slight chance that her memory may be damaged. From the looks of her scans, it could be permanent."

"So she doesn't remember anything? About me? About our life? About her pregnancy?"

"We don't know. She's still asleep. You can see her, but I think it would be best if it was just you." Trevor says and I nod. I let go of Nadi's hand he walks me to her room. I sit down in the chair and just wait for her to wake up. She's still wearing her dress that she wore to the gala. She isn't attached to any machines. She is waking up and then I don't know what came over me, I just kissed her. There was a pain on the side of my face, she slapped me. I opened my eyes and she gave me the look that she gives me when I steal her cake.

"Um… Why did you do that? Where am I?" Lane asks and looks scared and confused.

"You don't know who I am?" I ask concerned.

"No, I don't. Where am I? Why am I wearing this?"

"You're in the hospital. Your sister made you hit your head."

"That's crazy, Eleanor would never do that. She would be too afraid of the consequences my mother would inflict on her. Even though I'm not her favorite, it gives her a bad image."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Katheryn Matthews."

"What's your full name?"

"Katheryn Lane Belle Matthews. Where's my mom?"

"oh lord…" I say and she looks at me funny. "Can you stand up?" I ask and she nods. She stands up and walks around. "Do you know how old you are?"

"Sixteen."

"Maybe you should sit down before I tell you this." I say and she looks at me funny and sits down on the bed. I sit next to her and look at her. "I'm going to tell you what happened and you are not going to yell at me."

"I make no pledge to that statement." She says and it is a typical Lane answer.

"You're not sixteen, you're almost eighteen." I say and she starts to look worried. "You joined dauntless at the choosing ceremony and now you're a dauntless ambassador to Erudite."

"What?" She says and looks at me.

"You're married to me." I say and she looks down at her left hand and sees her engagement ring and her wedding band and she screams. Not like a girl shriek of happiness a scream of terror.

"And you're pregnant with twins." I say and she stands up and paces the room.

"Oh my god… Oh my god…Oh my GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Lane…"

"Why are you calling me Lane?"

"Because that is the name you chose when you transferred to dauntless."

"Oh my god!" She says and continues to pace the room. "So let me get this straight. I'm dauntless, I'm married and pregnant?"

"With twins."

"TWINS!" She yells at me and Trevor walks in.

"Trevor…" She says. They know each other? "What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of joke you and Eleanor have going on?"

"Lane…" Trevor says.

"Stop calling me Lane!" She screams and then puts her face in her hands. "Why am I wearing this dress?"

"Erudite Gala." I say in a calm tone.

"I can't be pregnant. I'm eighteen. I'm married. I mean don't get me wrong you're hot and all but married! Pregnant!"

"With twins. Congratulations." Trevor says.

"Trevor!" Lane yells "Get out."

"Sorry…" Trevor says and makes a graceful exit.

"Twins!" She yells and I nod. "Dauntless? Did you leave anything else out?"

"Well, you placed first in your initiation class, we are two of the most feared people in dauntless along with our friends. You are going to help train initiates next week. You paralyzed your mother…" I say and she stops me there.

"I what!"

"Oh yeah, you did that…"

"Well then I'm pretty bad ass." She says and smiles. "What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Well, you and Eleanor were fighting, I think you broke her nose, but then she tripped you and you hit your head on the sink. Trevor said it might be permanent or temporary."

"Okay… I don't know what to do. My life is nothing like I remember, since you're my husband, I suppose you can fill in the blanks?"

"That's what I'm here for babe." I say and smile. She touches her stomach and I think she's starting to show a little bit. "So, are we going back to dauntless?"

"No, we're going back tomorrow. You can either stay here for the night or you can go back to the penthouse."

"I'll go to the penthouse… Wait, I don't even know your name."

"Eric… My name's Eric." I say and smile.

"Well Eric, can you help me find my shoes?" She asks and they are on the chair and I hand them to her. "These are huge." She says and I laugh "What are you laughing at?"

"You wear those shoes like every day. Well, you have like four hundred pairs of them in our closet." I say and she laughs. I can't believe that she doesn't remember me, but I just pray that this is only temporary. She puts on her shoes and she stands up. She wobbles but then I catch her.

"Thanks…" She says and smiles. I offer her my hand and she takes it. We walk out of her room and back to the waiting room and all of our friends walk up to us.

Lane POV

I was holding Eric's hand as I walk out of the room. He was tall, even with my super high heels on; he is still taller than me. He has his ears pierced and tattoos. I think he's hot. We walk out of the doors and a bunch of people in black came toward us. I hid behind Eric and he shook his head. This one girl came up to us and the rest stepped back. She was really tall and curvy. She was holding a sleeping baby and she was super pretty. She was wearing a stunning dress and heels that looked like mine.

"Hello Lane. I'm D."

"Wait, D. Martinez?" I ask and she nods her head. "My mom always talks about you and how she admires that you are so young and so in control at the same time."

"Really? I didn't really like your mother..."

"Who did?" I ask and they all laugh. "Who's this?"

"This is your niece Anastasia or Ana."

"She's cute."

"Well, we should go to the penthouse and get some sleep." D says and I nod. We all get on the elevator and we go up. The doors open and dogs come running. I hide behind Eric and the dogs run to the people I don't know the names of.

"Sorry." A guy says "The dogs are very enthusiastic."

"It's okay." I say and smile.

"Zeke." He says extending his hand. "D's husband."

"Hello." I say and shake his hand. "What are all of your names? I have a photographic memory so I can remember it."

"Uriah." Cute.

"Marlene" Pretty.

"Christina" Pretty.

"Will" Cute.

"Tris" Pretty.

"Four… yes like the number." He says with the idea that I would make fun of his name, I probably would have. "Tobias." He says pointing to the sleeping baby he is carrying. I suppose is Tris'.

"Mark." Cute.

"Nadi?" I ask and she nods. "Why aren't you with your parents?"

"Long story." She says with a smile. "I'm Eric's sister."

"So that makes you my sister too?" I ask and she nods. I smile at her and we all go upstairs. They go into their rooms and Eric leads me into one. I go to the bathroom and there is a bag there. There is one large tee shirt, boxers, guy pants and I hear Eric laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask putting my hands on my hips trying to act serious. But with that face, I can't help but laugh.

"That's my bag." He says. He points to the one on the other end of the bathroom. "That one's yours." I laugh and walk over to it. I take out a big shirt and I change into it. I forgot that Eric was in the room, but I've never been insecure about myself and he's my husband. I was wearing a bra and underwear so I was fine. I take awhile to put on the shirt because I look at my stomach, I'm not huge but it's showing. I look in the mirror and Eric catches me. "You look fine."

"Well, I don't feel fine. I look pregnant. How far along am I?"

"About three months…"

"These kids are going to hurt." I say and he laughs. We walk out of the bathroom and to the bed then he suddenly looks awkward. Then I realize that he doesn't have a shirt on. I wouldn't either if I had a six pack. He was beautiful, I know guys aren't suppose to be but he is. "What's wrong Eric?"

"I'll take the floor."

"Why? We're married. I know normal routine for you is to sleep right beside me. I know you don't normally sleep on the floor because like you said, I am three months pregnant with twins." He laughs and I pull the sheets back. We both lie down on the bed and I turn towards him. "So, I don't really know you… What faction are you originally from?"

"I'm Nadi's older brother…" He says and we both laugh.

"Next question, what's your favorite book?"

"Good question. We spend three nights a month re-reading our favorite books. Yours was the fault in our stars and mine is an imperial affliction."

"I don't think I've ever read that book."

"Well you cry every time you read it and you're not a very big crier."

"I know that… I think I have to read it."

"You know, you always said that I wish I could lose my memory jus so I could experience reading this for the first time all over again."

"Then I have to read it considering the conditions." I say and we both laugh.

"You have the book right now. You can read it later."

"I'll do that… Well, can I ask you how we met?"

"You dropped your food on me during initiation…"

"I am so sorry. I have always been a major klutz." I say and he laughs.

"It's okay, you have spent the last year making u for it…" He says and I blush. He touches my cheek then leans in for a kiss. _What the hell? _I lean in and kiss him back. He pulls away and goes to the bathroom. He comes out a minute later with two books. He hands me a box of tissues with a book with a black cover, I read the spine _The Fault in Our Stars._ I look at Eric's book which reads _An Imperial Affliction. _He smiles at me and I start to read. Eric fell asleep about a half hour ago. I look at the clock which reads _12:20 AM_ and decide I should just finish reading.

_**If you have not read the fault in our stars do not read the rest of this chapter **_

_Augustus Waters died eight days after his prefuneral at memorial, in the ICU, when the cancer which was made of him stopped his heart, which was also made of him… _

I was crying after I read the eulogy part, but then the first sentence of chapter twenty-one of this damn book made be go from silent crying to thunderous sobbing. I shook Eric awake and when he finally saw me crying and holding the book, he handed me a tissue and soothed me. He was brushing trough my hair with his fingers and kissing me forehead. After I stopped crying so loud he looked at me and said "Chapter Twenty one?" I nodded and just kept crying. I think I was crying for two hours then I finally went down to a tear per second.

"You can go back to sleep now…"

"Now do you understand why I don't sleep with a shirt on?" He asks and we both laugh.

"I think you want to do it because you wanted to tease me…" I say and smile at him.

"You're partially right." He says and kisses my forehead. "I'm not going back to sleep because you cry all night when you read that book. I'll make you something."

"You can cook?" I ask and he nods. He takes my hand and we walk downstairs. When we get there, I see the girls reading the book with the black cover and the guys awake and in the kitchen. We walk to the kitchen and the guys see that I have been crying. I look at Eric and he nods at me.

"Oh shit…Not you too!" Mark says and I am very confused.

"That book Eric… She just lost her memory and you give her the most traumatic book in the entire world?" Will says

"What's going on?" I ask and Eric goes to the fridge to get out cake and milk. He cuts me a slice and pours me a glass of milk.

"You should go with the girls." Zeke said. "They are reading the same book." I nod and Eric kisses me on the lips. I walk over to he girls who are sitting on the couch with blankets with the fire going.

"Lane…" Marlene says and they look at my hands and their mouths drop.

"Damn it Eric!" Nadi yells.

"What did I do?" Eric yells back from the kitchen.

"You showed her the book!" D yells and all of the girls laugh. They get me a blanket and clear a spot for me on the floor. The dogs are lying by the fire, all by whom I assume is their owner. I don't think I'm afraid of them anymore.

"I don't understand…"

"This book is both a blessing and a curse." Christina says to me. "all beautiful things are."

"This thing is killing me…" I say and they all laugh.

"It's a metaphor you see…" D starts.

"You put the killing thing in between your teeth." Marlene adds.

"But then you don't give it the power to do its killing." I finish quoting the fault in our stars. All the girls shriek and I smile. I continue to read the book as well as the rest of the girls. The guys finally join us under all the blankets comforting us whenever we cry.

_You don't get to chose if you get hurt in this world, old man, but you do have a say in who hurts you. I like my choices. I hope she likes hers. _

_I do Augustus._

_I do. _

With those final words I break down and cry. I cry into Eric, maybe he does have a point in not wearing a shirt to sleep. I cry into him and eventually fall asleep. I don't know if now me likes my choices, but from past me point of view, I do. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Back to Dauntless

Lane POV

I wake up in someone's arms. I look around and I'm in the living room, but id doesn't look like mine. I look up and I see that I am in the arms of pierced and tattooed man. He is really but. Then I remember what he told me yesterday. That my sister tripped me and that I lost my memory. I look around and I see a whole bunch of other tattooed and pierced people as well. I hear a baby crying so I get up and follow it. I go upstairs and into a room, no one is sleeping in the bed but in the black baby play pin, I see a little baby boy. He is tan with brown hair and brown eyes. I pick him up and cradled him. I bring him downstairs. I look for his parents but I don't want to wake them. They looked so peaceful, well as peaceful as a dauntless could be, while they were sleeping. I look at what I'm wearing and it's a oversized black t-shirt which I think is Eric's. I go to the kitchen and make breakfast. There was a high chair so I took that out and I sat him down. I remember his is Tobias, he was a cute kid. I make some eggs and French toast, that's my favorite breakfast. I hear something and I turn around, I see a shirtless Eric standing by the doorway. He scratches his head and wipes his eyes then walks over to me. He hugs me and I smile.

"Do you remember anything yet?" He asks and I nod my head.

"I had a dream last night and it was about my choosing ceremony. I remember running through the streets and jumping off of the train and I also remember jumping off of that damn building. Why do they make you do that?" I ask and he laughs.

"We refuse cowardice, or as Max said, we believe in ordinary acts of bravery." HE says and we both smile.

"I also remember meeting you, well. Dropping my food on you." I say and he laughs. I go on my tippy toes and he meets me halfway for our kiss. We break and then we take Tobias to the living room. People are waking up, but not fast enough for Eric's taste. He pinches a guy named Uriah and he screams like a little girl which makes everyone wake up. I laugh and I notice that Tobias does too.

"Wake up, I made breakfast!" I yell and they all look at me. "Oh and I stole a kid."

"I can see you didn't forget your horrible sense of humor Lane…" Zeke says and I stick out my tongue.

"Did you remember anything?" Uriah asks while rubbing the side that Eric pinched "You know, about us?" I nod and I tell them what I told Eric.

"Well, that's a start." D says and we all move back into the dining room. I give Tobias back to Tris and Four. Zeke and D brought Anastasia back downstairs, and we all eat in the kitchen. "Well, we have to get ready to go, we leave in two hours." D says and we all move back upstairs. Eric and I go to the bathroom to get ready. I move to the mirror and wash my face. I jump in the shower and then blow dry my hair. I pull it into a ponytail and my entire wardrobe consists of short black dresses. I finally decide on the one which covers the most skin, which is just above mid-thigh. I go to do my make up and it's just the normal natural look. I walk over to my bag to find three pairs of shoes, all heels.

"Eric…" I say and he comes into the bathroom. "Do I really wear these every day?" I ask holding the pairs of shoes up and he laughs.

"Yes…" He says. "We actually talked about your ability to jump on and off of a moving train in those heels."

"I did what?" I say confused and he puts up a finger. "Where are you going?" I yell from the bathroom as he walks out of the room. I hear a faint "Hold on…" from Eric and I just put on the heels. I stand up and I wobble and then I hear laughs from the doorway.

"Well then, I see we have a lot of work to do…" Christina says and smiles. "You don't even remember how to walk in heels?" I shake my head and Tris and D walk in with their kids. They set up a play pen thing and put them inside of it. D walks up to me wearing a tight black dress that accentuates her curves and what seem to be heels higher than mine.

"Why didn't you finish your make up?" Tris asks

"I did." I say and they all look at each other.

"Time check?" D says.

"We leave in forty five minutes." Marlene says and D nods.

"Okay Jobs; Marlene and Christiana make up, Tris and I hair and Nadi, go to a shoe store and pick up the cutest black heels you can find."

"Okay." They all said simultaneously and they got to work. They were touching my face, and pulling my hair and they wouldn't let me look in the mirror. In the movies I watched, they call this a make over. Nadi walks in shoes the shoes to D and she smiles at her.

"I am so rubbing off on you." D says and they all laugh. I don't get why she transferred to Dauntless, she looked very happy here, I could have sworn she would have become a member, but then again, so did I. "Okay, feet please." D says and I lift my right leg up. The shoes were so cute, they had a little bit of an opening at the tip, but looked like a closed toe shoe, it had a small heels, well smaller than my other shoes and felt rather than comfortable. (Visual aid  Inch-Platform-Fabric-Bootie-Black/dp/B0099ROGRS)

"Okay… I think we're ready and with eight minutes to spare." Tris says moving a strand of hair away from my face. I never did this with Eleanor, all we did was read together, she never really treated me like a sister, just a burden. I stand up and turn around and I look amazing. My eyeliner has a winged tip and my mascara makes my eyelashes look darker. I look a little bit tanner and my cheekbones look visible, in a good way. My red hair is curled and looks very voluminous. I look at my dress and I mean I had big boobs before, but now they look like abnormally huge. I don't know if it's a good thing or not. I can walk in these shoes, so I guess that's a good thing. All the girls look at me and clap. I smile and we all get our stuff together. I didn't have that much so it all fit into one bag. I take it downstairs and just wait for the other people to get down. I sit on the couch and take out that damn book. I have read about fifty pages into it when Eric sits down next to me to read an imperial affliction. People are starting to come back downstairs with their dogs. I want a dog, but my thoughts are pulled when I hear the elevator door ring and two people in blue come walking out; its Caleb and Eleanor. Everyone tenses up and takes out their guns and points it at them. I stand up and they both look at me, why is Caleb here? I left Erudite to get away from him. Right when I see him I remember something, it hits me like a brink and I lose my balance and get knocked back onto the couch. Eric drops his gun and comforts me. I remember our night after the game of Candor or dauntless and I remember my initiation and the last thing I remember is Caleb proposing and me breaking my mothers' nose. _(Do you get the pun? Nose… Knows?)_

"Lane… Are you okay?" Eric asks me and I nod.

"I need to hear her say something before we all kill them!" Tris say. "I would personally take pleasure in this."

"I'm fine." I say out loud. I stand up and walk over to both of them. "Put your guns down." I say to them and they take a second and they do. I turn back to both of them, Eleanor looks like he has a black eye and Caleb has makes on his neck. Gee, I wonder who could have done these things. "What do you two want?" I ask.

"Katheryn, thank god!" Caleb says and hugs me. I was very confused; Eric quickly pulled him off of me and then stood back at my side doing no further damage, damn. "Katheryn, tell them to stop."

"Why would I do that?" I ask

"Because I love you." Caleb says and everyone looks confused.

"What?" Zeke says and I laugh. I can't help it.

"Katheryn…" Eleanor says.

"Stop right there bitch." I say and stop laughing. "My name is Lane. Do you honestly think I would fall for this? Just because I'm dauntless now, doesn't negate the fact that I was in Erudite for sixteen years."

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor says. "What have they been telling you?"

"Can I shoot you?" D asks and I shake my head. I can't help but laugh.

"This bitch actually thinks that this would work. The serums that we have created have healed my brain and I am getting my memories back. I would think that the daughter of the Erudite leader, Jeanine Matthews would come up with a better plan that what you had in mind."

"Actually, Jeanine isn't the leader anymore. Eleanor is." Tris says and I laugh even harder.

"Well then…" I say and look at her "They're more screwed than I thought." I laugh and so does everyone else. The two exit towards the elevator and then they leave.

"Lane that was so guts!" Uriah says while giving me a high five.

"Well, we have to go now…" D says and we all pick up our bags and we all get in the elevator, kids, dogs and all. Eric holds my hand and I hug him.

"I remembered something." I whisper in his ear and he raises and eyebrow. "Well let's just say that the last thing we were doing didn't require layers." He smiles and blushes. He kisses me on the cheek and I smile. We walk out of the elevator and Tris runs into her parents. We all say goodbye and they hug me. They seem really nice, I get the vibe of home from them. We walk past the doors that were once a prison to me and we walk towards the tracks. The train is coming and we all start running, Eric gets in first and helps me in. I don't really need his help, but I don't say so- I'm too bust enjoying his hands on me _(Sorry, I stole that from Allegiant)_We help Tobias and Anastasia in and the dogs just jump in without any struggle. We are finally all on the train and we just sit there waiting to get back home. I sit between Eric's legs with his hands on my stomach. Then it hits me like another brick, but this one is bigger and is thrown at me by like Captain America. I put my face in my hands and all of the memories come back flooding all at once. I remember Eric hugging me after if got first in my initiation, I remember Lucas, and I remember Lucas being killed and then I remember choosing my job and my life with Eric, the I remembered he called me a slut.

"Lane!" D yells at me and is now crouching in front of me touching my face. "Are you okay?"

"I just… I remember everything." I say and I hug her. I let a tear slip for Lucas and for everything she had to go through. She rubs my back and then smiles at me. I turn back to Eric "You called me a Slut!" I yell at him and then he has the _Oh Shit_look on his face, the same look he gives me when I catch him stealing my cake.

"Um, out of all the memories we have you chose to start with that one?"

"Well, I also remember you calling your sister a slut." I say and laugh and he turns even more red.

"It's okay Eric…" Nadi says. "She's still your wife and I'm still your sister."

"Well I know that…" Eric says and I bring his lips to mine. "I missed you…."

"Well you're never losing me… Holy shit!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with twins!" I say and he laughs. He kisses my cheek. "But you get extra points because you made me read the fault in our stars when I didn't even remember what it was."

"Well, if you two are done with your love fest, we need to talk about initiation. Zeke and I are not doing initiation this year, but we will be dropping in a lot so even though were not there, we are still there. Eric, Lane, would you like to do it?"

"I can't D, I'm pregnant…"

"That doesn't have to effect it. Just don't do the fighting. Please, I don't want to trust some stranger with this. I need to have people I know on both sides."

"Okay…" I say and look at Eric and he nods.

"Perfect!" Tris said. "Now it's me, you, four and Eric with the transfers!"

"And it's me and Mar and Will and Uri with the Dauntless born."

"Lord help those initiates." Zeke says and everyone laughs. We finally reach the dauntless compound and we end up at the top of the building. I laugh and so does everyone else.

"Well Lane, too bad you got your memory back because you can experience this for the first time too." Will says and I smile. I strap my bad on and I take Eric's hand. I stand on the ledge. 1…2…3… and we jumped. I landed on the net, I smiled at Eric and we just stayed there for a second. We looked at each other and then we got off. Everyone finally came down and we said our goodbye's and went home. When Eric opened the door, I saw how clean it was. Well, not my standards of clean, but clean nonetheless. I looked at him and smiled.

"I wanted to make the place nice for when you came home…" Eric says and I kiss him. We went to the bathroom and we changed. I look at the clock and we were only on the train for like two hours, but I was pregnant and I'm always tired. Eric sits on the couch and I lie down next to him, he puts in a movie, his choice because he knew I would fall asleep anyway. I actually wanted to stay up for this because it was Avengers 2. This one is amazing because it has all of the Marvel superheros. Damn pregnancy hormones, I can never do anything fun.

Eric POV

Lane was asleep already and we're only two minutes into the movie. I love this movie so much. I realized that we don't have names for our twins. We need to think of names. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I look around and I see the life that we built. I have the wonderful wife, kids on the way, great friends. I have a great life. I look at the clock and it's only two. I pick up Lane and take her to the bad. I tuck her in snug under the blanket and kiss her forehead. I close the door and head out. The only thing missing from our perfect life is a dog. I knew she wanted one because she always said so. I make my way to the pet store when I realized I was being followed. I turn around slightly and I see no one, then I face forward and then there is Uriah and the rest of the guys.

"Holy shit!" I say and the guys laugh.

"Ha-ha! We freaked you out." Uriah says.

"I swore I was being haunted."

"What you up to?" Zeke asks with Chance at his side. I notice that Four is without baby and Will and Uriah have their dogs.

"I could ask you the same question…" I say "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, Tris and D were tired from the trip so they took a nap." Four says.

"Mar and Chrissy went shopping…" Will says.

"Chrissy?" I say and they all look at him and he turns red. "Where you guys going?"

"We're gonna go to the offices. We need to get some work done…"

"oh really?" I say "Can I interest you in helping me with a surprise for Lane?"

"Last time we pulled out a surprise on Lane, she ran out crying…" Zeke said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's different, and now she's my wife. But the surprise is… I want to get her a dog."

"Wow!" Four says. "maybe I should get one too."

"Cool!" Uriah says "let's go…" We walk through the pit and it goes quiet. I mean, I guess we're powerful and we're respected. I don't want to be feared anymore, all I want is respect, and I don't know how to break down that barrier. We finally get to the pet shop and there are so man different dogs. I mean there are puppies and then there are full grown dogs. Four finally decided on a Great Dane, and I looked through the two year old dogs and it's a St. Bernard. It's huge, but I love it. When I passed by his cage, he was like calling my soul. I called the person over and he was the same guy that helped four.

"Hey, what can I help you with?" the guy named Andrew asked.

"I like this one…"

"Oh, his name is Tank. He's a sweetheart. He doesn't bite, he has all of his shots. Do you have kids?"

"Um, not yet. But my wife's pregnant."

"I she going to be okay with a dog like this?"

"Yes, she loves this breed of dogs." I say and he nods. I get a collar with spikes on it and a chained leash. I paid for him and Four and I walked out. He told me his dog's name is Thor, like the Marvel superhero. We walk to the pit and then there is all of our friends. Lane and the rest of the girls all look towards my direction, Tris and Lane look shocked and all the guys look at us.

"What?" I ask sitting next to Lane and kissing her on the cheek. Apparently, Tank is already trained. He follows my commands and sits when I sit. Lane is staring at me then at the dog then back at me.

"So, I take a nap and you and four decide to buy horses." She says and Tris laughs as she hugs Thor. She is holding Tobias and he isn't afraid of the dog, very dauntless at only two and a half months. I look back at Lane and her facial expression is something I can not read. She whistles and Tank goes to her and sits in front of her, tail wagging. She cautiously touches his head and then she smiles. She then kisses me and smiles.

"So you like him?" I ask and she nods. "Thank God! Well, I think we need to address the dauntless people about initiation. They get here in three days." I say to everyone and D nods. She stands up and the room goes quiet. I love how she can do that, she is respected but she is equally feared, but they can trust her. I think that's how all dauntless feel. They know who we are and they know what we are capable of but they can trust us. We are like the parents in Dauntless.

D POV

I stand up with Anastasia in my hands, the room instantly goes quiet and I smile.

"Okay everyone. I hope you are all enjoying your night and your dauntless cake." I say and I hear a bunch of people yell and holler. Dauntless cake is very big around here. "Well, the initiates are coming in three days, so the countdown is on. For those of you who are choosing this year, good luck. For those of you, who have already chosen, don't forget what faction you joined. When they come, let's give 'em hell!" I say and they all start to act dauntless. I sit back down and we all resume our meals. We all go back to our apartments and I put Anastasia down in her crib. She fell asleep on the way here and I just let her sleep. I go to mine and Zeke's bathroom. I wash my face and I change into one of Zeke's shirts. I go into bed and pick up the book _Paper Towns By John Green_ I am really into his books. Zeke comes into bed and then I put down my book and snuggle up nest to him. We lay there for a while both having the same thoughts on our mind… Lucas.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: New Initiates

D POV

We lay there just thinking about Lucas. In a couple of weeks, he would have been eight. My baby boy will never get to have that chance, to chose like others are doing in just a couple of days. I let a tear slip and Zeke quickly wipes it away and I look at him.

"I know… I miss him too." Zeke says.

"He would've been eight soon…" I cry even more. Zeke kisses my head and snuggles me into him. "I can't believe it has almost been a year. A full year since he's been gone."

"Babe, what is the real reason you didn't want to train initiates this year?"

"It hurts me to know that he will never do that. He will never get to chose, he will never get to show off his fighting skills or his gun skills or even find out if he was divergent or not. I don't… I can't. He will never get to do that I can't look at them without thinking that." I say and cry into him.

"Okay…" Zeke says and nods. "Okay." With those words, I fall asleep into him. Thinking about my son and the things he will never get to do and the things he will never experience with us.

Tris POV

I wake up and look at the clock which reads 6:20 AM. I look at Tobias and he is still sound asleep right now and I don't want to wake him. I walk out of the bedroom as quietly as I can and I walk out the door, then I am jumped on by Thor. I scream and then he licks my face. I like this dog; he's cute and big and is good with both Tobias'. Tobias comes running out of the room in frenzy. Then he sees Thor on me and me laughing. He comes over to me and Thor and he starts rubbing his belly. I thought they were both so cute. Last night I looked up pictures of Great Dane's on the internet and they are supposed to be huge.

"So, we train initiates together in two days…" I say and he looks up at me.

"Yeah, this will be fun!" Tobias says with a smile on his face. "So, what are we going to do with Tobias and Thor?"

"We can take Thor with us to scare the hell out of some initiates and we can ask D to take Tobias. Oh my God!"

"What?" He asks me.

"I just realized that we are all T's; Tobias, Tris, Tobias and Thor."

"That's cute. I'm getting really confused on this whole Tobias and Tobias thing. How about we give him a nickname?"

"What did you have in mind?" I ask cautiously.

"TC? You know for Tobias Corey?"

"Um, no… How about TJ for Tobias Jr.?"

"That's even more better, I guess Will was right when he said you were the better half."

"Well Will was in Erudite and he knows that that expression only applies to twins." I say and laugh. Almost on cue, TJ starts to cry. We both get up and Tobias picks him up. Thor follows us. We carry him to the family room and set him down in his black baby bouncy seat. Thor sits down right next to him and TJ laughs. Tobias and I sit on the couch and play on the Xbox until seven and then we start to get ready. We get TJ ready first in his black baby cloths and black booties. We set him down in the play pen we have set up in our bathroom. Tobias and I get ready; I wear my tight black dress that goes to about mid-thigh. I guess I have strayed from the abnegation beliefs and became dauntless, but from the length of it, my friends can still tell that I never really forgot Abnegation. Tobias wears his normal black pants with his black shirt and his leather jacket. I put TJ in his stroller and Tobias leads Thor out of our room. We walk out and we are off to D's because that is where we normally meet.

Marlene POV

I woke up at like 5 AM this morning and had the sudden urge to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and I started and have yet to stop. Uriah came in about five minutes ago and held my hair. I finally stopped and flushed the toilet. I stood up with the help of Uriah. We have been trying to have a kid for about a week, who know it would happen so fast? Uriah looks at me and smiles and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you…" Uriah asks and I walk to the sink to brush my teeth "Pregnant?" I stick the toothbrush in my mouth. I brush my teeth and rinse my mouth. "Mar!"

"Okay, Yes! I just threw up and I have a headache so now wouldn't be the best time to yell at me."

"Mar!" He says and picks me up and swings me around. "This is great…" He kisses me and we both smile and we get ready for the day. I wear a black dress with four inch heels with a strap around the ankle. Uriah wears the normal black pants with a black shirt with his Nike shoes on. We both leave to go to D's with Holden at our sides. He's gotten so big the past few months.

Nadi POV

I normally spend the night at Mark's apartment. I have taken to it quite nicely. He told me that this is the very apartment that he grew up in. I thought it was adorable. It has so many pictures of his family; of him and D, of him and his other sister and of him and his parents. He told me about how he was close to his mom, but not with his dad because he favored D. He doesn't hate her for it, but he envies her for it. He really wanted to know him, but he sees him in D. I look at pictures of Max and then I look at Mark and they look almost identical. He even has a couple framed pictures of us and all of our friends and a lot with him and me.

I was in the bathroom hugging the toilet when Mark came in still groggy. He saw me throwing up and he pulled my hair back and rubbed my back. It was like a never-ending flow of puke. I finally stopped and I looked at him. I tried to stand up and I epically failed. I landed on Mark and he caught me and laughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me through his laughter.

"Yeah… What time is it?"

"it's almost seven. We need to get ready now." He said and helped me up. We went to the sinks and we started to get ready. I put on a regular black dress and Mark dressed in Dauntless Casual. I put on my heels and we were off to D's apartment.

Christina POV

I woke up around five when I felt like I needed to eat everything. I made Mac and cheese and pancakes and French toast and dauntless cake. Once I was done cooking I sat on the island and started eating. I was eating about four different things at the same time. I found out about three days ago that I was pregnant. I haven't told Will yet and I know that I have to. I reached over the plate of Dauntless cake to get to the cookies and then I saw Will and he just laughed at me.

"Excuse you sir, what do you think you're laughing at?" I say with my mouth full.

"My wonderful wife whom is now being a pig at 6:30 in the morning." He says as he sits down next to me and eats a cookie.

"Um, I was going to eat that…" I said and he smiled. He kissed me and then I smiled. I went off of the island and looked at him. He was tall, well taller than me. I love him so much. What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he decides that he just doesn't want to have a kid with me? I was Candor, now I'm dauntless. The two traits that have been taught to me my entire life was to tell the truth and be brave. I have to spit it out. "We need to talk."

"Okay." He said and we went back to the bedroom. He stood by the bed and then I went to the other end of the room by the desk. "Chrissy, what is it?" He asked, I knew I was freaking him out. I need to tell him. I look up at him and he still hasn't moved.

"I'm pregnant." I say and he looks shocked at first, and then he fainted. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do with a person who faints. He fell face first onto the bed and was already half on it. I just carried his legs onto the bed as well. I went back to the kitchen to eat some more. I cleaned up the kitchen and then I sat down in the living room with Romeo to watch the movie and eat the rest of my cake I popped in a movie; I think it was called A Walk to Remember. About thirty minutes into the movie, Will woke up and found me with a plate of half eaten cake and a just starting movie. He scratched the back of his neck and then sat next to me. My mouth was still full of cake when he paused the movie. He looked into my eyes and I knew what he was about to say, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Well, I'm sorry I fainted." He started and smiled. "I'm really glad you're pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad!" He yelled at me and the hugged me. I finally swallowed my cake and kissed him. We're having a baby! We go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. I dress in a flashy black dress and Will just dresses casual. We walk out of our apartment to head to D's.

Lane POV

Eric and I had an early appointment at the doctor's office for the baby. I look rather small for three months pregnant. We walk in and then Frank greets us with smiles. He takes us to the back room

"What do you think about names?" Eric asks.

"I don't know; let's find out the sex first."

"So, let's find out about the two little one's growing inside of you…" Frank says and I nod. I lie down and lift up my shirt so he can put that gel thing on my stomach. When he does that, I automatically hear a heartbeat. I smile and look at Eric who is now holding my hand.

"Is it normal for my stomach to be this small at three months?" I ask and he nods.

"Lane, you are a small girl, so it's only natural that your body isn't too affected too rapidly. Trust me, in do time, you will get bigger."

"Well, is it safe for her to be training initiates this year?" Eric asks "I don't want them to get hurt."

"Eric, this is dauntless, and considering how your wife is on her normal days, she's not going to play it safe. She should be fine as long as she doesn't do anything too strenuous. Just make sure that she doesn't do the fighting portion of stage one."

"oh I wasn't planning on her doing that either."

"Hey, pregnant lady who you are talking about is still in the room." I say and they both laugh. "So Frank, what's the Verdict?" I ask "How are these two?"

"Well, from what I can tell, they're perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Absolutely!" Eric says before I even have time to open my mouth to answer. "We would!"

"Well, you are having twins, one boy and one girl!" Frank says and I smile. Eric kisses me and then Frank wipes the thing off of my stomach. I stand up and hug him. Eric and he does a man handshake thing that apparently is universal guy language. We say our goodbyes and said the he would see us next month. Eric and I walk hand in hand to D's apartment.

D POV

Zeke and I got Anastasia ready a long time ago, and now we are just getting ready in the bathroom. Zeke puts on my dad's jacket and I put on my heels. I look at Anastasia and she looks happy. Chance is on the floor of the bathroom just looking at us. I pick up Anastasia and we all walk out. All of our friends are already there. There are so many of us now. There's babies, huge dogs and lots of people. Everyone waves at us and I put Anastasia in her stroller (Visual image:  persistent/catalogue_images/products/buga_bee_black_facing_  )

"Okay, let's go." I say to everyone and we all leave in an orderly exit. We walk to our normal table at the pit and we sit down. The guys run and get us food. The dogs stay with us and we all sit there. I took Anastasia out of her stroller and decided that she could use a walk. I walk her around the pit and Chance decides to follow. He is so protective of us, it's so cute. Anastasia was starting to calm down so I decided to head back; I was on my way when a young boy stood up. He seemed to be pretty young, about sixteen. He was at a table with the rest of dauntless teenagers. I walked over to them and I stood in front of them. They all sent me smiles and I smiled back.

"Hello everyone."

"Good morning D." they all say. I see Anova and smile at her.

"So, are you all choosing tomorrow?" I ask and they all nod. "So today you take the test?"

"Yes." Anova says. "These are my friends, Tessa and Elena. The two idiots standing in front of you are Justin and Tim. Actually, These two were just about to find you."

"Oh really?" I say and raise an eyebrow "Why is that?" The two guys look like they are about to pee their pants. "Don't be scared. It's not very dauntless."

"Um, Well. We just wanted to know if you were leading the initiation this year."

"Unfortunately I'm not." I say "But dint worry, it will be just the same without my presence. I will be checking in from time to time."

"Thank you." Tim says rapidly. He was a tall red haired boy. I think I know his mother, she was a friend of my mothers.

"Well, I'm going to eat breakfast now. Shouldn't you all be getting to school?" I ask and the two boys nod. They run to the doors and the girls are laughing. "Anova, there's noting to worry about. Chose the faction you feel you most belong." I say and she nods. She walks to the doors with Tessa and then they are off. I walk back to the table and sit next to Zeke. They all smile at me when I sit down.

"What?" I ask

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Nadi asks me "You can't train initiates so you still find a way to make them pee their pants."

"Oh shut up… What's new?"

"Well, Uriah and I have some news." Marlene says and it instantly brings a smile to my face. I look at Zeke and he does the same thing.

"Are you?" I start and she smiles and nods. "Oh my God You're pregnant!" I yell and the pit goes quiet. "Carry on…" I say to them and I hug Marlene.

"Damn, not meaning to steal your thunder, but I'm pregnant too!" Christina says and we all shriek. I look over at the guys and they do that handshake thing that guys always do. We all pull each other into a group hug and we all sit back down. Nadi seems a little weird; I'll talk to her about it later. We all sit there and finish our breakfast and we all disburse into our little groups. Marlene and Chrissy walk to the fashion district and Uriah and Will go off to the control room. The rest of us go to the elevators. We cant all fit in one anymore so we separate at the elevator doors. I kiss Zeke goodbye and Chance stay's with him and I take Anastasia with me. Tris takes her son who is now nicknamed TJ with her as she leaves Four and Thor, their new horse, I mean dog. Nadi kisses Mark and Eric kisses Lane. We all walk into the elevator and it goes to the ambassador floor. We all walk out and the floor goes quiet. I love how I have that effect here. I walk to my office and set Anastasia down. I get myself settled when I call in Nadi. She walks in and smiles at me. She picks up Anastasia and then sits down on the couch.

"So, what's up?" She asks me as I sit next to her.

"You seemed a little odd at breakfast, so the real question is what's up with you?"

"It's nothing…" She says and I'm not convinced.

"Nadi… Seriously."

"I threw up this morning. I'm sure it's nothing. But I did that yesterday. I'm probably getting sick."

"Um, Nadi… Is it possible you're pregnant?" I ask cautiously but she doesn't take offence. She's quite for a while and then her face says that she just thought of something.

"Oh my god…" She says silently to herself. "it was only one time…"

"It only takes one time… You need to take a test. Stay here and watch Anastasia and then I'll get you one…" I say and she is still speechless. "Nadi, it's gonna be fine. Anything that happens, our friends are always in your corner."

"Thank you." She says and she walks around the room with Nadi. I go to the elevators and I go to the pharmacy. One of the downsides to my position is that everyone knows who I am. I buy the test and the clerk looks so happy. What dauntless is not so credited for but is always doing is gossiping. I walk back to the elevator doors in silence. When I pressed the button, the doors opened to find my husband and my dog. He had a worried look on his face. I walked in and pressed the 77th floor button.

"Why aren't you in your office?" I ask him

"Are you pregnant?" Zeke asks me and Chance raises his ears.

"What?" I ask wondering how he knew I bought a pregnancy test then I remember that Uriah and Will have their shift at the control room this morning. "Stop eavesdropping and actually watch dauntless."

"You two are dauntless…" The intercom says with a voice of Uriah. "So are you pregnant?"

"NO!" I yell "I'm not pregnant."

"Then why did you buy the test?" Zeke asks me

"Nadi might be…" I whisper in Zeke's ear so the two idiots don't hear. His eyes widen and he looks at me and I nod. I finally reach the floor and then I kiss Zeke and walk back to my office. Nadi is still pacing with Anastasia in her arms. The situation seems kind of ironic because she might have one soon.

"Thank God!" Nadi says "Will you come with me? Oh and I think she needs a change…"

"Of course." I say. I grab Anastasia's baby bag and we head to the bathroom. Nadi goes into a stall and I change Anastasia's diaper. It's disgusting but if I would ever have an out of body experience I would laugh at this one because I am changing a baby in a short is black dress with four inch heels on. I finish and I wash my hands. Nadi comes out of the stall like she has just seen a ghost.

"Are you?" I ask

"I'm pregnant…" Nadi says and I cant read her facial expression. I pull her into a hug and she is silent.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Aptitude Test

Nadi POV

I'm pregnant with Mark's baby. D has engulfed me into a hug but I do not refuse it. I don't know what to do now. Do I tell Mark? Do I want the baby? I am only eighteen and in Erudite, they would make me get rid of it because I'm not of proper age. But I'm in dauntless and it is perfectly acceptable to be pregnant and eighteen but they even allow it to happen when you are sixteen. But that doesn't negate the fact that I was Erudite for over seventeen years. I need to tell mark, this is his problem too. I felt a tear slip and then D released me and wiped it away. I looked at Anastasia and she is one happy baby. She's constantly smiling which makes me smile.

"So, what are you going to do now?" D asked me handing me Anastasia. She then proceeded to put Anastasia's things back in her bag.

"I have no choice, I have to tall Mark. What he does with this knowledge is up to him." I say while cradling Anastasia. "How do you do it? I mean, you have a child. An actual living, breathing human being in your care at all times."

"You forget that I had a seven year old…" She says and I know that she thinks of Lucas. I feel bad for her, I mean, she had Lucas for seven years when Chelsea killed him. I admire the strength she had to not kill her. I mean, dauntless is very well known for getting away with murder and considering that she shot several people and killed one, and that she hold a very high place in government, she could've done it.

"Yeah, but still. You have her and she is always going to look to you for whatever guidance she will need."

"Nadi, it's part of being a mother. You will always wonder if they are safe or what they are doing but the truth is you raise them to trust them and for them to trust you. Being a mom is hard, being a parent in general is hard. But when you look into their eyes, when they spend another day laughing and breathing, it's worth it."

"Thanks…" I say and try to walk away but then she grabs my arm.

"A, you still have my child…" She says and we both laugh. I give Anastasia back to her. "And B, Mark loves you. With his ex-girlfriend Jamie, he never framed pictures of them together and he knew her longer. He let you in, something he never did with her. He made a space for you in his heart and nothing you say or do will ever make him kick you out of the special place he holds you in. Sure, he'll be shocked. Zeke was when I told him I was pregnant and we had already been together for nearly eight years. Just give it time and he will be happy." I nod and then I walk out to the elevators. I press the button and go to Mark's office.

D POV

After my little talk with Nadi, I go back to my office and Lane and Tris and Tj are in my office. I was surprised but I hug every single one of them. I put Anastasia down in her play yard and then Tris puts Tj in there as well. Lane sits down on the couch and so does Tris and I sit behind my desk.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a very well decorated office as well?"

"Yeah, but we dealt with our work for the day because we are suppose to be going to the school to administer the aptitude test." Lane says while eating cake. 

"Okay, what time does the train leave?" I ask

"At twelve." Tris says "The guys aren't coming. But the babies are…"

"Why aren't the guys coming?"

"Something about Zip-lining off of the Hancock building." Lane says while stuffing her face with cake. "Do you have water?"

"Yeah, It's in the mini fridge. They're going zip-lining? All of them?" I ask and give Tris a look.

"How did you know he was afraid of heights?" Tris asks.

"I have a file on everyone."

"Well, yeah, he faced that fear about two years ago and now he loves it." Tris says. "We haven't done it in awhile."

"Because we have been pregnant." I say

"I haven't gone…" Lane says and Tris and I laugh "What's so funny?" 

"You're pregnant… It's too dangerous." I say and she just shrugs her shoulder. "Wait, did the guys leave yet?"

"No, they're gonna take the train with us and then they're going to go." Lane responds wiping the side of her mouth. "But the dogs are gonna stay here."

"Of course. Well, I need to tell you guys something. It's about Nadi…"

"What is it?" Lane asks concerned.

"She's pregnant." I say and Tris and Lane laughs. "Why are you laughing?"

"Eric is going to be pissed…" Tris says through her laughter and Lane laughs even harder. I start to laugh too with the thought of Eric punching Mark in the face because he got her sister pregnant. "How do you feel about this? I mean if Mark proposes to Nadi, she'll be your sister."

"Then we'll be sisters! Sort of…" Lane says.

"I feel fine, I mean. Mark is a good guy and Nadi is perfect for him." I say and then I go to the wall of files. I go to the abnegation part and get the file labeled _**Tobias Eaton. **_I go to my desk and open it up.

"Tris, can you get four for me? I need to have a talk with him." I ask and she nods. "Can you watch Tj?"

"Yeah…" I say and Lane looks at me. She moves closer and sits in the chair right in front of my desk "Lane, do you have something to say?"

"I need your help… please don't insinuate that I murdered someone. This is serious."

"Okay… what's wrong?"

"I have a brother. A younger brother. He's taking his test today. I practically raised him since we had a no good mother. When I left, he was stuck with my mother and when she became factionless, she went to live with my sister and Caleb."

"And the problem is…"

"I think he's divergent." Lane says and her eyes widen. "I'm worried. I can't let him join Erudite. I won't leave him to die there."

"Lane, what are you asking me to do?"

"I want to administer his test…"

"Lane, you know I can't do that. You're his family."

"But…"

"I can however administer it myself." I say and she smiles at me. I get up and she hugs me. I smile at her and she nods. "Lane, he was your Lucas. You raised him and you were there for him but you know you can't do this forever."

"I know, I have to let go sometime…"

"Unless he joins dauntless…" I say and she laughs and nods. In the same second, Tris knocks on my door bringing Eric, Zeke and Four as well as the dogs. They came in talking about something quite loudly. Zeke comes to my desk and kisses me. He then picks up Anastasia and swing her around. He use to do that with Lucas. Eric kisses lane and puts his hand on her stomach and Tris and Four pick up Tj and then they all smile.

"So, Mark and Nadi were yelling at each other in his office when we went to go get him, do you know what's going on there?" Eric asks and I smile.

"We don't know anything about that, but you shouldn't be eavesdropping on them." Lane says and smiles at me.

"Okay, what aren't you telling us?" Four says

"It's for your own protection. Nadi will tell you when she wants to tell you." Tris says and all three of us laugh and the guys just look confused.

"Okay, I need to talk to four and Tris alone…" I say and everyone looks at me. "Get out." I say and they all leave. The dogs stay with us which is a little weird for me because Chance normally goes with Zeke and I take Anastasia. Four and Tris look at me really strange and I take his file and move to the couch. They sit on the opposite side and looks at me like I'm hiding something.

"Okay D, spit it out."

"Well, I know… about your sister." I say and his eyes immediately widen. "She's taking her test today as you already know. I also know that you have been trying really hard to hack into the secret files that I have under lock and key. Particularly on what I have on your mother."

"I'm sorry." Four says and Tris looks at him

"Sorry about what? All you had to do was ask. I have been researching on her, but I wasn't going to tell you until I had all the pieces to the puzzle. But back to your sister… I will be administering her test. I thought it was best to tell both of you since you are married and her family also if she chooses dauntless, you two will be her instructors

"Thanks D. I know she's in good hands." Four says

"Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"Um, do you know if…"

"I do, and yes. Marcus beat her even after you left. But not as harshly as he beat you." I say and give him a slight smile.

"Don't do that Tobias. Don't make yourself feel bad. It's not your fault he's a monster." Tris says touching his arm and he nods. He looks at Tj which brings a smile to his face.

"Tell her that I'm sorry. Tell her that there is always a home for her in Dauntless." Four says and he smiles at me.

"Well, it's almost twelve. We better head to the train…" I say and they both nod. We stand up and we walk to Lane's office. When we get there, we find all of them eating a slice of cake. "Well, I see the cake party has started without us." I say and put my hands on my hips and then smile "We have to go now…"

"Okay." Lane says and she puts the plate down. Everyone finishes their cake and puts the plates in the trash. We walk to the elevators and we do up. We have to make sure that Nadi and Mark can handle the dogs for us. When we get up there, the room is silent. This time, I don't think it is because of me, but they are trying to eavesdrop on the yelling coming from Mark's office. Tris and Four said something about yelling, but we have been in the ambassador's floor for a good ten minutes. We back into the elevator again and we take it down to the control room floor. When the doors open, I get a few smiles and a few cowers behind corners but I don't care. All I want to know is what they are yelling about. I go into the control room and then Uriah and Will look at us. I bump Uriah off of his chair and start pressing buttons. I maximize the screen to the camera in Mark's office and I turn up the volume.

Mark POV

I was in my office just looking outside the window. I love my office, not just because it is the second biggest one in dauntless, it is because my dad ran Dauntless from in here. He might have thought that all I wanted from him is his name and the opportunities that would give me but I actually wanted to know him. He was called the King Of Dauntless for a reason. I heard a knock on my door and I turned around to find Nadi. I love her so much. I look at my life and the life I had before her and I think 'How did I ever live without her?' I run to her and pick her up and swing her around. I put her down and we kiss, we both smile when our lips part.

"We need to talk…" She said and I was instantly confused.

"Okay…" I said and lead her to the couch. She sat in between my legs. I looked at her and I just wanted to kiss her, so I did.

"Mark…" She said while breaking the kiss. "I need to tell you something…"

"Okay… I'm listening. You have my full attention."

"Um, I don't know how you're going to take it so I'm just going to say it." She said and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant…" Once those words left her mouth, I was shocked. I don't know what to think. Am I ready for a kid? Do I want one? If anything I would want to have them with her, but we have only been dating for about four months. Does she love me as much as I love her? What if she doesn't want a kid? What if she doesn't want a kid with me? I can't handle this… All of these questions are giving me a headache and I put my head in my hands. "Please say something…" Nadi says in her compassionate tone. I knew I was freaking her out and I needed to say something, but I haven't even formulated my own thoughts yet. I needed to do that before I even said something. I stood up and went to the window. My view is beautiful. I see the entire city and if I look further enough, I can see the wall. I try to find it when Nadi stands next to me, but not close enough to touch me. I look at her and she is beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair falling just over her shoulder, her eyes just looking out and trying to find the beauty in our city.

"What do you think? About the baby?" I ask her and she doesn't look at me.

"I think I'm nineteen. I think that the situation is complicated and wouldn't have happened to me if I stayed in Erudite. I think that I'm too young to have a baby. I think I just started to put my life together…" She says and I know she is leaning toward getting rid of the baby. Then I know I want the baby, especially if it is with her. "But I know that I love you and the life I am building in Dauntless. I know that the life I did make here has taught me more that I learned in Erudite the past eighteen years I was there. I know that I want to have a family someday."

"Do you want the baby?" I ask and then she looks me in the eyes and moves a step closer.

"What do you think?"

"I asked you first…"

"Well I'm the one who is carrying and two out of two think that you should answer the question first."

"Well, you didn't factor me in."

"Two out of three is still a higher percentage than one out of three." She says and raises an eyebrow.

"I want the baby." I say confidently. She looks at me and smiles. I love that smile, she jumps into my arms. I kiss her and we both smile through the kiss. I look at the clock which reads 11:11 AM. _I wish the baby will be happy with us as his or her parents. _I look at her and put her down. "So, they're name is going to be Mark Jr. right?"

"What the hell! No!" She yells at me and for like the next twenty minutes we argued about what life the baby is going to have. She thought it wasn't right for our child to run and jump off a moving train to get to school but its what I did and she would know this if she grew up in Dauntless and Not in Erudite. Then we started to argue about names. She wanted to name our son Cornelius. I mean, what poor dauntless born would be named Cornelius? Then I said for a girl Cara, after my mother and she didn't object but there was still a fifty-fifty chance that it could be a boy and then she corrected me that there was more of a chance to have a girl rather than a boy but who cares, there was still a chance, no matter how great or small that chance is that our son would be named a god awful name that I would just not allow. Then Eric came barging in with a face full of anger. Oh shit… then black.

Eric POV

Nadi was pregnant! They were arguing about naming their son Cornelius when I left the room. I went to the elevator and the entire way up, Lane tried talking me out of punching Mark in the face, but as of this moment I didn't care. When the elevator doors opened, I walked straight to Mark's office. I think Nadi yelled for me to stop but it was too late, my fist collided with his jaw. I think he blacked out but that is when I started to breathe normal again. Lane and Nadi looked at me like they were pissed but I didn't care.

"Again? Really Eric?" Nadi asked walking towards Mark's unconscious body. I helped her lift it to the couch but then they still looked like they were mad at me. I walked up to Nadi and she looked scared. Not that I was going to hit her but of what I was going to say to her.

"Nadi, I'm sorry. I won't punch him again. I'm glad that you're pregnant but you're not even married. I mean, Lane is younger than you are so age isn't the issue. It's just…"

"Just what Eric?" Nadi said in her irritated tone "Sorry you knocked out my boyfriend, AGAIN!"

"Nadi, give him a chance." Lane said attending to Mark.

"I won't get to do that if he is officially family." I said and she gave a slight smile. She punched me in the arm and then she hugged me. I like Mark as a person but if he is anything like my father I will not hesitate to kill him. Mark started to wake up again and the first thing he did was grab his jaw.

"Dude! Again! Really?" Mark said and sat up.

"Okay, I guess you didn't deserve that particular punch. I apologize." I said and Lane looked so surprised.

"D! Did you get that?" Lane yells

"Of course! Uriah is putting it on the flash drive as we speak."

"Great now everyone saw that I got knocked out especially my baby sister."

"Excuse me sir, I would have you know that I have a daughter and guess who doesn't?"

"Just wait nine months D." Nadi yells and we all laugh.

"Meet us at the tracks! We're leaving now." D said and we do so. We all go to the elevator and head towards the tracks.

_**Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring but it was a set up for what's to come. I would just like to thank the people for Shailene Woodley award for Tris Prior! This fandom is amazing! Thank you for being amazing readers. Be brave… **_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Aptitude test

D POV-

We all met at the tracks after we put all of the dogs in our apartment. We had Anastasia with us so it was going to be interesting jumping on and off of a moving train with a baby, but we'll manage. We always do. Four and Tris are jumping with Tj, so it isn't like we're doing it alone. I have decided to let Tris administer Zahara's test. She doesn't know that Tris is married to four so I guess its okay. Nadi said that she could watch the kids while we administer the tests. I look up at Zeke and he looks happy. I kiss him and he kisses me back. Then I hear the train, now here comes the hard part.

Tris POV

D told me that I could give Tobias' sister her test. I'm going to get to meet my sister-in-law. I don't remember her from Abnegation, I knew Marcus had a daughter and his mother was supposed to have died while giving child birth. But, we all know that isn't the truth. Tobias told me that her name was Zahara, which means flower in a dead language called Latin. I'm going to see my parents soon. My mother always volunteers and this year she's dragging my father to go along with her. I admire them. In the trip to Erudite, my parents confessed that they both transferred to Abnegation together, my father from Erudite and my mother from Dauntless. They told me how they fell in love when they were sixteen. It makes me happy to get to know things about my parents. Something I would never do if I stayed there. I smile to myself and I look at Tobias.

"What are you smiling about pretty girl?" Tobias asked me and looks up at him.

"Just about the life we made together. I'm happy with my choices? Are you?" I ask him and he nods. I kiss him and we hear the train. This'll be fun watching Tobias jump onto a moving train with our son.

Lane POV

D is giving Rei his test. He probably hates me for leaving him with the wicked witch and her evil spawn. Our mother never favored him either, just my evil bitch sister. Now that my mother is Factionless and he lives with my sister and her newly wed husband Caleb. Yuck! My ex-fiancé, is now my brother in law. At least that makes Tris my sister in law. I giggle to myself and Eric looks down at me.

"What's so funny?" He asks me and I laugh even harder. I look up at him and he is taller than me. I was short to begin with and even with my four inch heels, Eric is at least a foot taller than me. He bends his head and I kiss him. The train comes, now I guess it is time to go.

Nadi POV

Mark is okay with me being pregnant. Even though we fought for about twenty minutes because he doesn't want to name our son Cornelius. It doesn't matter though, he want the baby and even better, he wants it with me. He is hugging me from behind and holding my waist. I love him; I hope he loves me the same amount that I love him. He deserves an amazing life; I hope I am able to give him the life that he pictured for himself. I turn around and kiss him. When I pull away, he gives me a pouty face.

"You know I love you right? And not just because you are the father. I love you for you." I say and he looks at me with his warm brown eyes.

"I know. I love you too and not just because you are the woman carrying my child." He says and I bury my face in his chest. I love the way he smelled, it was addicting. I heard the train and I turned around, he grabbed my hand and we started running.

Tobias POV

Zahara is my little sister. When D said that she was beaten even after I left, my heart sank. I needed to talk to her, I'm not going to go zip-lining. I can't when I have to get my sister to find her true family, me. Marcus and Evelyn are no longer irrelevant to either of our live, I can take care of her in Dauntless. She will fly in dauntless. In any other faction, she wont be with me. I don't know if that is considered selfish but I miss her. I ran away from abnegation because of Marcus, but I left her too. That decision will forever haunt me. We all got onto the train alright, and sitting in our normal circle.

"I don't want to go zip-lining. I need to see her." I whispered to Tris and she looks at me.

"but you love zip-lining." Tris said, apparently loud enough for Eric to hear.

"Oh no, you are not backing out…" Eric said.

"Eric, don't eavesdrop." Lane said while flicking him and he winces.

"Tobias, I think we should tell them…"

"You're pregnant again?!" Lane yelled and everyone looked shocked.

"No!" Tris yells. "We need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Zeke asks and sends us a friendly smile.

"Well…" I start. I'm kind of nervous, my friends know about my past, but I never told them the actual story. "You know how my father was towards me, and my mother left. I had a sister. She's sixteen and she's taking her test today."

"Really? My brother is taking his test today too." Lane says and she looks terrified. I know she's divergent and she knows I am too. "What's her name?"

"Zahara… What's your brother's name?"

"Reign… Rei for short which means intelligent" She says and smiles. We are silent for a few moments.

"I want to be there, when she takes her test."

"Four… You know…" D starts.

"I know. I can't. I want to talk to her though. I need you to find out where she is staying. We'll wait for you guys at the front of the school."

"Okay that we can do." D says and we all stand up. Nadi opens the cart and kisses Mark. D kisses Zeke, Lane kisses Eric and I kiss Tris. They all jump out of the cart, Tris and D take the kids and that just leaves up guys marveling at the women that destiny chose to change our lives.

Zahara POV

We were outside waiting for lunch. I was sitting with Rei, my best friend. I know we are from different factions who are supposed to be enemies but what can I say, we aren't the factions we were chosen to be in. We eat outside because we don't like to be segregated due to the bias people in our born-factions.

"So, what do you think you'll get?" Rei asked me as I bite into my sandwich.

"Not Abnegation that's for sure." I say and wipe my mouth "You know me, we've been best friends since the third grade and sure as hell am not part of the same faction as those two people also known as parents."

"Well they wouldn't even take you with that dirty mouth of yours." He says and I smile and hit his arm. "But seriously, what faction do you want to choose?"

"If anything, I would want to be dauntless." I say and I know that I do. Dauntless is free and being in a cage for sixteen years, that is exactly what I want to do. My brother did it, and now I want to. I don't know if he's still alive, but if he is I would forgive him. I know he didn't want to leave me, but he was more terrified of Marcus. Something that I totally understand. Now that he is factionless, I was under the care of Natalie and Andrew Prior. It's been a week since he became factionless and I know he deserves it. He beat my mother, my brother and me. I don't blame her for dying, I even wanted to die a few times when Marcus beat me.

"Hey! Z!" Rei says while waving his hand in my face. "You're zoning out again…" \

"Sorry… What faction do you want to join?"

"It's not supposed to be a choice. The test is supposed to tell us what to do."

"Says the Erudite…" I say teasingly and he smiles at me.

"But if it was a choice, I would choose dauntless too. I'm not Erudite, you know that."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how's life with The wicked bitch and her new husband."

"Are you kidding me? I would rather have my mom back…"

"Damn, that's saying something. You know he's Andrew's and Natalie's son…"

"I know it's weird. There is like no trace of Abnegation left inside of him. He's all Erudite." He says and we both laugh. The train passes by and four dauntless jumps out. I guess they are administering the test. They even have kids with them. They walk to the doors laughing.

"That is exactly what dauntless is. They look like they are having the time of their lives."

"I know, plus they're hot…" Rei says and they walk by us. They stop right in front of us and Rei looks paler than he did about a second ago.

"Rei?" One of the girls says and she looks straight at him. Another one of them looks at me.

"Katheryn…" Rei says and I very confused. Katheryn is Rei's older sister. She transferred last year… to dauntless.

"Actually I go by Lane now… It's good to see you. Is this your girlfriend?"

"Oh no, I'm just his friend." I say and extend my hand "I'm Zahara." When I say that all of her friends look at the one girl that has been staring at me.

"Oh…" She said. She says to me and walks closer to him. She hugs him and I can see it now. She is wearing a tight black dress with four inch heels. She looks like she is getting a little fat, but you don't notice unless you analyze her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asks and he is still cold as ice.

"I'm giving tests. Good luck. We have to go." She says and her friends follow her to the doors. The girl that was looking at me looked so familiar. I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like I know her. I look at Rei and he looks like he is about to cry.

"Hey, don't do that to yourself. She still loves you. I can tell." I say to him and rub his arm. Then the bell rings and we walk to the cafeteria. We don't eat in there because people are a bunch of jackasses. Once I enter, I see that the dauntless girls are talking to the other faction leaders. They are here to make their speech to us. Andrew and Natalie are waving me over to them and I drag Rei with me. We walk through the people and we finally reach them.

"Zahara, you remember our daughter Beatrice right?" Andrew says pointing to the girl who was staring at me earlier. Now I know where she's from!

"Dad, it's Tris… Just Tris." Tris said and looked at me extending her hand out to me. "Hello Zahara."

"You know, she's actually your-" Andrew started but then Tris started coughing.

"My what?" I ask curiously.

"You're staying in my room…" Tris says and then points to her friends. "You might already know Lane, but this is Nadi Clark and D Pendrad."

"Hello." Rei and I said.

"There is also Jack Kang, leader of Candor, Johanna Reyes from Amity and Marley Stevenson from Erudite." Tris says and I nod. "Well, we better get this show on the road. Mom, can you hold Tobias?" Tris asked handing Natalie her baby.

"Wait… Tobias?" I ask and now I'm confused. "That's my brother's name."

"Yeah, I wanted him to have an abnegation name. To remind him that he will know me and not have a stranger raise him."

"That's cute." I say and Rei and I take out seats and the dauntless girls stand on a table. They are all very pretty. Lane has long red hair that is put into waves and a tight black dress with four inch heels on. She doesn't look very dauntless without tattoos but she is really pretty. Tris and Nadi have dirty blonde hair and have almost the same outfit on as Lane. ( Visual Aid: Dress  images/Short%20Tight%20Black%20Cocktail%20Dresses%  Shoes  .  ) The other woman is absolutely stunning. Her long brown hair was pulled to one side and was straight. She was tall and skinny. She had a strapless black dress on with a pattern on the sides. Her shoes were so cute, it was a black boot with gold spikes on the back. (Visual Aid: Dress  www.  Shoes:  cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&amp;size=l&amp;tid=62540198 ) You can see her tattoos of the dauntless symbol on her shoulder. She was still holding a baby in her hands. She gave her to Nadi as she spoke loudly.

"Alright if you are sixteen and taking your test, you will be brought into a room to take your test. This test's purpose is to guide you to chose a faction in which you are best fit. With this test, it helps out system flow the way it does. Good luck." She says and steps down. She kisses her baby and the leaders follow her to the back area. They started to call in the first group of people.

Rei POV

My sister is truly dauntless. She told me to wait for her after I took my test. I'm proud of my sister for leaving the grasp of our mother, but I can't help but feel angry with her for leaving me. I knew that she had to and she ever so desperately wanted to, but I never thought she would actually do it. I was sitting with Zahara when they called me in. I tightened my grip on her hand then let go. I was lead with a bunch of Abnegation so I was kind of thrown off by that. I opened the door and then there was one of my sisters friends, I think her name was D. She looked up at me and sent me a smile.

"Hello." D said. "My name's D, I'll be administering your test. Have a seat."

I moved toward the chair and sat down. She was fiddling with the computer and then she finally looked at me. She handed me a glass of a liquid. "What is it?"

"Just drink it… Trust me."

"Trust you? I don't know you…"

"True enough Rei." She said and smiled. She was very pretty and kind, especially for a dauntless. "You can either inject you with that or you can just drink it. Your choice." I drank it and instantly fell asleep.

D POV

Rei fell into the serum rather quickly. I looked at the screen and there he was. They haven't chanced this in years so I already knew what was going to happen. I saw him grab the knife and he was trying to fight the dog. He wouldn't kill it though. Then he was doing something weird and I wasn't really paying attention until we came up from the chair breathing frantically. I look at the computer screen and that's when I realized it, he was divergent. His test results were Candor and Dauntless. A little weird but nevertheless, he was divergent.

"Sit up." I said. I didn't have to hide anything because all of the leaders know about Allegiant and that I protect divergent, all except Erudite. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I took the test?" He says cautiously. "What were my results?"

"Do you know what Divergent is?"

"Just the rumors… Oh no." He said and his face looked flushed.

"It's okay. Wait for all of us at the end of school. We need to talk to both you and Zahara." I said and he nodded. I hugged him and then he left. I guess Divergent has something to do with people's genetics. _(hint! Hint!) _The rest of the test goes by fast. There was quite a bit of divergent's this year. I head out and I meet up with Tris and Lane. We go to the playground and there is Nadi and the guys swinging the babies on the swing. Mark was hugging Nadi and Eric, Zeke and Four were having fun with the kids.

"Hey guys." I say and walk over to Zeke he kisses me and we both smile. Four and Tris kiss and Lane and Eric kiss.

"How'd it go with Rei?" Lane asks me as I pick up Anastasia from the swing.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I say and look toward Rei and Zahara who were walking right to us.

Tobias POV

There she is, my baby sister. I haven't seen her in about six years. She looks so different, grown up. She walks with a guy, I suppose is Lane's brother Rei. They finally get to the playground and Lane hugs Rei, he looks as if he doesn't want to hug her, but about three seconds into the hug, he finally hugged her back.

"Rei, this is my husband… Eric." Lane says while pointing to Eric. Eric extends his hand and Rei shakes it, but his eyes and face deceive his plan to not seem a combination of shocked and angry.

"This is Zahara if you didn't know… my girlfriend." Rei says and instantly they both burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asks and D laughs at him. "What?"

"We're not really dating…" Zahara starts. "We're just best fri-" She was stopped when she finally saw me. She went up to me and then she noticed that I was holding Tj. She then looked at Tris and then back at me. "I get it now! Tobias?"

"Hey Zahara." I say and smile at her. She looks happy to see me and she hugs me.

"You married me brother?" Zahara asks Tris and she nods. She hugs Tris, I'm happy that she's not pissed at me. "We better get out of here. Dauntless Patrol always gets mad at us for staying too long."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that." I say and all of us start laughing except Rei and Zahara who look confused. "We're all dauntless leaders or dauntless ambassadors."

"Damn Tobias! You've come a long way." Zahara says and punches my arm.

"Damn girl" Zeke says "You sure you're abnegation?"

"Actually, she's not." Tris says "She tested for dauntless and Erudite." Then we all shush her.

"Okay maybe this isn't the right place to talk." D said. "Let's go to your parents place." Tris nods and then we are of to Casa de Prior. That's Spanish for House of Prior, I can be smart too. We walk and I let Zahara hold Tj. When we were walking, we started to talk about my life in dauntless. Tris chimed in from time to time and Zahara and Rei talked about joining Dauntless too. We're not suppose to be talking about this, but really who is going to stand up to us? We finally got to Tris' parents house and we were greeted with huge smiles. We came in and we had dinner. D explained that we were the leaders of Allegiant and that it wasn't safe in Erudite. Since they are both divergent they said that they wanted to choose dauntless tomorrow. We told them about the first stage of dauntless initiation and they seemed excited. We didn't tell them about the second stage because I didn't want to scare them that much. We finally left and Zahara gave me a hug. I really hope she chooses dauntless, it would be nice to have my sister back.

Lane POV

After we had dinner at Andrew and Natalie's place, we had to get back to dauntless. The train was coming soon. Rei and I are on good terms again, he understands why I left and I'm glad he does. He and Eric got to know each other pretty well tonight. He explained his family history and then it hit him that Nadi and him were siblings.

"Okay Rei, jumping on a train is pretty hard the first time, but don't worry. We'll help."

"Kat—Lane. If you can do it in four inch heels and D can do it while carrying a baby, I think I can manage."

"Alright, Here we go." I say and the train comes. I push him to start running and we're off. Zeke opens the door and then helps D up. Then Eric jumps on and he helps Rei, even though he didn't really need it. Then I jumped on then the last to get on was Nadi and Mark. We all sat in the circle and Rei seemed quite comfortable around my friends.

"So Rei, do you work out?" D asks and I giggle to myself. "Anything to add Lane?"

"It's just; Erudite doesn't really provide the recourses to 'work out'."

"Well, you got on the train alright. So, how are you on jumping off one?" Zeke says and smiles

"We'll see." Rei says standing up. He walks to the opening of the cart and waits for solid ground to be closer.

"Okay Rei…" I say and stand next to him. "I'll see you at the choosing ceremony tomorrow. D is leading it so we have to go." I say and pull him into a hug.

"Lane, you'll see me tomorrow."

"I know." I say still not releasing him. "I just… Don't choose dauntless because of me. Choose a faction based on what you want."

"I love you big sis. I want to join dauntless. I'll see you tomorrow." He says and I release him. He jumps out and he landed in a roll. He stands up and waves goodbye to me. We are on our way to the dauntless compound. Tomorrow, my brother will come home to me. I have a great life. I'm pregnant with twins, my husband loves me and now I have a horse. Great people, great job and soon to be complete family. What's greater than this?


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: The Choosing Ceremony

D POV

I look at Zeke and he is still sound asleep. I look at the clock which reads 6:10 AM. I think about Lucas. I think about how he will never get to go to one of these. He will never get to determine what life he actually wants for himself. I will never get to find out if he was divergent and I can not shake the fact that I will never get to pass on my legacy to him. Even if I didn't get all these things wit him, I did get more than my mom or my dad and I most definitely got more than Mark and Chelsea. I have finally come to terms with the fact that he is dead. It does still hurt, but not as much as it did about seven months ago. There is no way in hell that I will forget him but there is a chance that I can be okay with it. I know I have to get up, but this bed is so comfy and the company isn't so bad either. I look up at him and he is amazing. He is a little stubby so he needs to shave, but he is still my Zeke, the same Zeke that I fell in love with and the same Zeke that I knew my entire life. I get up and go to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I start to sing, something I haven't done for my own personal fun in a while. I start singing open arms by journey, it reminds me about the chances and the days I have and how lucky I am.

I get out and Zeke is there rinsing his face with water. I go to my side of the sinks and look at myself. I don't have make up on, but in some ways I look the same, my long brown hair is flowing over my shoulder. I smile at Zeke and brush my teeth. I then walk to the closet and put on my undergarments; matching red bra and underwear. I look in Anastasia's play pen that we have set up in our closet and she is already dressed and she is just smile at her. She looks like me, but I have a feeling that she will act like Zeke. She looks at me and laughs and smiles at me. I touch her cheeks then I lay out my cloths. (Dress: shoes:  .  ) My dress was short and tight. I mean, sure, I'm a mom but I'm a dauntless mom. My shoes were three inches, trying to cut down, and had gold spikes on the toes. I put all of this over my mom's leather jacket. Both my mom and my dad's jacket have holsters in them. Of course they would have those installed into their jackets. I set my outfit aside and when I go back to the sink I see Zeke shaving. I'm still in my underwear, but I don't care. I blow dry my hair until it was dry then I start with my make up. I put on my foundation then I set it with the powder. I move then to my eyes with just mascara and winged tip eyeliner. Then I realize that I haven't given Zeke his good morning kiss yet. I said in my wedding vows that I would give him a kiss every morning but I wouldn't want to neglect myself from that pleasure. He was wiping his face and then I just pulled his face to mine and I just kissed him. I released my lips from his and just smile.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" He asks me and smiles.

"Are you complaining?"

"Of course not happy wife happy life!" Zeke says. "But really? You seem different this morning."

"I don't know I feel lifted. Like a weight had been moved and I can finally fly."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're happy." He says and he kisses me again. He puts his hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. Then I heard the bedroom door open that I hear and "Yuck!"

"Good morning to you too Uri…" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"You two still aren't ready?" He asks. Some people find that who aura thing charming but when you grow up with it and you are around it every day, it's annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love Uriah but he's just so happy and Uriah all the time. "I just want my niece." He says and Zeke and I laugh. He takes Anastasia and it's just Zeke and I left. I finish putting on my lipstick and Zeke fixes his hair. We both move to the closet and both put on our cloths. He wears his normal dauntless attire and he sits down on the couch to put on his shoes.

"Damn babe! Are the spikes on these shoes really necessary?" He asks and laughs.

"Yes they are!" I say and take my shoe from him. I sit next to him and put on my shoes. I tie one then I realize that Zeke has my other shoe. "If you wanted to wear these, all you had to do was ask."

"If you want them, you're gonna have to get them." He says and gives me a devilish grin. I walk up to him and elbow him in the gut. He retaliates by trying to knock me down but I'm too quick for him. I move and then I kick him and knock him and he lands face first on the couch. I sit on him and then somehow he turns us both over an we land on the floor.

"pinned!" Zeke says and I just laugh. This is us, and I'm proud. Then we kiss. We then hear clapping. I look up and there is four and Tris just staring at us.

"Umm…" Tris says. "You guys are weird."

"Thank you." I say and Zeke laughs. He helps me up and he walks out of the room with Four. Tris walks in and sits down on the couch as I put my other shoe on. She looks at my closet and then at me.

"What's wrong Tris?" I ask as I walk up to the mirror to see my entire outfit.

"Nothing, it's just that I realized something."

"What?"

"It's just, are you tired? Of doing the same thing over and over again?"

"Oh come on. You're only twenty. It's no time to be going through a mid-life crisis."

"I'm serious D. I feel like I'm not doing anything. I'm going through the motions of life and really feeling anything…" She says and walk over to her.

"Tris, what happened? Is it something with Tj or Four maybe?"

"No, it's not my life with them, that's perfect…"

"But you're afraid your life is too perfect…"

"Is that crazy? I mean, people have it hard. I mean, look at the factionless. They have it so rough and any other faction, Erudite just reads all of the time and Abnegations just helps people and what about Amity, they praise bread for god sakes."

"Tris, it's not crazy. I would get restless too. When I first passed initiation, Lucas was just two. I already had a life but I was afraid it wasn't the life I deserved."

"What did you do?" She asks and I stand up. I wasn't proud of what I did to get over this. I don't know if I should tell her. Only Zeke and my dad knows what really happened. I walk over to the sink and brush my hair. "D…"

"Listen Tris, I wasn't the same person I was when I did this." I say and put the brush down.

"you can trust me." She says and I finally look at her.

"I guess I better tell all of you." I say and lead her out. I get a glimpse of the clock which reads 7:21 AM. I walk out and I see all of our friends. They are in the family room just chilling. Zeke had Anastasia in his arms and the dogs were all just chilling by the fireplace.

"Okay, I need to talk to you guys." I say and sit down next to Zeke. They paused the game, stopped their conversations and was looking at me. "I need to tell you guys why I started Allegiant." I say and Eric immediately looks at me. "Okay. When I was sixteen and just passed my initiation, I started to notice a pattern of killings. When I connected the dots, I was feeling restless and like I was just flowing through life. So I decided to so something stupid. I engaged the threat alone with no back up plan. I ended up getting shot and if Zeke and my dad weren't there, I wouldn't be here." They were all looking at me. I couldn't tell if they were judging or being compassionate. "When I was better, I still perused it. I found out that they were hunting divergents. This time, I decided to take a page from my moms book and deal with the threat through words instead of actions. I called in the leak and he stopped with just one conversation."

"Who was it?" Lane asks and I don't want to tell her.

"The man that did this died last year." I say and it's partially true. I look at Eric and he doesn't look back. He has changed a lot this year and now, he is no longer the same person he was when he was working with Jeanine.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Uriah says. "I was there. You could've told me."

"Uri, it's not something that is easy to tell." Zeke says as he tries to defend me. "Understand her side Uri…"

"You knew and you didn't tell me." Uriah yells at him.

"It wasn't my story to tell."

"Uri…" I interject. "It was hard for me to admit that I was stupid."

"D, you're like my sister. I thought we were always there for each other!" Uriah yells at me. "I guess we're not as close as I thought." He says and he storms out. Marlene stands up and guides Holden, their dog, out.

"We'll meet you at the tracks." She says to me and then she runs after Uriah. Then after she leaves all of our friends look at us. I let a tear slip and then I lean onto Zeke.

"Thank you D." Tris says. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

"I know…" I say. "So what's new with you guys?"

"I can't drink…" Christina says and we all laugh. "Why are you guys laughing! It sucks being pregnant!"

"I get it Chrissy! I totally get it. But at least you only have to pop out one, I have two to deliver." Lane says and I laugh even harder.

"So, do you and the meathead have names yet?" Will asks and Eric nods.

"Both names mean brave. Karissa and Koa." Eric says proudly as he pats Tank on the head.

"What about you Nadi?" I ask "Any baby news?"

"Just that I'm three weeks along." She says and Mark kisses her.

"Oh God! No PDA in front of me please." I say.

"Yes! Please!" Eric says as he wears a sour face. "It's weird."

"What?" Mark says. "I see you making out with Zeke like every day."

"That's different! We're married." I retort.

"Yeah!" Eric says.

"Oh good come back Eric!" Nadi says and we all laugh.

"It's 7:40, should we head to the tracks now?" Christina asks and I nod. I grab Anastasia and we all walk out. We all talk about random things like our little couple things. For Zeke and me, it's the leather jackets, for Chrissy and Will, it's the cute but annoying names for each other, for Lane and Eric, it's the love of weapons. When we get to the tracks, we wait for the train and then we see Uriah and Marlene with their dog. I think about walking toward them, but he probably needs time to cool off. I get it, I mean, I do have a problem. I compartmentalize things and it can be complicated. I just stand there with Zeke and wait for the train.

"You know I love you no matter how wacky my brain is." I tell Zeke and he just smiles at me. He kisses my forehead and nods.

"I love you too. You put up with my crazy and I'll put up with yours." He says which just makes me smile. This is why I love him. Not just for his job or his looks, just the fact that he knows me. He can put up with my craziness and I can do the same thing with him. We know each other, to the point where we know what each other is thinking. Some people identify that as crazy but they don't know us. Our life is full of fanatical events.

We have to jump onto the train with a bunch of other dauntless and their parents. Some look so sure about themselves while others look like they are about to pee their pants. I have been watching all of them very closely, like I do everyone. Sometimes I forget how much power I hold, but in a way it helps me have my humanity. I hear the train and we all start running. I jump onto a cart and the rest of our friends follow. We are all in and we get situated.

Lane POV

The choosing ceremony is in Candor this year, and to be candor, I love it there. It's pretty, but not as pretty as Amity. I went there once and it was beautiful. But the company is not so great, I would probably shoot most of them for being so annoying. I was wearing a black pants romper with black and silver shoes. (Visual aid: Dress  .  Shoes:  i01. .  ) I sit with Eric and Zeke and all of our friends. It was a long way to Candor, about two hours. An hour has already passed then it hits me. I now have a major headache.

"Oh My God!" I say and everyone looks at me like I'm dying. "We're all related!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Uriah asks me.

"Think about it." I say. "Here, give me two random names."

"Okay…" Marlene says. "Me and… let me think… Eric."

"Okay, Mar, you are married to Uriah and his brother is Zeke. Zeke is married to D and D is related to Mark and Mark and Nadi are together and Nadi is siblings with Eric. Therefore you are a sister of Eric."

"What the hell did she just say?" Will asks.

"Everyone is related except for Chrissy and Will."

"Damn it!" Christina says and we all laugh.

"Ow! my head hurts" Tris says.

"Wait do me and Four." D says and I figure it out in my head.

"Okay, so D, you are Mark's sister and Mark is with Nadi and Nadi you are siblings with Eric and Eric is married to me and I am unfortunately related to Eleanor and Eleanor is Caleb's wife and Caleb is siblings with Tris and Tris is married to Four."

"Ow!" D says and cups her head in her hands.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to some sixteen year olds." I say and stand up and then they all look confused. I walk towards a random group of kids and sit down with them. "Hello" I say and they all send me confused smiles. I recognize one of them as Anova. She use to drop of Lucas everyday. "You're Anova right?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah. These are my friends Tessa, Elena, Tim and Justin." She says and they all say polite hellos.

"Are you all choosing today?"

"Yeah! Dauntless all the way!" Tim yells. I have a feeling that he is one of those boys who are always loud and obnoxious.

"Are you all choosing Dauntless?"

"Hell Yeah!" Tessa says. I have a feeling that she's with Tim. They all look like they are the same age as me. I sometimes forget that I'm only eighteen.

"That's good." I say. I tell them about my experiences in dauntless so far and when I told them that I was pregnant, they said I didn't look like it. I mean, I'm both happy and sad I'm not showing yet. While I talk to all of them, I notice that Elena is quite reserved. I need to have a chat with her. It's almost time to jump, but I need to get Elena alone. "Elena, do you mind walking me back to Eric?" I ask and she nods. When we are halfway there, I grab her arm and force her to a stop.

"What the hell?" She asks. "Can you let go of me?"

"What were your test results?" I ask her with a stern face and now she looks scared. "Listen Elena, you can trust me."

"Trust you? You're on the round table. You follow her and she is the most feared person in all the factions."

"Why do you fear her?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Why not? She can kill anyone at her leisure."

"Do you know her? She has done nothing but good for dauntless." I say defending D. "do you know what she has done for us? For dauntless?"

"Don't drink the wine Lane."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't believe everything she says. Dauntless is dangerous for people like me."

"and what are you?"

"You already know or else you wouldn't be asking me this question. They killed my father for being what I am."

"It's safe in dauntless." I say and I mean it. "D knows my secret, or should I say our secret. It's her secret too."

"It doesn't matter. The people who killed my father, the person who looked into his eyes and threw him over the chasm is still alive."

"Who is it? I can protect you. We can protect you."

"Not when the person who killed him is part of the we…" She says and I am immediately at a loss for words. Who in the group is a person who could be so heartless to throw an innocent man over the chasm?

"What do you mean?"

"Lane if I tell you, your life will change forever." She says and looks me in the eyes. I nod and I want to know. I want to put a stop to the terror that Elena faces along with the rest of the divergent. "My father, Demetri was killed by your husband." I was shocked. I didn't know what to say or even what to think.

"Thank you, but I will take care of that." I say but I don't know exactly how I'm going to pull that off. "You don't have to leave dauntless. Come find me before stage two starts. Don't change factions because of fear, change because it's where you belong." I say and she nods. She goes back to her friends and I go back to the group. I don't sit by Eric. I can feel his stares on me. I sit by Nadi and talk to her about her baby and her plans with Mark. Apparently she just wants to hold off on getting married because she wants to know for sure that Mark loves her for her and not just because of a baby. Before I know it, it's time to jump. People filter out, couple by couple until it was just Eric, Tank and I.

"Lane." He says and he touches my cheek. I don't know what to say to him. Was he the man that I fell in love with or was he the man that had no heart and could kill someone without looking back?

"What?" I say in aggressive tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asks

"I don't know Eric. What the hell is wrong with you?" I say with my tone unchanging.

"I cant make a case for myself until you tell me what I'm accused of…"

"Damn it Eric! Just because we are in Candor doesn't mean we have to use their lingo." I say "We have to jump or else we'll miss the ceremony." I run out and jump. For some reason I don't stop running. Tank is in front of me and Eric isn't far behind. We reach the doors of the Merciless Mart and I burst through. I finally reach their huge gathering hall and I just stand there catching my breath before an arm grabs me and pulls me aside. Eric leads me down a hallway and Tank follows.

"Okay, what happened back there?" Eric asks.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Lane…" he says his voice going down to an even tone.

"No Eric. I want answers. Why did you kill him."

"Which him are you referring to? There's a lot."

"Oh my god Eric!"

"Lane, I told you when we started going out. I did terrible things and I have a dark past."

"I thought you meant you had rocky relationships and got drunk a lot not committed murder."

"Lane, I'm not that man anymore."

"Eric, how can you change? You have looked people in the eyes and killed them. You have seen the life drained out of people and you just walked away."

"You changed me." His voice still in the same even tone "I'm not that guy and I won't even go back to him."

"Eric, how am I suppose to deal with this?" I ask my voice going down to a level tone. "I don't know who you are…"

"I am the same me that you fell in love with. You pulled me out of my hole. That's the reason that I was scared to have kids. I was afraid they might go after you or even our kids."

"Eric…"

"Don't say anything now. You need time to process which is perfectly fine with me." He says and puts his hand on my cheek. I look up at him and he gives me a soft and gentle kiss. We walk out of the hallway hand in hand with Tank leading us. When we get back to the gathering hall, I see all of our friends. I see Four and Tris talking to Zahara and she's holding Tj. I look for Rei in the sea of blue and then I see him, with a black eye engulfing his left one.

Eric and I run to his side and I look at his face. I put my hand on his cheek and he looks at me. I look at Eric and he is touching the other part of his face. This is the Eric that I love, one who's compassionate and caring.

"Who?" I say in a strong tone. Rei doesn't look at me. "Rei I swear if you don't tell me right now I will give you another one."

"I'm fine Lane." He says

"Rei, tell us. Your sister just might give you another black eye." Eric says and all Rei does is look at Eleanor and Caleb. Eleanor doesn't have a scratch on her but Caleb keeps moving his jaw and is having a hard time standing up straight. Before I knew what I was doing, I was dragging Rei and Eric, with a close following from Tank, all the way to my so called "family". I walk up to them and take out my gun. Too late for excuses, time to act.

_**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I needed to do some things. I'm so sorry if you want to punch me in the face after this chapter. Thanks for reading and all of the nice reviews. Be brave…**_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

I walked up to both of them, but the room did not go quiet but all of my friends were behind me. My sister was wearing a proper Erudite dress that I'm pretty sure she stole from my mothers closet. They were talking to a group of Erudite people who I wake to be her advisors. I broke their circle and put my gun back into its holster. I'm pretty sure murder in a public place, even for dauntless, is a bad idea. I walked up to both of them with Tank, Rei and Eric with my friends who I'm sure are no more than two feet behind me.

"What happened?" I ask in a clam yet irritated tone. She looks scared because she knows I can beat her to a pulp. "What? An erudite isn't smart enough to formulate a sentence?"

"Kathern…" She begins but I slap her faster than she can move onto the next word in her sentence. "Lane…" She quickly corrects while touching her face. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell! My brother has a black eye and don't think I don't notice that your so called husband is having a hard time standing up let alone breathing. I don't think it's a coincidence." I say my eyes never leaving Caleb and Eleanor.

"Well that explains why you didn't choose Erudite. Can't even formulate a adequate hypothesis." Caleb says and Tris punches him in the gut. I didn't even see her there. I see Four pull her away and Zahara holding Tj.

"Now Caleb… would you like to explain or do you want a bullet in your skull?" I ask and smile. Eric takes out his gun and points it at him. "Eric's a good shot, he wont miss."

"Lane, you don't…" Eleanor begins.

"I wasn't asking you Eleanor. Damn, you would think that an Erudite would comprehend commands better." I say and look at Caleb "Speak…"

"It was an accident…" He says and I look at Rei. He looks as if his tongue was starting to bleed for biting on it so much.

"Really Caleb? You're going to lie when someone has a gun to your head?"

"You would think nearly four years in Erudite would train him to compose an enhanced explanation for beating up a sixteen year old." Zahara says and I laugh. She's right, he's not that smart.

"He hit me." Rei finally spoke. "All because I wouldn't tell the wicked bitch where I was. She yelled at me, I yelled back and he hit me."

"What?!" Eric said stepping closer to Caleb with his gun pointed to his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It's no worse than what your father did to your sister. It's all your fault you know? You left her with the repercussions of your mistake." Caleb said and then Nadi went up to him and smacked him in the face.

"You don't know shit!" Nadi yelled at him. She walked away with Mark following her to take her seat. People were beginning to take their seats in their factions. I looked at Caleb and Eleanor as she helped him up.

"Be careful Eleanor. It might just be you next time with the gun to your head." I said and grabbed Eric's hand. We all started to walk away when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turn around and it's Eleanor. "What?!" I say in an irritated tone.

"You know I'm getting tired of your empty threats. You left Erudite and now Rei is under my care. Stay out of my life."

"You keep on butting into mine!" I yell at her and she looks mad rather than the calm and collected aura she normally gives off.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Let me start when we were six and you took my cookie or how about when I was thirteen and you took a bottle of Mom's wine and told her I did it." I say and Eric giggles to himself. "However, more recently you attacked me in a bathroom and made me lose my memory and on top of that you watched our brother get beaten by your dismal excuse for a husband, which doesn't make you a very well qualified guardian."

"Well, he's sixteen now and when he chooses to stay in Erudite he will be as happy as he is now."

"Whatever Eleanor. Go and give your speech and then when this whole thing is over you can go back to your pitiable excuse for a life." I say and go to the seats our friends have saved us on the third row. The dogs sit at the end of the row as we wait for the ceremony to begin.

D POV

I was standing with Chance at my side by the dauntless bowl waiting for the crowd to calm down. I waited and just smiled. This is my life and it is good. I was taking it all in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and it was Jack Kang.

"Hello Jack." I say and smile

"I need a favor." He says and he looks sad.

"Okay where's the body?"

"No, my daughter Vera. She's choosing today. She's defecting to dauntless."

"Jack, I'm so sorry…"

"Oh no, I just want her to be happy. Her older brother and sister decided to stay and I have someone to pass on my legacy to. I just want her to be happy."

"Well that's great Jack. What's the favor?"

"I need you to watch out for her. I know what dauntless initiation is like and she's just…"

"Jack, you would do the same for my daughter if she decided to transfer to Candor correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you so nervous to ask me this? Of course I will look out for her for you. Is she divergent?"

"Yes. Candor and Dauntless." We said in hushed tones and I nodded. "Thank you D." He said and went to his seat.

I sat up behind the dauntless rocks bowl. The leaders decided we were all going to sit behind them and greet them into our factions personally. I had Chance at my side and he was acting very scary looking. Even though he was a husky, he looked like one bad ass husky. The other leaders were all waiting for them to take their seats. I nodded to all of them and we all stood up. We walked past the bowls and we stood before all of the factions. I could see all of my friends and Zeke holding Anastasia. I searched the crowd and found Zahara and Rei. I smiled at them and they gave me a smile back.

"Welcome." Andrew begins "Welcome to the choosing ceremony Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man and woman has the right to choose his or her own way in this world."

"Our departments are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." Johanna continued.

"Decades ago, our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race or nationalism that is to blame for the warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality- of humankind's inclination towards evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the worlds disarray." Eleanor carried on.

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." Johanna said.

"Those who blamed duplicity formed Candor." Jack said.

"Those who blame selfishness made Abnegation." Andrew said.

"Those who blame cowardice were the dauntless." I said and they all started to cheer. "Working together, these five factions have lived I peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector in a society."

"Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government."

"Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law."

"Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers."

"Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers."

"And Dauntless provides us with protection form threats within and without. But the reach of these factions is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than what can be adequately summarized in our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life." I say and smile. "So this day is a special occasion in which we gain new initiates who will help our society flourish."

"We will begin with Candor." Jack began.

Tris POV

I was holding Tj and listening to all the names being called. We have moved through Candor and Amity and are currently on Erudite. The only thing big to happen is that Jack Kang's daughter transferred to dauntless. When her hand went to the dauntless coals Jack didn't seem angry, quite the opposite really. He had a smile on his face while the rest of Candor looked angry. I didn't catch her name, but she was very pretty. Her make up was done perfectly. Kind of the way D normally has hers; natural but with winged tip eyeliner. Her hair was just falling about three inches over her shoulder. She sat in silence just watching the rest of the choosing ceremony.

Rei POV

Eleanor was calling names and I was feeling so confident in my choice to leave. I don't want to stay in Erudite, especially after last night. There is no way I'm staying after what they did. Sure, Caleb punched me in the face but I wasn't expecting that. Now, he is having a hard time breathing, Then I heard my name.

"Reign Matthews." Eleanor spoke. I got up and went to the center. I grabbed the knife from her and she tried to smile at me. I cut my palm and let my blood drizzle on the sizzling coals. I looked up at D and she was smiling at me. She pulled me into a hug.

"Good luck." She said and sent me on my way. I turned to look at Eleanor and she looked sad. I don't care, she watched him beat me and she let him punch me. No way in hell I was going to feel sorry for her. When I got to where the dauntless were seated. I sat on the second row with my sister behind me. She stood up and she gave me a hug. We sat down and I waited for Zahara to be called.

Tobias POV

We were done with Erudite and now we moved on to Abnegation. My sister's last name starts with an E. I know it's silly of me to worry because she had already told me that she was choosing dauntless already but still. Our father is no longer in Abnegation and she has yet to know that our mother is still alive. I need to tell her, but later. My leg was shaking and I was starting to sweat and Tris noticed. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Everything is going to be fine Tobias." Tris whispered into my ear. "Here." She said handing me our son. "Look into his eyes and all your worries will melt away." She was right. I took one look into his brown eyes and everything melted away. It reminded me that family is forever. I look at all of our friends and this is my family.

"Zahara Eaton." Andrew said and she stood up. I no longer felt worried. She was going to choose dauntless and she was going to pass initiation. I watched her as she stood up and she hugged Natalie. She made her way over to Andrew and took the knife from him. She walked rather slowly to bowls. She cut her palm and stood there for a second. Her hand remained at the boarder between Dauntless and Abnegation. She was shaking and the entire room could tell. I closed me eyes and I heard it, coals started to sizzle. I opened my eyes and she was hugging D. She chose dauntless! She chose me! She was walking toward us and I stood up. Dauntless screams were surrounding us and a smile was plastered on my face. I look at Tris and apparently smiling is contagious. Zahara finally reaches us and I engulf her into a hug.

"Thank you." I said and smiled. She nodded and sat down next to Rei.

Lane POV

Rei and Zahara are both in and the final faction to choose is dauntless. As expected, most of them stayed and a few went off to Erudite and surprisingly Candor. Then Elena was called up. I saw her mom, she was pretty and nice. No visible piercing other than her ears and I could see the tattoo on her neck. Elena grabbed the knife from D and slowly made her way to the bowls. She stood there and waited. She slit her palm and I heard the sizzling coals. The dauntless started to cheer and I smiled. After we were done, we acted dauntless. We ran through the streets running like maniacs to the tracks. I made sure that Rei and Zahara were right behind me at all times. When we finally got to the tracks and we waited for the train.

"So, how do you feel?" I ask with all of our friends' right behind me.

"Exhausted." Zahra said and I just laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh at her. We stiffs don't do that much running." Tris said and that made us laugh even harder. The train comes and we all jump on. The ride is quite. I remember doing this just last year. I'm not much older than them. They are all panting and sitting down. It's a long ride back to dauntless and I just look at Eric.

"We need to talk." I say to him and he looks at me. He nods and we go to a corner by ourselves. We both sit down and we just stare at each other for a while.

"Lane, please say something."

"Eric, how am I suppose to feel about this. I know that you are a different person now and you are still the man I fell in love with. You are still the father of my children and you are still the man I fell asleep with last night. But…"

"But that doesn't negate the fact that I have killed. Many people and they still haunt me. Trust me Lane, I was in a dark place then and I don't plan on going back to him."

"Eric I know. I know you would do nothing to jeopardize what we have. Same with our friends and our family. You are a different man than who you were before you met me. I know all of that. I just don't know what to do about it. I just know that I will not lose you, ever."

"Lane, but what I've done…"

"Can be forgiven. Time heals all wounds."

"Lane, you have a pure heart. Others whom I've hurt might possibly hurt you."

"I don't care. We'll figure it out. Right now, we focus on the future and not dwell on the past."

"What if…"

"We'll deal with it then." I said and touched his cheek. I kissed him and he smiled. We stood up and went back to our friends. About an hour later, we finally got back to dauntless.

"Get Ready!" Four yelled in his instructor voice. All of the initiates stood up and looked ready. I opened the door and I jumped out. Eric soon behind me, then the dogs and then the babies and their parents. We all watched as the initiates jumped off the train and we stood at the opening. We all stood in a line; powerful, strong, dauntless.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

D POV

I handed Anastasia to Lane and Tris held Tj. We didn't speak until the train passed and everyone who was going to get off the train got off. I jumped onto the edge and started to walk along the border of the building. They all stood there proud and strong. All of the initiates were scared even the dauntless born. They are restricted from this part of dauntless to avoid giving them hints about initiation. Except me of course and that was the reason I jumped first.

"Alright initiates! Listen up!" Zeke says in his scary instructor voice. They all gathered around and I just looked at them. I realized that I was still wearing my three inch heels and walking on the ledge of a building. Oh well, at least I look more bad ass.

"Okay initiates. My name is D." I start. "I am the lead ambassador for the faction you chose. Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off then you don't belong here. Our initiates have the pleasure of going first."

"You want us to jump off a ledge? Is there water at the bottom or something?" An Erudite boy asks.

"I guess we'll all find out." Will says and Christina and Tris look at each other. I get the joke.

"Who's it going to be?" I ask and the crowd whispers. Then Zahara and Rei both step up and I raise my eyebrow at them. "You are going together?"

"Is that against the rules or something?" Rei asked and I smirked. Zeke offered me his hand and I stepped down. They both went onto the ledge and the held each others' hands. I looked at them and they both looked scared. I don't know why, we told them what happens when you jump.

"Today initiates." Eric said and Lane punched his arm and they both jump. The initiates run to the ledge but you can't hear the dauntless cheers so for all they know, they could be dead.

"Who's next?" Zeke asks in his crazy intimidation voice that he uses with me when I steal his cake. One by one the initiates jumped off the ledge and onto the net. Then all the rest of us jumped off. I was the last to jump down with Anastasia. Zeke helped me out and the rest of them stood tall. I watched all of them, especially Lane and Eric. They took our places and I am proud of them. They already look like they made a few people cry.

Lane POV

I stood there with Eric by my side and that kicked my nerves of being a trainer. Tris gave Zeke Tj and D held Anastasia. They aren't official trainers but I know that D will be keeping a very close eye on the initiates to see who is divergent. The members filtered out which just left us with the initiates.

"Okay, dauntless born go with Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will, transfers stay with us." Eric says which makes him seem even sexier. The dauntless born leave and it's just us now.

"My name is Four. This is Six, Eric and Lane. Eric and I are normally dauntless leaders and Lane and Six are normally dauntless ambassadors. For the next few weeks, we'll be your instructors." Four said.

"Your names are numbers?" A candor girl says.

"I would keep my mouth shut Candor. They have the power to kill you and make sure no one can find you." I said trying to sound intimidating I guess it worked. She looks like she is about to pee her pants.

"We'll take you on a tour now." Tris said and we were off. We showed them all the things necessary to see in dauntless, Chasm, training room and the pit. "Get some food, we'll find you later." After Tris said that, we sat at our usual table and ate Lunch. Rei and Zahara didn't sit next to us because we don't want them to know that we are related. I see that they have made friends with Elena. Good for them but I have bigger fish to fry.

"Lane, are you okay? You haven't touched your pizza." Eric said while touching my hand. I look up and all of our friends are staring at us.

"I need your help. I want to get rid of Eleanor and Caleb." I say and Zeke and D look at each other.

"Like kill them get rid of them?" Christina asks and I laugh.

"No, I mean like get them out of their positions." I say and they all have a look of disappointment. "I mean if you guys want to kill her…"

"I guess we don't have to kill her. She's your sister so it's your call." D said and I smiled. "So who's going to talk to the initiates about the cutting system?"

"I guess Lane and I will do it." Eric says and I smile and touch his cheek. I love this man and I am never going to let him go.

"Are you guys going to act like you two are together?" Tris asks and I look at Eric

"We are going to let them figure it out this year." Four adds.

"You guys have a child together, don't you think it's pretty obvious to those who have eyes." Uriah says while biting into a piece of cake.

"Well, we'll see who figures it out then." Four says and we all burst into laughter. We all laugh about our lives; the jokes we tell, the families we have and the things we do. I couldn't be happier.

"Babe, you ready?" Eric asks me and grabs my hand. I guess we're not hiding our relationship. We walk over to the initiates table, they all, for some reason, always sit together. I walk with Eric and they instantly and simultaneously freeze, except for Zahara and Rei. "Come with us." Eric says and we walk to the dorms in silence.

"For those of you who don't know or in the transfers' case you're just that moronic, my name is Lane and this is Eric. Dauntless born, your dorms are on the right, transfers you're on the left. You will be trained separately but you will be ranked together."

"Ranks?" An Erudite girl asks.

"At the end of each stage of initiation, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us." Eric says and there are hushed whispers. "Get some sleep and meet us in the training room at eight tomorrow morning. If you're late, let's just say the consequences are fun for us but bad for you." With that we turn and I notice some guys looking at me and a few girls looking at Eric. I ignore it and we head to our apartment. I open the door and surprise surprise who it is… Caleb and Eleanor.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**I'm sorry I haven't been more active but summer is coming and I will have more free time soon. Thank you for reading. I was actually thinking about ending this one soon and continuing on with the story of the children. What do you guys think about that? Let me know if you're interested. Be brave… **_

Chapter 48

Lane POV

Eleanor and Caleb stood before us and they had smug smiles on their faces. I wanted to smack them so hard that I would put them into a coma. I looked at Eric and I could see the steam coming from his head. They look unarmed but that just means that they have a plan.

"Well, it's nice to see you speechless for once." Eleanor says while sitting down on the couch. "I assume your assistant told you we were here? Quite inefficient if you didn't even know yet, we've been here for roughly an hour."

"What do you want?" Eric asks.

"We're here to give you some exciting news." Caleb says while sitting next to Eleanor. "Your sister's pregnant."

"How unfortunate for the child." I say finally speaking up. "Now is that all? We have a party to go to soon."

"That was all. I just wanted to let you know that you are going to be an aunt in about nine months." Eleanor says and I think she thinks that she has something over me. I hope she knows that I want to kill her. Not just a gun shot to the heart but a slow painful death equal to all the pain she caused me over my life. I think it's a little sadistic of me to think like that but with the life I have lived I'm surprised someone hasn't put me into the psychiatric ward of the infirmary yet. "So, am I expected to be an aunt yet?"

"No." I said while interrupting Eric. "Not yet. Considering how diabolical and egotistical they turn out, I'm not sure I will ever have kids. That's one thing you taught me sis."

"Well, Caleb and I better go back to Erudite. Without us, the place will fall to chaos."

"Goodbye." I say with a spiteful smile.

"Get the hell out of my apartment." Eric says and they comply with his wishes. I turn to him and he looks so mad. I touch his cheek and he looks at me. He touches his forehead to mine and I smile. "Why did you lie to her?"

"I'm not giving her ammunition to ruin our lives. If anything she gave us a gift."

"And what's that?"

"A chance to ruin her. When this child sees how crazy and abusive they are, we can give them a way out, here in dauntless."

"A long term plan. You're sexy when you're diabolical." He says and runs his hands through my hair and smiles. He kisses my forehead and then disappears to the bedroom. I hear the shower run and I sit on the couch. I don't know what she's planning but I know it's going to be big.

Uriah POV

"We are not naming out son Augustus just because it was the stupid guy's name in the stupid FICTIONAL book." I say and sit down on the couch and take a sip of my beer. I got one moment of peace and then BOOM!

"Excuse you! That book changed my life and that man changed the way I think of love. I love him." Marlene says while stepping in the way of the television. "How dare you insult the love of my life."

"he isn't the love of your life. I am. Remember me? Your husband." I ask in my sarcastic tone. She can't be serious. I think it's the hormones. "He isn't even real."

"Just because he isn't real doesn't mean that the love isn't." She says and looks at me. My wife is crazy. "I mean, the love you have for beyonce is real isn't it?"

"Don't diss the queen."

"Well? If we have a daughter we can name her beyonce" She says and puts her hands on her hips.

"Marlene." I change to a sympathetic tone. "I don't want to name our child after the people we love but haven't even met. I want to name our child something that will mean something to us."

"Uriah, this is important. If we don't pick out names now we will never do it."

"okay, but not Augustus or beyonce." I say in a firm tone.

"Fine… how about Quentin?"

"No names that are affiliated with John Green!"

"But…"

"No." I say and take another swig of my beer. "Okay I'll compromise on the girl name."

"Like what? Hazel? Margo?" She asks as he sits next to me and puts my arm around her. "Katherine?"

"Alaska." I say and a smile is plastered all over her face. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" She yells at me then kisses me. "We better get ready for D's party."

"Okay. Take the shower, I'll get ready after you." I say and she kisses me. She stands up and I smack her but. She turns and smiles and walks to the bathroom. I turn on the tv and I play gears of war. I think I fall asleep on the couch and I wake up to see Marlene in a towel with damp hair.

"What about for a boy? I was thinking John." She asks and I shrug and pull a pillow over my face.

Will POV

Chrissy and I were sitting down on the couch waiting for the time to go to D's for dinner. We were watching something called Casper meets Wendy. It's a movie about a friendly ghost. A little far fetched to me the reason being that there is no friendly ghosts, those are called spirits. Ghosts are affiliated with evil spirits. Everyone knows that.

"Babe, if you are thinking about the wrong definitions about the other side I am going to punch you."

"I would do nothing of the sorts." I say with my hiding tone. "I was actually thinking about cake. Do you want some?"

"You're asking a pregnant lady if she wants cake…" She says and raises an eyebrow. I stood up and kissed her on the forehead. I went to the kitchen and I got out the cake and cut out two slices. I grab two glasses of water and walk back to her. When I walk to the couch her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I love her, it's good that I have her. I gave her the cake and then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Chrissy asks and I walk to the door. I open it and it was a ghost.

"Cara?" Chrissy asks in a shocked tone. "What are you doing here?"

"You're in danger. Let me in." Cara says passing through me. I can't say anything and I cant move. Last time she was here, she said I was living in a fantasy and I need to wake up from the daze and I kicked her out. Literally. I closed the door and she was sitting on the couch with Chrissy.

"What are you doing here Cara?" I ask stepping into the living room. I crossed my arms and let out a breath. Never when I was growing up did I ever think I would ever disrespect my sister like this. I have changed over the past four years and I can see so has she.

"Will, I need your help and you need mine." Cara say. "I'm pregnant with my husbands child. His name is Dean and he's divergent."

"Why does this effect me?" I ask and Chrissy moves towards me. She looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I remember you told me that you have a friend that can protect us. I don't want to throw my baby into the equation of my life if I know that Erudite is on the brink of war against the divergent." Cara says and stands up. "This is your niece or nephew. Don't you want to help them?"

"Cara, I still don't see why it puts me in danger." I say and Chrissy touches my arm.

"Will, just hear what she has to say."

"Why should I? Does she need help from her ditsy brother with a fairy tale for a life? Well Cara, I'm sorry to tell you that you wont get anywhere with me without an apology to Christina and myself, as a start."

"Will…" Cara says and I raise my eyebrow. "I'm sorry. But this is important. I need your help. Please."

"Will, we can at least take her to her. Let's see what she says." Chrissy says while touching my arm. I look at Cara and she looks scared.

"Fine. We'll take her to dinner." I say and walk to the bedroom

D POV

I was in the kitchen with Anastasia making dinner. Tonight it is spaghetti night and all of our friends are coming over. I know I have to tell him, but I don't know how. When I told him the first time, he left for an entire night. Damn, I cant help but think I cant have wine for the next nine months.

"Zeke! Can you come in here?" I say and my palms are sweaty and Chance is looking at me like I'm a crazy person. I'm pacing the kitchen and Ana's head as well as Chance's are following me. I hear the game pause and footsteps.

"What's wrong babe?" He asks me while going to the fridge and he opens it to grab another beer. He closes it and looks at me. "You're not drinking wine? You always have a glass when you're making spaghetti."

"We need to talk. Well, correction I need to talk and I need you not to walk out." I say and he looks confused. He sits down on one of the island chairs and then looks at me.

"Babe, come on. Speak."

"I'm pregnant." I say and I look at him. He looks confused for a second. "Okay?" I ask

"Okay." He responds.

"Okay? That's all you have to say in response to 'I'm pregnant'" I say to him and he has a huge smile on his face. He laughs. Why is he laughing? "Why are you laughing?"

"Because we just got Anastasia to sleep through the night!" Zeke says through his laughter. He stands up and hugs me. "I'm happy that we're pregnant." He says and I look up at him and kiss him. We hear the door swing open and it's Mark and Nadi. I look at them and smile.

"We brought wine!" Nadi says and we all laugh.

Four POV

"Tris! Come on! We're gonna be late!" I say from the family room. Tris is in the bathroom curling her hair. I love her but I also love D's cooking. If I don't get there soon, Uriah's going to eat all of the food.

"I'm coming!" Tris yells and then I hear her shoes moving towards the door. I look at her and DAMN my wife is hot. She's holding Tj and Thor's ears raise. "What are you looking at Tobias?"

"Just how damn hot my wife is." I say and move towards her. She's blushing and I touch her cheek and I kiss her. I take Tj from her and I lead her and Thor out of the apartment. We walk to D's place and when I open the door Nadi is hugging D and Mark is giving Zeke a high five.

"What's going on here?" Tris asks and they all look at us. Nadi and D look at each other. Nadi puts up her left hand and Tris shrieks.

"What?" I ask very confused.

"I proposed. Oh and D's pregnant." Mark says and now I traded confused for joy. I gave high fives to both Zeke and Mark. This is so cool. Tris is shrieking with D and Nadi and I lead the guys to the family room. We all play on the Xbox and waited for the rest of them to come.

Will POV

"Okay Cara. No talking until I say talk. This woman is the most powerful in all the factions. If she doesn't like you, then you're already dead."

"Okay Will, calm down. It's not like she's gonna kill me right here right now." Cara says

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Chrissy says in a joking tone. She knocks on the door and we wait. We know it's open but we want D to know who we brought. Tris opens the door with a smile.

"Why are you guys knocking? You know D always keeps her door open and you have a key…" Tris looks at Chrissy but then wander to Cara. She looks shocked and then her smile turns to anger. "What is she doing here?"

"Tris, calm down…" Chrissy says while grabbing her arm.

"Calm down? If she had her way you would not be pregnant right now. You wouldn't even be married. If she had her way, she would have drugged Will and dragged him back to Erudite."

"She's has to talk to D. It's about Allegiant." When I say allegiant, she is stunned. She looks at Cara intently and then walks out of the doorway and allows us entrance. We walk in and the room is still chaos. The guys are in the family room playing on the Xbox and the girls are all helping D with the dining room set up.

"D… Can I talk to you?" I ask and she turns around. She looks at me weird and then she smiles.

"Go to the living room. I'll be there in a sec." She yells from the kitchen and then disappears into the dining room. I sit down on the couch with Chrissy and Cara still stands.

"Chrissy, you want to go with the girls? This has nothing to do with you." I say and move a strand of hair from her face. She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes and touches my cheek.

"Anything you do has everything to do wit me." She says and I instantly smile. I kiss her forehead and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"So I guess I'm going to be an aunt?" Cara says butting in.

"Yes." Chrissy responds. "I'm about a month along."

"That's good." Cara says and then D walks into the room. She smiles at us and then looks at Cara.

"Hello everyone. Will, why don't you and Christina go with the guys and I'll be there in a sec." D says and she could be crazy intimidating when you first meet her. I remember the first time I met her, I wanted to pee my pants the entire time. I stood up and held Chrissy's hand and we exit the room. I turn around and I look at Cara and nod to her. It's all up to her now.

D POV

Cara was her name, I have done a lot of research on her husband Dean. Divergent and very valuable. He shares the same kind of divergence that Tris has. I sit across from her and she looks scared. Good.

"Hello Cara. It's nice to see you again." I say and cross my legs.

"We've never met. I have the unfortunate disadvantage of not knowing your name." She says and smiles. This is going to be a very polite conversation.

"Well, lets just cut to the chase. I want your husband to join Allegiant. If you don't know what that is, it is a faction of my own creation that will protect both your husband as well as your son and daughter if they are the same as him."

"Um…"

"Cara, let me explain this to you. I know that you face danger every day with your husbands divergence. I face danger everyday here, my eldest son is dead and I fear for my daughters and my husbands life every second of every day. I know you have the same fate in store, I can help you. I can help your husband. I can even help you."

"I still don't even know your name. How am I suppose to trust a woman that I don't even know?"

"My name is D. Why trust me? Because I am your only method of safety." I say and smile. She looks up at me and smiles. "Okay?"

"Okay. I'll let him know. Thank you." She says and stands up.

"Will, say goodbye to your sister!" I say and I start to hear footsteps. "Cara, bring your husband to me tomorrow at twelve. If anyone stops you, tell them that you have an appointment with D. Pendrad."

"Thank you." She says and then Will and Christina walk into the room. I walk into the family room and everyone is still playing on the Xbox or staring at Nadi's ring. It was my mothers. Mark asked me if it was okay to give it to her, since it meant so much to me. Of course I said yes, I am so proud to have him as my brother. Even after all of the bullshit over the past seven years, I still have him in my corner.

"Alright everyone! Time to eat." I say and they all pause the game and run to the dining room. We eat, play video games and they all go home. I do the dishes and Zeke cleans up the place. We finally get Anastasia to bed and we go to the bathroom.

"So, another baby?" Zeke asks as I wash my face. I look at him and he is sitting on the couch and is taking off his shoes. I wipe my face and sit next to him. I take his hand and look at him.

"Yes." I say and touch his cheek. "Now how do you really feel about it?"

"It's just that, we have trouble worrying about just one, now two? What about the fact that you almost died the last time you gave birth? I wont lose you. I died with you when I heard you flat line."

"Zeke, I know. I can just use the resurgence serum that Erudite has. I have been doing the research on that, and I know they perfected it."

"But cheating death is a tricky business. I don't want to lose you. I wont lose you." He says while looking down.

"Yes, we got through it once already. This time is no different. We will give the baby love and support it needs. We know what to look out for and we have a back up plan" I say and look into his eyes. His wonderful brown eyes that makes me melt if I look at them too long. "Okay?" I ask

"Okay." He says and we both get ready for bed. I change into one of his shirts and we both get into bed. I turn and he puts his arms around me and take in his embrace. I close my eyes, I fall asleep just like how I fell in love with him, slowly and then all at once.

Four POV

Tris just put Tj to sleep and we were in bed just taking in each others company. Her head was on my chest and she was slowly falling asleep. I have to ask her before she drifts away. I have to speak. Speak damnit!

"Hey babe…" I say. Why am I so afraid to ask my wife?

"Yeah Tobias?" She say while adjusting herself. I have to ask her. If I don't do it now, I will never do it. Is the fearless Four afraid of Tris? Why am I? She's my wife. I have to ask her now.

"So I was thinking…" I start and I know she is almost gone. "I want to have another baby." I say and her eyes open wide. She sits up and looks at me very confused.

"What?" She asks cautiously. She moves the hair from her face and looks into my eyes, gosh she's so pretty. "Tobias? What did you ask me?"

"um… I was just… you know… thinking. I know I shouldn't do that but I know it's just that… I don't know…" I started to mumble. Now she moves past confused to perturbed. "Please say something."

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I've thought about it. I want to give Tj a little brother or sister but, he's only like two and a half months old. I'm still trying to get my figure back." She says and touches my cheek. "I want more kids, but s now the right time? I mean am I even suppose to be thinking about getting pregnant again?"

"Well, we can go to Frank tomorrow after lunch and ask all the questions but what do you think? I would love a daughter that is exactly like you…" I say while stroking her ego. She smiles and looks into my eyes.

"Maybe Tobias." She says and I nod. I'll take a maybe. We go back to our original positions and now I know she's thinking about having a baby girl. I hope we have a girl, but a boy will be nice too. I go to sleep dreaming about tomorrow when I get to see my gorgeous wife and get to scare the living hell out of some initiates.

Eric POV

Lane and I were in the bathroom, I was getting ready for bed, washing my face and excreta and Lane was brushing her long red hair. She looked so beautiful, I couldn't resist. I splashed her with water and she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. She turned her sink on and flicked water on me. We both smiled and we knew it was on. We started to get cups and we ran around the entire apartment flinging water at each other. We both ended up on the bed just laughing.

"So, good day minus the unexpected visit from the wicked with of Erudite and her flying monkey." She said and I laughed.

"he does look like a monkey." I said and she laughed even more. We finished in the bathroom and went under the covers. We snuggled and I hugged her with my hands falling on her stomach. Tomorrow I get to scare the hell out of some initiates. Good times.

Mark POV

Nadi and I were in bed and she was just looking at her ring. I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Are you sure you're not just proposing to me because I'm pregnant?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I proposed to you because I love you. No other reason. You being pregnant is just another reason to love you. I love you Nadi Clark, soon to be Martinez." I say and she smiles. We fall deeper into slumber and I am happy. Tomorrow I go back to being Mark the dauntless leader then afterwards, I get to be Mark, soon to be husband and father. God my life is good.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

Rei POV

Zahara and I were eating dinner with the rest of the initiates. It was hamburgers for all and the cake is fantastic. Z and I were just eating and laughing with the other initiates. I turn my head and there stands a beautiful girl with long brown hair with the most inner layer dyed purple. She was really tall and had a full chest, not that it means I only look for physical qualities, but the first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. They were a light green and beautiful.

"Hey, you know you should just talk to her." Zahara says while handing me a napkin. "You should wipe your face, you're drooling."

"Shut up." I said while taking my napkin. "It's not that simple."

"This is dauntless; everything is only as hard as you make it. Just talk to her." She said and she stood up. She's so cool, I mean, she could fit in anywhere. Here, that quality flourished. She already made friends with half of our transfer group. She was going shopping with some girl named Lou. Yes, it's a girl. I was sitting with just Ash now, he was a tall guy with black hair with hazel eyes that made girls melt back in Erudite. From time to time, I would glance over my shoulder to see if she was there, which she always was.

"You know…" Ash began to say as he shoved the hamburger in his mouth "You can just go and talk to her."

"Says the guy that has been starring at Zahara since the fifth grade." I say and his face automatically turns red. He has the biggest crush on Zahara and she doesn't even know it. She has many talents but reading people is not one of them. "Maybe you should do something about that."

"I will if you will." He says. I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this to prove a point. I stand up and I walk over to the pretty girl. Her friends walk away, thank God for their perfect timing. I look at her and now my palms get sweaty and I start to get a weird feeling in my stomach. Her eyes locked with mine and she smiled. I smiled back and kept walking until I was at her side.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I said in reply. Gosh she was even prettier close up. "Can I borrow your ketchup?" I manage to stutter out.

"Um… okay." She said while handing it to me.

"thank." I said and I walked away. I'm so stupid. I didn't even say thank you, I just said thank. I turned around and she was still sitting there looking at her food.

"Did you want the mustard instead?" She asked and smiled. I think she knows I think she's cute. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. Oh god, I haven't replied to her question yet.

"No… I um… I'm Rei." I extended my hand and she shook it.

"Elena." She said and gave a slight smile. "You're a transfer right?"

"Yeah." I said while sitting next to her and putting the ketchup on the table. "From Erudite."

"Well Rei transfer from Erudite. Do you want to take a walk with me?" She asks and I am appalled.

"No fair, I was going to ask you that." I say and she just smiles.

"Too bad, how about it?" She asks and smiles. Gosh her smile is like a gift from the heavens.

"No." I say and she looks confused. "Now, will you go on a walk with me?" I ask and she just laughs. She nods and we walk out of the pit. She takes my hand and she leads me down a bunch of paths. We finally stopped and we came to the near bottom of the chasm. She stepped on ledges and finally found one we could sit down on. I realized we never let go of one another's hand.

"This was where I come when I'm pissed or sad or just need some quiet. This place is always here for me." She says and closes her eyes to feel the water splash on her ankles.

"Or in Four's case, the reminder for dauntless which separates bravery and idiocy." I say and she smiles.

"You know, he's freaking scary. Him and all of his friends." She says and looks at me. "Have you heard of them?"

"Yeah, aren't they called a weird name?"

"The round table." She said and smiles. "It's a pretty interesting story."

"I'm actually interested in your story. So Elena, what's your life like?"

"Oh it's not that big of a deal. It's not like it's a novel or something." She says and I raise my eyebrow "Okay. It's just me and my mom after my dad died…"

"Not your family story… your story. Your likes, your dislikes your weird fetishes…" That got a laugh; it's not as hard to talk to her as I thought.

"Um, I like cake?" She says and then I laugh. "I hate Candor's. They don't stop talking and I like guns."

"Okay… I say, now, tell me your middle name…"

"Why?"

"Will you just do it?"

"Fine. It's laurel." She says. "After my mom."

"Well, my middle name is Cornelius for no apparent reason."

"That's a terrible middle name." She says and laughs.

"I like your laugh." Gosh, I hope that wasn't too forthcoming. She smiles at me and interlocks our fingers. She rests her head on my shoulder and we sit there in silence just listening to the water crash onto the walls of the chasm.

Zahara POV

I was walking back to the dorms after looking around dauntless and shopping a bit with some girls I just met. I was looking at the walls; this is so different from my home. When I was in Abnegation, I was always so scared all the time. I was afraid that when Marcus got home, he would be in a bad mood and beat me. I shivered with the thought of me being trapped yet again in his world, but I don't think I will ever get out if he catches me again. I was walking and then I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell the the ground and I just started laughing.

"Oh shit! Are you okay? My bad. I should've watched where I was going." He said in his deep voice. He extended his hand and I took it. He helped me up and then I really looked at him. He wasn't bad to look at; he had dark brown hair with hunter green eyes and he was tall. I think I bumped into his chest which was rock solid. Okay, he was really hot, but he looked like he knew other people thought he was hot.

"I'm fine. Thanks. It really wasn't entirely fault. I'm just too fucking clumsy." I said. I really need to stop swearing.

"Good." He said and smiled. Damn that smile made me blush so much. With my pale skin, you could see it from a mile away. "I'm Justin."

"Zahara." I respond, maybe too quickly. We shake hands, but he hangs onto mine. He grins. God Damnit! He needs to stop doing that.

"I was just about to go get a tattoo. Do you want to come?" He asks and I think for a second that I shouldn't but my mouth does things before my brain catches up. Before I know it I'm responding.

"Sure." What the hell is wrong with me? We were walking to the tattoo parlor just talking about stupid things. "You want to race there?" I ask and he raises his eyebrow.

"What do I get if I win?"

"Loser has to get a tattoo of the winners choice." I say and I am so challenging him. I'm a pretty fast runner, he wont he wont be able to keep up.

"Okay… you're on."

"1… 2…" before I knew it he was already running. We finally get there and he beat me by a minute.

"You lose." He says standing up tall.

"You're such a fucking cheater." I say and laugh.

"Okay. Time to pay up." He grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers. We walk in and we are immediately greeted. "Justin…"

"Hey Tori." He says to her. She was really pretty. She was tall and Asian with dark brown hair. She turns around and the first thing I notice is a tattoo of a hawk on her neck. "We're here for tattoo's."

"No duh Justin. Who's this?"

"This is Zahara." He says and looks at me. "She lost a bet and now she has to get a tattoo of my choosing."

"My condolences Zahara." She says and smiles at me. "I was at the short end of that stick one time. That's how I ended up with the thumbs up on my hip."

"Well, I hope he doesn't do that to me." I say and he just smirks. I unlock our fingers and look at the wall of tattoo designs. Justin is at the other end of the room looking at font samples. I was looking at the image of a dandelion with the seeds blowing away; I think I want that one. Before I knew it, Justin was standing behind me. I could feel his warmth coming through his shirt and touching my bare skin.

"That'll look nice on you." He said into my ear. Not quite touching me, but close enough to feel his breaths on me.

"You think?" I say softly. He intertwines our fingers and pulls me to Tori's chair.

"Okay. Sit." Justin commanded and I accommodated his wishes. He whispers something into her ear and she nods. "Okay, I'll be out there." He says then bends down to whisper something into my ear "I think you're really going to like this." He grins and sits down in the chair.

"Take off your shirt. He wants it on your side." She says and I do so. I lie down and she gets started. She wipes my side with alcohol and starts the outline. It hurt like hell, but in about thirty minutes, it was over. "All done." She said standing up and taking off her gloves. Justin stood before me and handed me my shirt.

"Come on, there's a mirror over here." He said pushing me towards the right side of the room. I look at it and I immediately think that I love it. It's the dandelion with the seeds blowing away and beneath it a quote. _A great wind is blowing and that either gives you imagination or a headache. _"What do you think?"

"I'm glad it's not a thumbs up." I say and he laughs. His laugh is deep and sincere which makes me smile. I put on my shirt and we walk back to the dorms. We get to the doors and we stand there. "Goodnight Justin." I say and extend my hand. He takes it and shakes it.

"Goodnight Zahara." He says and I turn around. Before I knew it, he spun me around as if we were dancing and he dipped me. I looked at him and he smiled. He kissed me, and I kissed back. Our lips parted but our eyes said we wanted more. I stood up and smirked at him. I bite my lip and I walk into the room. I glided to my bed and I lied down. It took me a while to realize that I was smiling. I fell asleep happy and on cloud nine.

_**Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**I decided not to end this story quite yet. I don't think I can part with it. I am however writing another story and I'm releasing it very very soon… Be brave. **_


	50. Chapter 50

Hey guys, go check out my story on Wattpad. It's called Coming in Waves. It's about a girl named Devina and it's about her journey through life with a father who is in a very high place in politics and a husband on the same path. It resembles this fanfiction a lot, just in a different setting. Here's a sneak peek…

Coming in Waves

Chapter 1

I'm waking up slowly but surely to the sound of his breaths. His arms around me, one i could feel on the back and another around my stomach. I could feel everywhere he touches which gives me butterflies. I open my eyes and i see his tan skin along with his rippling muscles. His brown hair and his perfect shaped lips and i couldn't help myself. I kissed his lips and i could feel him waking up and smile through the kiss I open my eyes and there is was his deep brown and wonderful eyes that I love oh so very much.

"Good morning." I say and then Zeke flashed his million dollar smile. That smile won over three-fourth's of the votes to make him the youngest senator New York has ever seen. He's only thirty which makes him one of the youngest

"Hell of a way to wake up." He says and grins. "We need to get up now. So many things to do…"

"Go to court. Plead cases for innocent people."

"Go to the office and debate about important issues for New York to vote on…"

"Get our son ready for school…"

"Get ready for work…"

"Feed the dog…"

"We don't have a dog." I say and look up at him and he is just laughing. I shake my head and he laughs even harder. "You're an idiot."

"That may be Devina, but I'm your idiot. In about five days, you will be mine forever." He says and kisses my head. He gets away out of the cover and apparently forgot what we did last night that did not require any undergarments.

"Opps. I guess I forgot my underwear." He says and I just shake my head. He picks them up from the floor and then walks to the bathroom. He runs his fingers through his hair which makes him look about a million times sexier. I look at him as he walks and I am so lucky and in about five days I will no longer be Devina Kingston, instead I will be Devina Parker. I get up from my incredibly comfy bed with my soft and cozy sheets and I pick up Zeke's shirt that lies on the floor and throw it on. I walk to the bathroom which I love. When I got this house as part of my inheritance, I had to completely redo it. Well, not completely, just make sure all of the color schemes matched throughout the entire house. I didn't want the modern type that it had before, I wanted the homey feel. It was mostly brown and white through all of the family and open rooms but then all of the rooms had their own particular style. Our room was grey with white curtains that covered the balcony doors. Our bathroom had the same color scheme; it had a standing shower with a claw foot tub by the window overlooking central park, along with his and her sinks. Of course we had separate closets because his wardrobe is so vast.

When I walk into the bathroom, Zeke is already in the shower singing that song by Beyonce I don't recall the name of. We met her once, nice lady. I go to my sink and brush my teeth and washed my face. I look up I see my half naked fiancé who is still a tab bit wet and then I have to remind myself to close my mouth.

"Damn it Zeke!" I say to him and he just laughs. He goes to his sink and I turn on the shower. I look at him and he starts to brush his teeth. I take off my shirt and jump in. I was jamming out to the Journey song when I hear Zeke open his closet door. I turn off the shower and grab a towel. My damp hair is leaving a trail of water on the bathroom floor and I go to my closet. I open the door and every time I step in here, it's like my own personal heaven. I pass by all of my shoes, and then all my fancy cloths and finally reach my drawers of undergarments. I open the drawer and pull out a matching set of Victoria Secret underwear and I put it on. I walk through my closet and pick out an outfit to wear. I look at the clock which reads 6:45 AM and I still have time. I walk through the rows of cloths and I finally decide on my black pants romper and a blue blazer. I put it on and I finally sit down at my make up station and go to work. I don't really like to wear a lot of make up so it's just foundation, powder and eyes. I'm finally perfected the winged eye liner and I take one final look and move onto jewelry. I put on my engagement ring and the necklace that has my mothers' wedding ring. Yet again, I have to face the fact that it is yet another year that I don't get to see her ever again. I take a moment and pray to her that she watches over me and our family.

"Babe! Come on! We still have to make sure Lucas is awake!" Zeke yells through the door that separates us. I recollect the last time I saw her, close my eyes, take a deep breath and open my eyes. I smile and I open the door and there he is, the reason for my existence. He smiles at me and I smile back. I walk to him and give him a kiss. "You know, you should look so amazing when you know I wont be there to see it."

"You look nice too Zeke." I say and I look at what he is wearing a Dior suit I picked out for him. It was the same day we got Lucas his first Nike shoes he earned when he brought home straight A's.

We walk hand in hand down staircase while passing pictures of us on the walls. I glance at every single one we pass. Here's one when we were in the Hamptons last summer. Another when we went to California to go to the premiere of a movie that was based on a book. Then one on Lucas' birthday last year when we had a pool party; we shoved the cake in his face when he blew out his candles; thank God our friends had the camera ready. So many great memories here and we get to relive them all through pictures. We went down two flights of stairs already, why is this house so damn big. We have been living here since I turned eighteen, we moved in when Lucas was about two years old.

"Why must we have such a big house with so many stairs?" I ask and Zeke just laughs.

"Well, why must you wear four inch heels just to go to work?" He asks which makes me laugh. "Honestly though? They have spikes on the heels. That should be a safety hazard."

We walk down the hall to Lucas' room and on the way we pass by the many pictures of him through the ages. We reach his door and Zeke knocks. Silence, so we go in.

"Lucas? Are you awake yet?" I ask while cautiously entering his private domain. He is getting to that age where he might be doing things I never want to know about. I still want to think of him as the little boy I just taught to swim and ride a bike.

"Mom?" Lucas says drowsily. I can see him moving under the covers and Zeke and I nod to each other. We both creep onto both sides of his bed. Zeke counts with his fingers 1…2…3 and we jump on and bounce on his bed. He freaks out and instantly pulls his covers off of him. "You guys are so not cool." Lucas says and Zeke and I laugh.

"You know what else isn't cool?" I ask and look at Zeke.

"Being late for school…"

"Being late for court…" I respond.

"Oh and how about being late to make decisions for the entire state on whether or not we should allow gay marriage…" Zeke finishes and we both laugh.

"You know this whole finishing each other's sentences isn't cute to your eleven year old son." Lucas says while pulling the covers over his head. "Can I have five more minutes?"

"Oh no… don't make me pull out reinforcements…" I say and he instantly get up. I smile and he just shrugs. "Oh come on Lucas! Look alive. Happy Monday!" I say and smile. He waves his hand and goes into his bathroom.


	51. Chapter 51

_**(Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**Thanks for being so patient with me. I have finals coming up and I have been really busy with other school things. Don't forget to check out my other story Coming In Waves that I posted on the website. Leave some reviews or message me to let me know what I can do better with the story and give me some things that you want me to include. Thanks for reading… be brave.)**_

Chapter 50

Eric POV

I slowly wake up to the sound of her breaths. Her red hair covering her face and her mouth is slightly open. I look to my left and there lies the many files I have to go through before I deal with the initiates. I kiss Lane on the forehead and slowly slide out of bed.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Lane asks in her groggy tone. She turns over with her now facing me.

"I have some things to deal with before we train the initiates. Go back to sleep. It's only six. You have time." I say and walk around the bed. I done hear her get up from bed so I know I can have some quiet. I love her, but I can never get any work done with her there looking as pretty as she does and her being amazing as she is.

Once I open the door, Tank's ears raise and he looks at me and leans his head. I pat his head and go to the kitchen. I make some coffee and sit down at my desk and read the first file. It was about an initiate named ZZ Cruz. She was from Erudite and her real name was Elizabeth. She was apparently not smart enough for them so she defected. I moved onto the next one and she was a dauntless born named Lou. I know her dad, nice guy. His name is Bud and he works with Tori at the tattoo parlor. I was going to move onto the next file, which I found out was on Rei, there was a knock on the door. Tank began to bark but then I shushed him. I walked to the door and then I saw it was no one other than Rei.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door. He was a tall brown haired guy. He looked nothing like Lane with her red hair and green eyes. He had brown eyes and I couldn't help but notice that he was a tad bit muscular than most Erudite that just transfer. I don't know this person, but I have to forge some sort of relationship with him. Lane did it with Nadi and now I have to at least try with Rei. "Come on in." I say finally moving out of the doorway. He looked around and the apartment was somewhat clean. Not up to Lane's standards of clean but clean nevertheless. "Come on, I'll show you around." I say and take him around the apartment. I show him the kitchen and the dining room, then the family room and reacquaint him with the living room and then onto the two bedrooms reserved for Koa and Karissa. Those rooms have cribs in them already, The walls in Koa's room is blue with a black lining and Karissa's is red with black lining. Lane thought pink wasn't fit for her daughter.

"Wow… you guys have really planned for these kids. How far along is Kat- Lane?" He asks correcting himself. He is way more accepting than Eleanor is with Lane's new life.

"She's three months right now. Well three months and two weeks and about a day along." I say as the proud father that I am. We walk back to the family room and I hand him a cup of coffee. "So, what brings you here at six thirty in the morning?"

"Well, I'm use to waking up at six every morning. But what brings me here is that I need your help."

"Here one day and already getting yourself into trouble? I'm impressed." I say and he just smiles.

"There's this girl that I met yesterday. She's amazing. She's smart and funny and amazing. But she's also stubborn and opinionated. I don't know Eric… it's just…"

"You're in love with her." I said confidently. Once the words leave my mouth he is appalled.

"no. Love is supposed to take time to develop. It's not supposed to happen in a day. It can't. You don't look at someone and instantly know that

"Well, then I think you should be dauntless and not so Erudite. That was my problem when I first came here. I thought through everything when the problem always was my head. I needed to get out of it, that's why I left Erudite in the first place. I needed something different and once I found out that was the problem, I worked through it. I may still have some Erudite in me. It will always be apart of me, but I'm dauntless first" I say and look at him. He's a good kid with pure intentions with this girl. I can see that and I hope he does too. When love comes around, you need to follow it and pretty soon it will lead you to happiness.

"Love is complicated Eric. It's not something that happens with just one night or just once look into her eyes. It's all the little things they do. Every step they take, every breath they take, you appreciate it and I don't know if I feel that with her."

"You're acting as if I've never been in love. You are talking to the man who married your very complicated sister with her very complicated family." I say referring to Jeanine and Eleanor. "I'm also a soon to be dad to not one but two kids."

"I get it." He says laughing. "I can see my sister loves you. I swear I don't even know why you would marry her considering the family connections that comes along with us."

"I never said I was perfect. I was a really bad person. If I told you what I've done, you wouldn't even get within a five mile radius of me. She accepts me, which is the main reason I love her. If your girl can do that, you got a good one."

"Eric, nothing you can do will top what my mother has done in her entire lifetime."

"I killed people. Not just one but at least a dozen and it was under your mother's orders." I say and his eyes widen. He doesn't speak, he doesn't move. I don't even think he's breathing right now. I had to tell him. I need to tell him who I am before he could even know who I've become. People deserve that much.

"Does Lane know?" He manages to get out.

"Yes. When we first started to see each other, I told her that I have done a lot of bad things and she was okay with it. But up until yesterday, she thought that I stole something or was like an alcoholic. She was smacked in the face with the truth."

"How did she react to this?" He asked still looking down at the floor.

"Pretty much the same way you would expect her to react. She ran and she needed time to cool off. We talked and well, I'm not that person anymore."

"When did you stop?"

"About four years ago." I say and he looks up at me with a face I cannot read.

"The war against the Divergent's." He asks and I nod. He stands up and paces the room, just like Lane does when she's stressed. "So, you worked with our mom?" I nodded again. "So you know what she did to our father?" I'm confused now. She told me that her mother killed her father, but I thought she was being melodramatic.

"What happened then? Lane was really vague about the subject."

"She would be…" he said and finally sat back down. He is being unordinary calm about the entire situation. "When I was about twelve, my father was still alive. He was closer to Lane and I rather than Eleanor. You can see why now, but one day they came into the living room with guards while our father was reading to us about the kinetic molecular theory. They started to handcuff him and they took him away. About a week later, we finally saw him again, being tested on by our mother. He eventually died, but it was a slow and cruel death and she dragged us along every damn time she did something to him. She always said 'he is dying for the future.'" He said and I can see the tear swelling up on the side of his eye.

"A year." Lane said at the doorway to our room. "We went there for an entire year. We watched him scream and yell at Jeanine and beg her to not let us watch that. She didn't listen. When he finally died, she didn't even spread the ashes, she just left them and eventually they threw them out." She moved over to us and she sat on my lap. Her legs draped over me with one hand on my chest and the other arm around my neck.

"He would be proud of us." Rei said as he touched her leg.

"So you told him? About your past?" She asks and I nod.

"He deserves to know who married into his family."

"Just don't try to kill me and we're good." He says and gives a slight smile.

"Well, we have to get ready for initiation. Rei, you can stay here and watch T.V or something." Lane says and he nods. She walks back into the room and he looks at me.

"The bookshelf is in the family room." I say and he smiles. He stands up and he walks to the family room. I turn and try towards the door.

"Eric…" he said stopping me. "I didn't know you when you did those things, but I see now that you are a decent guy. Lane wouldn't have married you if you weren't."

"Thanks Rei." I said and I went to the bathroom. He accepted me, I feel like I am living the good life. Anything I did isn't justified, but acceptance is the key to a happy life.

D POV

I was in the kitchen reading the new addition to my library, If I Stay by Gayle Foreman. It's a nice book that has a bunch of love and feelings. I've already cried two times and I'm not even done with the first hundred pages. Anastasia is already fed and Zeke hasn't even woken up yet. I like this time to have some peace. Even though I like being dauntless, I normally just sit, read and drink my coffee. I was just on the couch soaking in the silence with Chance at my side when I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey gorgeous." Zeke said sitting next to me. "What's today's reading material?"

"If I stay by Gale Foreman." I say holding the book up to my cheek. "I cried like twice already."

"Is the sequel if I go?" He says laughing and I laugh a little. "So, we don't have to do the whole initiation thing, so we could spend the day just sitting and we could take Anastasia to the secret park…"

"We have to take Tj from Tris and Four today. And the rest of initiation as well."

"I know, but what do you want to do?"

"Well, all faction administrations are shut down to focus on the initiation, so I'm free,"

"Or, we could make Mark and Nadi watch the kids and we could have the day to ourselves." He says and raises an eyebrow.

"You already have the day planned don't you?" I ask already knowing the answer

"I might've already had something worked out…"

"Okay, I'm in. But can we do it after twelve? I haven't had the morning to myself in a while."

"Anything you want." Zeke says kissing my forehead. He then went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast and I sat there enjoying the book.

Tris POV

Tobias and I were in the training room setting up for the first day of training. We normally take the job for setting up for stage one, I think it's our little tradition. We dropped Tj off at D's a little while ago. We still had fifteen minutes before we have to wake up the initiates. I was in the corner setting up the knives while he was adjusting something for the targets.

"hey babe, can you bring the other knives over here?" I ask not turning around.

"Sure." He says and I hear knives and the next thing I know, he's next to me putting the knives on the table. He organizes them and then he hugs me from behind. His touch, to this day, gives me goose bumps. The thought of his hands on me gives me butterflies. He moves my hair and kisses my neck "I still remember four years ago that you jumped down onto the net and you changed my world."

"I still remember the first time you told me that I was too skinny." I said and laughed.

"I was giving you advice not commenting on your perfect body." He says tightening his grip around my waist. "I loved you. Then and now. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Not even the harlot initiates?" I ask a little irritated. At least once a year, there is an initiate who tries to interfere with our relationship. It never works, but who knows? My guard will always be up around those sluts.

"They're irrelevant." He says resting his chin on the shoulder. "That ring is a promise; Forever and Always." I turn and kiss him on the lips. No matter how many times I do that, I will always love it. We unlock our lips and just smile at each other. Our foreheads touching, the silence saying everything we are thinking.

He holds my hand and I just smile. The door opens and it's Eric and Lane. "Hey." Eric says.

"Good Morning." I say and smile at them. "Who wants to wake them up?"

"I'll do it." Tobias says and I can see him going into his instructor mode yet again. He leaves the room and they walk to me.

"So, we come to that time of year where instructor four is resurrected." Lane says and we all laugh.

Zahara POV

I was dreaming of that mountain moving kiss that Justin and I had last night. I don't want to read too much into it. It would hurt too much if I imagined the whole thing. I was pulled out of my mind when I hear a pipe on the entrance of the room.

"Everyone in the training room in ten minutes." I hear my big brother yell. I open my eyes and I see Rei just sitting in his bed already dressed. I sit up and I walk to the communal bathroom. I brush my teeth and I get some cloths that were given to the dauntless initiates. I finish dressing and head out. I already know where the training room is, so I don't need someone to walk me there.

"Hey Z!" I hear Rei yell from down the hall. "Wait for me." I stop and turn around. I haven't talked to him since last night. I hope he talked to that girl because he was literally drooling over her. He finally catches up to me and gives me a hug.

"Well someone is very happy this morning. I hope it's due to the fact that you finally got some fucking balls and asked that girl out."

"Wow, same girl different faction. Are you ever going to stop cussing?" he asks as we make our way to the training room.

"Can you stop being a smart ass and just answer the damn question?" I ask and roll my eyes.

"Yes. She's really awesome. I think you would like her."

"It doesn't matter if I like her, all that matters is that you like her. So do you?"

"Yea. I do. Eric thinks I'm already in love with her, but you know that I don't believe at love at first sight type of nonsense."

"Well, you might want to start." I say and push him. "So you talked to Eric? So that must've meant that you talked to Lane…"

"Did you talk to four?" He asked.

"Yeah, I hung out with them after I left the girls. Oh yeah, I don't think you know…"

"Know what?" He asks and I just smile. I lift the right side of my shirt and immediately his facial expression was amazed and shocked all in one. "Oh my god!"

"Do you like it? I got it with this guy and he picked it out…" I began to say before he stopped me.

"Oh so Ash finally told you how he felt?" He asks and I have no idea what he is talking about. I think he could tell based on my facial expression. "You didn't? He didn't say anything to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Never mind. So wait. Who's the guy you got the tattoo with?" He ask confused.

"Oh no, you don't get to be confused. I'm confused. Ash has feelings for me?"

"Yeah, he was suppose to tell you last night when I talked to Elena." He says and now I'm really confused. I have known Ash for a very long time and I had no idea he had feelings for me. "Just don't tell him I told you. So who's this guy?"

"His name is Justin. He's a dauntless born." I say and we keep walking. We finally get to the training room and Rei walks in but someone tugs on my arm. I trip and fall into him.

"You are really clumsy aren't you?" He asks and I instantly know the voice as the manly seductive voice that Justin has. I look up and there he is looking all perfect; with his perfect green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Shut up." I say adjusting myself. He laughs and flashed his enticing grin. "So, what's up?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I wanted to know if you want to eat lunch with me today. You know, just the two of." He asks and I think he's blushing a little.

"Sure." I say and smile at him. I realized that he could be as nervous as I am. But the truth is, its accelerating. "I have to go. I swear, my instructors will kill me if I'm late. Or make me hang over the chasm or something."

"You have Eric, so it's more than likely." He says and grabs my hand. "So I'll see you later?"

"Till then…" I say and he kisses me. It's a soft kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. He looks me in the eyes which normally I would feel intimidated by, but right now it feels right. I don't know how long we stare at each other, but all I know is that I could do it for an eternity.

"Initiates, get where you're suppose to go." I hear someone yell from down the hall and then Justin looks frightened. I look and it's no one other than my big brother. He walks towards us but Justin never releases my hand.

"I'll see you later." He whispers into my ear and goes down the hall to the dauntless born training room. After he leaves my brother is face to face with me. Well not really, he's at least a foot taller than me. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks in a scary tone. He doesn't scare me though. All my years with Marcus didn't make me afraid of people, it made me want to face my problems head on.

"Tobias, I'm not a little kid."

"You should be focusing on initiation right now." He says, his tone unchanging. "I mean, you could become factionless and have to be with him again…"

"Okay." I said trying to calm him. "I am focused. It's my first day of training Tobias. I haven't even been taught anything yet."

"Zahara." His tone back down to a regular person's "I just want you to stay here."

"I will." I say and punch his arm. "Okay, now go back to that scary instructor voice to scare the piss out of these people." I walk in first and head over to Rei. Tobias soon follows after me and walks over to Tris and the rest of the instructors.

"Okay initiates." Eric yells. "today is your first day of training and you will be learning to accurately throw a knife. Over the course of the next week and a half, you will be ranked over your actions, also how well you are competent on what we do here in dauntless."

"The lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us at the end of the first stage. Work hard and maybe you'll stay." Lane says

"We will teach you how to properly throw a knife. Yet, we don't give a damn how you throw a knife if you can throw it accurately." Tris says. "Four, would you like to show them?"

"Of course." He says and they walk to the targets together. They are so cute together. My big brother has a life here; a wife, a son, a job. I'm glad that he's accepting me, but I also want him to let me be an adult.

When they finally get to the targets, Tris keeps walking. Tobias gets three knives and gets ready to throw. Tris stands in front of the target and he winds his arm back. I look at Rei and he looks back at me. I don't know why he's doing this. What the hell is going on?

"Ready six?" Tobias asks. She nods and then he throws the knife. I gasp and close my eyes. In about three minutes, Rei forces me to open my eyes and then I just walk to my target. It takes forever to get to lunchtime. So far I've gotten to the middle of the target. It's not that hard but my shoulder hurts a little. Lane came by to give me some tips, but other than that, I didn't talk to anyone I just focused. Tobias is right, I need to focus on getting into dauntless.

"Okay initiates, that's lunch. Be back here in an hour." Eric yells and everyone leaves. I stay behind to pick up the knives I threw. I picked them up and set them down at the starting point.

"Zahara." I heard someone call my name. I turn around and it's Tobias and Tris. They are looking at me with compassionate eyes and huge smiles. I walk over to them and their facial expressions stay unchanging.

"Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that?" I ask confused.

"Well, I hear that you have a boyfriend…" Tris says

"Tobias!" I yell. "He's not my boyfriend."

"oh, might want to tell that to the guy that's standing outside of the door." Tobias says which makes me smile. "but before you go, I have to tell you something."

"okay, what is it?" I ask

"I'll tell you at dinner. But, right now, I think you need to go with that guy. But tell him that your brother will rip off his head if he hurts you." I smile at this. He's being the protective older brother that he couldn't be in Abnegation. I walk to the door and there he is, looking perfect as usual.

"Hey." I say and he smiles. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem. I already got us some lunch. I want to take you somewhere." He says and grabs my hand. We walk down so many hallways until we finally get to our destination. The net.

"Justin, what are we doing here?" I ask and he just smiles at me. He takes me to the net. He brings the bag of food onto the net along with him. He gives me his hand and pulls me up. We sit down and eat the deep fired burritos that he got from the pit.

"What is this called again?" I ask laughing because it's so good.

"A bufriedo. It's a deep fried burrito." **(looking for Alaska reference) **He says as I take the last bite. I drink some water and pop a piece of gum in my mouth. "So, Zahara. Tell me about yourself."

"Okay, I don't like general questions. It leaves too much room for lies." I say which is true. I have been lied to so many times and I never give anyone the opportunity anymore.

"No broad questions. How about this one? Have you ever been in love?"

"Oh that is a question indeed." I say and he just smirks. "why is everyone in such a rush to fall in love? I mean, I've read books about love and I don't get the big idea. I mean, love can turn into such a mess and I don't know if I'm ready to dive into that mess."

"you don't believe in love?"

"I believe in love. I just don't know how someone can handle those kinds of emotions. Love hurts. It makes you happy; and sad and angry. It's such a complication to deal with and I don't know how you just decide you are ready to fall in love."

"You cant just decide you are ready to fall in love; you just do. It's a risk."

"But risking your sanity? Is it really worth it?" I say and he touches my hand.

"You never know." He says and he moves closer to me. "So, do you like your tattoo?" 

"I love it." I say and smile at him. "It really says a lot."

"You know, I never got a tattoo last night. I was thinking that you could come with me to get one tonight after dinner." He asks and makes eye contact with me. His eyes are mesmerizing and before my mind could come to a conclusion, my mouth was already saying "Yes, of course." He has done that twice to me. He smiles at me and raises his head a little bit and I meet him halfway for our lips to touch.

"Okay." I say parting us. "Now I get to ask you a question." He puts his pressure on his elbow and I lay my head on his chest. "What's your full name?"

"Are you just asking me question that that one guy asked that one cancer girl in that cancer love story that isn't about cancer?" He asks and I raise my head to look at him and nod. "That's cheating."

"I didn't know this was a game."

"Fine. My full name is Justin Keegan. No middle name, my parents thought it wasn't necessary."

"Well, any complicated history?" I inquire "Well, let me answer that question first."

"Okay…"

"My name is Zahara Eaton. My father was Marcus Eaton from Abnegation. I…"

"You don't have to tell me all of this." He says moving his hand to touch my cheek. I look at him and he isn't afraid, he's compassionate. "If you want to keep your past in the past, I have no problem with that."

"I want to tell you. It's something I want you to know." I say and touch his hand "My mother died giving birth to me. My older brother defected four years ago to dauntless and my father…"

"Is that why you have a scar on your back?" He asks and my eyes come to his. "Last night, I saw a scar on your back."

"I normally don't scar, but that one night he came home really angry." I say looking down. "I remember that night. He came home from Tobias' choosing ceremony without him. I knew then that I was in for a hell of a night. He hit me for what seemed to be days. Somehow I managed to learn to stop screaming."

"That's awful…" he says.

"Yeah well, he's out of my life now."

"Good…So we still have some time before we get back, which means I have some time to tell you all of my secrets." He says and looks into my eyes. For a second, I think I forgot how to breathe. He tells me of the time he couldn't jump off the train because he was afraid. He tells me about his sisters who he deems annoying and his hovering mother and a father who is as reckless as any dauntless father. He's the oldest of his siblings and he isn't really close to his family. I find it really cute when he smiles when he talks about how his sisters are so sweet especially when he turned sixteen, they made him a cake that said choose dauntless.

I told him about Tobias in the vaguest terms possible. I told him his name but I didn't tell him what happened to him. I mostly talked about when he was in Abnegation, he cared for me and he tried to protect me. I talked about my father and my childhood. I loved the fact that when I told him, he didn't want to coddle me, he wanted to protect me. We eventually stood up and walked back to the training room. Then we started talking about our friends; my relationship with Rei and his with his friends; Anova, Elena and Tim. We finally reach the doors of the transfers training room and I look up at him. I'm very comfortable with the idea of him being my boyfriend but I wont say anything first. He flashes his million dollar smile once more which makes me blush.

"So, did you have fun?" He asks intertwining our fingers and pushing me up against the wall trapping me in his arms.

"Why wouldn't I have fun?" I ask moving my wrist side to side.

"Don't forget about our date tonight. I'll meet you for dinner okay?" He asks

"I have dinner plans already… I can meet you at the tattoo parlor at eight. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"So is this considered our first date or is tonight our first date?"

"I thought last night was our first date."

"I have to go." I say and look into his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to make you late a second time." He says and he leans in for a kiss. I duck out and I smile. "You tease…" He leans against the wall and I stand in front of him and hug his waist. He brushes the piece of my hair away from my face and touches my cheek. I go on my tippy toes and I kiss him. I finally part and run into the training room.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51:

D POV

Zeke and I dropped off the kids and the dogs at Mark and Nadi's apartment a little while ago. Zeke was taking me somewhere and he wont tell me where. He knows how much I hate being oblivious but at least with him, I know I'm safe. We are in the train right now just waiting to get to our destination. I was in his arms just waiting; I know we have to talk about my pregnancy. I know that he knows but I don't think that the thought has sunk in yet. I look up at him and see his deep brown eyes just looking at me.

"So, about the baby…" I say and he begins to smile. "What do you think? I mean, a second child…"

"Lane and Eric are having two at the same time." He says and flashes his grin which always makes me smile. "How far along are you?"

"Not far. Maybe like six weeks."

"Why didn't you take me to make sure? D, sometimes I feel like you don't trust me enough."

"What? I trust you more than anyone else in the world. You took care of Lucas with me and he was my pride and joy."

"But I was the one who let him die." He says and I'm shocked. I never really asked how he felt after his death. He was always taking care of me but really ,we should've been taking care of each other. I touch his cheek and he looks to the open cart door which shows the moving city.

"Is that what you think? That I blame you for Lucas' death?" I ask and he still doesn't look at me. "Zeke…"

"I don't think you blame me. I blame myself. He was my son and I couldn't protect him, he tried protecting me." He said and got up. He started to pace the train cart and he wouldn't calm down. "I watched the security footage. He was crawling towards me to protect me when I should've been doing that for him. I was impulsive and reckless and it almost cost me my life. But it cost him his. He saw me get shot and he must've been so scared. He got shot because of me."

"Zeke!" I yell standing up. I walk over to him and stop his pacing my pulling him into a hug. "You didn't kill him. Chelsea did and she paid for it. It's time to move on from it." He stops moving and it takes about a minute for it to register that I was hugging him. He puts his arms around me and we finally calm down.

"He would've been eight in a few weeks." Zeke says and then kisses my forehead. About ten minutes later, we get up and I know exactly where we are. We're at the Hancock building. He's taking me zip lining. I look up at him and all he can do is smile. "Happy anniversary babe." He says and I kiss him and we jump.

Rei POV

Elena and I were sitting at the table in the pit. Today's special was pizza and not the crappy kind. Why does dauntless have the best food? As I ate my pizza, Elena introduced me to her friends; Tessa, Tim and Anova. I have yet to meet the infamous fifth member, Justin. The first forty five minutes, we ate but the last fifteen, Elena and I went for a walk. She told me about her childhood with her dad and the books she likes and the movies she watches. Surprisingly she isn't one of those dauntless girls who exercise for fun, in fact she hates it. She only does those things when she has to because they take too much energy which, as she put it, "could be better invested somewhere else like reading or crying over a movie." I think it's nice how open she is about her feelings. I get the sense that her life is an open book for everyone to read. I like that about her. Now we moved onto the subject of my life.

"Well, after my dad died, it was just me and my sister because my mom is a pain in the ass and my eldest sister is no different from her." I say as we walk hand in hand down a hallway.

"What happened to them?"

"Well, my mother did something terrible, but this particular one, she got caught and now she's factionless. My sister is now the new leader of Erudite and my sister who I got along with defected two years ago to dauntless."

"Did you find her yet?" She asks as we come to a halt in front of the dauntless born training room. "I mean, do you want to find her?" She may think that I pushed her up against the wall, but I'm not as cool as she thinks I am. I tripped and it just so happens that we were in the right position for her to think it was intentional.

"Yeah, well actually, she found me. The day of my aptitude test, she was one of the dauntless volunteers. Turns out after just one year here, she's married and pregnant, with twins."

"Wait, you said she was a dauntless volunteer? And pregnant with twins?"

"Yeah? Do you know her? Her name is…" I begin to say but am interrupted by the door to the training room opening to see none other than my older sister Lane and her husband Eric acting as a second head. "Lane."

"Rei! I thought I heard your voice out here. Come in and say hi to everyone." She says pulling me inside which also makes me pull Elena inside with me. The training room looks no different from the transfers training room. I see all of her friends; Christina, Will, Marlene and Uriah by the sparring mat, and Four and Tris throwing knives at targets. "Guess who I found outside! I told you I'm not crazy."

"In my defense I told you that your hormones might be messing with you, not that you were crazy." Eric said while throwing his hands up in surrender. "Hey Rei."

"Hey Eric and everyone." I say loud enough for everyone to hear. "This is Elena."

"I know." Marlene says walking towards us to give me a hug. She's just the person to always greet you with a hug which is really nice. "How's training going?"

"It's going. I've only had half a day so it's not too bad." I say. "Where's D? I would've thought that she would be here to scare the hell out of some initiates." I say and look at Elena. She is really quiet when normally she is really loud. Something's wrong, but I know that she wont tell me now.

"Well, I don't think you know." Lane begins as she sits down on the floor. "Last year, her son died."

"Don't sugar coat it Lane. He was murdered by that bitch." Four says in his serious tone. He threw a knife and I hit dead center.

"His name was Lucas. After he died, D never really wanted to do this anymore. It's just a reminder that her son will never get to do it." Tris says. "He was only seven, well, eight this year." I look at everyone and they look sad. I didn't know Lucas but I can tell that he was loved by everyone In this room.

"Oh crap, I forgot something in the pit." I say breaking the silence. "I'm gonna get it. I'll see you back in the training room." I pull Elena with me and start walking towards the pit. For a minute or so, then I stop her and push her against the wall, this time intentional. She doesn't make eye contact with me which worries me. "What happened to you in there?" I ask pushing her chin up slightly. Our lips meet and do not part for what seemed like ages. Her lips were so soft and the kisses were passionate. I finally release my lips from hers and I rest my forehead on hers.

"Weren't you supposed to get something from the pit?" She asks and touches my cheek. I still don't open my eyes, I don't want that moment to fade that quickly. I want that moment to remain in my mind forever. My first kiss. I don't think she's supposed to know that she was my first, but who cares?

"I lied. I saw that you changed when we went in there. Tell me what happened. Why did you change when you saw Lane? Do you not like her or something?" I ask finally releasing the urge to hold onto the moment.

"My problem isn't with Lane. She's a good person."

"Then what is it?" I ask kissing her forehead. I look at her face and it is a mixture of fear and sadness. "You can trust me." Then I hear shouting and running. I turn my head towards the direction of the noise and it is the initiates running towards the training room. I guess we're gonna be late soon.

"I'll tell you at dinner." She says and I respond with a stern look. "I promise." She kisses me on the cheek and pulls my hand so we're now walking towards the training room as well. We get to the transfers training room and I kiss her goodbye. I then disappear into the room where quite possibly I could get hit with an air born knife.

Eric POV

Lane is pissed at me and I understand why and it's all my fault. It's only a matter of time before Elena tells Rei about my past. Its one thing to accept my past and be oblivious to it, but its another thing to accept it and experience it first hand. I can feel Lane glaring at me and I don't know how to respond. All I know is no happy wife is no happy life.

"I…"I begin to say but am immediately interrupted by Lane's yelling.

"My God Eric! What is Rei going to think of you know. You know that she's gonna tell him!"

"If she does, she has a right to. I killed her father and that's not something you easily forget," I say but then remember that all of our friends are in the same room as us as we're arguing about this. I turn my head and see them all giving us the "What the Fuck" looks.

"What am I supposed to do when he wants to kill you?" Lane asks pulling my attention back to her. "I mean, you're my husband, but he's my brother."

"Wait…" Tris begins. "Who did you kill?"

"Elena's Dad. About three years ago." I say and they don't seem surprised. I mean, they knew who I was before Lane, hell, most of them saw it first hand. "I was working under Jeanine and she told me I had to kill him so I did."

"You didn't question her orders?" Four asks

"No." I say and they all stare at me. "You know who I was before and that me didn't question anything as long as I got to kill. I'm not going to bullshit with any of you and pretend it never happened. I did it and now I'm paying for it."

"Eric, you have to apologize to her." Marlene says.

"Would you listen?" Lane asks. "My mother killed my father and she never said soory because she knew it wouldn't make a difference. If Eric apologized to her, she'd probably punch him in the face. An 'I'm sorry' wont make a difference and it sure as hell wont bring back her father."

"Do you have a better option Lane? This is your family, what are you going to do about it?" Christina asks.

"We're going to see what he does." I say and walk out of the room. I walk into the transfers training room to set up for the rest of the day.

Zeke POV

D and I went Zip lining and now we're on our way back to dauntless. She lays in my arms asleep and now I can just get some quiet with my future baby. I rubbed her stomach and just thought about the possibilities.

"You know baby, your mom and I are some strong minded people, so when that happens you can go to your aunts and uncles for help on how to deal with us because they have been with us for a long time. And if you need help with your homework, ask your uncle Eric and your aunt Lane. They're pretty smart, they came from Erudite. If you need advice with relationships, don't come to your mom and me because we are the only people we ever dated." I say and smile. "But with any other problems, you can come to us for anything. We're not the smartest people but we are the most dauntless people. Your mom and I are dauntless through and through."

"Your dad is the bravest person I know." D says waking up. She looks up and smiles at me with her amazing smile. I kiss her and we sit there for a while just talking to our baby. I look up an I see that this was the train where we have to jump onto the room and then onto the net.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that this is the one where we have to jump." I apologize.

""Zeke, I'm pregnant not paralyzed. I can jump onto a net." She says and smiles. She stands up and I take her hand. "1…2…" She says and then we jump. We both land on our feet and look at each other. I hug her from behind and we walk to the net we get onto the ledge and jump.

"That was fun…" I say and look at the time which is 5:30. "We have time to drop in on the initiates, if you're up to it."

"Yeah." She says. "Let's go." I take her hand and lead her to the training rooms. She looks sad for some reason.

"D, why did you really not want to train the initiates?" I ask which catches her attention. "I mean, is it because of Lucas." She lets out a sigh and stops walking.

"Somewhat." She says and takes my hand and puts it on her stomach. "This baby will get to go some many things that Lucas didn't. This baby will be allowed to chose the life he or she wants. Lucas didn't. Everyone in those rooms will get to do things that Lucas will never do. I don't hate them, I envy them. With me being pregnant, I might throw one of them off the chasm if they are obnoxious and taking advantage of their chance to live the life that they chose." I look at her and she's right. I know D will throw at least one of them off the ledge and not even regret it. I touch her cheek and she looks up at me.

"Okay." I say and start walking hand in hand with her. We reach the doors to the transfers training room and open it.

_**Hey Guys! It's summer break for me so I'll be more active. I promise! Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my other stories. I want to change the summary and I want to know if any of you would like to write it. Send me the summary via private message or even e-mail me at **__**ccouurtney **__**. Be brave! **_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52

D POV

Zeke opens the door for me and I walk in. Everyone turns to look at me and they are all dumbfounded. My four in heels with spikes were clicking against the floor as I walked and I could hear Zeke behind me. I was making my way to all of instructors and the room was still quiet.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Move!" I yell which feels good. I turn to Lane and send her a smile. "So, are any of them good?"

"Well Zahara is pretty good and Rei too." Four says in his instructor tone. He learned that from his instructor Amar, may his soul rest in peace. Actually, knowing Amar, he's probably reigning in hell.

"Aren't you all a little biased?" Zeke asks raising an eyebrow and we all laugh. "So what's up here?"

"Well, we need to talk about something important." Eric says and they all nod in agreement while Zeke and I look very confused.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" I say and they all look at Zeke and I.

"Oh yeah, you two weren't here for lunch." Lane says and then looks at Eric. "You know anything about Elena Parks?"

"Yeah." I respond. "I read all the files about the incoming initiates. Dauntless born, okay in school and her father died."

"Do you know why he died?" Tris asks and I immediately look towards Eric. I know that he did it, but I'm not going to tell all of his secrets in front of everyone. He looks ashamed and I feel sorry for him. Eric has changed so much lately and I'm so proud of him.

"Um…"

"They know D. Elena and Rei are together now. Pretty soon, she's going to tell him and I don't know what to do." Eric says and all of us look at the floor.

"Eric, there's noting you can do. You made the choice and now you have to kill him. Now you have to suffer the consequences." Zeke said and I nodded. He looked sad and I know how he feels. It's the same way I felt about when I had to kill a guy during my initiation because he was threatening my dad.

"He's right." Tris said and we look back at the initiates. I walk past every single one and I can see that they clench up with every click of my heel on the ground. I walk past Zahara and Rei and they are doing pretty well, but as I pass more and more of them, I can already tell who isn't cut out to be here.

"Damn girl nice ass." I hear a guy say and there is always at least one of those in every initiation class. I turn and see it was a pretty boy with dirty blonde hair, with green eyes. I walk up to him and he doesn't look intimidated.

"What's your name?" I ask and I could hear Zeke's footsteps getting closer.

"Aaron." He says. "From Candor."

"Well, Aaron from Candor, do you think that you're good enough to be in dauntless?" I ask and then I feel Zeke put his hands on my hips.

"Hell yeah I am." He says and high fives the guy next to him. They remind me about the guys in Tris' initiation class, the ones who beat her up. He looks me in the eyes, damn candor's.

"Well, you wouldn't mind fighting one of you instructors then." I say and raise and eyebrow. They didn't reach fighting yet, so I'm testing him. That snide smile went away and now he looks as scared as the rest of them.

"What?" He says with his sagging face.

"You heard me. You think you're so presumptuous and dauntless, why don't you prove it? Pick one." I say and he regains his confident demeanor

"Fine." He says as he looks at all of the instructors, then looks to me. "You."

"I'm not an instructor." I say and smirk.

"You afraid? I understand if you are, I mean, I wouldn't want to fight me either."

"You know what, okay. In the ring." I say and walk over there as does he. Zeke walks beside me and before I have a chance to take off my shoes he pulls me to his side.

"What about the baby?" He asks with a concerned look and I kiss him.

"You don't think I can handle myself?" I say and smirk. He grins and he helps me take off my shoes. I was pants and a regular tank top, so it's not like I'm fighting in a dress. I step onto the ring, and by then, everyone was gathered around. He was bouncing up and down like an ape.

"You ready for this rookie?" I ask and smirk, but then he comes charging at me and I move to the side before he can touch me. He's letting his emotions do the fighting, wrong choice. I put up my fists and he walks towards me. He attempts to punch me in the shoulder, but I move and punch him in the stomach. He lets out a groan and regains his structure. He's really mad now, so he comes up to me and tries to punch my face but really, who would ever go for the face? I move and kick his leg which knocked him down. He stood up immediately and he tried to punch me, but then I punched him straight in the cheek. "Aaron, you need to understand this first above all, dauntless is for the brave." I say to him and turn to the rest of the initiation class "Bravery comes in all forms, one of which is knowing your limits. Bravery can be carried out, but first you must know control. Dauntless will teach you that if you let it." With that, I put on my shoes and Zeke and I walked out.

"Well, let's go home." I say and he takes my hand and we walk to pick up our kids from Nadi and Mark, then we walk to the apartment.

Zahara POV

"Okay initiates, you're released for the rest of the day." Tobias yells to the room. "Be on time tomorrow or else." All of the initiates filter out just leaving Rei and I with the rest of the instructors.

"So, this guy Justin… is he cool?" Rei asked me as we waited for our siblings to finish cleaning up so we could all have dinner together.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you like him a lot?"

"I think so. I mean, we're spending time together. You know how reserved I am with guys. Considering my childhood, I'm surprised I'm okay with anyone touching me at all." I say to him and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. Our families are so messed up." Rei says and I nod.

"We're not all messed up." Tris says as her and Eric sit next to us. "You know, I lost count on how many times your older brother saved me. And Eric, he was terrible person before her."

"It's true, I don't know how she saw through all of my shit." Eric said and Rei laughed. "Rei, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, we can go over here." He says and Lane follows them outside while Tobias walks over to us. He sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"So, I told you that I had to tell you something during lunch remember?" He asks and looks at Tris.

"You act like I have the worst memory in the world. That was only like four hours ago. I remember." He laughs a little, but I can tell he's nervous. I look at Tris, but she only looks at Tobias. "What's going on?"

"We need to tell you something big, and we don't know how you'll take it." Tris says and then I look back at Tobias and he's just staring at the floor. His hands are folded and he's leaning forward, trying desperately not to look up. "Tobias…"

"It's about our family… What do you know about our mother?" He asks me which startles me.

"She died. What else is there to know?"

"She didn't die." He says and I just look at him. Is the time he spent in dauntless make him insane. Our mother is dead, and I don't know why he believes otherwise. "I know that you think she's dead, but she's not. I talked to her. I've been in contact with her for the past four years."

"What?" I ask appalled. "You're lying. Why would you say something like that?"

"Zahara he's not lying. I was just as shocked as you were."

"No offense Tris, but you have no idea what I'm feeling! Everyone left me, my mother, Tobias, and Marcus beat me. Everything that has happened to me, you have no idea what I'm thinking right now."

"Zahara…" Tobias says trying to grab my arm, but I move out of my chair and towards the door.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I say and with that I ran out of the room and I started running through the halls. I don't stop, so I start running up stairs and before I know it, I'm on the roof above the net. How could someone just leave me with a monster like Marcus? My mother left with and Tobias. Tobias kept this from me. Why do people always leave? Why do people always lie to me? With these thoughts, I jumped.

Rei POV

Eric and Lane took me to their apartment. The walk was silent, so I know something's wrong. I like Eric, he's a cool dude, no matter what he's done in the past. He's good to my sister and he's going to be good to my niece and nephew. We finally get to their apartment and they open the door.

"So Rei, do you want a beer or something?" Eric asked me as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Eric, he's sixteen." Lane protested.

"I started drinking when I was sixteen."

"Look how well that turned out." She said putting her hand on her hip. Oh crap, that's the girl sign for 'back down or I'll beat your ass'.

"I'm good Eric. What did you have to talk to me about?" I say sitting down on their couch. Eric and Lane sit across from me and look at each other before they look at me. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything Reign. Eric has something to tell you." Lane says while she looks at Eric. He lets out a sigh and looks me in the eye.

"Rei, I didn't know that your girlfriend was Elena. We actually know each other, from the days when I didn't have your sister." He says and looks me in the eye.

"Okay?" I say confused.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Rei, I killed her father." He says and I don't know what to do. Should I punch him? Should I ask questions? Should I hate him? I have no clue what to do with this information.

"Does she know?" I ask as my first thing that I said in five minutes that I have been sitting in silence while I tuned out Lane yelling at Eric; must be the pregnancy hormones because Lane is normally calm and collected.

"Yes, she does. When you two came in at lunch and she looked at me, she immediately tensed up." Eric said looking me in the eye.

"Why did you do it?"

"Your mom told me to kill all the divergents I could find and I did. During that time, it was like I had no humanity. I regret it, but I'm not going to deny my past." Eric said. "what are you going to do with this information?"

"What can I do? You were honest with me. It's in the past and you're not a killer right now are you?"

"No."

"Well then, I guess we leave it in the past. But, if Elena ever asks, I punched you and you are very sorry." I said and that brought a smile to his face, as well as Lane.

"That's it. No yelling? No punching?" Lane asks and I just laugh.

"Lane, he's the father of your children. He's also my brother. What point is there to holding a grudge? I have to talk to Elena. I'll see you two later?" I ask and they both nod. I hug both of them and walk out. Now I have to deal with Elena and her opinions on this matter, and I don't think she'll take it as gracefully as I did.

_**Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**Thank you for being so patient with me and this story. I'm sorry I have been gone for a dew days, I'm mentally preparing to the The Fault In Our Stars tomorrow. I'm actually going to have a very long car ride this weekend so be prepared for the next chapter within a few days. Leave reviews and Follow/ Favorite if you haven't already. Be Brave… **_


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53:

D POV

I was sitting on the couch at Four and Tris' apartment. It was the guys night to cook. Chrissy and Marlene were out shopping and they tagged their husbands along with them to carry the bags. Lane and Eric were supposedly on their way, but with the guys cooking, I would be surprised if they even came at all. Tris and I were just watching an old Disney movie we put on for the kids. Of course they weren't listening or watching because they were allured by their new toys we just gave them; toy knives. At least we know that we don't have to worry about our kids defecting to another faction. I, on the other hand, have to worry about me even being there to watch them choose at the choosing ceremony. I have to tell them tonight. I have to stop lying to them about my "fears" about giving birth again.

"So, I have some news. I guess that Tobias is telling Zeke right now, so I guess I get to tell you." Tris said pulling my attention from the singing crab. I looked at her and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Don't hold back… tell me!" I said to her. I look towards the direction of the kitchen and the guys were silently laughing like a bunch of school girls whispering about a crush that is sitting right behind them.

"I'm pregnant." Tris said and I turned towards her with the most shocked look on my face. She is grinning and I stared to shriek. She nods and I just hug her.

"Oh my god!" I repeated the same expression over and over again in my high pitched voice as if my life depended on it. I got up and we started jumping up and down. "congratulations!"

"Thank you. I don't think I ever formally congratulated you on your pregnancy." She said and we just stood hugging each other. "So, how do you feel lately? Throwing up a lot?"

"You know me; always with the morning sickness. I'm shocked that I didn't throw up while Zeke and I were zip-lining." I said which made her laugh. "And you? Anything?"

"Not yet, but I'm only about a month along." Tris said as we both found our seats back on the couch. "Were you two actually trying to have a kid?"

"You know, after Lucas, I'm still scared for my child's life all the time. I don't know what I'm gonna do when she starts going to school by herself." I said brushing the long strand of brown hair away from my face. "Nothing's going to change when I have this one. I'm always going to worry for his or her safety. But, Zeke talked me into trying and now I'm pregnant. What about you?"

"I said we'd try, but I guess that try actually means I have to push another eight pound baby out of my vagina." Tris said and I just laughed. "You know, I'm actually really excited to have another one. What I'm not looking forward to is the throwing up and swelled ankles."

"I so get you." I said and I looked at Anastasia. She was growing up so fast. I don't know if I can keep up. "At least they have each other, and the soon to be's will have each other."

"That's a plus." Tris said and she looked over to the kitchen. "You know, if you would've asked me where I saw myself in five years when I was sixteen, I never would've said this."

"Well, five years ago, I never would've thought my life would be anything remotely like this. But no matter what has happened within the past year, I'm still happy." I said and I locked eyes with Zeke. He smiled at me with his irresistible grin and I blush and look away. I hear them close the oven and I hear their manly voices come closer and closer. Seconds later, Four sat beside Tris and Zeke sat beside me, both carrying beers. Tris and I roll our eyes at them and resume watching the movie with the talking animations with tails.

Evelyn POV

I watched her from a distance. She was just lying there on the net with her long brown hair, very much resembling mine, falling on her face. She was so still, and I could hear her crying. I wanted ever so dearly to walk up to her and hug her. But, I can't do that. I have to talk to Tobias first, and I think with his approval, I can introduce myself to her without her being so passive aggressive to my existence. I need to see Tobias.

Zahara POV

I just sat in the net after I jumped. I didn't want to move because if I do, I know I would have to deal with all of the shit that came with my existence. I look at my watch and see the time as 7:45 PM. The stupid watch that Tobias gave me because he sucks at buying gifts as an apology for leaving me in Abnegation. Then I remember that I'm supposed to meet Justin at the tattoo parlor. I jump off of the net and I start to run. Somehow I know exactly how to get to the tattoo parlor from the net. I see Justin standing outside the door with Rei and a girl I suppose is Elena. I run up to him and she sees me. He opens his arms in welcome and I jump into them. Instantly, our lips collide which made all of my worries melt away. His lips are so soft and warm. I unlock myself from him and intertwine our fingers.

"Zahara, this is one of my best friends Elena." Justin says and I nod at her holding onto his arm. He smiles at this and kisses my forehead.

"Hi, I'm Zahara." I say to her and she smiles at me. I look at Rei and he smiles at me. "So Jackass, you gonna get a tattoo?"

"Zahara's also my best friend and one of the very few people that I have made the acquaintance with that cusses as frequently as she does." Rei says and smacks my arm.

"I'm also one of the few people that can call him jackass and can get away with it." I said and I can tell that the slightest fire of jealousy was ignited in Justin and Elena both. I can tell because Justin's grip on my hand grew tighter.

"So, how long have you and Rei been friends?" Elena asks

"Since the third grade. I haven't been able to shake him yet." I said and I looked at the door of the tattoo parlor. "Come on, let's get inked." I said and that got a laugh out of Elena. Rei and Elena walked in then Justin and I followed.

"Hey Zahara!" I heard Tori yell. "Hold on, I'm almost finished then I'll be out in a sec."

"She meets you once and it's like I don't even exist." Justin said with his facial expression in awe.

"I like her better." Tori said and I laughed along with Rei and Elena. They were stating at the wall of tattoo's while Justin was hugging me with his hands crossed along my waist with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Why were you crying earlier?" He asked which stunned me. Had I revealed that much about myself that it was possible for him to know how I was feeling? "what happened?" He pressed as he turned me around. I let a tear slip, obviously not over the news that my brother just told me not even two hours ago. "tell me and I'll let you pick out my tattoo." He said which made me smile.

"It's… complicated." I said and he nodded. "It's my mom."

"But, you said that she died when you were born." Justin said and I nodded. He could tell that I didn't want to talk about it in detail so he didn't press the issue any further. He smiled which confused me. "Now that you told me, you get to pick out my tattoo. Be gentle with me." He said and I just smirked.

"Okay, don't let anyone smack you on your right shoulder and you'll be good." Tori said as she came out from behind the curtain. When I raised my head a little higher, I found out that it was Ash that just got a tattoo.

"Hey Rei." Ash said and he turned and his gaze fell on my hand intertwined with Justin's. "Hi Zahara."

"Hi Ash." I said and he locked our eyes together. I never noticed how deep his eyes are. It was a gorgeous shade of blue. Somehow, I got caught up in his beauty. It was breathtaking. I think Rei understood this and I could feel Justin stares burning my back. "So, What tattoo did you get?"

"Maybe someday I'll show you. I'll see ya." Ash said and walked out. I couldn't help but to stare at him as he walked out. Then my attention was snapped back to Justin and he just turned his attention to the wall.

"So, I don't think I know you two." Tori said as she came beside me.

"This is my best friend Rei and his girlfriend Elena. Justin here is going to get a tattoo of my choosing tonight." I said which made him look at me. "Nothing but the worst for my boyfriend." When I said it, he took hold of my hand again and smiled at me.

"Oh come on babe, I said be gentle." Justin said and I just grin at him. I go on m tippy toes and kiss his cheek. I touch the spot where I kissed him and touched the spot where my lips touched.

"Hun, this is Dauntless… every man for himself." I said which made everyone in the group laugh. "Come on, I know exactly what I want to do with you." I said pulling him behind the curtain. "Sit please." I said and he complied with my wishes. I whispered exactly what I wanted to Tori and she nodded. She went to the other room to get her supplies.

Justin pulled the loops of my pants to make me stand between his legs. I put my arms around his neck and his hands landed on my upper thighs. "So, what are you doing to me?" He asked and I just smiled. I slowly led my hands to his shoulders and kisses his lips.

"I think you're gonna like it." I said and I deepened the kiss. "But it doesn't require this." I whispered into his ear and I seductively took off his shirt and kissed his collarbone. I lifted his chin with a simple push of my index finger. He let a moan out in pleasure and I lifted me so I was straddling him with my legs. His hands moved upwards under my shirt and my arms were stretched out behind his neck.

"DAHHH!" Tori yelled as she pulled back the curtain. "Really?"

"Sorry Tori." Justin said to her as I stepped down.

"Yeah, sorry." I said as I blushed. She started to get settled to give Justin his tattoo. "Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"I'll be fine, but a kiss would be nice." Justin said and I gave him a long and passionate kiss.

"Okay, enough of that." Tori said and I walked out smiling. When I get back to the waiting area, I don't see Elena or Rei.

Rei POV

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM?!" Elena yelled at me. We left the tattoo parlor about five minutes ago after I told her what Eric told me. We were in a hallway, where I have no idea.

"Elena, calm down…" I said trying to sooth her but she wouldn't allow it. She just kept pacing desperately trying to let out her anger. That's when I realized that there was nothing I could do to soothe her. I put myself in her shoes and I imagined what I would have done if my mother would've said the same thing to Elena to pass onto me. "Babe…"

"DOES HE THINK IT'S THAT EASY?! WHAT DOES HE EXPECT ME TO DO?! HE KILLED MY DAD. AS IN DEAD. GONE!" Elena yelled at me. Her pacing started to create a draft. I touched her and she stopped. I saw the tears slowly falling down her cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I just took her in my arms and she wrapped her arms around me and she just cried on me. I brushed my fingers through her hair. I sat both of us down on the ground and I waited until her tears stopped.

"He's not that person anymore. I'm defending who he was, I'm defending who he is now. I was asked once if I thought people could change and I said no. That was until I came here. I saw my world change. I saw some changes in me. I thought that I would hate my sister forever. But I don't. I saw the life that she built here and it's infinitely better than the one we had in Erudite. She's not the person I remember, she's better. Eric killed your dad, and that is in no way okay. I understand that, but I don't think he's the same person he was when he did that. I didn't know that Eric, and hopefully I never will. But the Eric I see with my sister is a great man, and will make a great father. He's also everything I wish I had in a brother." I said and her tears stopped and she looked up at me. I kissed her forehead and she looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Rei, Eric killed my dad. I don't know who he is now, but the man killed my father is still there. Somewhere underneath all of the camouflage that Lane covered him up with. You may not see it, but I do. When I look into his eyes, I see the eyes that my father last saw before he was thrown into the chasm. I will kill him." Elena says and I see nothing but hate in her eyes.

"Elena…"

"No Rei… you won't talk me out of this, no one can and no matter who he is now, it doesn't change his past. "

"You do realize that you're talking about my brother in law right now. The father of my sister's children." I said to her attempting to make her change her mind but her eyes said all that was need to be said on her part. She was serious about her revenge plans. "You can't do this!"

"Rei…"

"Don't do this, don't let what he did come between us."

"it already has." Elena says and she kissed my cheek. "Goodbye Rei." She walked away leaving me in awe. I let a tear slip, I leave myself a moment to feel sorry for myself, but then I have to warn Lane and Eric.

Zahara POV

I was sitting in the waiting room just looking at all sorts of tattoos on the wall. I was looking at the Abnegation symbol. Somehow, I miss it there. I miss the tranquility of it all. People helping each other no matter what the cost. I was pulled away from my thoughts when Tori pulled back the curtain and revealed a shirtless Justin.

"All finished." Tori said and walked back to the supply room. I walked to Justin's side and he sat up from the table.

"Shit hurt like hell." He said and I smiled. I picked up his shirt and I held it in my hands. He pulled me closer to him yet again and I laughed a little. "Do you like it?"

"I chose it, it depends whether you like it or not." I said and I took his hand. "You tell me." I lead him to the mirror and I made him get the same tattoo in the same spot where he made me get mine.

"I am the master of my fate and the captain of my destiny." Justin read the quote out loud that lays just to the side of the dandelion with the seeds blowing away. "I love it." He says inching himself closer to me. He puts his hands on me and lifts the right side of my shirt.

"my mom didn't die. She left me and my brother with my dad." I said it like it was word vomit. I spent the last thirty minutes thinking about it. "My brother just told me and I don't know what to do with that information."

Justin brushed his fingers through his hair and he intertwined our fingers "Let's go somewhere and talk." He said and I nodded. He lead me to the place I was not even an hour ago; the net. He jumped on and helped me; even though I didn't really need it, but I wasn't going to deny myself the simple pleasure of his hands on me. He sat down and I put myself between his legs. "So, what are you thinking?"

"What am I supposed to think? The woman that gave birth to me left me when I was a baby with a monster. She's not dead, breaking everything I ever thought about her for the past sixteen years and now people tell me that she just couldn't handle it." I said and he nodded. "I mean, who just leaves her kids? What kind of a person does that? With Marcus none the less!"

"Babe…"

"What does he think I should do? Talk to her?! Say everything's okay and no hard feelings for leaving me with a man who beat me senselessly for the past sixteen years of my life?!"

"Do you want to talk to her?" Justin simply asked and I don't even know the answer to that simple question. "It's up to you, but either way, you have to talk to your brother about this."

"Why do I have to talk to him, he kept this from me!"

"I get his side Z. I mean, I had just gotten you back I wouldn't want to spring this news on you. How long have you been in contact with your brother?"

"A couple days."

"That's perfectly reasonable. Think about it Z. If the roles were reversed, how would you have handled the situation."

I pushed my hair back and let out a sigh. "You're right, it's not his fault. But what I do about my mother? If I can even call her that."

"You can call her whatever you want and you can do whatever you want." Justin said as he pulled me against him. He kissed my forehead and let me think it out. We sat at the net for awhile. He let me think and I appreciate him for doing that.

"I don't want to talk to her; I don't want to see her. I don't want to even know why she left and when. I don't care." I said and I looked up at Justin. "Will you go with me to talk to my brother?"

"Of course." He said as he jumped down from the net. He helped me down and we made our way to Tobias' apartment.

Lane POV

"Babe! Come on! We were supposed to be at Tris' an hour ago!" I yelled to Eric who was rushing to get Tank on a leash. He finally did it and he was making his way to the front door where I have been standing for the past ten minutes.

"Sorry hun, we can go now." Eric said but then Tank started barking at the door.

"What is it boy?" I asked as I opened the door and if I were a dog I would bark too. I reflexively put a hand on my growing stomach in awe.

"Hello Lane." My sister Eleanor said with her husband Caleb at her side. "We need to talk."

Tris POV

D and Zeke left about a half hour ago because she was feeling sick. Tobias was cleaning up around the apartment while I was holding TJ.

"babe, you should be sitting down and relaxing. I got the cleaning." Tobias said as he put the dished into the sink and started running the water.

"Are you saying I cant even hold my own baby because I'm pregnant?" I ask raising my eyebrow and we just laughed. "babe I'm fine. I can still move around."

"Okay." He says and there's a knock at the door. Thor started barking and I looked at Tobias. "Can you get that?"

"Sure." I said. I took TJ to the door and Thor followed. I opened the door and I saw her brown hair and her scars on her face and I was left in awe.

"Hello Beatrice. We need to have a family discussion." She says as she looks at me.

_**Hello my lovely readers… so lately I have been getting messages asking for book requests and here are my favorite books that I have read so far. **_

_**Alienated By Melissa Landers **_

_**If I stay By Gale Foreman (Also the sequel Where she went) **_

_**Two way street **_

_**The Spectacular Now by Tim Tharp **_

_**This Is What Happy Looks Like by Jennifer E. Smith **_

_**Hush Hush Series by Becca Fitzpatrick **_

_**Sarah Dessen Books **_

_**Thanks for reading the story. Don't forget to Review/ Follow/ Favorite Be brave… **_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54:

D POV

I was sitting on the couch with Anastasia as Zeke changed into his pajamas. His pj's usually consist of shorts and no shirt so it shouldn't take too long. I put Anastasia on the couch and she giggled and I smiled. I went to go choose a movie from the cabinet; when I heard Anastasia start to laugh even more. I turn around and there is Nadi and Mark holding my baby. They're wearing normal dauntless attire; but Nadi is getting bigger due to her pregnancy; she's about two months along, same as me, but she seems to be gaining less weight than I am. I heard the bedroom door open and then two seconds later Zeke showed up with no shirt on.

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you two in a while." Zeke said and smiled at them.

"Well, since Dauntless government is being shut down while initiation takes place, I've been home but Nadi has been dealing with her morning sickness." Mark said as he sat down on the couch.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy D." Nadi said and sat down with Mark. "Well, to answer Zeke's question, we're here to spend some time with the King and Queen."

"Thank you." I said as I turned around and popped in the movie Kick-Ass. I sat down on the couch with Zeke and cuddled next to him. "Wait, what did you call us?"

"You haven't heard? The new initiation class is calling you Mom and Dad's old nickname. They actually call all of us 'the round table'. It's really funny." Mark said and laughed.

"Well, what can you do with people?" I said biting my lip. I have to tell them what I'm thinking. If I don't, it will be too late. They are coming tomorrow and tonight is the night to tell them. I can't wait another second. "Can you guys watch Anastasia for a second? I have to talk to Zeke real quick." I say while I stand up. I take Zeke's hand in mine and I lead him to our bedroom. I sit down on my bed and I look at him.

"What is it babe?" Zeke asks as he stands in between my legs. I look at him and I instantly feel the burn of my guilt for not telling him sooner. I looked down to the floor but he lifted my chin. A tear fell from my face and he was quick to wipe it away. "Baby…" He says and he puts my head to his chest and begins to brush his fingers through my hair.

"Zeke." I say and lift my head to look him in the eye. "I need to tell you the real reason I couldn't say anything to you when I first found out I was pregnant." I say and he nods. He sits down next to me but never releases my hands. "I went to see Frank because I felt sick and that's when I found out I was pregnant. I was happy but then a thought seeped into my brain…"

"What if you die while giving birth again…" Zeke finished my sentence. "Well, if that happens we can just use the serum again. The one that brought you back."

"This is the part where Tris and Lane are going to hate me…" I said and Zeke just looked confused. "I asked Eleanor and Caleb to run some tests on the resurgence serum. They said that it will only work one time, it won't work again." After I said that, Zeke looked so confused. I know exactly what he's thinking. "I don't want to die. But dying for our child is the best thing I will ever do."

"What about me? You're so ready to give your life for this child, but what about all the people you're leaving behind?!" Zeke yelled at me. He released my hands and stood up. "I lost you once already! Do you think I want to do that again?!"

"I'm not asking you to choose between me and this child. I'm choosing for you. We never talked about this when I gave birth to Anastasia." I said and that seemed to make him even madder.

"Damn it!" He said as he punched a wall and punctured through it. In that same moment, Mark and Nadi entered the room and they instantly hugged me. I would bet my life to bet that they we're eavesdropping.

"Why the hell is this happening to me again?!" Zeke yelled and Mark stood and hugged him. I looked at Zeke long enough to realize that he was beginning to cry. It made my heart break to know that there is a very good chance that I wouldn't survive and that I would leave him.

Evelyn POV

"Beatrice…" I said again to make sure she heard me. "Can I come in?" I look down at her arms and she is carrying a baby that shares a mixture of resemblance of both Tobias and herself.

"Evelyn…" Is all she said and she looked down at her son. "This is our son, Tobias; or TJ."

"How old is he?"

"Three months." She said snapping out of her daze. "Come in." She moves out of the doorway and leads the way inside. "Tobias, there's someone here to see us." She sits down on the couch and I sit across from her.

"Hold on, I'm just putting away the dishes." Tobias yells from the kitchen. I look at Tris and she's just looking at TJ.

"Well, I suppose it's been a while since we last saw each other. What's new besides the fact that you had a baby?" I ask Beatrice trying to make an effort.

"Evelyn, you don't have to do this. Be nice to me. I would rather you be real with me rather than pretend that you like me." She says in a cold tone.

"Beatrice…"

"Tris."

"Tris, I never hated you. I was very good friends with your mother and I saw you grow up. I could never hate you. I actually admire you for changing Tobias and helping him open up to people. Something I never stuck around to do."

"Evelyn, why were you so cold to me when we first met? Why are you being nice to me now? What changed?"

"I finally understand and I accepted the consequences for leaving Tobias. I was jealous that you are such a big part of his life and I'm not. You get to be there and I don't."

"Evelyn…"

"No Tris, please let me finish." I say and she nods. "I realized that if Tobias didn't have you, he would still be the same man and be like his father. Whether or not he wanted it, you changed him for the better. He would be lost without you. I want to say Thank You. You did something that I couldn't. You saved him."

"Yes she did." Tobias said entering the room with a beer in hand. "She saved me." He walked over to Tris and sat next to her. He looked at me with cold eyes.

"Tobias…"

"What do you want Evelyn?" Tobias asked me and I put my head down in shame. "Why did you come here?"

"I want to make amends for the things I did." I say plainly. "Your father is in the faction-less sector. He is miserable and I don't care. However, I do care about the gifts that he gave me. You and Zahara."

"Why in the hell do you choose now to do so?" Tobias asks but Tris puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't do it when Zahara was in Abnegation. I had to wait until she was an adult and chose a faction. Now that she chose dauntless I can talk to her."

"But what about when I changed factions? Why didn't you extend the same hand you are extending to Zahara now?" Tobias asks his tone hard and cold. Tris just touched his shoulder again and that was all it took for him to look at her instead of me. She looked into his eyes and she could read him. She knew exactly what he needed, so she put TJ into his hands. He took one look into his eyes and he couldn't help but smile. He looked back at me and he seemed calmer. "I need answers Evelyn and you've had eight years to give them to me. Can you give them to me now?"

"Yes, I can." I said and he nodded. "The answer to your question was I wasn't ready. I couldn't handle it. As the time extended that I didn't see you and you grew older, I couldn't face you. You were beaten by Marcus and I thought you hated me. When I left Zahara too, I couldn't face her either. I cowered so far into myself that I couldn't open up at all. After all this time, I'm ready and all I can say is that I'm sorry that I took this long."

"Tobias…" Tris said and he looked at her. "We have to tell Zahara."

"Are you kidding? I just told her that she was alive, it's too soon for her to see her."

"Shouldn't that be her decision?" Tris said and looked at Tobias. She touched his cheek and he grinned a little. "You can't keep treating her like a child. That's only going to tear you too further apart. It's been eight years Tobias. You need to give her the truth she deserves."

Tobias closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay, we'll tell her tonight." He said to Tris and he looked back at me. "She is in the middle of initiation so try your hardest not to piss her off."

"Can I use your restroom?" I ask and Tris nods.

"it's down the hallway last door on the right." Tris says and she stands up with Tobias. "We're gonna go look for Zahara. We'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Thank you Tris." I said and she smiled. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Eric POV

I looked at both of them and they had smiles on their faces. Why are they always smiling? Last I checked they were Erudite not Amity. Lane looks pissed and a pissed pregnant lady is not what I want at the moment.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" I yelled at them. Rather me than Lane because if they say one wrong thing to her, she's going after them.

"We need to talk. We come in peace; I'm metaphorically waving the white flag. This is important. It affects you, your friends and the entire fucking faction system." Eleanor said and Lane rolled her eyes. She walked back to the living room and Eleanor and Caleb followed. I closed the door and walked back to the family room and sat next to Lane whom was seated across from the evil ones. I sat down next to her, but I noticed Eleanor's eyes following the open nursery doors.

"Kids?" Eleanor asks

"No, dogs." Lane replied coldly.

"So you're just getting fat then?"

"Blame it on the cake."

"Right…" Eleanor said and just stared at Lane. "Can you just admit you're pregnant?!"

"Can you admit you're a slutty bitch?" Lane said calmly.

"I don't care if you're pregnant."

"I'm not." Lane said and I could tell she was doing it to irritate Eleanor. I laughed to myself and grinned. "Why are you here?"

"D Pendrad is going to die. She invited us here to run tests on her and we thought it was a good idea to drop in for a visit." Caleb said and I'm still stumped on the first sentence.

"What do you mean she's going to die? What the fuck are you talking about?!" I yelled at them. I didn't realize I stood up, but I somehow did. "Are you threatening her?"

"No meathead, he's not threatening her, it's a fact. There is a high risk that she will die when she gives birth and the resurgence serum won't work a second time." Eleanor said plainly. It was like someone punched me in the face with a dictionary. D's gonna die?

"Ask her if you don't believe us." Caleb says which infuriated Lane. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to punch him but I would have to stop her. There was a knock on the door then an immediate enter.

"Eric! Lane!" Rei yelled as he looked around the apartment. He found us and he was flabbergasted to see the two people whom he left Erudite to escape. "What the fuck?"

"Reign! Don't use that word!" Eleanor yelled at him.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do?!" Rei yelled at her. I smiled to myself that he is standing up for himself. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"We're going to D's to find out." I said and he just looked at Caleb.

"Rei…" Caleb said. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why the fuck not? You going to do something about it?" Rei said and Caleb turned red. "Do something. I dare you." Rei taunted him and to my surprise, Caleb did. I don't know what happened, I just felt the urge to protect him. Rei was on the floor and I punched Caleb in the face. He tried to punch back but I caught his throat and I threw him against the wall lifting him a full foot above the floor.

"If you dare to hit him again, I will make sure that it is the last thing you will ever do." I said and Caleb started to turn red. "Got it?" He didn't respond, he just nodded repetitively. I put him down and he fell to the floor. Eleanor ran to him while Lane and I ran to Rei.

"Thanks Eric." Rei said to me and I gave him a fist bump.

"We're going to D's. Get up." I said and Eleanor helped him to his feet. Lane and I helped Rei and we slowly made our way to D and Zeke's apartment.

Zahara POV

Justin and I walked hand in hand to Tobias' apartment. We finally got to the door and I just stood there, frozen. I look at Justin and he smiled at me with his amazing smile. He put our hands to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm right here. It's okay."

"When you meet my brother, he may get mad at you and try to scare you." I said and he just laughed.

"You just described me when I met my sister Jenny's boyfriend. It's normal for Dauntless to be protective of their own." Justin said and I just smiled. I put my lips to his and then the door opened.

"Shit." I said to him. I turned and there was Tobias getting redder and redder with every passing second.

"Shit." Tris said with a surprised face as she held TJ. I looked at her and she just had a huge grin on her face.

"Your Four's sister?" Justin whispered in my ear with a nervous tone. He smiled at Tobias and he just looked pissed. He stepped forward but Tris just pulled him back. She handed TJ to Tobias but he never broke eye contact with Justin.

"It helps with him holding Tj. Come on in." Tris said and I walked in and pulled Justin along with me. Tris lead us to the kitchen and Tobias followed. "Four." Tris said and his glare was still used on Justin. "FOUR!"

"What?" Tobias finally looked at Tris.

"Don't you have something to tell Zahara?" Tris said and sat down on one of the island chairs. Tobias sat beside her and coincidently across from Justin.

"No, I need to go first." I said and they nodded. "I'm sorry for storming off earlier. You guys were just being honest with me and I shut you down. Tris, I am sorry for saying things to you and Tobias, I know that it was hard for you to confess to me about our mother."

"Zahara…"

"Tobias please, let me do this. I need to tell you what I want. I don't want to look into my past anymore. I don't want to look back to Marcus or even Evelyn. I cant do that to myself. I have to focus on now and the future."

"Funny thing…" Tobias said scratching the back of his neck.

"Tobias, your tell when you have to tell me something important is you scratch the back of your neck. Spit it out."

"Zahara, she just showed up here tonight. We didn't invite her, she wanted us to get you so we can talk as a family." Tobias said.

"It's up to you if you want to see her or not." Tris continued.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who is her?" I said and looked at Justin. He looked behind us and there was a woman in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hello Zahara, I'm Evelyn. I'm your mother." The woman said and the next thing I know, everything went black.

_**Hello my lovely readers! **_

_**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. You guys are amazing. Don't forget to follow/ favorite/ review. If you guys want to talk to me about suggestions or about anything you can e-mail me at ccouurtneey gmail. Be brave… **_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55: Confessions and Sorrow

Zeke POV

I was hugging her stomach as we sat on the couch. I could feel the tears fall of my face and I can see it rolling down her thigh and all she was doing to comfort me was to stroke my hair. Nadi and Mark took Anastasia to get everyone here. We needed to tell our family, she thinks she's been keeping this secret long enough.

My wife is dying, pretty soon, she'll be taken from me and I will be helpless to stop her soul from flying away from me. I wont be able to feel her presence, I wont be able to touch her and I wont hear her laugh or see the smile creep up on her face. We won't have anymore fights and I won't be able to convince her to see my side. I won't see her lead dauntless. People won't freeze with her presence, they won't see her. I will never be able to kiss her, to see her love transfer from her smile to our daughter or even our soon to be child.

"Tell me what you're thinking." D said breaking the silence. "You must feel something. I know you want to say it."

"D…" I started and sat up. "Everything that happened to you before might happen again. I will have to hold your slowly decaying body as you release your last breath. I will scream and cry and curse everything from heaven to hell. I will hear the cries of our child, of our friends and our families. I will feel nothing and I will know nothing. Don't you understand that I am nothing without you."

"Zeke…" She says chocking back her tears.

"No. Courtney don't you understand that I will be nothing. I will have nothing. Wherever you go, I go to. If you leave me here, it's just as if I'm dying with you."

"Zeke don't say that."

"I get to say this. It's something we both need to hear. We need to grasp the fact that you will be gone. Forever out of my reach. We have only had ten years together. Ten years is too little of an amount when we were supposed to have forever. I don't care if we had built the entire city together; any amount of time before you are taken from me will be to little. I need you."

"Zeke, we have time."

"We were supposed to have forever. If you go, I go too." I say and she looks stunned. "If you die, I'll kill myself. I'll stab myself to no end, I'll shoot myself until there is no more blood. I'll burn my flesh until my body shuts down from the pain."

"Think of our family Ezekiel. Think about who you'll be leaving behind." D says trying to console me. She pushes my head to her chest and tries to silence me. Tears are streaming down my face I feel like I can't breathe and I just hug her.

"I'm serious. You die, you end my life as well." I say and she shakes her head. She shushes me and her tears are falling on my neck. We're sitting there crying and shaking from the shock.

"My love, you are everything to me. I need you to live. I don't want to leave you, but I need to. With our love, it will not die out. It will hurt when I'm gone, you will feel like you need to stab yourself just to make sure that you're in real life and not in hell. Everything will seem different and you will seem different. Nothing will be the same, but life will continue, good things will happen, as well the bad ones. But someday, you'll come back to me and we'll be together again. With my mother, with my father and with Lucas." She says stroking my hair. She kissed my head, but her tears were dampening my hair. "It's life. This time I'm Augustus and you're my hazel grace." I just cried into her, sinking deeper and deeper.

Mark POV

Nadi and I took Anastasia from D and Zeke so they could talk. I'm pushing the stroller while Nadi leaned on my shoulder. We had Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina with us. They looked at us like we were crazy for crying on their doorsteps, but when D tells them the news, they'll be just as bad as us. We made our way to Tris' and Four's apartment. Just when I knocked on the door, Four opened it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Four asked clearly rattled by something. He pushes us out of the way and out comes Tris and a guy carrying Zahara. Then after them comes a woman with brown hair, I know her. Her file is one of D's to watch list. Evelyn Johnson.

"You're…" I said pointing a finger at her. "You…"

"Mark, meet my mother-in-law, Evelyn." Tris said while cradling TJ. "We need to get Zahara to the infirmary."

"Why?" Nadi asked.

"Because, she fainted when she saw Evelyn… Wait." Tris stopped looking at me and Nadi. "What happened?" Her voice tone turning from agitated to concerned.

"D needs." Uriah says from behind me. "These two won't tell us why, but by just one look at them, you need to come too. If D didn't get us herself, it must be really bad."

"But we need to get Nadi…" Four protested.

"I was training to be a doctor back in Erudite. She'll be fine and wake up in about ten minutes, based on the amount of mental shock put her through. This can't wait." Nadi replied quite forcefully. They nodded and we lead them back to the apartment. We'll bring Eric and Lane next; since their apartment is right next to mine, it's not a far walk. We get to the hallway and then I see that they are already at their door.

"Wait!" I yelled down the hallway and they all turned to look at me. I jogged toward them, with the stroller, and stopped in front of the door. They had people with them too, apparently, its visitor night in dauntless. "You guys can't go in there yet."

"Why not? We need to talk to D." Lane said plainly. "Mark, it's important."

"I just need to make sure of something first. Wait here." I pleaded and Eric nodded. I opened the door and checked around. I could hear the crying and I could tell that Eric did too.

"What's going on Mark?" Eric asks and I just shook my head. "Nadi…"

"Wait here Eric." Nadi said and I entered with the stroller. I went into the family room and there they were, wrapped in each others arms. I could tell that they have been crying. I walked into the room and they looked at me.

"They're all here." I said and D nodded. "Should I let them in?"

"Of course, they're family." She said and I nodded. Nadi sat beside her and gave her a hug. I went to the front door and they all looked at me. I nodded and we all went to the family room.

D POV

All of them came and they could tell I was crying. They didn't ask questions yet, but I could tell they wanted to. Some guy I met once was carrying Zahara and Rei had a growing black eye.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Um, that fucking retard sucker punched me." Rei said and I looked at Eleanor and Caleb. They sat down on the ottoman and looked the other direction.

"And Zahara?" Zeke asked.

"I believe that's my fault." Evelyn said from the corner. "It was unintentional."

"Of course. It's nice to see you again Evelyn." I said and she nodded at me. "The room to your right is the guest room. You can take Zahara there to lie down. Rei, the ice is in the freezer. Help yourself to anything you need."

"Thank you." Rei said and lead Zahara and her camel to the bedroom. Evelyn went with them, and for that I am grateful.

"What is it D? Why are you crying?" Christina asked me while touching my leg. I held Zeke's hand as he let out a tear.

"Is it true?" Lane asked me. "Is what Eleanor and Caleb said true?"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Tris asks. "Why is he here?"

"Oh Beatrice, just shut up already." Caleb said and in two seconds, she punched the side of his face and Four pulled he back.

"Enough!" I yelled and everyone turned their attention towards me. "I need to tell everyone something that apparently Eleanor and Caleb told you two."

"No! No fucking way is this mother fucker telling the truth about this! Not about this!" Eric yells at me then turns away and Lane tried calming him down, but wasn't very effective due to the raging emotions she's dealing with herself.

"Eric, please sit down. You need to hear it. All of you need to hear it." I said and he just looked at me. I could see a tear leave his eyes and fall down the length of his face. He then went to me and hugged me. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. I patted his back and when I looked up, I could see Lane covering her mouth trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"Can someone please tell me why Tris' idiot brother is here?!" Four yells while holding TJ.

"I think everyone needs to sit down first. I don't care where, but after I tell you this, it's gonna be like someone just punched you in the face." I say and they all look at me funny. "Trust me." Anyone who wasn't already sitting sat on the floor and waited for me to say something.

I looked them all in the eyes and I just couldn't do it. I could feel my heart breaking because I was going to be the one causing the pain rather than trying to find a way to relieve it. I felt a tear crawl down my face and then before I knew it I was sniveling in front of them. Nadi and Zeke intertwined their fingers with mine and slowly I was drawing strength from them.

"D, you need to tell us. We can handle it." Uriah said and I looked at him. He was holding Marlene's hand. Uriah has and will always be my brother. He has been there through everything. I hate to think that this will break his heart.

"As you know, I'm pregnant." I said in a raspy tone and they all nodded. "I don't need to remind any of you about what happened last time I gave birth." They all seemed to understand where I was going with this. They looked at me with concerned eyes and I looked away. I cried on Zeke's shoulder and he put his head on top of mine.

"There is a very high risk that what happened last time will happen again." Zeke continued while taking slow and cautious breaths. "D will die when she gives birth." I suddenly hear deep breaths and tears falling on the floor.

"What about the resurgence serum? It worked last time!" I heard Four say in a sad tone mixed with anger.

"The serum won't work a second time. We've tested it and for the subjects, it didn't work." I heard Caleb say and I could feel Lane's blood boiling. I looked up and she wiped her nose with her sleeve and looked at Eleanor and Caleb.

"Did you just say that you tested this on real people?!" Lane said stepping towards them. "That's barbaric!"

"They died for science and for the future…" Eleanor said and Lane immediately punched her in the face.

"For the future?! Are you fucking kidding me!?" Lane said. Eric pulled her back, which would be dangerous even if Lane wasn't pregnant. "Eric let me go!" Lane tried fighting him, but the tears made him pull her into a hug. Four gave Tris TJ to try to soothe her not to take action towards Caleb.

"I authorized it." I said plainly. "More accurately, the council allowed it." I said and they all looked at me.

"The council knew that you were pregnant before me?!" Zeke yelled at me standing up.

"No, I told you first. I pushed for the testing for me. I made precautions so they wouldn't kill anyone already living. Eleanor and Caleb already had people who wanted their bodies to be used for scientific purposes." I said and some of their anger went away, but definitely not all of it. Not even a minute later, I could see Tris put a hand over her mouth and a stream of tears be unleashed to flow down her face. I looked at everyone in the room and, more or less, they had the same reaction.

"It's not enough." Mark said. "I didn't get enough time with you. None of us did." He pushed Nadi into his chest as she cried an overflow of tears.

"Your life wasn't enough time." Zeke said as he looked me in the eyes. He took my hands in his and kissed my forehead. "I want more time."

"We have seven months until this baby comes." I responded.

"You know what I mean. This isn't enough." Zeke says as his gate of tears is unlocked and unleashed. "I want more time."

"What is enough time?" I ask him and everyone looks at me. "Any amount of time I'm given will never be enough. If I had more, even fifty years, it will never be enough. I have loved." I said and I touched his face. "I have lost. I feel the pain that you all feel and I have felt it too much. I know that you think I'm leaving you. I know that you don't want me to go and I don't want to go. I love you, I love all of you. You have made my life something worth living and this." I pick up Zeke's hand and put it on my stomach, "Is a great thing to die for."

"I need you. We need you."

"I don't want to leave you, I don't." I say and wipe away his tears, "But I have something worth dying for."

"You two!" Christina yells at Eleanor and Caleb. "You Erudite always look for innovative way to help society. That's what your damn faction is all about. Why can't you find a way to fix her?"

"Christina, Erudite is full of science, not magic." Nadi says as she looks up at her.

"Then think of something!" Tris yelled at them. She put TJ on Four's lap and walked toward Caleb. "Find a way to create a healing serum. Make her survive this pregnancy!"

"No matter how much science we have, no matter what technology we create, it will never stop what fate has in store for us." Caleb yelled back at her. "If we could do anything we would!"

"Why?!" lane yelled at them

"Lane. D is the connection to every faction. She is on the brink of peace for all factions together. She is brilliant, she is innovative and she has a vision for this city. Erudite is good at one thing and it is to never destroying the future." Eleanor says in a calm tone. "We have tried everything; but we cannot stop death itself."

Uriah stood and walked over to me. I looked up at him and I could see the tears rushing out of his eyes. He came eye level to me and I was scared of what he was going to say, but he didn't say anything. He kneeled down and touched my knee. He collapsed on the floor and I ran my fingers though his hair.

"I'm going to miss you." He said through the muffled sounds of his sobbing. "Everything's going to change, but no matter what happens, I will help with this child and Anastasia. We all will, because that will be your last request. We will fulfill it."

"No matter what happens, we'll be here to the end, and even beyond that." Mark says.

"You guys can stay here; I think we all need that." Zeke says and I nod. "Come on babe, you need your sleep." I stand up and pick up Anastasia from Nadi's grasp. I walk to my room and place her on the bed. She's so peaceful. I look at Zeke and he kisses me on the forehead. He takes off his shirt and hands it to me. I change into it and walk to the bathroom. I put my cloths in the hamper and take off my make up. I finish up and Zeke is lying down next to Anastasia. I put a pillow next to her. I go around and slide in beside Zeke. He turs around and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you." I say as I brush my fingers through his hair.

"I love you until you die, and even beyond that." He says and I smile. I kiss his lips and slowly drift away.

Zeke POV

She fell asleep. I love her so much and I don't want to let her go. I need her to carry on with my life. All my life it's been her. I don't have a life without her. I kiss her on the forehead and I cant help but to think about the limited amount of times I have left to do that. I let a tear slip with the though of never being able to do that again. I hold her in my arms, inhaling her scent and savoring every part of her. Committing it to memory. The look on her face when she sleeps, the way she smile could light up a room and the way just looking at her makes me feel. I don't want to go to sleep because that takes away from the time I have left with her. Eventually I do and I will forever regret the amount of times I fell asleep by her and never appreciated it.

Elena POV

I tried to push down my hatred for Eric, but I can't do it anymore. He deserves to die. I took a gun from the training room and I loaded it. I hid it under my shirt. I walked to the apartments and I went straight to D's apartment. I knew he would be there because I checked the control room cameras. The door was unlocked and there were people everywhere. I passed by Tris and Four, then I went to the bedrooms. I found him, holding his wife. I feel sorry for her to be married to a murderer. I pointed the gun and I fired it. She woke up, so I had no choice to shoot her too. I ran then and people were waking up in a frenzy, I was blind sided and tackled, I fell to the floor, but it was worth it, I have rid the world of that monster and his soon to be children.

_**Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**I'm sorry if you cried and thanks for reading. Please Review/ Follow/ favorite. Please don't hate me. Be brave… **_


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56: Who will survive?

D POV

I head screams, gunshots and crying and I look at Zeke. The man can sleep through a storm and I looked at Anastasia and I saw that she was asleep as well. I shook Zeke awake and I picked up Anastasia and took her to her bathroom play pin. I went to my secret stash of guns and I entered the code to open it. By that time Zeke had come up beside me and I gave him a gun.

"What do you think is going on?" He asked me as I put a round into the ammunition holder. "D, I don't want you in danger. Maybe you should stay here with Ana." I shot him the death stare and he put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying."

"I'm just saying that I don't care. I think we've proven enough times that splitting up isn't an option. We're better together." I say and I kiss him briefly. I stood up and I realized I was just wearing one of Zeke's shirts and not even a bra. I looked up at him and he still looks skeptical. I love him but this is one thing that he can't negotiate with. I'm done playing on the sidelines when it comes to my friends and families safety. I plead with my eyes and he finally caves and nods. We both have our weapons ready as we slowly and cautiously open the door.

When I do, I am absolutely stunned by what I see. Rei and Four are on top of a girl attempting to get her hands behind her back. I see Tris cradling TJ and averting his eyes from all the blood on the floor. I see a boy; I don't remember the name of, on the floor and Marlene is putting pressure on his wounds with Christina aiding her with Will and Uriah. I hear another scream and I walk towards it. It's in the guest room. The scream is coming from Nadi as she is shielded by Mark in the corner. I don't know what she's screaming about until I see it with my own eyes. Eric is bleeding so much alongside Lane. They are both unconscious and the sheets are filled with blood. The smell is all over the room and I immediately go into damage control.

"Mark, get Nadi out of here!" I yell and Mark does as he's told. I got to Lane's side and I put pressure on her wound. Eleanor is right next to me but she's panicking and that is something that I don't tolerate in situations like these. "Eleanor…" I say as calmly as I can but then she starts crying on me. I slap her and she holds the right side of her face. "Eleanor, I don't need you to have a mental breakdown right now! Can you or can you not help Lane?!" I yell at her and she seems to come to now.

"Keep applying pressure, but we need to get her to a scan and then to the ER. Honey, does Eric need the same?" Eleanor asks Caleb with Zeke at his side.

"Yes, but how long will it take to get there?" Caleb asks.

"We'll carry him." Zeke answers for me.

"Four, I need conformation that the shooter is down!" I yell.

"Not yet! We need handcuffs or something." I hear him yell back, but I don't have time for that. I stand up and look at Eleanor.

"Keep pressure on that and wait till I say it's okay." I say and lift my bloody hands up. Red liquid comes rushing out of her body and Eleanor quickly jumps on it. I walk out of the room and they still have the shooter down. "Let her up." I say and they look at each other. "are you going to be a dumbass or are you going to listen to what I say?!" I yell and they quickly get up. She tries to run but I pull her hair and she comes flying back at me. I throw and uppercut at her and then punch the side of her face. She fell down to the floor and she doesn't get back up. "Rei, take her to my office and tie her down to a chair. The tape is in the top right hand drawer in my desk. In there you will also find a gun. Use it if necessary but don't kill her." I say and he nods. He throws her over his shoulder and walks out. I then have a clear view of the boy bleeding out and Marlene is still applying pressure to his body.

"What's his status?" I ask.

"His pulse is weak and he has lost a lot of blood. The gun shot was to his abdomen and he's deteriorating rapidly." Will says.

"get him to the infirmary." I say and Will nods. He throws him over his shoulder and Christina and Marlene follow suit.

"Uriah, I need you and Four to help carry Eric and Lane to the infirmary." I say and Four nods.

"Tris is in the bathroom with Ana and TJ. They're safe." Four says and I nod. "Maybe you should sit down. Your pregnant and in your condition…"

"Don't tell me about my condition right now. There is a possibility that three people I know are going to die tonight. Don't question me or my condition and just do what your told. Please, now's not the time." I say and they both nod. About a minute later Four and Zeke are carrying Eric on a sheet and Uriah is carrying Lane. "Hurry, I'll meet you there." I say and they sprint out the door. I walk inside my bedroom and I see Mark carrying Nadi, rocking her back and forth desperately trying to calm her down. She was crying and grasping onto his shirt like her life depended on it. I passed them and headed into the bathroom. I saw Anastasia and Tobias just lying next to each other and Tris on the couch rocking back and forth.

"D, Thank God!" Tris said and we hugged each other. I picked up Anastasia and she picked up Tobias and we went back into the bedroom. Nadi stopped crying but was still being cradled by Mark.

"Lane, Eric and that boy are in the infirmary now. Rei took the shooter to my office and is guarding her. Nadi, I need you to take Ana and go to the infirmary with Tris. Wait there with the rest of them, but I need you to send Zeke to my office." I say and they all nod. "Mark, I need you to come with me to question the girl. Who is she anyway?"

"That's Elena." Nadi said wiping away her tears and standing on her own two feet. "Eric killed her father…"

"Oh…"

"Well, after you and Rei went to bed, Rei was concerned with Eric and Lane's safety. He said that they had just broken up and that she had a fire of crazy in her eyes. Apparently his instincts were right and now it's where we are." Tris says

"What about Zahara?" I ask and look at Tris.

"She's with Evelyn. Late last night or early this morning, To-four took her to the infirmary. They checked her out and they said that she was just sleeping. She's a pretty deep sleeper so she hasn't woken up yet."

"Who is that boy?"

"That's her boyfriend, Justin. Four met him last night and freaked out."

"I would think so. We better go. The faster we get rid of Elena the faster we can get to the infirmary and deal with all of this mess." Mark says and stands up. He kisses Nadi's temple and she shut her eyes to take in the kiss fully. "We'll be there as soon as we possibly can. Be brave." Mark opened the door and stood at the entryway.

"Don't forget to tell Zeke that I need him in my office" I say and they both nod. I kiss Anastasia's head which rests on Nadi's shoulder. I leave the room and then I get a full look of my apartment and it's an absolute mess. There is blood on my black wood floors and I get a glimpse of the guest bedroom and I see the blood on the walls and on the black silk sheets. I finally reach the doorway and I see Mark just looking at the apartment too.

"Remind me to call the hygienic workers to clean this up." I say and we make our way to my office.

Rei POV

I was watching her until she finally came to. I have her taped to a chair with D's gun in hand. I can't believe that she has caused all of this pain and she made all of this blood shed. I was debating whether or not to kill her right now. I was seriously considering it, but I stopped. I cared about her and I didn't have it in me to kill her. So now, I just watched her and waited until she could tell me why I wasn't enough to overcome all of the anger and the hatred towards Eric. I turned and looked out the window, out towards the city. I heard something and I turned around. Elena was awake and she looked at me as if nothing has changed. It's as if she did not just attempt to murder of my brother in law and I don't know if he is still alive.

"Rei-" She began to say to me but I cant even fathom talking to her right now. I don't think she'll like what I have to say to her. I turn around so maybe she'll get the idea that I don't want to talk. "Can I just…"

"Damn it Elena! Just stop!" I yelled at her. "You don't get to talk! At all! I don't even know if Eric is okay! Do you get that?! You tried to kill him!"

"What about Lane? I didn't mean to shoot her but I saw her moving and I panicked…"

"what the fuck are you talking about?" I said and I just got angrier. "You fucking shot my sister?!" I practically screamed at her. I didn't know what I was doing, I picked up the gun and took the safety off.

"Rei…"

"Shut! Up!" I yelled at her. I put the gun to her forehead and I looked her in the eyes. She looked like she was afraid that she was about to lose her life but that's what she deserves. She doesn't deserve to live. "If my sister dies, you won't ever see the light of day again. I will make sure of that."

I didn't even hear the door open. I never broke my eye contact with Elena. This girl I might have loved and now in less than twenty four hours have grown to hate. I felt the tears slowly creeping down my face. She looked sincere but I don't care how she feels. She threatened my family, one that loves and defends me, and now they are fighting for their lives. I felt a hand on top of mine and I finally broke eye contact with her. I followed the hand to the arm and I finally saw D's face. She took the gun away from me and I just broke. The gate of tears was opened and all she could do was hug me.

Zeke POV

We were all sitting in the waiting room. Why is it that whenever I come here I happen to be shirtless. I sat next to Four; Four and I washed off the blood that was on us, and now we are all just waiting for news. I can't believe that the girl straight up shot Eric. I didn't know her personally, but who in their right mind would shoot some in their sleep? How could you shoot a pregnant woman? Eleanor was crying and I don't even know why. Lane really hates her and she has done nothing to show that she loves her. The doors open and Tris and Nadi come through. Four and I stand and meet them halfway.

"Hey babe." Four says as he kisses Tris. He takes TJ from her and he slowly leads them to where we were once seated. I look at Nadi and she looks like she has been crying a lot. I know that Mark took her away so she didn't have to see what they were doing to Lane and Eric. I enveloped her into a hug and she let out a few more tears.

"I kinda kidnapped your daughter." Nadi said as she gave Anastasia to me. "D said that she wants to see you in her office. She and Mark are there questioning the shooter."

"Thank you Nadi, but I think that I need to wait for news to come before I leave." I said and she nods. "They're gonna be okay. Neither of them have had the resurgence serum so we can use it if the situation arises."

"I know that, but it's scary. I didn't know that someone holds that much hatred for him. It spread. Lane is shot. She's pregnant with twins. How could someone shoot her?" Nadi asked me while hugging her arms. "I don't understand."

"When I get news, I'll bring it to D and then we will sort all of this out. I promise." I say and she gives a slight smile and nods. She walks over to Christina and Marlene. My have they grown. I believe they are around four months pregnant now. Nadi has grown too. Why is everyone pregnant now? So much room for more of this to happen. We are leaders and we have to take on the responsibility and unfortunately the burdens that come along with that.

I look down at Anastasia and realize that she will be their leader. She and TJ are the oldest of their generation and soon they will lead them, just like D leads us. She's so beautiful. Her olive skin and her beautiful brown eyes. She looks just like her mother. I inhale a deep breath and release it. Soon D will be gone from me forever, and I don't know how I'm gonna live without her. I walk back to my friends and they all look distraught. The family of that boy is here waiting with us. I walk over to them and they look up at me. There are two teenage daughters and a mother as well as a father.

"Hello." I say to them. "I'm Zeke."

"Kid, we know who you are. Your father was one of the best dauntless leaders that ever lived." The father said to me. He looked like a typical dauntless father. He had red hair but was bulky. "Saved my life once."

"I'm glad he left a legacy for me to follow." I said and smiled. "This is my daughter, Ana."

"I'm Denny, my wife Jane and my daughters Sara and Chloe." Denny said to me. "You know, I'd like to know why my son was in your apartment in the first place."

"Well his girlfriend Zahara fainted and he was taking care of her." Four said as he came up beside me. "Four."

"We know who you are." Chloe said. "You have my boyfriend in your initiation class."

"Aaron, he's a transfer from Candor." She said and I instantly froze. "Zeke, calm down. I also know that D beat him up and I also know that he probably deserved it. Since he's from Candor, he has a big mouth. He's working on it."

"Well, he needs to work faster. I'm pretty sure D can't keep doing that. She's pregnant so she needs to take it easy." I said and I instantly froze.

"D's pregnant again? Wow, after what happened last time, I might believe that you two never would think about having another one." Sara said and her mother gave her a look. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. We're working around it. Dauntless is dauntless and we don't let anything stop us from living our lives to the fullest." I said and smiled. "Excuse me. She's getting a little fussy." I walked away and then I saw Caleb pass through the doors. Everyone stood and he stepped forward.

"As you know, I was the one operating on Eric. He flat lined and I tried resuscitating him the old fashion way, but after thirty minutes, we couldn't bring him back." Caleb said and Nadi let out a gasp. I turn around and she is being enveloped into a hug by Christina and Marlene. "I gave him the resurgence serum and now he's stable."

"Thank God." Nadi said releasing herself and she hugged Caleb. "I have no idea what you did to piss off Eric and Lane but right now, I owe you my gratitude and now Eric owes you his life."

"You can go see him. They're transferring him now." Caleb says. "I think it would be best if it's just Nadi right now, then when he wakes up he can be bombarded with the rest of you."

"What about Lane?" Uriah asks.

"Eleanor is operating on her. Dr. Keegan, or Frank as he insisted I call him, is operating on that other boy. Justin I believe his name is." Denny and Jane looked on edge when I turned my glace towards them. "I don't know the status on either of them." Then almost as on cue, Frank came out. He was wearing his usual black scrubs as he let out a sigh. He looked at us and then made his way to Denny and Jane. I followed him and sat down as I rocked Anastasia trying to soothe her and make her fall asleep.

"My name is Frank. I was the doctor operating on Justin. He was in pretty bad shape when he was brought in. He was shot straight in his umbilicus and suffered from major blood loss. He flat lined and we tried resuscitating him with shocks to his heart but he was unresponsive."

"Woah there doc, can to explain this to us in a non-erudite way?" Sara said.

"He was shot in his stomach, straight to his belly button. We performed surgery, but then his heart stopped working. We used shocks to try to re-start his heart, but that didn't work. Then, we used the resurgence serum. This has worked on many people, but for some reason, he was unresponsive. After that, we did everything we could, but it wasn't enough. He was gone…" Frank said and my heart sank. Tris gasped and we beginning to cry and I looked over at his family; Jane began sobbing, Sara looked like she was going to shoot Frank, Denny sat there, and no doubt in shock from the news he just heard and Chloe ran out of the room. We were all in shock and we had no idea what to do.

D POV

I took the gun from Rei and I took him to Lane's office. Elena won't be going anywhere after that confrontation. He was currently drinking a bottle of water as Mark and I looked at him. Not as if he did anything wrong, Lord knows that if I had that opportunity with someone that shot Mark or anyone else I love, I wouldn't hesitate pulling that trigger. I put a hand to my stomach and I realized that soon I wouldn't be able to do that. I can't think about that at this moment.

"Rei, I think you should go. Maybe they have news about Lane." I said and he just nodded. I went over to the couch and sat next to him. "You know, I had a son before. His name was Lucas and he was killed last year. It hurt even more to know that my sister was the one who shot him." I said and I could feel Mark bow his head in reverence. Rei looked like someone just punched him in the gut. He pulled me into a hug and I gladly accepted it. When he pulled away, I know that he wanted me to elaborate. "That day, she had shot Uriah, Zeke, Eric, Will and Lucas and I watched it all. I saw each and every one of them go down. When I got a hold of Chelsea, I paralyzed her. I thought about killing her, but I thought of an even worse punishment. I let her live with her guilt."

"Are you saying that you want me to paralyze Elena and let her live with the fact that she killed people?" Rei asked me and I let out at laugh.

"No Rei, I want you to let me handle it. You know that I don't let things go easily. They're my friends and they're your family. I will keep you updated but I think that you are needed somewhere else right now." He nodded and he gave me one last hug before leaving to go back to the elevators. Mark sat at the other end of the couch and let out a sigh. "We need to talk."

"Agreed."

"I have a plan for when I die."

"God D!"

"Mark, I need you to be realistic. Zeke won't and I would never ask him to." That got his attention. "I have plans for dauntless. I never showed them to any of you because I didn't think the city was ready for it."

"D, I won't care about it after your death. I will focus on the fact that I would have just lost my sister."

"Mark, I understand that. I would do the same if the roles were reversed. But as my second to last request of you is that you go through with some plans. I don't care if it takes you twenty years; this city deserves a chance to make things better." I said and touched his leg. "The last thing I will ask of you is to be there for my kids because as much as Zeke will want to; he won't be in it all the way. I know that but I need you to be there for my family in a way I can't be."

He was now choking back tears. "I don't want you to go."

I then pulled him into a hug. We sat there for a while just letting each other feel sorrow for what's to come. I pulled away and he wiped away his tears. "I don't want to go either, but you know that life doesn't last forever. I've lived mine but it's getting cut short. I want to make sure that the city progresses even if I'm gone."

"Do you want Ana to take your place when she comes of age?"

"No, I wont put that on her. Mom and Dad never expected me to do what they did, but I wanted to. I had the free will to do whatever I wanted. It wasn't until after mom died that dad wanted me to become a leader, or at the very least, be what mom was. I didn't do it for him, or even for mom, I did it because it because I wanted to help the change and make the city what it should be."

"I'm not going to make the same mistake that I did when mom died. I'm going to be there for your kids. I promise."

"I know Mark. You don't need to tell me. You aren't the same man that you were when she died. You have changed and with Nadi, you changed even more. You opened up to her and I'm glad I'm leaving this world with the knowledge that you'll most likely be happy for a very long time." I said and tapped his knee. "Thank you for being there for me. The time we spent apart has been encompassed with the positive impact you have made on my life and I'm sure you being the positive role model to my children."

"Is there anything else you want me to do for you?"

"I want you to be happy, with whatever you do. And if I watch you from up in heaven and you're sulking for more than a year I'm gonna haunt your ass until you feel happy again." That got a laugh out of him. I stood up and we made our way back to my office.

Rei POV

I walked to the infirmary and when I got there I immediately saw all of my sister's friends. The two pregnant ladies came up to me first, filling me in on anything and everything that the doctors have said. Apparently, Eric hasn't woken up yet. I was really sad when they told me that Justin had died. Zahara will be devastated when she finds out. Apparently she's not awake yet either. I took a seat next to Four as he held his son; TJ I believe. My leg was shaking and he noticed. He adjusted himself but then put his son in my hands. I was astounded when he did this, but he just nodded at me.

"It helps ease me when I hold TJ." He said and I nodded. I looked at him, his tan skin and his big brown eyes and it did put me back to my normal composure. Then I saw her walk out with her black scrubs. Eleanor's hair had been put up in a messy bun. I stood up still cradling TJ in my arms.

"What's the news?" I asked eagerly. She walks up to me. "Speak Eleanor!"

"Rei, I was just in surgery for two hours, excuse me for wanting a second to catch my breath."

"People a hundred years would stand in surgery for twenty four hours and they still managed to tell the family what happened to their loved ones. You had a second now tell me what's going to happen to Lane."

"Actually her name is Katheryn, not Lane." Eleanor said as she put her hands on her hips as if she was challenging me. I gave TJ back to Four rather quickly then wound my hand back ready to punch her. She was really testing me temper right now. She really had impeccable timing to do so. I was so ready to ram my fist to the side of her face but Tris caught it. She nodded and I dropped my fist.

"Eleanor please…" Tris pleaded and she nodded.

"Lane was shot on the right side of her chest. She lost a lot of blood. We practically has to refill her body with entirely new blood. Her body was put through a lot and then her brain activity was really low. She's alive, but we don't know…"

"You don't know what?" I snapped at her.

"We don't know if she's going to wake up." She said and I sank back into my chair. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there trying to figure out my pondering all the different possibilities and scenarios that could possibly play out. Then my mind went to Eric, what is he going to do when he finds out?

_**Hello my lovely readers…**_

_**What did you think of the chapter? Let me know in the reviews and also put your predictions on what might happen to all of these characters. I would love to know. I have been currently reading the Lux series (An amazing series by Jennifer L. Armentrout that you should all read!) and have dedicated an immense amount of time to it. I have also been trying to find a job because I'm not getting a car until I get one. Also, read a story I love on booksie. Com and it's called Elemental Empire. The character Lane is based off of the writer of that story so check it out. I'm actually thinking about doing a booktube channel, what do you guys think? Well, I hope you all have a good day or night depending on where you live. Be brave… **_


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57:

Tobias POV

Zahara has been out this entire time. The doctors say that it's normal for her to sleep this much after dauntless initiation. The stress and the activity is very tiring, especially if the body isn't used to it. I don't think Zahara has spent the last sixteen years running five miles and exerting that much force into every knife she threw. I understand why she hasn't woken up yet. I don't know how I'm gonna tell her about Justin. I've been giving her bad news back to back without a break. First our mother comes back into our lives and now I have to tell her about Justin.

Tris and I are sitting on a chair with her in my lap. TJ is in his pop-up play pin and had just fallen asleep. My mother is on the other side of the hospital bed holding Zahara's hand. I was staring at her and I began to wonder, why now? Is the only reason she came back is for Zahara? Why didn't she come to me when I first joined dauntless?

"Tobias?" Tris whispered into my ear pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up at her and she gently touched my cheek. "What are you thinking about?" She asked me while looking deep into my eyes. Then I suddenly realized, this is my life. I could feel my eyes widen and I let out a deep breath I've been holding in. "Tobias?"

"Why does this keep happening to us? When will it all stop?" I ask intertwining our fingers. I kissed her palm and closed my eyes. Tris put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up.

"Tobias, look at me." She said and I took a second and then opened my eyes to see her beautiful brown eyes. The same eyes as me, as well as our son; whenever I look at either one, I get the will to fight and continue to not only better the city but myself as well. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell her more and more bad news. How can I do this? Raise a family, be a good husband, a good father. I don't even remember how to do this brother thing. I'm not doing anything right and now Zahara's paying for my mistake. If only I could've-"

"Tobias don't you dare." Tris said interrupting me. "You are raising a family. You are being a good father and you are a good husband. I know your fears, all of them, and I especially know the reason that you are afraid. You are nothing like him." She persuaded me to believe so but then I just looked away.

"I am like him, in a lot of ways." I contradicted her words and she gave me a loving glance. "I know you don't think I am, but I can't deny that he is apart of me."

"Tobias, I love you. You showed me another world with your love. No matter what you do, you will always be the man I fell in love with. The man that gave me my first son and now, you're the man who has blessed me with another child."

"She's right Tobias…" Evelyn said as she sat up. "Your father wasn't always the man that you grew up with. He was a man who defended those he loved. He was smart and strong and above all, selfless. When I married him, he was all those things to me; but about a year after you were born, he started changing. He started to hit me, but I tried defecting all of his anger off you and to me. It worked for awhile. It went on for six years, then I thought he was starting to change back into the real Marcus, the Marcus I married and then I started sleeping with him again, but when I turned up pregnant again, he starting to change back."

"Evelyn…" Tris said attempting to make her stop because she could tell that my mother was hurting herself trying to tell this story. Tris was so altruistic that she couldn't stand seeing people in pain. Is it so wrong of me to want to hear this, regardless of the pain it inflicts on Evelyn?

"No, I think he needs to hear this."

"I want to hear this too." Zahara said sitting up. It startled all of us to see her awake. "Continue…" Evelyn looked at me and I gave a slight nod. Might as well hit her with all the hard stuff at once.

"When I found out that I was pregnant and I told him, he yelled at me. Then he got Tobias and started beating him right in front of me. He said as long as I was pregnant, you were my wipping boy. It means whenever I do something wrong…"

"I would get hit." I said and I looked down at the floor.

"Yes." Evelyn said and I could hear the tears falling down from her face. Tris put her hand on the back of my neck and it somehow soothed me. "Then when I gave birth to Zahara, your father was out on the officials meeting in Dauntless that year. I was planning to take all of you with me to be factionless. I figured it was the best thing to do, better than living in a house with Marcus. He came home early though and caught me. He gave me an ultimatum; either stay with my children and him or be factionless alone. You know the story from then on. Now with me being the leader of the factionless, I can come and go without it falling to chaos. That's why I chose now to come seek you both out."

"So you left us because you were afraid of Marcus and while you were gone you created an empire." Zahara said looking dead at her. "Great to know we meant that much to you."

"Zahara…" Tris said compassionately but Zahara just shakes her head.

"No. How am I supposed to accept you when I know you left me with a monster?"

"Is that your side? Are you finished?" I asked looking up at all of them. Zahara and Tris look at me like they're confused and nervous at the same time about my next move. Evelyn nodded and I looked at Zahara. "Thank you for sharing with us. I have spent the past sixteen years wondering what happened to you, and I know. Zahara, it would behoove you to try to see our mother's side, because what I'm about to tell you, you're going to need a lot of shoulders to depend on." I say and she looks at me with nervous eyes. I tell her about the shooting of Eric and Lane and I'm saving the saddest news for last. When I got to it, I started choking up. Tris sensed this somehow and she held my hand, while her other one still placed at the back of my neck. She continued for me.

"When Justin heard the shots, he was scared and didn't know we moved you to the hospital. He went to take down the shooter, but he was shot. We found out a few hours ago that he died." Tris said and Zahara was in shock, she just stared down at her hands.

"They did everything they could. They tried the resurrecting him with shock waves, but they eventually had to use the last resort. The resurgence serum and it didn't work." I finished. "He's gone." Tris, Evelyn and I all looked at her, but she was so still.

"Zahara, honey?" Evelyn said attempting to brush her hair out of her face but Zahara smacked her hand out of her way.

"NO!" Zahara yelled. "It's all your fault! Both of You! If you didn't come here, we would have never gone to Tobias' apartment! And you! You had to be cursing him or something! What the fuck is wrong with both of you! Get OUT!" She was so mad. Tears were now streaming down her face. Evelyn stood, as did Tris. I got up and I grabbed TJ. Tris held the door open but then looked at me.

"Tobias, I'm going to talk to her. Go check on Eric and Lane and then come back. Please, I can do this." Tris said and I nodded. She closed the door and then I heard glass shatter.

D POV

Mark and I put Elena in the cells at the security headquarters. Mark and I decided it was not fit for us to spend our time interrogating her while we know nothing of our friends and my soon to be brother-in-law. We are currently in the hospital wing making our way to the nurses' station, when we heard a vase break. I looked at Mark and we had a mini panic attack. After what we went through tonight, I don't think I can handle any loud noises for a while.

"What was that?" Mark asks me and I shrug my shoulders. We continue to walk down the halls but then I hear screaming. I look towards Mark and we both have very confused expressions on our faces. We walk a little more and then we see Four cradling TJ and Evelyn right beside him. They are both waiting outside the door and they make eye contact with us.

"What's wrong?" I ask and they both look at me with compassionate eyes. Four tells Mark and I about Lane, Eric and Justin. My legs felt like they were about to give out when he told me that they didn't know Lane was going to wake up. He concluded his summary with "And Zahara's awake."

Tris POV

Zahara just tried throwing a vase at my head, I ducked just in time. She was screaming and crying at the same time. I just stood there and waited for her to take it down a notch. I slowly crept closer to her bed and now she was just crying. I climbed on and her face was in her hands. I put my arms around her and she moved her head to my shoulder. She just cried and cried and I brushed her hair with my fingers.

"He's really gone?" Zahara asked looking up at me. I nodded and she kept on crying.

Nadi POV

I was sitting on the chair in Eric's hospital room. Nurses and doctors move in and out occasionally, but most of the time, it's just me and my big brother. I dozed off and when I woke up, I saw the man I love and the father of my child.

"Hey baby." He said and smiled for me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I said and stood up. He got on the chair and I planted myself on top of his lap. His hand soothingly moving up and down my back. "He's been out of surgery for two hours and the doctors say that he should be waking up any minute now."

"How are you doing with Lane?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I have been alternating with Rei every thirty minutes. They don't know when she's gonna wake up and I have no idea how I'm gonna tell Eric."

"What's happening with Lane?" Eric said startling me. I jumped up and I think my heart forgot to work. I swear I just felt a ten second heart attack. When he said that I jumped into his arms and he laughed. "Nadi, I just got shot." 

"Oh shut up! You got the resurgence serum so your wounds are already healed." I said and I saw him smile. "Gosh Eric I had a mental breakdown when that crazy bitch shot you."

"Nadi, I'm fine."

"No your not Eric. You died. They gave you the resurgence serum, that's why you're alive." I said and he looked sad. "I have to tell you something and I need you not to freak out."

"Nadi, you just told me I died and I didn't freak out. Just tell me."

"The girl who shot you, Elena, she shot Lane too." I said and his expression automatically turned angry. I had to finish telling him before he goes running trying to kill someone. "The doctors say she's alive, but she lost a lot of blood and now she's in a coma." After I finished, he quickly shot up and pulled all of the wires and IV's from his body and stormed out of the room.

Eric POV

I was storming down the halls and I was just wearing one of those black hospital gowns. I had shorts under so I tore the damn thing off. I had no shoes or a shirt and everyone was watching me like I was crazy. I could tell that Mark and Nadi were right behind me just in case I did something irrational and stupid. I wasn't going to do that, I was just looking for Lane. I went to the nurses station and then I saw him, in black scrubs writing on a piece of paper, probably a chart. I couldn't contain my anger. I charged him, took hold of his shirt and lifted him three feet off the ground.

"What are you still doing here?" I said in a deadly tone.

"Eric stop!" Nadi said touching my arm.

"Not now Nadi."

"Eric he saved your life." Nadi said and it gained my attention. I put Caleb down and looked at him. "He's the one who operated on you." I looked him in the eye and he nods.

"I operated on you, Frank operated on Justin and Eleanor operated on Lane."

"I'm going to kill her." I said and Caleb just looked at me with compassionate eye.

"Eric, there was nothing more she could've done. Whatever Eleanor had done, I would've done the same and so would Frank. Were Erudite, one thing you can count on from us is our knowledge." He said and I nod. "She's in room 231. the other way." I look at him one last time and I turn away. I walk until I see room 231 and I open the door.

"Eric, thank God you're okay!" I hear my mother yell. She runs up to me and puts her arms around my neck.

"Hi mom." I said and hugged her back. She pulled away and then I saw Rei. He nodded at me and then I gave him a hug. "How is she?"

"The same." Rei responded. They all moved out of the way and then I saw her. She was attached to so many machines and there was a tube in her throat. I stood over her for a second, breathing in everything and allowing myself to comprehend it.

I know that she is still the same person I fell in love with. With her red hair calling me and I brushed a piece away from her face. I kiss her forehead and smile.

"You're gonna be okay." I say and put a hand on her stomach "We're all going to be okay." I felt something and then I knew it was her stomach. "Oh my God!"

"Eric, what's wrong?" my mother asks. She was at my side in a blink of an eye.

"Her stomach, it's. Something's wrong! Someone get a doctor!" I yelled. My mother put a hand on top of mine and she moved it all over her stomach. Nadi did the same and I was very confused.

"Eric, nothing's wrong." Nadi said and I was very confused.

"Your babies are kicking." My mother said and it took awhile for that thought to register in my head. When I finally understood, I smiled. I cautiously put my hand back on her stomach. I felt them kick again and the smile grew. I kissed Lane's forehead again and I smiled even more.

"We're all going to be okay." I whispered into her ear. "I promise."

_**Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**I just finished the selection series and it was soooo good! I recommend it for anyone who is in need of a little romance and smiles and a little bit of tears. It also doesn't hurt to have a swoon worth prince! Team Maxon all the way! Well, I hope you liked this chapter and more to come soon! Be brave… **_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58:

**THREE WEEKS LATER:**

Dee POV

After a full morning of throwing up, it's now five 'o' clock in the morning and I decided to go for a walk. I sit down on the rocks. I'm supposed to be at the fear landscape room to address everyone, but I just needed some quiet before all the chaos this day is sure to bring. The water from the chasm is splashing my legs and I am just sitting there capturing everything. I've been doing this a lot lately; mentally imprinting everything I see. I just want to capture every moment before the sword over my head inevitably drops.

Today is the day that brings a lot of pain and I have decided to face it head on; Lucas' birthday. A full year ago, I was pregnant with Anastasia, Zeke and I were fighting, my brother and I were on semi-comfortable terms and my son was still alive. I look down and I let out

a tear.

"Hey baby boy." I said in the hope of Lucas listening. "I know it's been a while since we last talked, nearly a year since I had to say my final goodbye to you. I never really got to apologize to you for lying to you. Seven years of lies and I never once told you the truth. Since you're up there with Grandma and Grandpa, or more accurately, mom and dad, I hope they told you that I'm not your biological mother, but I will always be your mommy and your daddy will always be your dad. I hope that you have been watching your little sister. She'll grow up with stories of you and our memories together. But buddy, I won't be here for long. When I have your brother, I'll be joining you and everyone up there. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to meet you up there, not yet. I love your dad, your sister and all of your aunts and uncles so much; I don't want to leave them. I want to meet your little brother and I want to see them both grow up. But we both know you can't always get what you want. At least, this way I'll get to say my goodbyes and see you again, just like I promised." I say and wipe the tears that have accumulated on my face. After awhile I go back to the apartment and get ready for the day.

Eric POV

It's been three weeks since the shooting and Lane still hasn't woken up yet. We don't want to give her the resurgence serum because it's only a one time deal. We're waiting at least a month before we even consider it. Her heart is pumping and she's breathing by herself and her brain activity is getting higher and higher with every passing day. Eleanor and Caleb went back to Erudite after they had D tested for whatever they needed to get her tested for; we're still waiting for the results of it.

Everyone visits on a regular basis; all the instructors, including D and Zeke, the replacements for Lane and I, while we're here, come during Lunch and when training is done. Nadi and Mark are here every second of the day. Rei and Zahara come with the rest of the instructors, along with their "Friends". They have yet to tell us that they are official, but I haven't taken two seconds out of my busy schedule of worrying for my wife and children's lives to ask.

It's the last day of initiation and the day of their fear landscapes. That's why Mark isn't here today, because him being the main leader of dauntless has to watch every single initiate. I considered going with them, but I can't bring myself to leave Lane's side. I only go to our apartment once a day to shower and change and at most, I'm gone ten minutes. I'm scared to think that when she wakes up and doesn't see me, she'll think I'm dead.

When I look at her now, I can see her getting stronger. Right now, I'm here alone. Nadi left to go shower and change. She looks so pregnant now. I think she's already four months. She looks beautiful and she's so in love with Mark. I trust him with her life, partly because he knows I'll kill him if he lets me down.

I'm holding Lane's hand with the other hand falling on her stomach, where I just felt one of my children kick. I wonder if it hurts Lane when the baby kicks. I'm looking down at my shoes because these are the shoes that Lane picked out for me and put them in the pile when she bought about ten shoes in five minutes. I smile at the thought, but then I hear the heart monitor speed up. I have a mini-panic attack but then I look up and my beautiful wife has opened her eyes and is looking straight at me. Her smile is so wide and so beautiful that my first instinct was to kiss her to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She's kissing me back and she lifts her hand and places it on my cheek. I finally part and rest my forehead on her own.

"So every time I'm hospitalized and put in a coma, I'll wake up to a kiss from my wonderful husband?" She asks as she bites her lip. "I should do this more often."

"Don't you dare." I say and smile. I kiss her again but she pulls away and winces.

"Son of a bitch that hurts." She says and I'm very confused. She touches her stomach and I understand. I guess that answers my question. "what the fuck was that?" I couldn't help it, I start Laughing. "Eric Clark, you have three seconds to answer me and stop laughing before I smack you for being insane!"

I kiss her forehead and smile. "Those are our children. They're kicking." When I say it, it takes awhile to register to her, like it did me. She cautiously put a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"what the hell happened?" she asks and I give a small smile. No matter what happened, she's alive, I'm alive and our children are fine. I tell her every bit of news that happened that night; my death, my revival, Justin's death, her coma and even Elena's status and punishment. "So she's alive?"

"Yes, Dee's punishment to her is to live with her guilt and if she passes initiation, she will take a job at the fence." I say and she's silent. "are you okay with that? I mean, her living? Dee asked me what I thought and I told her that she shouldn't die. Enough death has been passed and I will not kill another member of that family."

"Eric," She says in hr compassionate tone that I have had to live without for the past three weeks. I look at her and she smiles for me. "Are you okay with this? She really killed you…"

"As long as you and our children are living and breathing, I don't want anyone else to die." I say and she lifts her head to place a kiss on my cheek. I moved onto the hospital bed with her and put an arm around her and kiss her forehead. She rests her head on my chest and she is even more beautiful like this, mine.

Rei POV

After I finished with my fear landscape, I went to Lane and Eric's apartment and laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I'm not ready to go to the infirmary yet, not with yet another day of seeing my sister suffer from my blind trust. Eric has been trying to get me to focus on initiation rather than Lane. He really loves her and anyone who can't see that is blind.

I still can't get over the fact that Elena shot both of them. I avoid her at all costs and I'm pretty sure she's doing the same thing with me. Eric explained her punishment to me and I agreed to it. Dee wanted to know my opinion as well and I gave me mine, she deserved to die.

Since then, I have found someone else, Vera. She's a transfer from Candor, but she's not the obnoxious type. She's kind and smart and wonderful, and most importantly, she has no crazy obsession with killing my sister and her family. She is medium in size and her hair is long a brown. She dyed her inner layer red and has a tattoo of a cross in the middle of her back. She tells me that before the war, there was a thing called religion one of which was Catholic. That's her secret, her small act of defiance. She's not divergent, but I am and I trusted her with that secret since she was so open with me. She and I met when I had my first fear simulation and had a mental breakdown. She had hers already but she was so worried that I would go and jump off the chasm that made her not freak out about her own problems. She has went to the hospital with me every night when I went to see Lane. She waited patiently for me and recently, she has visited her with me. She's my rock that I have leaned on. I think I could love her; I haven't told her yet. I have trouble trusting anyone now that is my scar from Elena.

I hear a knock on the door, soft and gentle. I get up and see that it's Vera that I see through the peep hole, along with Ash and Zahara. I unlock it and smile at them. "Hey." I say. Zahara brushes past me with Ash in tow. I have no idea what's going on there. I know she misses Justin, but she seems like she has feelings for Ash and just doesn't want to admit it. They go to the living room and I turn back to Vera. I pull her by the waist to come closer and she quickly complies with me unstoppable yearning to kiss her.

When our lips meet, it always like fireworks in my head. As I deepen the kiss, I can feel her smile and put her arms around my neck. She breaks away first and I press my forehead to hers. "Have I ever told you that I had never had my first kiss before I started dating you?" She asked me which brings surprise to me because she's beautiful to me. Sure her teeth have small gaps between them and she would rather have her hair in a messy bun and curl up in a blanket to read a book rather than associate with society, she also has the slight tendency to cry for hours and hours on end because of a book, but I will always be there to lend her my shoulder, but that's part of the reason I think I might possibly be in love with her.

"Well your pretty damn good to start with." I say and she smiles. I take her hand in mine and intertwine our fingers. We walk inside but then when I close the door someone shoves it open. I turn around and I see a pregnant Nadi walk in with a look on her face that I cant quite pinpoint, it a mix between anxious and happy.

"Come on. She's awake."

Lane POV

I rest in Eric's arms and I'm happy. My stomach got huge in the past three weeks. Frank came in already and said in a couple hours, I would be discharged or in his words, "I'm sick of you already." I smiled at the thought of home; my bed, my clothes, MY SHOES and even most importantly, my Eric.

Almost everyone had come to the hospital room to bring me some sort of news. Marlene and Christina are both four months pregnant, same as me, but I'm bigger then them since I'm carrying twins. Will and Uriah are the same goofy moronic selves. Zeke, Four and Tris came in with their children in tow. Mark and Nadi are here and I know that they really haven't ever left. They are all shocked yet happy ecstatic to see that I'm awake. Everyone has come to see me except for Rei and Dee, the two people that I need to know from. That is until she walks in, with her growing belly. She's in a floor length maternal black dress and never without a pair of four inch black heels with a red bow. Her long brown hair is pulled from her face with a headband and she looks ravishing.

"Dee!" I yelled and everyone turned around. She ran to the side of my bed and hugged me. Tears began to formulate in both of our eyes. "What the hell were you thinking taking over for Eric and I? You didn't have to do that! Lucas is too painful of a memory for you to have to face everyday."

"I wanted to do something! I was not going to wait on my ass for three whole weeks for your ass to wake up." She responds and I just laugh. "Zeke called me and I just couldn't believe it. I ran from my office to here and I think I knocked someone over."

"Please, it would be an honor to bump into the Dee Pendrad." I say and we both laugh. We talk for a couple of minutes about what has happened in her life. She's still waiting on the test results and for now, she is pregnant with a sword hanging over her head. Zeke apparently has accepted the pregnancy but they are still very prepared to fight death with their bare hands. The news came that she's pregnant with a son. She's excited to give birth and enter another life into this world but I can tell through the façade that she's terrified.

I just signed discharge papers and everyone is coming over to our apartment for the pre-choosing ceremony dinner, or last year, we called it Lucas' birthday party.

Rei still hasn't come yet. Eric told me that this accident has taken it's toll on him. He's been scared and worried for my life. I can tell that Eric isn't telling me something about Rei and I know I will find out sooner or later.

Rei POV

After Nadi told me that my sister was awake, I jumped for joy. Zahara, Ash, Vera went with me to the flower shop and got her a dozen yellow roses. We run to the hospital and then we stop at the doors. I looked at Vera and she nodded at me. We parted ways, them to meet Dee and everyone while I go to see my sister. I know exactly how to get to the room and I know exactly which way to go. When I get there, I open the door, flowers in hand and she's sitting on the hospital bed in a black maternity dress as Eric is kneeling down on the floor to put on her shoes, like prince charming and Cinderella. She looks up as she hears the doors open and she smiles.

"Rei…" She said and stood up. Little did she know that Eric only put one shoe on and as she stood up, she stumbled, tripped on Eric and fell into my arms. When we all fully registered what happened in our brains, we all busted into laughter. We fell to the floor and laughed our asses off. "That was like some crazy trust exercise."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you caught her." Eric said attempting to gasp for air.

"neither can I!" I say and I hugged Lane, which was a pretty big thing to do considering that she's pregnant and we're sitting on the infirmary floor. "I'm glad you weren't killed by my evil bitch ex-girlfriend."

"Me too kid." She said and I let her go. "You got buff!"

"Well, dauntless initiation will do that." I said and that earned a laugh.

"How have you been during initiation? What place do you think you ranked? Did you hide your divergence?" She asked.

"I did fine, and yes. Dee taught me how." I said and she smiled.

"So what is Eric hiding from me? I know it's about you because whenever your life comes up, Eric tells me he knows nothing, but we both know it's a damn lie." She said and Eric scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I have a new girlfriend and before you ask, your husband did nothing to mess with her family, to best of her knowledge of course."

"What's she like?" she asked instantly. I rubbed my head trying to find the right words, and then I found them.

"She's a fangirl." I said and she laughed. Lane was a huge fangirl when we were growing up, well when we weren't dealing the emotional trauma wrath of our mother.

"Really? That's great! At least I know this one won't shoot me in my sleep." She says. "Can I meet her?"

"She's outside. Hold on a sec." I said and she nodded. Eric helped her up and I went to the waiting room. When I walk in I find that she's holding a laughing Tj. When she sees me, she smiles the amazing smile that makes my heart stop and turns off my brain and I stop breathing.

"Come on, she wants to meet you." I say and she hands Tj to Zahara and walks over to me.

"Are you sure? I mean, she just woke up and it's your time with her."

"Vera, I told her that you're a fangirl."

"Rei, please tell me you didn't! That's embarrassing!" She says as she smacks my arm. I pull her close to me and she forgets to fight me on it.

"You are anything but embarrassing. Your fangirling only makes me love you more than I do now." I say and she's startled. I smile at her trying to read her expression.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're not embarrassing." I say playing stupid. She raises an eyebrow at me and I smile. "I said I love you Vera."

"Are you sure. I cry, a hell of a lot. I read too much. I'd much rather indulge myself in fiction rather than in this reality. I'm crazy. Like you can put me in the mental ward of the infirmary crazy and did I mention my rants? Because I rant."

"Vera." I say stopping her. "I love you and you can do nothing short of the attempted murder of my family and friends, that will make me stop loving you." She finally smiles at me and I know. Everything imperfect about her makes her more beautiful in my eyes. She lifts to her tippy toes and kisses me with meaning and passion.

"I love you too." She says and we make our way to Lane's room.

_**Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**My birthday is in two days! Happy birthday to all the Leo's out there! School is starting up for me very soon and TBH I don't want summer to end, but I hate the heat so I'll stick with praying for winter break to hurry up along. I hope you all liked this chapter; follow, favorite, and review at your leisure. I have been reading Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell and it is super relatable because I write fan fictions too! Don't forget to check out my other stories if you can. I'm starting a sci-fi one and it's going to be interesting. Stay tuned for what's to come… BTW the story is ending soon. If you're expecting a happy ending to the story, you should demolish those expectations now. Be brave… **_


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 59:

Dee POV

We all went to each others apartments to freshen up and then we're all gonna have dinner here to all say happy birthday to Lucas. When we got home from the infirmary, I set Anastasia down for her nap and Zeke and I sat on the couch. I once again initiated the 'no drinking while I'm pregnant' rule. He's okay with it, so we're on the couch watching Spirit Away for the millionth time this month. For some reason while I'm pregnant with this guy, he really like's anime. I really hope he doesn't turn out like Mark because when he was a teenager he loved this crap and I thought he was such a weirdo for it.

With popcorn in hand, I leaned in towards Zeke and put my head on his shoulder. He moved one arm around me and put the other on my growing stomach. He's looking at the TV but I can tell that his mind is elsewhere. Mine is too, but I don't want to put a damper on this day. Lane is alive and I'm happy for her, but it's hard to put a smile on my face and mean it while I hold the information of the test results.

I got them right before I got the call that Lane was awake. I look up at Zeke and I don't know if I can even get the words out. I think he notices me staring at him, so I look back down at his hands.

"You know it's weird for you to watch your husband watch a movie." He said and smiled at me. I couldn't lift my head because if I do I know I'm going to start to cry again.

"I was gazing…"

"it's creepy…"

"It's romantic!" I say and he laughs. I still can't make eye contact with him. "I have to tell you something."

"is that the reason that you wont look at me right now?" He asks and I nod. He exhales and I do the same. Every time I have to tell him something, he knows it's bad or else I would've told him already. "Dee, just say it. I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"But I can't…" I say and finally look at him. Already the tears are starting to formulate in my eyes. "What I'm about to say, it makes everything real. Like it all seemed like a joke until now."

"You got the test results back…" Zeke said in a melancholic tone. Damn this man can read me like a book. When I nodded he let out another sigh. "What did they say?"

"They said that with the test sample of my DNA and my blood, they are trying to find a way to make a resurgence serum that works for me, even for a second time." I said and he looked down at the hand on my stomach. "They haven't had any luck yet. They want me to send them more blood. I don't know about all of this Zeke. I want them to keep trying to find something they can use on me, but I feel like this is a fickle strand of hope."

"But it is hope Dee." Zeke said tilting my chin up. "This baby is a miracle. Every second he spends breathing is a blessing. You are giving him a life. If it's just me seeing it with you up above, he will have a life. I would much rather you be alive while he grows into a man and if Eleanor and Caleb give us hope, we have to cling to it."

"But…"

"But nothing. They are working their asses off trying to find something to keep you alive and I am clinging to that hope." I look in his eyes and he hasn't lost hope. I love him for that and I'm happy that he has hope, maybe he has enough for both of us.

Zahara POV

Ash and I split up from everyone else because they went to go to all their apartments to nap or get ready or something. We also split from Rei and Vera because he just told her that he loved her and that's a big deal considering that he only ever told Elena that he loved her and she turned out to be a psychotic murderous bitch. Him trusting anyone is a big deal now.

Ash and I have gotten really close since Justin died. I don't know why, but I feel like I only mourned him for a week and then I was done. I gave him my love and he was there for me. How can I just be over it? Does that make me a terrible person? Three weeks later, I have these feelings for Ash, an amazing guy that I have known for years. How can a person do that? I mean, I really really like Ash, but I might have loved Justin. He was taken so fast, I won't ever know.

Ash and I are sitting on his bed in the transfers' dormitory. No one's in here because they're all getting ready for our rankings. We normally sit in silence, but it's a mutual silence. We talk all the time, but I think it's important to enjoy the quiet together. I don't want to tell Ash that I like him because of what he'll think of me. Moving on from your dead boyfriend so fast, he'll think I'm a terrible person.

"Stop worrying…" Ash said and I looked at him. His hand is so close to mine and start to get butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm…"

"Don't lie Zahara. I don't know what it is you're worrying about, but whatever it is, let it go."

"Why do you always have to be a smart-ass?" I say and push him a little. "You don't know me."

"I've known you since the third grade. I know that since you have transferred out of abnegation, you've met your not so dead mother, reconnected with your brother. How's all that going by the way?"

"Same as last time you asked. My mother comes twice a week so we can all have dinner together because she feels bad for abandoning me with a psychotic freak of a father."

"Do you think you'll ever forgive her?" He asks lying back with his hands at his head. I leaned back as well and let out a sigh.

"I don't know. Four and Tris think I should. He is trying to forgive her but I can tell he's really pushing himself."

"What about Tris?"

"She's nice to Evelyn. She lets her play with Tj whenever she's here. I don't think I could do this without Tris."

"You really like Tris don't you?"

"She's really great for my brother. She's really great for me too. She's our rock."

"Oh…and you have a kick ass tattoo." Ash says changing the subject.

"Have you ever seen it?" I ask.

"No, but you've described it to me. I also know that Justin picked it out for you and that it means a lot."

"Do you want to see it?" I ask and I bit my lip out of habit.

"Do I want to see a half naked Zahara Eaton? Is that even a question?" He asks and I can't help but smile. I lift up most of my shirt and show him my right side. I peeked over my shoulder and he was in awe. He sat up and pushed all of my hair to one side, his hands moved slow and I could feel his fingers skim my back. He got closer and cautiously traced over my tattoo with his fingers and I inhaled sharply. It startled him, but he didn't move his hands. "It's great."

"Don't you have a tattoo?" I said over my shoulder not wanting to move and not risking for him to take his hands off of me.

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"sure." Ash says and I smile. I pull down my shirt and turn. He took off his shirt entirely and I am yet again forced to realize that he is really muscular. It's hot and I'm kinda getting turned on. I search his body for his tattoo and I find it on the left side of his body. It's such a detailed tattoo of two dragons; one white, one black that are intertwining together. Their faces so intricate and alluring. I touched it and I heard Ash exhale. I want him to feel the same way I feel when he touches me, so I trace over every detail with both of my hands. His breathing sped up and he turned around. I looked him in the eyes and then he kissed me. Slowly at first, but then I wanted more. Just a simple kiss wouldn't be enough to suffice my craving for him. I deepened the kiss and pushed myself on top of him. He put his hands in my hair and bunched it into a fist. I could hear him moan against the touch. His hands lowered to the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms so he could pull it off. That one second of our lips not touching made me want him even more. I hastily brought my lips back to his.

"I like you so much Zahara." He said through the kisses.

"I like you too." I said and I pulled away. I looked at his face and he was smiling. He brought his lips back to mine and he flipped us so he was on top of me.

"I would like it if you got the hell off of my sister." A voice said from the doorway. Our lips parted and we froze.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me in a whisper. I nodded cautiously. I looked over to the doorway and there stood Tobias with Tris carrying Tj. Tris' face was so red with trying to contain her laughter.

_Shit. _I mouthed to Ash. He got up really fast and tossed me my shirt. Tobias walked over to us in a calm, deadly fashion. Tris stayed by the doorway. He finally reached us and I got my shirt on. I handed Ash his but he wouldn't move to take it.

"Ash." Tobias said as he rose his eyebrow

"Sir."

"Zahara…"

"Tobias calm down…"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after I just saw my kid sister doing… that?" he said as he gestured toward the bed.

"I'm not a kid anymore Tobias."

"Your sixteen!"

"How old was Tris when you first kissed her?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the point!"

"What is the point? The point is that you're sixteen and you're too young to be doing… that." Tobias says as he stresses the word "That".

"Tobias…"

"With all due respect Tobias-"

"Four." Tobias corrects and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Four." Ash corrects his previous statement. "I have known Zahara a long time, since third grade actually and I've wanted to do 'that' with her for over nine years. I've always had feelings for Zahara, ever since I first laid eyes on her. I've seen her date guys I knew were no good for her and I lent her my shoulder in the hopes that one day she would see that I had feelings for her all along. I waited nine years to do that and no offense but I'm not going to stop doing it until she wants me to." Ash finished and I looked at him stunned. I had no idea that he had feelings for me all this time. Rei dropped a hint once, but I was completely oblivious all those years. I took his hand in mine and I intertwined our fingers. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked at Tobias and Tris was now at his side.

"Tobias, I was sixteen when you first kissed me." She said as she handed him their son who was now asleep.

"Thanks Tris." I said and she smiled.

"I told you that it was okay to make a move!" She said and I blushed.

"You knew?" Tobias asked her and I laughed.

"You talked about me with Tris?" Ash asked me and I just looked down at out intertwined hands. "I think it's cute. I'm glad that you're good with Tris."

"You think? I really think of her as my sister. She's helped a lot with everything that has been going on." I whispered to him and he nodded. He lifted our hands up and kissed the front of my hand.

"Okay enough of that!" Tobias says and I giggle. "I'm not happy that you're doing all of the relationship crap already. I still think that you're too young."

"Tobias…" Tris says in a gentle tone.

"Alright… I'm not not happy that you're happy with this guy." I smiled and went to hug him.

"Thanks big brother." I said and released him.

"I'm watching you kid." He says as he points to Ash. I laughed and went back to him.

"Come on, we have to get to Dee's place for dinner." Tris said and we all made our way to Dee's apartment. I hope there's cake.

Mark POV

Nadi and I were in our son's room organizing everything that Nadi got from her baby shower that Dee threw her and our accumulation of baby clothes that Nadi gets on her daily walk through the shops.

The baby room is black with blue linings throughout the room. He has a crib with black silk sheets, a changing station, a toy station, a book shelf and a rocking chair. Nadi was currently on the floor organizing separate things into the drawers. Her hair in a high ponytail wearing maternal yoga pants and a black shirt. I had my camera with me and I took a picture of her.

Nadi POV

"You're such a dork, you know that don't you?" I ask and he just laughs. I fold the last piece of baby clothing left on the floor. Good, now I have every article of clothing in the proper age drawer from when he is first born until he turns one.

"And you have OCD. Come and sit with your fiancé on the couch." He said and extended his hand to help me stand. I may only be three months pregnant but I always had a hard time getting up from sitting for long periods of time. It's like my ass fell asleep. I stand and he leads me out of the room and turns off the light. We sit in the living room, the one without the TV, or as I like to call it, the reading room. It's also the room where Mark's framed pictures are. There are some artistic ones, but it's mostly of our friends and family. I actually spot our first picture together. Mark took it when we were on the train back from Candor on our first date. I was sitting on his lap watching the city pass us by as he took the picture of him smiling.

I sit down on the couch where a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream sits, calling me to eat it. I pick it up immediately and start to inhale it. Mark laughs and takes a picture of me. I smack him on the arm and he laughs even more.

"Babe, you know I love you even when you do silly things like this." He says and I swallow. I smile at him and I cuddle up next to him. "I don't want you to stress anymore. Lane is awake, Eric is alive, our friends are going to pass initiation, all is right with the world. Now all I need you to do is relax. If not for me, then for the baby."

"Nothing's right with Dee." I say and put another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. Mark sighs and nods.

"I know. I know that you think of her as a sister and I know that there is not enough sand in her hourglass. Soon she will die."

"MARK!" I yell at him and sit up. "HOUW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN SISTER?!"

"We're all going to die one day Nadi. I know that, you know that. Sometimes I wish that we all knew when we were going to die. At least that would give us the opportunity to say goodbye." He says in a sympathetic tone.

"Just don't say that stuff about Dee. Not right now…"

"Okay honey." He says as he kisses the top of my head. "Okay."

"We need to head over there soon. I'll get ready." I say and go to our room to change.

_**Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! **_

_**Two chapters in two days, Damn, I am on it! I'm currently reading Eleanor and Park and it's some deep crap. But just to fully acknowledge the fact the Fangirl is like my biography is so accurate! My sister is leaving for college soon and I'm very sad about it! She's wren and wanting to do her own thing and I spend my birthday writing a fanfiction. I think I have the right to say that if you look Cath up in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of me. Check out my profile bio since I finally updated it! There is all of my social media things and ect. It is officially my birthday! Thanks to all who read this! Be brave! **_


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60:

Dee POV

By the time 6 'o' clock rolled around, everyone was here and digging in. We aren't much of a sit-down-dinner folk, so we either sat and ate, sat, ate and played video games, or sat, ate and gossiped the entire time.

Everyone was having good time, laughing and remembering all of the little things about Lucas that we all missed. The guys sat in the family room talking about how Lucas always called the Xbox, the Zbox. The girls were raving about how he would've been such a handsome man if he had the chance to turn into one. I was currently sitting with the new members of our group who had no idea why I was throwing this dinner and only the vaguest idea of who Lucas was.

I know all of them by now. Zahara and Rei, I have known for some time, but tonight I got a real feel of their personalities. Rei is really smart but not in a know-it-all Erudite way, but as in a guy that wants to learn and takes every speck of knowledge as a gift from the heavens. He's also a good man. I can tell by the way he treats Vera, that he is a kind soul that would never do anything to intentionally hurt someone.

Vera is very sweet and innocent. On the outside, she many not be the definition of beautiful, like model status, but she is pretty. I asked her why she doesn't attempt to get the gaps in her teeth fixed and put on more make up. Since she was Candor and Jack Kang's daughter, I didn't think she would take offence to my bluntness of my questions. She answered with a smile and said "I don't want to be vain, not that anyone who does those things are vain. It's just that I was always taught to tell the truth and by me fixing the little things of me that aren't exactly 'pretty' would feel like a costume on me, a lie." I can appreciate the way she is and I am happy that Rei has someone like her; truthful, yet dauntless.

Zahara is strong and protective. I know what she has been going through and I still commend her for wearing a smile. She is dauntless with her attitude but I can also tell she hasn't completely abandoned her abnegation ways. She's a lot like Tris in the way that she's brave and selfless. They're both admirable qualities to have and I am proud that she doesn't even try to hide it.

Ash, or Asher, from what I can tell is already madly in love with Zahara. He is strong and smart. Coming from Erudite, I pictured him more of a smart-ass, but he's not. He's like Rei by thriving in knowledge. He's not divergent, but he definitely isn't just dauntless. I'll have to look into him, but all I know is that he is very happy with Zahara.

They have all been asking me questions about my life. They are so shocked to hear my story, like there's nothing else like it. I really hope that that is the case. I told them about my mother's death and how that lead to me taking in Lucas with Zeke. They were shocked to know that we waited seven years to get married and that my father backed out of his parental responsibilities.

"Wait, I've heard so many stories about the fearless Max. It just doesn't seem very dauntless to back out from raising a child." Ash says to me and I smile at him. "Sorry…"

"No, you're right. When it came to Lucas, my father was a coward. But someone had to do it, so I did." I say and they all nod. "Seven years later, my sister killed him and then I paralyzed her."

"That's so bad-ass." Rei said and I laughed.

"Well, obviously she's a bad-ass. She's going though with this pregnancy even though there is a huge possibility that she might die… again!" Zahara said and I nodded.

"When you're pregnant you'll understand. When you have a husband or even a boyfriend and you know you want to start a family someday, you know in your heart that you would die for the ones you love." I say and Vera nods.

"I think you're brave. Just like my mom…" Vera says and I nod.

"I know your mother, Mia. She was such a bad ass when we were in school together. I was surprised when she didn't defect to dauntless." I said and she smiled. "You're a lot like her, and your father as well. They fight for what's fair and they're not unnecessarily blunt like every other candor out there." I said and she laughed.

"What do you know about my mother?" Zahara asks looking up at me as she was seated on Ash's lap. "I'm curious to know what she was like before she abandoned me."

"Well, all I know about her is just what's in her file and a few brief moments of interacting. You know, if you're really curious, you should talk to Tris' mother Natalie about her. When your mother was Abnegation, they worked on quite a few community service projects together."

"I think I might have to do that. You know my situation with her, but I don't feel like I can trust her completely." Zahara says and I nod.

"You know, when my father abandoned Lucas, I felt like, in some way, he was abandoning me too. I didn't speak to him about anything in my life that wasn't regarding Lucas for three years. But my situation is nothing compared to yours. I know your father was a monster, but ask yourself this question." I say and she looks at me as if she's soaking up every word. "If the roles were reversed, if you had a husband like Marcus, what would you do?" I ask and she nods. I look at all of her friends. "If any of you are ever put into a situation that you have no idea how to handle, I want you all to know that I'm here." I gesture to everyone else. "We are all here for you. Welcome to the round table." They all smile at me and I stand. "Come on, time for the reveal of the rankings." We all file out of my apartment, but I stay behind to gather Anastasia. They have all left and I smile at my daughter.

Anastasia is so beautiful. She's wearing a poofy black dress with red ballet booties. Her smile is contagious. I can tell that when she grows up, she's going to take after me with her beauty. Zeke is going to have his hands full with this one trying to keep all of the guys off of her. Her brown hair is getting longer and it's going to be very thick. Her skin is soft and beautiful. Zeke and I made her and she's our baby.

Zeke sat beside me on the floor and touched his hand to Anastasia's cheek. Chance is by her side, lying down and she tipped over and fell on him. I laugh and so does Zeke. I'm glad to have these moments with Anastasia while I still can.

"Come on baby, let's go." Zeke says and I nod. I pick up Anastasia and adjust her on my hip. Chance comes along as we walk out our door and we all make our way to the pit.

Lane POV

We all make our way to the pit. Occasionally people stop me to touch my stomach. Damn these kids do like to kick. Frank said it was a good thing; it's a sign that both babies are perfectly healthy. I got them both checked out before we even left the infirmary.

I had to pee before we left to go to the pit. Eric waited with me and when I was done we slowly made our way to the pit.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" Eric asks me and I smile.

"I was just thinking about Lucas. If anything like that happened to Koa or Karissa, I just hope that we're as strong as Dee and Zeke." I said and Eric took my hand.

"Nothing's going to happen to them Lane."

"That's what you said about me before I was shot and put into a coma that lasted three weeks." I said and instantly regretted it. "Eric, I'm so-" Eric didn't look hurt by my words but it did look like he was trying not to walk away and clear his head.

"It's fine Lane. You're right. You did get shot and it was because of me."

"Eric. No. I shouldn't—"

"Lane, I can't forget that you got shot because of me and I'll carry that with me for the rest of my life. You should know that I will give my life to save our children and you. I wont let you three suffer for my mistakes."

"Eric…"

"It's fine Lane. I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect all of you."

"I love you Eric." I took his face in my hands. "You're right, nothing's going to happen to these kids because they have us; a man and a woman who survived a crazy psycho bitch." I said that and Eric smiled. I went on my tippy toes and he met me half way for a kiss that I could feel in my toes.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." Eric said and lead me into the pit. When Eric opened the doors people were already clapping so I started to clap too. We made our way to the rankings and I smiled.

**Rei**

**Zahara**

**Ash**

**Henry (DB)**

**Crest (DB) **

**Aaron **

**Elena**

**Talia **

**Alexander **

**10.) Edward**

Zahara POV

I didn't get first. I don't understand this. I have been first for the past three weeks. I did great in my fear landscape, but that somehow dropped me? I really don't understand. Ash picked me up and spun me around when it was announced, but I have a blank expression to everything. Ash put me down and he was laughing. When he saw my facial expression, he looked worried.

"Zahara, what's wrong?" Ash asked me as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Come on baby, talk to me."

"It's… nothing." I said and he knew I was lying. He kissed my forehead and then looked into my eyes once more. "I'm going to go to Tris and Four's apartment. She said she would help me get ready for the party later on."

"Zahara…"

"Really baby, I'm fine. It's not like last time. You can even pick me up there ad we'll take the train to the Hancock building together. I promise." I said and touched his cheek with my hand. He kissed my palm and I smiled. He leaned down and I met him halfway for the kiss.

"I'll see you later?" Ash asked pulling away.

"pick me up at 8?"

"It's a date." He said and kissed me one more time. "Congratulations baby."

"Thank you. You too." I said and I walked away. I was almost to the door when I was stopped by a group hug that enveloped me by Tris, Tobias and TJ.

"Great job Zahara!" Tris yelled in my ear.

"You did good little sis." Tobias said and I smiled.

"I have to go meet Vera at the shops. We're gonna go shopping for something to wear at the party tonight." I lied to them. That makes three lies in the past five minutes.

"Nothing to short please. I don't think my eyes will be able to take it." Tobias teased.

"Funny, that's not what you said to me when Chrissy was dressing me for my after initiation party." Tris teased and I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay, awkward moment. I'm gonna go. Is it cool if Vera and I get ready at your place?" I ask Tris.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled and I waved goodbye to them. I exited the door and I walked down the hallways in silence. I feel the tears formulating in my eyes.

"Zahara!" Someone yelled from behind me. Damn, cant a girl cry in peace around here. I wipe the tear that threatened to fall down my face and turned around. Shit, it's Rei. He jogged to me and I put on a fake smile. Great, another lie.

"Hey." Lame opener.

"Where are you going? Let's celebrate!" Rei said very enthusiastically. I hugged myself hoping he'll take the hint that I just want to be alone right now. He doesn't. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go meet Ash. We'll talk later." I said turning around but Rei caught my arm and forced me to turn around.

"Z…"

"Look, we'll talk at the party. But right now I have to go meet Ash." I said trying to get my arm back but he doesn't relinquish it. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is my problem? What the hell is your problem? Zahara, you have been my friend for well over ten years. I know practically everything about me and vice versa. Why the hell are you acting like I'm the only one in this friendship?"

"Fuck Rei! What do you want from me?" I snapped at him pulling my arm away from his grasp. I started to walk away.

"You know I never thought you would be that girl!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The girl who drops everything to be with her boyfriend. The girl who forgets anyone ever exists beside her and her boyfriend." Rei pauses and I look into his eyes which are filled with pain and anger; I know from experience that it's a dangerous combination. "I never thought you would turn into an insensitive bitch!" He yells at me and realistically, I would much rather have him shoot me in the foot with an arrow.

"How am I an insensitive bitch Rei? For not wanting to talk to you in this particular moment?" I raise my voice at him.

"One word, Justin." He says as if it's supposed to kill me. "You went from Justin to Ash in a heartbeat. Who knows, maybe down the road, you'll end up just like your mom; with an abusive husband and leaving your children. You know, you would think that you would learn to be more cautious with your men. Let's ask the two men who decided to leave you, well I guess that makes three now considering that sooner or later Justin would've left you and let's face the facts. Sooner or later, Ash will leave you too." I never thought that he would say anything like this. He really just ripped out my heart and stomped on it. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore, I ran away.

Ash POV

I saw and heard the entire thing. When I saw Zahara's face when the rankings were revealed, I could tell something was off, so I followed her. I was joined by Vera midway through their conversation.

"Ash, calm down…" Vera whispered to me but I was far beyond the point of reason. After I couldn't hear Zahara's footsteps anymore, I came out from behind the wall and I collided my fist with his face. I don't even know where on his face I hit him, but I hit him with full force and he fell to the ground.

"ASH! What the hell?!" Rei yelled at me but that only made me want to punch him harder. I wound back but someone caught my fist.

"Ash! Stop it!" Vera yelled clutching my fist "Both of you are acting like children!"

"ME! HE"S THE ONE THAT PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!" Rei said.

"Well, you are the one that acted like a jackass to his best friend." Vera replied which shut him up for a second. Too bad it wasn't a longer amount of time.

"What the hell are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to meet up with Zahara right now?"

"She lied to you Rei. She lied to all of us. I knew something was off with Zahara so I followed her. Then I heard your conversation. How could you say something like that to her? You know how she reacted to Justin's death. You know how hard she took it! Damn it Rei! She cried on your shoulder too! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She's dropping me Ash! I know when people are about to leave me, so I was going to make it easier for her to say goodbye."

"Rei! You're a fucking moron. You're my friend too if you're forgetting that. Why would you think that we're both dropping you? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You know, you've said 'what the hell is wrong with you' at least three times in this righteous speech you're giving me. You're what they call repetitive."

"You're what they call asinine." I responded dryly. 'I'm going to check on Zahara and make sure she didn't try throwing herself off of the chasm. I really hope what you said didn't lead to another attempted suicide!"

"What do you mean another?" Vera asked interrupting my dramatic exit. I guess Rei didn't tell her. "Don't make me ask again or else you two will not party tonight rather you will both spend the night in the infirmary!"

Damn, normally Vera is calm and nice, but apparently if you piss off this Asian chick, she'll go all ninja on your ass. I looked at her and she really had no idea Zahara tried killing herself before. Rei really is a coward for not telling her. I exhaled and she gave me a look that could cut through steel.

"Vera…" Rei said calmly trying to put his hands around her but she swatted him away.

"Tell me! I'm not a child! You can't keep something like this from me!"

"I…" Rei started but I interrupted him.

"Zahara tried to throw herself off the chasm." Once I said it, I was forced to deal with the terror of that day all over again. Vera looked like she was about to burst into tears but I continued anyway. "It was right after our first fear simulation. Zahara had one about Justin. Four and Tris tried comforting her but they had to do their job. They asked me to keep her occupied and I did. We went back to Four and Tris' apartment and watched a movie. She fell asleep and soon after, so did I. When I woke up, she was gone. I found Dee and she helped me find her. I got there just in time. Zahara had just let go of the railing in the chasm and I caught her hand. I remember seeing her hair fall back and her face looked so impassive to the fact that she could've died. Four and Tris put her on anti-depressants and now here we are. I'm going to go check on her. Rei, I think it's best if you gave her some time." I said and he nodded. I started to make my way to the chasm.

Zahara POV

I ran to Four and Tris' apartment with tears streaming down my face wrecking my make up. When I opened the door, Four had Tj in his hands and Tris on the couch reading a book on the couch. I ran to her and she opened her arms to take me into a hug. I cried on her and she comforted me by brushing my hair with her fingers. Tobias moved my legs and then rested them on his lap. I couldn't talk and I could barely breathe. I just cried.

Ash POV

I didn't find her at the chasm and that was a huge relief for me. The next stop is Four and Tris' apartment. I knock on the door and I automatically know that she's in there. I can hear the sniffles and the way she cries. The door opens and then I find myself ducking from being punched.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" I say and then I look up and I see a very angry Four.

"Tobias!" I hear Tris yell.

"What?!" Four yells. I stand up and then I'm being hugged by Zahara.

"Well I'm very fucking confused!" Four said and I can't concentrate on that. All I can concentrate on is that Zahara is alive and in my arms. I take in the smell of her perfume and it perfectly combines with the smell of her shampoo. She smells like Zahara and I will never forget.

"Damn it Zahara! You scared me half to death!" I said and she was now crying on me.

"I'm sorry… Rei, he…"

"I know baby I know. I heard everything." I said and she looked at me. I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I followed you after you said that you were going to Four and Tris' apartment. You looked sad and I just wanted to make sure…"

"That I didn't try to kill myself again?" Zahara finished my sentence. "I hate that you have to think that every time I get mad or sad that I'll try to kill myself."

"I heard everything that Rei said. I kinda punched him in the face." I said and Zahara's jaw dropped.

"Ash!"

"No, you don't get to tell me that I have no right to punch him after everything that he said to you! He's lucky that all I did was punch him." I said and she nodded.

"Come inside you two. Then you can tell us what the hell happened." Tris said and we did. I told them everything that Rei said and Zahara told us that she lied because she didn't want to admit that she was sad because she didn't get ranked first. After that, we decided not to go to the party but stay at Four and Tris' to watch a movie. Four and Tris went out to Dee's party and that we needed to watch Tj. He fell asleep early and then it was just Zahara and me watching one of the happiest and funniest movies in the city; _She's out of my league._

"You're out of my league." I said and she laughed. We were sat on the couch with her curled up under my arm with her head resting on my shoulder. "So I was thinking when I was looking for you; I haven't said I love you yet." She grew still and I tiled her chin up for her to look at me. "I love you Zahara."

"Ash…"

"You don't have to say it. I knew I loved you in the third grade and I still love you now. Considering I have known for about seven years, I think it's fair to give you the chance to fall in love with me. I want you to say it only if you mean it baby. If that's not now, I understand."

"You really are trying to swoon me aren't you?" She asked and I laughed. She went back to her position under my arm with her head nuzzled under my neck. "So, since every couple in our group of friends is a leader and an ambassador, what do you think? What do you want to do?"

"I want to be in the dauntless police. I hope that doesn't disappoint you." I said and she laughed. "So, officer and ambassador. Still has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yeah." She said biting her lip. "I do." I brought my lips to her and we resumed watching the movie.

Tris POV

At Dee's party, all I could think about was Zahara. I could tell that Tobias was worried too because he sipped his drinks rather than just downing them like he usually does when Zahara or someone was watching Tj for the night.

Everyone was on edge about something and you could see the worry in the air and pick it out with your bare hands. Zeke and Dee, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, were terrified about the outcome of their pregnancy. Mark and Nadi were worried for Dee's pregnancy as well as their own. Lane and Eric are worried about Elena and any other enemies Eric might have accumulated over the years. Marlene and Chrissy are pissed that they can't drink which, in turn, causes Will and Uriah to be on edge.

For Tobias and I, we were forced to increase the tension when the door opened up again. Through the threshold came Rei and Vera wearing smiles and drunk expressions. Tobias and I tensed as we both gave him the evil eye. Yet again, the one who causes the pain gets to waltz around Dauntless like everything is okay when everything is not okay for the people they hurt. Zahara is hurting while Rei is at a party; turns out Rei is just like Peter.

"Tris? Are you okay?" Vera asked approaching Tobias and I alone. I like Vera, she's all the great qualities in Candor but a badass dauntless. Tobias turns away not able to handle the stress of this entire situation. "Someone told you…"

"Told me about the fight between Rei and Zahara, yes. Every detail." I said and she nodded.

"Rei isn't sorry about the entire thing and I don't understand both sides. Last night, we were all just hanging out in the dorms laughing about initiation."

"Things can change Vera. People can change."

"But that's the thing. Rei has only changed with Zahara. He is still the same Rei that I fell in love with and he is the same person when we were in the Hancock building. I don't understand what is happening between them."

"All I know is that I really don't want to be here anymore." I say and she nods. "Four. Hun, let's go."

"Alright." He responds coming towards me.

"What? No. Come on Tris. Stay a little while longer." Lane says but I can't. I give her a polite smile and shake my head.

"Good riddance." Rei says and everyone turns around and looks at him.

"Rei!" Eric says to him in an angry tone.

"What?" Rei says while taking a swig of his beer. "She's married to the guy who taught Zahara that it was okay to leave people."

"What's going on here?" Lane asks but I grab Tobias' arm and we start towards the door but I'm stopped by Lane's hand. "Tris?"

"Why don't you ask him why he was an ass to Zahara." I said and brushed past her.

"You know he's going to end up like Marcus." Rei said as I pass him. "Zahara and him are going to leave you because that is what they were raised to do." I couldn't help myself, I wound my fist back and punched him in the face.

"TRIS!" Lane yelled as she kneeled down by Rei.

"Keep away from Zahara." I say and Tobias grabs my arm.

"You know she's a misfit anyway. She doesn't deserve a friend like Rei."

"Are you kidding? Zahara deserves better than a dauntless that acts like he's factionless. He might as well be." I say and her jaw drops.

"You know what Tris, stay away from me and my family!"

"Vice versa. Let's go Tobias." I say and storm out. I can't believe I was ever friends with those people.

_**Hello my lovely readers, **_

_**I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think with your reviews. I want to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday. Thank you for reading. Be brave… **_

_**P.S read all of the Katy McGarry books. Contemporary is my favorite genre of books. **_


	62. Chapter 62

Dee POV

The smell of the air is sterile and cold. These are the only halls in Dauntless that are white.. where everything is white. There aren't very many nurses around, they aren't really supposed to be back here unless accompanied by a doctor. But, no one goes into the room that I'm going to.

The only sound is the clanking of my heels on the white floor. I finally come to the door 216 and i stand there. My stomach is so huge, but that's as to be expected when you're seven months pregnant.

oh Lord, the world is a complete mess right now, and if i walk through this door right now, it will get a whole lot messier. Tris and Lane are still not talking to each other, reguardless of what Four and Eric say to them, they are well past reason though. They are both about ready to pop, Tris with her new baby girl on the way, as well as Lane with her two twins. Mark and Nadi are seven months pregnant as well, and Zeke and I… we're not doing to well either.

He is so scared for when I leave. I'm scared too. I, by no means, want to leave my children, or Zeke or the life I have built with him, but i have no choice. I will not let my baby boy die.

Right now, I want to focus on righting the wrongs i have done, before it's too late. I put my hand on the door knob and take a deep breath before I take this step.

"DEE!" I hear someone yell from the end of the hall. _Shit. _"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He yells as he stands in front of me. "No way in hell am i going to let my wife and my unborn baby into a room with a monster."

"How did you…"

"Four told me. Why in good's name would you ever think that I would let you do something like this?"

"Zeke…"

"She killed our son. It may have been too years, but those two years would have meant more time with our son who was too young to die."

"Baby…"

"Exactly! Our baby boy and my unborn son! Come on, let's go."

"Zeke. Stop." I said in a fierce tone which actually got him to listen. "I have to do this! I don't have much time now. I'm going to die in two-"

"DONT SAY THAT!" Zee yelled and picked me up.

"Zeke…Zeke! Put me down!" I yelled but he never relented. He just kept walking and i eventually stopped fighting. He brought me back to my office where Nadi was sitting on the couch holding Anastasia.

"Where have you been? The leaders meeting starts in five minutes. They're all here and in the conference room." Nadi said as she gave me a folder and we started making our way to the conference room.

"We will discuss this later. Don't you dare think that i will forget." Zeke said as we strode to the confrerece room. How in the world would he be mad at me! Honestly! I am seven months pregnant, my hormones are all out of whack and I AM ABOUT TO FUCKING DIE!

"Whatever."

We made it to the conference room with Nadi on our tails and she opened the door. Everyone was there, and somehow they got Tris and Lane in the same room. Of course they are not even looking at each other and they are at opposite ends of the table.

They are both crazy to ignore each other and i wouldn't be me if i didn't tell the every time i saw them that this whole thing is absolutely horrendous and that it's tearing us all apart.

Four and Eric are talking to each other, and Mark is sitting at one of the heads of the table with Nadi slowly going to his side. Zeke and I took our seats and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"What are we doing here anyway? I was trying to have a conversation with Dee."

"Actually, i called this meeting." I said and stood up. Zeke looked so confused but i know in just a few moments that confused look would rapidly turn to anger when he hears what i have to say. "You all know the result of me continuing this pregnancy-"

"Oh for Christ s-"

"I will die. More like in two months. And i have been preparing for so. You all know that you can continue without me and i will ensure so with this." I held up the folder while Zeke stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Are you serious! You want to discuss this now?" Zeke said in a harsh whisper. I know i should be more compassionate, but i'll do that later. Now, i need to focus on Dauntless."

"Yes, this regards all of dauntless. I am as much yours as i am theirs." I say and he reluctantly sits down. "I have been working all this time to find a solution to our problem."

"Problem?" Zeke says with an irritated scoff. "Dee, you're dying and you are only focusing on dauntless."

"Zeke…" Mark says but it still doesn't stop him.

"Is this all you care about? Not just leaving me, but you want to leave our daughter and everyone."

"This is a child that i am giving my life for. Our child and I will do whatever it takes so he can live. Now stop interrupting me God Damnit!" Zeke stands and leaves. I'll deal with him later, but now i have to inform everyone about the plans.

"So, i have been making plans for the dauntless and i have planned out the expansion of it all over the next century. For starters, we will transform the hancock building into a place for the dauntless old. There they can live and do as they please. They serve us for a long time and they do not deserve to die or kill themselves or whatever just because they think that it will be hard to live up to the expectations of the dauntless life."

"What?"

"Well fuck, who else is going to interrupt me while i'm talking?!" I say with an irritated tone and an exasperated sigh.

"I just had a question." Eric said in a quiet tone. Great, now i feel like a bitch."

"What's your question Eric?"

"How are we going to convert it? The hancock building is in the abandoned part of the town. Dauntless only goes there to Zipline. Normally the faction less take residence there."

"Well then they can vacate. That place belongs to the city and now it belongs to dauntless. I talked to the other faction leaders and they think it's fair as long as we take a portion of the energy we use here and put it toward the hancock to meet our legal agreements and not exceed them." Eric nods and i continue. "Then, that brings me to the next matter. After i give birth, i will need to be replaced. I do too much just to be taken over just by one person. I have been working on this job for nearly five years and now i can't train someone just to take over. I need three people to take over. I think that Tris, Nadi and Lane should take over."

"What the Fuc-" Tris begins to say while Lane says "Hell fucking-" but i but in before they can finish their sentences. "I have heard enough from the both of you over the past three months and none of which was said to each other! You will do this, and i am not asking! Shut the fuck up and sit your fat asses down! NOW!" I yelled and they both complied immediately.

"Now, i want Zahara and Rei to take over your positions. I think that would be best because you both have at least two months to train each of them and then we'll be good." I stand up and give each and every one of them a specific folder. I walk around and my vagina hurts like hell. _Shit. _I finally make it back to my seat which makes it a little better. "Those folders is the reorganization of each sector of the dauntless government. It will take place over the next hundred years. You will give those folders to your successors and them after that. It gives specific dates for every task so it doesn't all happen at once. It will make things easier."

"Anything else?"

"For dauntless government no, but for me yes." I said and they all nodded. "I need you to look after Zeke. All of you know that he is my pillar. We both depend on each other to fulfill our lives and i am scared that if i die… when i die, he will collapse."

"Dee…"

"I know what i'm asking of all of you, so i'm just asking you to try. Just as i know Zeke would ask of you if the roles were reversed."

"Okay." Four said. "We'll try."

Four has been such a dear friend to me. Everyone in this room has been such a huge part of my life and i am so sad that i will never see them again, nor will they see me.

"Okay, i guess i have to go talk to Zeke." I stood up but then i screamed.

The pain was too much. Something was happening and i have no idea what. I screamed again, but this time my face touched the floor and i felt a warm liquid running down my leg.

"Fucking shit!" I heard someone yell and i screamed again. _Why the fuck does this hurt so much? _

"Eric, run and get Zeke! Tell him to meet us at the infirmary." Tris yelled

"Mark, carry her! We need to hurry!" I heard Nadi yell.

"Hold on Dee." I felt a hand touch mine, but my vision was fading, until i saw nothing.


	63. Chapter 63

Hi guys... I just wrote the ending to this fan fiction but i just can't find the strength to type and cry. I'm on winter break and i promise to put up the ending by the time i go back to school. I hope you all had a fantastic holiday and I will post it as a present to all. Well it might not really be a present but more like a curse. I apologize in advance. For my sake as well as yours, Be brave...


End file.
